Technopath
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Su sociedad los llevó al fracaso, su creatividad los llevó a crear cosas inimaginables para el mundo mágico, su entorno lo convirtió en guerrero y asesino. Su obstinación lo llevara a reconstruir su pasado, para evitar el futuro en el que habita. H/L/Hr/G
1. Chapter 1

**DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, LÉ****ANLA HASTA EL FINAL Y LUEGO DECIDAN.**

**LEVE CROSSOVER Y REFERENCIA HACIA "STARGATE" Y "STARWARS" **

**POST 7 LIBRO…. MUUUUUUUUUCHO MUY DESPUES.**

En una computadora muy, muy lejana de la suya propia…

--

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."

Las palabras emergieron remilgosas de la boca de un hombre de gran presencia y poder, carrasposas, casi como si el mero acto de hablar le hubiese costado mucho esfuerzo.

Su largo cabello blanco apenas sujetado por un trozo demacrado de tela, ondeaba de un lado al otro mientras caminaba pasivamente entre los viejos pasillos de lo que alguna vez fue el ministerio de magia.

Su cuerpo, que debería estar decadente y moribundo portaba un aire juvenil, demasiado irreal considerando que actualmente contaba con doscientos tres años de edad. Físicamente aparentaba aun tener cincuenta años, pero él sabía que todo esto no era más que un resultado de las decisiones que había tomado años atrás.

Sus ojos, que en alguna oportunidad gozaron con un vibrante verde jade, parecían haber oscurecido con la edad, careciendo de toda señal de jovialidad o alegría, que hoy en día parecen haber sido reemplazadas con severidad y consternación.

Sus ropas estaban ajustadas a su cuerpo, de hecho su anatomía estaba cubierta enteramente por lo que parecía ser una especie de armadura. Que cubría su epidermis enteramente hasta el cuello, como si intentara ocultar algo debajo de la misma.

Se detuvo de inmediato cuando alcanzó su ansiado objetivo, la sala de los innombrables, seres que habían renunciado a su vida con tal de seguir ayudando al mundo en áreas no conocidas para el público. Suspiró, ante él estaba el aun activo velo de la muerte, uno de los últimos artefactos mágicos aun existentes hoy en día.

Sus manos, manchadas con sangre fresca, obviamente no suya, temblaban ligeramente ante los recuerdos lejanos que traía este lugar, un mísero error le había costado mucho, demasiado para su gusto.

Nunca se dio cuenta que a su espalda desde el suelo emergía un rostro, que a medida que transcurría el tiempo formaba una silueta femenina, una mujer de aparentes cuarenta años, o mejor dicho, su espectro de lo que alguna vez fue al estar con vida. Su largo cabello rojo caía entre sus hombros como el agua de una cascada, adornando su silueta, embelleciéndola aun más de lo que ya era.

Él hombre simplemente ignoró esta presencia, delatando que su aparición no estaba del todo desapercibida por él, Dejó que la espectral fémina envolviera sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, en un vano intento por otorgarle un abrazo consolador.

Las manos de la mujer atravesaron su cuerpo, ocasionándole un serio escalofrió que de inmediato intentó liberarse al separarse bruscamente de la entidad. "¡No hagas eso Ginevra!" comentó en reproche al ver las acciones de su ex – esposa. Ella solo asintió con su rostro, admitiendo que por más que lo intentara no podría conseguir abrazarlo tanto como lo deseaba.

"¡Lo siento Harry!" respondió algo apenada de aun insistir en recibirlo de la misma forma en que lo hace en cada oportunidad que reingresaba a este lugar. Él hombre frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras. "Sabes, aparte de Hermione, eres la única que sigue llamándome así."

El espectro sonrió complaciente, después de todo se había quedado en la tierra con tal de hacerle compañía a su mejor amigo y antiguo amante. "Para mi siempre serás Harry, de hecho muchas veces maldigo a los muggle por haber creado esa aberración de película. ¡Si no, tal vez no hubieses tomado el nombre de tan vil criatura!"

El hombre bicentenario se carcajeó, debía admitir que tenía algo de razón. "Pero tienes que reconocer que _**Lord Grievous**_ tiene un impacto profundo en nuestros enemigos." El espectro negó con el rostro, a pesar de todo aun seguía siendo un incorregible, al menos entre amigos.

El sonido de pasos acercarse por medio de la misma entrada por la que ingresó, detuvo toda plática de inmediato. El espectro desapareció por un instante con tal de verificar quien acudía a estos privados aposentos.

Reapareció unos minutos luego con un rostro algo enfurecido por quien acudía a este lugar. Harry simplemente bufó, su buena amiga y una de las pocas personas de su pasado que aun estaban con vida hoy en día, no era más que una pesadilla últimamente. "Supongo que por tu enojo, Hermione viene encolerizada, puedo creer que finalmente descubrió mis planes para el futuro… ¿o será pasado?"

La puerta, que hasta hace poco había permanecido sellada se abrió de golpe y desde atrás de ella emergía una mujer de aparentes cincuenta años, Pero que en realidad contaba con un año extra al suyo propio.

Se dio la vuelta para entablar una discusión, para cuando una presión en su pecho le reveló que estaba siendo atacado, y expulsado con violencia hacia la pared más cercana. Se estrelló estrepitosamente, rompiendo el concreto reforzado producto de su impacto. Su armadura crujía ligeramente, pero parecía mantenerse en su lugar, conservando su cuerpo con vida mientras aun la portase encima.

De nuevo la presión a su alrededor le indicó que estaba a punto de ser atacado nuevamente con una onda de magia, por lo que desplegó la suya propia contrarrestando con mero poder los intentos de Hermione por detenerle.

Lo más gracioso del acto es que ninguno portaba una varita en sus manos.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó, revelando la vista de una enojada mujer ante él, dijo anonadado. "Jamás pensé que vería el día en que me atacases con tú propia tecnología Granger." Su voz era calmada, pero podía percibirse un atisbo de veneno en ella, como si esperase que ella comentase algo fuera de lugar con tal de suscitar su ira.

La mujer de largo e incontrolable cabello blanco, le miró con igual indignación, totalmente consternada de que no pudiese dominarlo aun cuando lo estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas. "Y lo seguiré intentando mientras tengas en tu cabeza cometer semejante estupidez."

Ella supo de inmediato que había dicho lo equivocado, el aumento de presión alrededor de ella que poco a poco comenzaba a aplastarle ante su peso, no hacían más que indicarle de su mala decisión.

"Y dime porque, ¡Oh sabia mujer! Es tan mala idea cambiar el desastre de vida que vivimos hoy en día." Comentó con falsa serenidad el bicentenario. Ella solo sonrió satisfecha, _**Grievous**_ comprendió que había caído en una trampa cuando una nueva presión sobre su pecho le indicó que había sido emboscado desde otro ángulo por una nueva presencia.

De inmediato intentó contrarrestarla, pero sabía que si descuidaba a Hermione, esta se uniría a quien sabe quien estaba atacándole actualmente, y el no podía permitirse perder esta oportunidad. Alzó su mano hacia Hermione, concentrando una gran cantidad de poder mágico en ella con tal de arrojarla en contra de la pared más cercana. Valla sorpresa recibió cuando su misma carta fue jugada en su contra, justo al mismo instante en que atacó a Hermione.

De nuevo golpeó con fuerza el concreto, lo más curioso es que esta vez su armadura terminó por ceder un poco ante el continuo presionar de magia sobre su ser. Logrando que un leve grito adolorido emergiese de sus labios mientras sujetaba su costado en un intento por detener el ahora fluyente liquido escarlata.

De inmediato el ataque culmino cuando ambas perpetradoras percibieron los daños en el cuerpo del hombre. Hermione fue la que reaccionó más rápido. "Oh por merlín, Harry" a pesar de estar agotada y algo magullada, corrió a una velocidad vertiginosa en dirección del hombre herido, sujetándolo a pesar de sus protestas con tal de atenderle de inmediato.

El espectro finalmente se hizo escuchar. "¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo, primero tratan de matarse el uno al otro, y ahora estas desesperada por salvarlo?" la escueta carcajada de una tercera fémina en el lugar indicó con claridad la identidad del segundo atacante.

Una mujer rubia de ojos azul-grisáceos envuelta en el mismo tipo de armadura que los dos seres ante ella, negó con su rostro las alegaciones del espectro de su en algún tiempo pasado, buena amiga. "Si quisiéramos asesinar a Grievous, habríamos utilizado los sables de luz." Dicho esto, sacó de su sostenedor de cintura un pequeño aparato similar a una linterna, cuyo núcleo no era más que la varita mágica que algún día les fue asignada, rodeada de un metal trasluciente repleto de runas mágicas.

Hermione bufó mientras atendía al ahora confundido hombre ante ella. "Queríamos subyugarte, detenerte, no asesinarte… hemos perdido a demasiados seres amados como para perder al último hombre en nuestras vidas."

Ginevra bufó enojada, al ser un espectro podía viajar por donde se le antojase, por lo que no era difícil descubrir que las dos mujeres aquí ahora compartían algo mas que "amistad" ante el hombre que alguna vez ella reclamó como suyo propio. "Y aun estoy enojada con ustedes por ello, Harry es mío, MÍO, o al menos lo era." Al final a pesar de su enojo tenía que reconocer que ella no podía entregarle el mismo nivel de atención que alguien con un cuerpo vivo.

Luna asintió ligeramente comprendiendo los sentimientos del espectro. "Se que tienes rencor hacia nosotras por dormir con Grievous, pero como bien hemos dicho, es el último hombre en nuestras vidas, mi marido hace más de un siglo que pereció a manos de los Muggle, yo estoy viva de milagro gracias a la intervención de Hermione y sus sorprendentes amiguitos."

La mujer del cabello aun indomable, suspiró resignada al proseguir la conversación. "Ronald murió hace mas de cincuenta años Ginny, todo por mi culpa al no haber educado mejor a Hugo, debí reconocer que al igual que su padre, cometería errores catastróficos, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a esos extremos."

Harry, quien seguía insistiendo en llamarse Grievous, decidió poner dos centavos a la conversa. "No fue su culpa, nadie imaginó que los Muggle inventarían una máquina capaz de ver a través de los campos mágicos. Ni mucho menos que nos atacarían con tanta velocidad una vez el velo del mundo mágico cayó sobre los periódicos del mundo muggle."

Hermione se negaba a admitir su dimisión ante la culpabilidad de su hijo. "Harry, Hugo cometió errores imperdonables para una madre. Debí saber que lo estaba tratando de igual forma que Molly trató a Percy, como incapaz de ocasionar daño alguno a sus semejantes, al menos de forma conciente."

Ginevra suspiró resignada, ella misma había perecido junto a su hermano y su sobrina gracias a las acciones de Hugo. Y todo por ganar un mejor puesto en la nueva coalición entre el mundo mágico y el muggle.

"Todos debimos haberlo visto venir, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad que la señora Potter, en conjunción con Ronald Weasley, habían sido invitados a una gala ante la coalición. Ron estaba tan orgulloso de los logros de su hijo, por lo que decidí aceptar su invitación para acompañarle, a pesar de que ni Hermione ni Harry se encontraban en el continente."

Luna añadió su parte. "Ambos acudieron a mi llamado ante las sospechas de un movimiento anti-mágico que se estaba desarrollando en Europa. Los dos como embajadores debían asistir con tal de apaciguar las flamas, nunca supimos que los gobiernos muggle se habían unido con tal de eliminar la treta que representábamos para su mundo."

Ginny finalizó la historia. "Hugo había sido engañado, manipulado por su codicia de una mejor posición, llevó sin que lo supiera a que varios miembros de importancia del gobierno mágico fuesen asesinados en ese mismo día, entre ellos su padre, su hermana y su tía, al haberlos reunido a todos en un solo lugar."

Hermione temblaba ligeramente, el dolor aun le era difícil de superar, quizás jamás lo lograría, pero sabía que debía concentrarse si deseaba que sus nano-máquinas reparasen el daño en la anatomía de Harry.

"Harry y yo sobrevivimos a duras penas el primer embiste, pero él terminó con graves quemaduras en el cuerpo además de perder un brazo y una pierna. Yo perdí ambas, junto a mi mano izquierda. De no haber sido rescatados por Luna, dudo mucho que estuviésemos en este lugar discutiendo que tan descuidada fui como madre."

Luna comprendiendo la situación de su compañera, agregó. "Pero eso te llevo a buscar una solución para tu problema y el de Grievous, gracias a tu inteligencia y a tus contactos en el mundo muggle, pudiste posar tus manos en la nano-tecnología de la época, cruzarla con nuestra magia y crear lo que hoy en día aun nos mantiene en buen estado a pesar de nuestra avanzada edad."

Ginny añadió. "Sin contar que para complacer a Harry, creaste el sostenedor que ahora usan alrededor de sus varitas con tal de que su magia tome la forma de una espada incandescente, siempre odié que complacieras a Harry en su afición por esa horrible película."

La del cabello incontrolable sonrió. "Me tomó su tiempo, pero pude hacerlo, lo único malo es que al introducirlas al cinto mágico, la varita no puede usarse como tal, sino como un catalizador de nuestro poder con tal de hacerlo tomar forma a través de su punta. Lo cual reducía su uso drásticamente, además de que el tiempo en que podía emplearse dependía de las reservas mágicas de su usuario, al alimentarse de su núcleo directamente con tal de hacerlas funcionar. Por lo que no podías utilizar otros hechizos, a menos que la sacases de su cinto, pero entonces se me ocurrió modificar las nano-máquinas para que modifiquen nuestros cuerpos, y que pudiésemos expeler nuestra magia en forma agresiva a través de nuestros dedos, me basta con decir que gracias a las maquinas nosotros fuimos los primeros de muchos "Jedi" en surgir al mundo."

Grievous suspiró, "Lo cual creo una ruptura entre la resistencia mágica, aquellos puristas que se negaban a ser inducidos debido a que en teoría, la tecnología fue creada por los enemigos contra los que ahora luchaban."

Hermione asintió decaída. "Las ultimas familias de "linaje puro" se separaron de la rebelión y comenzaron a atacar a todo aquel que portase nuestra tecnología encima. Nadie esperaba las consecuencias que vendrían con ello."

Grievous, una vez curado y detenido a Hermione de sus constantes toqueteos para asegurarse de su bienestar, prosiguió. "Los puristas nunca creyeron digno el destruir o enterrar los cuerpos de los "Jedi" por lo que los Muggle no tardaron en tomar muestras de nuestra tecnología con tal de aplicarla a sus propios ejércitos, jamás pensamos que fuesen capaces de crear nano-máquinas diseñadas para modificar sus cuerpos y darles "la fuerza" por pequeños periodos de tiempo. En un solo ser no era algo a tomarse en cuenta, pero cuando más de cinco mil soldados atacan con una habilidad una y otra vez, las cosas no hicieron más que tornarse de mal en peor."

Ginny flotó en dirección de su antiguo amante, con tal de golpear la mano de Hermione, fallando al traspasar su cuerpo de inmediato ante su intento. La del cabello incontrolable le lanzó una mirada sucia, entre las dos aun existía animosidad por el hecho de que Hermione no guardase celibato ante la muerte de su esposo.

Mucho menos que rompiera tal cosa con su ex – marido, ahora viudo.

Grievous, quien no solo había tomado ese nombre debido al diseño que le otorgó a su armadura en forma su de batalla, sino que por su similitud con la palabra "acongojarse" en su idioma natal. La cual parecía quedarle como anillo al dedo.

"Los primeros ataques eliminaron a los puristas, las siguientes olas fueron más difíciles debido a que nuestra tecnología y habilidades eran superiores, más no nuestros números, mis hijos y nietos cayeron ante mis ojos, mientras que yo, como siempre, sobrevivía. Es como si estuviese maldito con inmortalidad."

Ninguna de las chicas objetó…

Luna reconoció entristecida. "El tiempo en que estuve prisionera por los Devoradores de la muerte, impidieron debido al constante abuso, que en un futuro pudiese tener hijos propios. Algo de lo que aun estoy completamente herida hoy en día."

Hermione, siendo su compañera de cama y en vida, se alzó con tal de abrazarle para consolarle. "Y debido a mis máquinas, que optimizan cada aspecto de tu anatomía que aun este funcional, impidió que te recluyeras en tu mundo de fantasías y criaturas imaginarias con tal de protegerte."

Luna reciprocó el cariño, sonriendo un poco en los hombros de la chica. "Imagina mi sorpresa para cuando hace cinco años atrás cinco de esas criaturas resultaron ser animales muggle. Que en centurias no habían sido divisados por las personas recluidas en el mundo mágico."

Hermione asintió apenada. "Y yo, que era una insufrible sabelotodo" El trío carraspeo sus gargantas. "OK, aun sigo siendo una insufrible sabelotodo, jamás fui lo suficientemente flexible como para ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista."

La del cabello incontrolable soltó un ligero grito al ser sorprendida por un pellizco en su parte posterior. "LUNA, eres incorregible, lamento el día en que la armadura fue diseñada para ser tan suave como tela ante los otros usuarios de la "fuerza". Ahora no dejas mis nalgas en paz."

Ginny frunció el ceño, "No se si sentirme celosa, o asqueada, ósea, técnicamente aunque parecen más jóvenes, son un trío de cadáveres ambulantes que aun se sostienen en vida gracias a la tecnología que inunda sus cuerpos. ¡PARA COLMO! Al ser los últimos sobrevivientes de la resistencia en más de doce años, los ha llevado a ser un trío de amantes, jamás pensé que Hermione tuviese en si la capacidad para amar a una mujer íntimamente, de Harry no me sorprende, por favor que hombre no saltaría ante la oportunidad de tener mas de una amante."

Grievous bufó indignado. "Hey, para que sepas protesté y profesé mucha resistencia." Luna sonrió pícara. "Hasta que yo decidí administrarte una lamida donde esta señorita se negaba a juguetear con su boca."

Ginny gritó exasperada, en varias oportunidades tuvo discusiones épicas con su antiguo amante por el hecho de "engañarla" con dos mujeres, mas aun dejar que ellas hicieran con él lo que se les antojase. Al menos aun podía mantener a Luna a raya, ante su insistencia en polymorfearse, en miembros del sexo opuesto con tal de experimentar. Harry aterrado ante la idea de ser fémina y atacado por dos "hombres" al mismo tiempo, aun profesaba resistencia ante la curiosidad nata de la antigua Ravenclaw.

El terror le invadió por una época en que Hermione profesó sentir curiosidad por el acto mismo. Lo cual le llevó a escapar por más de cinco meses de las garras de sus amantes, con tal de salvar su virtud…. No que le quedase mucho, pero al menos su orgullo como hombre, el cual gracias al cielo aun estaba intacto hasta la fecha de hoy.

Lord Grievous se alejó lentamente de la mirada inquisitiva de Luna, antes de que Hermione pusiera un fin a todas estas reminiscencias. "Ya basta de esto, vinimos a detenerte Harry, no puedo permitir que hagas lo que tienes pensado hacer."

De nuevo el aire juguetón en la atmósfera desapareció ante el regreso de la realidad, "No entiendo porque te niegas tanto a la realidad, el pasado es incambiable, somos los últimos miembros de una raza destinada a desaparecer de la tierra. Solo debemos vivir hasta que nuestras almas no puedan más, o nuestra tecnología se agote." Comentó Hermione mientras sujetaba ligeramente su "sable de luz".

Luna sorprendiendo a todos en un acto inesperado, tomó su sable y de inmediato lo ubicó peligrosamente cercano a la garganta de su compañera y amante. "¡Lu-luna, que haces!"

Ginny intentó intervenir, "Por favor Luna, no lo hagas, detesto que se acuesten con Harry, pero odiaría verlos matarse el uno al otro. Les amo demasiado como para verlos destruirse mutuamente." El trío se sorprendió ante la emoción que poseían sus palabras. Ella bufó exasperada. "Que demonios esperan, podré estar muerta pero aun tengo sentimientos, si, me duele ver a Harry con otras mujeres, pero soy lo suficientemente cuerda como para envidiar lo que tienen hoy en día, las personas cambian con el transcurrir del tiempo, centuria y media fue suficiente para mi como para envidiar sus posiciones."

Grievous tuvo suficiente. "YA BASTA, como puedes envidiar algo así Ginny, de todo el mundo mágico, nosotros somos los últimos representantes de la raza, el mundo esta en caos debido a la guerra mundial que se desató por el dominio de los últimos remanentes de los recursos naturales. Míranos, todos hemos perdido a nuestros seres amados, yo corrí con la suerte y la maldición de tener a mi ex – esposa a mi lado en forma de espectro. Extraño al idiota de Ron, a mis hijos, a mis amigos, mi vida moderadamente normal… Esto no es envidiable, es un infierno, las amó chicas, pero prefiero arriesgarme a cambiar el pasado bajo el riesgo de destruir el mundo entero, a permitir que sigamos existiendo en esta miseria."

"¿Eso es todo lo que significamos para ti Harry? ¡MISERIA! Hemos estado a tu lado por más de cincuenta años, he sido junto a Luna tu amante por mucho menos tiempo de lo que he sido tu amiga. Hemos tratado en contra de todas las contrariedades de hacerte feliz, pero aun así." El desaparecer del sable de luz de su mentón basto para llamar su atención.

"Siempre te apoye en tu idea Gri… Harry, pero odio pensar que nos olvidarás e intentaras reconstruir tu vida con Ginny, dejándonos olvidadas a merced de nuestros antiguos amores. No sé si lo sabías, pero fui miserable mientras estaba al lado de mi ex – marido. He sido mas feliz estando a tu lado y el de Hermione de lo que nunca fui en mi vida. Yo, no quiero perder eso."

Ginny estaba indignada. "Claro que quiere regresar a mi lado, somos marido y mujer, lo seriamos si no hubiese muerto. Lo que ocurre hoy entre ustedes no es más que un reemplazo de lo que ya han perdido. No pueden esperar que Harry sacrifique todo solo para hacerlas felices. ¿Qué hay con Ron, el también amó a Hermione, acaso Harry debería arrebatársela con tal de tener a tres mujeres a su lado, que sucede conmigo, que acaso no tengo sentimientos?"

El espectro fue en dirección de Hermione en busca de apoyo, "Hermione, eras mi cuñada, ayúdame a convencerla de que la simple idea de que Harry regrese al pasado para tener un Harem privado es insensata… tu amaste a Ron mas que a nadie en este mundo."

El silencio que recibió como respuesta le inquietó demasiado. "¿Hermione?"

La mujer del cabello incontrolable le miró fijamente al rostro. "Amé a Ron como no tienes idea, pero el tiempo que transcurrí a su lado no siempre fue el mejor, ni el más memorable en mi vida. Con el tiempo el esperaba que ocupase el papel de Molly, y por un tiempo decidí darle el gusto, tuve mis hijos con el, los amé a pesar del resultado final, pero después de un tiempo el amor simplemente desapareció y comenzamos a convivir. Ron había mejorado mucho en comparación a su conducta en la escuela, pero sus celos eran terribles, por años discutimos por mis constantes salidas al trabajo, su inseguridad siempre lo llevaba a creer que le estaba engañando cuando no lo hacía, la presión constante, la vigilancia, su continuo hurgar; me llevo a perder los pocos amigos que tenia, y mi única amiga, era su hermana, no podía confesárselo a nadie. Amé a Ron como no tienes idea, pero muchas veces su inhabilidad para pensar antes de hablar terminaban con palabras hirientes hacia mi persona, siempre lo perdoné por que lo amaba, pero nunca me daba tiempo suficiente como para sanar las viejas heridas. No pude hacer más el papel de Molly, de esposa dedicada únicamente al hogar y a sus incontables hijos, necesitaba mucho más de lo que Ron podía ofrecerme, pero era demasiado obstinada y le amaba demasiado como para renunciar a tantos años de matrimonio. No Ginny, la razón principal por la que no deseo que Harry regrese al pasado es porque no quiero tener que revivir todo eso, aun cuando no este conciente de que ya lo he vivido, no quiero tener que repetir esa etapa de mi vida. He sido más feliz con mi bisexualidad hoy en día a pesar de la pesadilla en la que vivimos, que en todos esos años que compartí con tu hermano."

El silencio fue profundo, no le sorprendió que Harry y Ginny fueran los primeros en hablar. Mucho menos casi al unísono. "¿Por qué nunca me contaste eso?" Ambos hablantes se miraron el uno al otro, y el hombre decidió dejarle la palabra al espectro.

"Hermione, pensé que éramos amigas, ¿Por qué nunca me contaste lo que ocurría, yo pude haber enfrentado a Ronald al respectó?" comentó Ginny, esto pareció enfurecer a la del cabello indomable.

"¡Por eso JAMAS lo mencioné! Eras su hermana Ginevra, lo único que ocasionarías seria empeorar las cosas, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber cuanto odiaba Ron que se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos, y SÚ matrimonio, era algo que en específico odiaría que introdujeras tu nariz. Y te sugiero que te guardes tu opinión _Lord Grievous, _tú intervención en particular no habría hecho mas que destruir lo que restaba de amistad entre Ronald y tú. Me habrías sometido a un infierno mucho peor que este, ante las oleadas de celos que Ron habría sentido ante tus comentarios de "como tratar mejor a una mujer, mucho más la mujer que era tu compañera en la embajada por la paz entre los mundos."

El espectro entendió de inmediato hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación. "Demonios, no me digas que el estúpido de mi hermano se creyó todos esos rumores de que tú y Harry tenían una relación más que profesional…" Cuando Harry aclaró su garganta, ella guardó silencio de inmediato al recordar el breve lapso en que su propio matrimonio estuvo frágil ante tales rumores.

"¡Oh, si… lo siento!" agregó apenada al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

Luna decidió intervenir con tal de regresar el tema a su rumbo original nuevamente. "Harry, no quiero perder lo que tengo hoy en día, te amo, y amo a Hermione, y en cierta forma amo a Ginny con una intensidad que me es imposible de describir. ¡Quiero un mejor futuro! Pero no ante el riesgo de perder lo que en estos momentos es lo único que me mantiene cuerda."

"Oye mis máquinas evitan que," Ante la mirada que la sorprendentemente aun rubia mujer le arrojó, ella comprendió que hablaba en forma figurativa. "Lo siento."

Grievous, quien decidió que de nuevo su nombre le quedaba demasiado bien, debido al desconsuelo que lo consumía en esta oportunidad. Decidió renunciar a su sueño de regresar al pasado, a riesgo de destruir este mundo o realidad.

"Tengo que admitir que no pensaba incluirlas como mis amantes una vez regresaré al pasado, de hecho pensaba dejarlas vivir en lo que yo creí, eran matrimonios felices." Ginny protestó de inmediato. "¿Harry, yo fui feliz, acaso eso no importa?" Él la miró por algunos segundos antes de responder con sinceridad. "Se real Ginny, no tenías amigas con quienes compartir, no eras en lo absoluto como Molly, no soportabas estar encerrada en una casa atendiéndola día y noche, odiabas a las interesabas que se acercaban a ti con tal de intentar acercarse y arrastrar algo de fama o ganancia por nuestra parte, no discutíamos mucho, pero cuando ocurría terminábamos durmiendo separados por meses, la asolación de la soledad fue lo que nos volvía a unir. Todo eso empeoró cuando los chicos comenzaron a tener vidas propias en Hogwarts. ¿Recuerdas que por primera vez comprendías la reticencia de tu madre en dejarlos crecer? Estabas aterrada al igual que ella en quedarte sola entre cuatro paredes, con un marido que luchaba por trabajar y ganarse el sustento la mayoría del día, y sin muchas amigas REALES con las que compartir, que más te quedaba actualmente."

Hermione los observó curiosa por unos instantes ante tal estatuto. "Harry, creí que tus padres te habían dejado una buena cantidad de dinero." La extraña pareja, se carcajeó por un buen rato ante tal estatuto.

"Hermione, ¿Tú crees sinceramente que los Goblins no tomarían represalias por mis actos en contra de su institución? Si, ante los ojos del mundo se me prohibió la entrada, pero sus acciones fueron más allá de lo evidente, mi cuenta fue vaciada como respuesta y ejemplo para aquellos pocos que se atrevan a creer que la nación Goblin se quedaría con una bofetada a su rostro de tal magnitud. El sueldo que obtuve como Auror en conjunción con mi fama es todo lo que tenía aparte de mi familia."

Tanto Luna como Hermione desconocían esto en especial. "Quieres decir que discutí AÑOS con Ronald por un dinero que no existía." Todos decidieron ignorarla por un momento mientras descargaba grandes cantidades de magia hacia ningún objetivo en específico, por miedo a convertirse en tal, al llamar su atención. "Por años Ron guardó rencor del hecho de que no podía tener todo lo que gustaba, y gran parte de mis discusiones con él fueron por comentarios como "Oh si, discúlpame por no ser Harry Potter." Fue tan frustrante, qué…" Decidió guardar silencio ante la señal que le informaban sus sensores, segundos después, sus compañeros recibieron la misma alarma perimetral en los suyos propios.

"¡Mierda, en un momento como este!" Dijo Hermione sin vergüenza al descubrir que el enemigo había localizado su posición actual y se dirigía junto a un gran escuadrón con tal de acabarles.

En tan solo una milésima de segundo, sus objetivos cambiaron definitivamente. "Harry, recuerdas la cuarta película de las guerras de las galaxias, donde reciben a los Jedi con unos androides, necesito que tú junto a Luna, me ayuden a transfigurar varios objetos para que asemejen a esas máquinas, si yo sacrifico cinco de los "sables láser" que tan macabramente te ha dado por coleccionar, podremos darles la capacidad para disparar y entretener por un largo periodo de tiempo al enemigo. Dándonos oportunidad de prepararte para regresar algo que con suerte sobrevivirá el viaje."

Grievous de inmediato puso su mente en acción. "Hermione, mis cálculos son…" Ella no le dejó terminar. "Maldición Harry, he leído tus cálculos, no eres tan cuidadoso como crees, para aquel que te conoce tan bien como nosotras, es imposible que nos escondas algo en específico, tengo mucha mas experiencia que tu en Arithmancia, y no se diga de runas, jamás tomaste en cuenta que tu cuerpo ahora no es mas que una fusión de BIO-máquinas con organismos biológicos de alta complejidad. Sin pensar con que planeas usar el velo de la muerte como si fuese una "STARGATE" aplicando runas en el marco que veo has estado muy ocupado creando en los últimos años con tal de lograr tus metas, es imposible enviar tu cuerpo al pasado, no cuando ya existes en el mismo. NO PODRAS entrenarte, no podrás ni siquiera estar en el mismo sitio que él, ya que no puedes ser VISTO, ni mucho menos tocarte a ti mismo sin ocasionar un desastre. EN cambio, tus nano-máquinas si pueden hacerlo, ya que están diseñadas para ser parte de TÚ cuerpo, así sea tanto hoy como en el pasado…" se detuvo un instante al terminar de transfigurar varias rocas para simular androides de batalla. "LUNA TOMA LOS SABLES DE LUZ DEL CINTURON DE HARRY Y TRÁEMELOS DE INMEDIATO."

Obedeciendo a la ahora demandante mujer, ambos procedieron a terminar y enviar a las criaturas con tal de entretener al enemigo mientras preparaban lo que quizás seria su última oportunidad de corregir las cosas.

Hermione regresó a modificar las runas que ahora rodeaban el velo mientras explicaba su situación. "Planeabas regresar justo en el momento en que estuvieses más cerca del mismo en el pasado, que fue en nuestro quinto año, y debo admitir que tienes mucha razón salvo en un detalle en especial, tu cuerpo tardará alrededor de año y medio en acostumbrarse a las nano-máquinas, de hecho les tomara ese periodo de tiempo el corregir y readaptar tu anatomía con tal de funcionar a la perfección, y conociendo a Dumbledore, no tardará en intentar ayudarte con tal de evitar que sufras de lo que sea te este carcomiendo, debido a que te veras frágil de salud hasta que las máquinas, que serán indetectables tanto para la tecnología de la época como para la magia gracias a su sistema de camuflaje. Puedan administrar en tu cuerpo las habilidades que tenías en el momento que decidiste transferirlas."

Harry no se esperaba eso. "A que te refieres, pensé que sería mucho mas simple el regresar y mejorar las cosas por mi mismo para mi yo mas joven. No convertirme a una edad mucho más temprana en el arma que soy… Hermione, intento evitar convertirme en lo que soy hoy en día, no adelantarlo."

Una enorme explosión remeció el lugar, extrañamente la primera en abrir su boca para corregir a Harry fue Luna. "Harry, necesitamos que seas tú, quien cambie las cosas, ya tienes la experiencia necesaria para corregir la situación. Sabes bien que tú verdadero enemigo no es Voldemort, sino la sociedad misma que lo creó, esa sociedad que no mejoró en lo absoluto una vez el problema desapareció, los pura sangre aun seguían dominando la política, el desdén hacia los muggle seguía siendo pan de cada día, es el modo de pensar de nuestra sociedad el que nos llevó a enemistar con la tecnológicamente avanzada civilización Muggle, que finalmente había descubierto un modo de presenciar lo que por milenios les fue invisible gracias a sus nuevos inventos."

Hermione finalizando de reescribir las runas, concluyó lo que ella quiso decir. "Necesitamos a Grievous en el pasado, no a Harry James Potter. El – niño - qué - vivió seguirá cumpliendo la profecía, pero el ser endurecido que optó por un nombre melodramático de película…" Ginny añadió de inmediato. "Díselo nena, que yo tengo años diciéndole lo ridículo que se escucha con el nombre de una creación Muggle."

Hermione por su parte miró a su amiga con una sonrisa a medias, debido a que sus palabras por más juguetonas que fuesen, servían para demostrarle a Harry que tanto menospreciaban los seres mágicos a todo aquello creado por los Muggle.

El hombre comprendió de inmediato, Harry Potter los salvaría… Lord Grievous los cambiaría aunque fuere a la fuerza.

De inmediato activó su armadura, su cuerpo comenzó a romperse y a reconfigurarse al tomar la forma de batalla que emulaba en casi su totalidad a excepción del torso, y cuello, al personaje ficticio Lord Grievous.

Hermione negó con su cabeza, mientras Luna activaba su armadura con tal de proseguir con la segunda fase del plan. La del cabello incontrolable decidió continuar. "Nunca me gustó como tus piernas se rompen en las rodillas y toman esa posición tan antinatural en el cuerpo humano, pero debo admitir que tiene su impacto ver que tus piernas toman un ángulo tan animal, diría que emula a los hombres lobo en cierta forma. Y Por Merlín Harry, cuanto tiempo tienes con tu armadura llena de sangre, siquiera has pensado en limpiarla de vez en cuando, las garras de tus pies apestan y ni se diga de tus manos…" Resignada a que el hombre nunca cambiará, tomó su varita, la extrajo de su cinto mágico. Aplicando un hechizo a la antigua con tal de eliminar la suciedad y restos.

Luna se acercó a la silueta que había aprendido a amar, su forma propia aun era humana, pero en su espalda portaba un par de alas en miniatura, meros adornos de su armadura que delataban su capacidad única para volar gracias a su magia. Acercándose a la figura agresiva de su amante, posó sus manos en su pecho antes de enviarle gran parte de sus propias nano-máquinas en su sistema, programándolas para solo reaccionar ante la sangre de su yo más joven.

"Gran parte de mi armadura se va contigo, las programé para que no interfieran con tu programa, ni mucho menos con tu misión, por lo que no son consideradas como un virus y eliminadas por tu sistema inmunológico, estarán dormidas, esperando ser introducidas en mi cuerpo más joven, por favor, hazlo lo más pronto posible, si puedes antes de mi ingreso a Hogwarts, me encantaría salvar a mi madre."

Dicho esto se separó del ser que ahora solo asentía silente a su petición, podía hablar, pero eligió no hacerlo, su voz en esta forma estaba destinada solamente a sus enemigos, ninguna de las presentes merecía esa catalogación.

Luna se dirigió rumbo al velo, y tomando la posición que Hermione le indicó, procedió a enviar toda su energía y magia con tal de que el hechizo que recitaba resultase como lo deseaba.

Ginny, quien sabía no había vuelta atrás, vociferó su preocupación. "Si esto funciona, ustedes tres tendrán habilidades sorprendentes, lo mas probable es que mi yo pasado se sienta inadecuada ante su presencia, además de que dudo mucho que acepte fácilmente la idea de compartir a Harry, aun a mí me cuesta."

Hermione decidió responder. "De eso me encargo yo Ginny, veras, entre mis datos se encuentra una versión generalizada de lo que usan Luna y Harry, debido a que controlo a la perfección mis nano-máquinas, no necesito especializarme, pero mi yo pasado no tendrá estos conocimientos, por lo que puedo programar a mis pequeñas para procrear un nuevo sistema diseñado específicamente para una nueva fuente de ADN, si Harry lo hace bien, y puede "contagiarte" podrás tener tu propia armadura, aunque no sabré que capacidades tendrás. Verás, Luna puede volar, yo puedo crear nueva vida con mi nano-máquinas, y Harry puede tomar distintas formas gracias a la capacidad limitada de su cuerpo, nada como nuestra amiga Tonks, pero al menos cumple su función para portar la silueta de Grievous que hemos aprendido tanto a amar como a despreciar, por lo que quien sabe, tal vez poseas una habilidad que nos resulte útil. Ahora Harry, debo transmitirte tres paquetes de datos al transferirte mi porción de las nano-máquinas, los primeros dos son para Ginny y para mí como podrás suponer, el tercero destruirá toda materia orgánica que cruce por el velo. Por lo que tu conciencia aun programada en tu propio sistema, solo sobrevivirá por si sola en la forma de Grievous por unos quince minutos, si fallas en añadirte a tu cuerpo anterior, todo será en vano."

Dicho esto, Harry se sorprendió cuando Hermione apuntó su varita en dirección de Ginny y con unas cuantas palabras, exorcizó su espíritu, enviándola al otro lado. Su mente comprendió que de fallar, al menos uno de ellos estaría en el mas allá, a pesar de enojarle el jamás haber sido consultada antes del proceso.

Posicionándose ante el velo, escucho a Hermione por una última vez mientras sentía como su sistema comenzaba a devorar indoloramente todo aquello que era orgánico. O al menos insensibilizando su capacidad para tener dolor antes de cruzar el velo.

"Harry, se que Ron no esta en ninguna de nuestras listas de salvar, pero a pesar de que no deseo regresar con él, no quiero que crezca siendo el ser en el que se convirtió, ayúdalo a ser mejor, y si es posible, júntalo con alguien que lo mantenga en línea. Daphne o Susan serían buenas candidatas… o ambas si están dispuestas o abiertas a compartir… lo cual lo dudo."

"De acuerdo," ignoró el temblor que surcó los cuerpos de las chicas ante el, sus voz estaba hechizada para causar temor. Por lo que de inmediato, guardó silencio de nuevo mientras esperaba la señal de Hermione en la que debía proceder.

Dos minutos luego, la chica le dio luz verde, y el titubeó cuando escucho sus cuerpos caer grotescamente al suelo completamente sin vida al otorgar sus energías y magia con tal de que él tuviese éxito en su misión.

Una explosión en la puerta con la clave de los merodeadores, fue el último incentivo que tuvo para arrojarse al velo, antes de que alguien pudiese impedirle el continuar.

El problema es que no sabía que tan atrás Hermione le había enviado con tal de que su cuerpo estuviese al menos al sesenta por ciento de efectividad.

--

**E**l departamento de los innombrables estaba en alerta máxima, el velo de la muerte estaba reaccionando en una forma que jamás lo había hecho, varios de los misteriosos encapuchados observaban atónitos como algo de horrible silueta tomaba forma ante ellos y procedía a cruzar lo que se creía era un camino de tan solo ida.

Un ser de blanca armadura, de ojos verdes y penetrantes, de irises partidas que asemejaban a un lagarto, de piernas invertidas que rayaban a las de un animal, cruzó el velo hacia su mundo solo para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de hechizos aturdidores en su paso.

La desesperanza predomino cuando su armadura rechazaba cada hechizo, maldición, y encanto que se les ocurriera.

Por un instante parecía buscar algo en su cintura, al menos hasta que decidió renunciar a la búsqueda de lo que sea necesitare, y emprendiera una veloz carrera en dirección del ascensor que lo llevaría hacia la superficie.

Bloquearon la puerta, pero la criatura les sorprendió nuevamente cuando con el simple alzar de su mano las puertas se arrugaron como papel y salieron disparadas contra las paredes aledañas. Un innombrable arrojó un _**Bombarda **_a su máxima potencia destruyendo el elevador. Pero la bestia no tomó atención de esto, con sus garras se aferró a la pared, y ante la vista atónita de todos, ascendió hasta la superficie incluso mas rápido de lo que el elevador mismo podía.

Simplemente los innombrables solo pudieron observar la puerta por la que la bestia escapó, con una mirada de shock y con la sensación en sus corazones, de que algo terrible había llegado a su mundo.

--

**G**rievous emergió en el pasillo del ministerio de magia solo para ser confrontado con una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres aterrados ante su silueta, los ignoró por completo, mas aun cuando los Aurores, eran su mayor preocupación, su memoria le indicaba que contaba con tal solo diez minutos para lograr su objetivo, y que su armadura repelería cualquier ataque conocido hoy en día.

Y al carecer de conciencia o alma al ser máquinas programables, ninguno de los imperdonables funcionaria en su persona.

Ignoró los rayos que rebotaban en su armadura, Hermione había trabajado mucho para crear una protección máxima al no poder protegerse con su propia magia mientras utilizaban el sable. Nunca esperó conseguir una frecuencia en cada hechizo, un espectro en específico el cual podía ser programado con su contraparte en la armadura y repelido constantemente por un programa inteligente que identificaba el hechizo con tan solo verlo.

El único problema resultó que _**Avada Kedavra**_ atacaba el alma humana, y de eso no había salvación, podría repelerse, pero el alma seguiría partiendo del cuerpo. Por tanto había utilizado animales transfigurados con la "fuerza" con tal de evitar tal hechizo. Ella disfrutaba usar felinos, él en honor a su padrino, cánidos, y Luna siendo tan peculiar como siempre, una multitud de animales imaginarios o peculiares.

Saltó hacia el techo de la estructura, aforrándose a el gracias a sus garras afiladas, no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo con los Aurores, ni repeliendo ataques continuos sobre su ser, mientras salvaba a alguno que otro brujo o bruja descuidado.

Emergió por las puertas principales, sintiendo que toda la fuerza policial estaba sobre sus talones. Sus datos le informaban que varias barreras habían sido erigidas a su alrededor y que no podría "aparecer". Pero eso no evitaba que se "deslizara", un sistema de transporte símil que Luna había creado, cuando él expreso su interés en una habilidad símil al ver una película con ese tema en particular. Debido incomodidad que sentía al utilizar la aparición en cada oportunidad.

Se sorprendió cuando ante sus ojos apareció Albus Dumbledore, en toda su gloria, intentando como cosa rara, dialogar con él antes de entablar batalla alguna. Por un breve instante se detuvo con tal de usar Ligilimencia sobre su persona, con el único motivo de saber que fecha era en específico, y ubicar a su versión mas joven.

Albus luchó, pero al ver que "la bestia" solo intentaba saber que fecha en particular era este día, permitió a su curiosidad acceder a la información.

Grievous, en un último acto de amabilidad, le negó todo acceso a su propia mente al carecer de una, además de la que ya estaba programada. Se inclinó agradeciendo la información y partió de inmediato en dirección de Privet drive número 4.

Albus, siendo algo paranoico, espero por unos segundos antes de recurrir a una imagen mental de qué era lo más importante que existía en su conocimiento que de ser eliminado, cambiaría las cosas en este mundo.

Aspiró aire espantado al recordar a Harry James Potter, la última esperanza del mundo mágico.

--

Un niño de ocho años estaba tendido sobre el banco más cercano, llorando desconsolado ante la soledad que lo consumía. Su primo Dudley había de nuevo espantado a su más reciente prospecto para amigo.

No era justo, no cuando él tenía a los suyos propios, miraba hacia el suelo, completamente desconsolado y sin esperanzas de un futuro mejor, para cuando el sonido de algo apareciendo junto a él, en conjunción con los gritos aterrados de los niños y profesores, llamaron su atención de inmediato.

Alzó su mirada para ver algo que jamás pensó creería, un robot o algo por el estilo le miraba fijamente, intentó escapar de su mirada inquisidora, pero sus ojos le seguían de un lugar a otro mientras alzaba la mano con tal de tomarle.

Un "POP" se escuchó lejos de la máquina, seguido muy de cerca por muchos otros, pero la máquina no parecía preocupada por ello, de hecho su cuerpo estaba siendo iluminado y atacado por varios rayos de luz que jamás había visto. La máquina tomo su mano, y sin importarle el dolor que le causaba, corto su piel y abrió sus venas mientras ignoraba los gritos del niño y los adultos cercanos. Harry solo pudo observar como este extraño ser metálico, introducía un líquido plateado en sus adentros, y como algo caliente se esparcía por su cuerpo a medida que el líquido ingresaba.

Un anciano se acercó a la máquina y apuntó su varita en dirección de su rostro, específicamente a sus ojos antes de que la máquina simplemente dejase de funcionar y el líquido finalizara su recorrido por todo el cuerpo del chico.

Habiendo cumplida su misión, y todas las nano-máquinas introducidas en el chico, el caparazón vacío de la silueta de Grievous quedó detenido como un recuerdo de un futuro que quizás no se daría en la forma que se dio gracias a su intervención.

Albus corrió en dirección del niño, examinándolo y notando que no presentaba herida alguna en su cuerpo, ignorando que hacia poco su muñeca estaba abierta de par en par si la sangre era indicador alguno. Pomfrey tomó de inmediato al chico y lo llevo a su sala médica con tal de vigilarlo como era debido. Los aurores que recién habían llegado se encargaban de los Muggle, y los miembros de la orden le felicitaban por haber detenido a la criatura oscura que tenia como obvia misión, destruir al niño- que- vivió.

En un momento de honestidad declaró que no había hecho nada en lo absoluto, que en realidad había sido la habilidad innata del niño la que lo salvó de la desconocida criatura. Nadie le creyó excepto algunos que repartirían sus palabras a la prensa casi de inmediato.

El motivo de sus acciones era sencillo, el mundo mágico conocía donde estudiaba el niño, por tanto tenían a una ciudad como punto de inicio para conseguir la localización del chico. Por lo que el dejarlo en Privet Drive seria una completa locura de su parte.

Maldijo por lo bajo, necesitaba que el niño odiara el mundo Muggle con tal de que huyera al mundo mágico como un alivio a tantos años de sufrimiento que vivió en el anterior. La única opción que le restaba era un orfanato, pero para ello debía modificar algunas memorias, la del chico en particular y la del director de donde sea escoja el dejarle.

Si, esa era la mejor opción por ahora… más su verdadero objetivo era encargarse del daño colateral que había causado esta aberración que ahora estaba siendo cuidadosamente estudiada por los Innombrables.

--

En Hogwarts, un niño de ocho años pasaba por una transformación increíble, los años de malnutrición parecían desaparecer ante los ojos de una aterrorizada enfermera, que por más que intentaba detener el crecimiento del chico, no podía mas que observarlo, cuando todos sus hechizos fallaban o rebotaban en él como bandas elásticas.

Unos angustiosos doce minutos después, todo crecimiento terminó, ella desapareció las ropas del chico por miedo a que se asfixiara con ellas, y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una bata de hospital, esperando que al menos Minerva consiguiese ropa adecuada para el joven ahora que había crecido ante todas las expectativas.

Dumbledore apareció minutos luego, escuchando de su parte su informe preciso de qué había ocurrido, lográndose una merecida modificación de memoria por parte del generoso director, una vez esta le aseguró que el chico estaba completamente sano y fuera de peligro.

Habiendo tomado el cuerpo del chico, este desapareció nuevamente gracias a las bondades de Fawks, que a pesar de sus protestas, no podía más que acceder a su amo.

Harry James Potter, sin que lo supiera, fue abandonado por sus padres en un orfanato y toda su vida la había transcurrido en el mismo, alienado y maltratado por sus cuidadores quienes odiaban cuan distinto era.

O al menos eso es lo que el Director introdujo en su mente una vez había corregido todo los desperfectos en las memorias de los Muggle.

Albus Dumbledore, una vez finalizó su tarea, partió satisfecho de sus logros desconociendo que las máquinas dentro de Harry habían desecho todo cambio mágico realizado en el niño y todo ser que tuviese contacto con el mismo.

Siendo inteligentes al ser programadas por Hermione, las máquinas identificaron la situación y la modificaron a su placer. Debido a la condición casi comatosa del chico, gran parte del personal necesitaba cuidar de su cuerpo.

Por lo que las máquinas podían acceder a distintas anatomías con tal de esparcirse poco a poco por todo el orfanato, implantando pequeñas nano-máquinas en cada uno de los seres que infectaban, corrigiendo los cambios mágicos en sus memorias y alterándolos para no ser tan agresivos con su huésped.

Además de eliminar todo rastro de racismo en cientos de niños, pero que desgraciadamente no podrían esparcirse a otros seres fuera del rango mágico de Harry, en el cual se alimentaban las mismas.

Aquellos que convivan en el orfanato por al menos un mínimo de dos meses, y hallan sido infectados por las nano-máquinas, sufrirán un efecto permanente en la modificación que habían realizado en sus cabezas.

Los que no pudiesen compartir ese periodo mínimo de tiempo, regresarían a ser sus yo "originales" Antes de que alguien hurgara en sus cerebros.

Pero mientras tanto, lo más importante para estos pequeños seres artificiales, era el mantener con vida al niño, mientras mejoraban su cuerpo y reingresaban y organizaban los recuerdos almacenados en sus bases de datos en el cerebro del chico, con tal de que la personalidad de Grievous fuese instalada sin problema alguno.

Eso y que tres paquetes aun sin activar, esperaban dentro del joven, el más reciente a activarse sería dentro de dos meses. Con un objetivo de nombre Luna Lovegood, su siguiente victima sería su creadora, Hermione Granger, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Ginevra Weasley, todas están diseñadas para contagiarse por medios mucho menos agresivos que el que había sufrido el chico, con tal de no llamar la atención ante el patrón que mas adelante presentarían los jóvenes.

Una sonrisa maligna, no muy apta en el rostro de un joven de ocho años se formó sin que nadie pudiese ver o hacer algo al respecto.

¿Continuará?

_**Esta es una historia **__**que cree para desahogarme un poco y matar estrés mientras tanto, no esperen actualizaciones rápidas. Por lo que colóquenla en alertas, haaa y una advertencia, si solo veo Alertas y nada de review, no actualizaré. **_

_**Al igual que mis otras historias, uno no se mata mucho escribiendo algo moderadamente decente. Para que nadie opine del mismo o no recibir recompensa en alguna forma. (Si, soy tan desgraciado que los estoy extorsionando con: + reviews, posibles capítulos + rápidos.) **_

_**SI es un HAREM, mala suerte si no les gusta… **_

_**NO, no habrá mas adiciones a la misma… **_

_**SI, se que es bastante machista, pero por una vez en mi vida… no me importa. Siempre quise escribir uno, y nadie me impedirá lo contrario. **_

_**Habrá muertes, ligero muy ligero Bashing, no mucho si puedo evitarlo, ya que no soy fanático del mismo y leer "como se tortura al personaje que no te agrada" lo encuentro fastidioso, monótono y en extremo inmaduro.**_

_**A diferencia de mi otra historia de Harry Potter, Aquí Dumbledore no es redimible, es el bastardo que es… Ósea, el "Líder de la luz" que manipula a todo mundo como si fuese pieza de ajedrez, con único motivo del bien mayor. **_

_**Ósea, ni siquiera eliminó a Grindewald, o como se llame… si comprendo que lo amara, (eso fue una maldad de J.K.R.) (No. No por hacer un personaje gay, sino que lo encontré mas como un truco publicitario, que como un movimiento por ecuanimidad)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cito: El mundo de Harry Potter me ofende tanto, que por lo general suelo **__**desmembrarlo con mis historias. **_

_**Perfect Lionheart. **_

**E**n algún lugar de Londres, en un inmenso orfanato para niños bajo el nombre de "Santa Catherine", residía un pequeño chico de cabello azabache y ojos color jade.

Sus cuidadores atendían su cuerpo con atentamente, intentando otórgale el mejor servicio que puedan gracias a las "modificaciones" que las máquinas del jovencito habían realizado. El director de la institución, un hombre bajo el nombre de Jhon McMillan, hurgaba entre sus papeles privados, intentando conseguir nuevamente los papeles de ingreso del joven por el cual se fugaban los recursos de la institución.

Después de un rato, se dio por vencido, arrojándose sobre su inmenso sillón en un intento por calmar sus destrozados nervios, el orfanato en el que estaba laborando poseía una población de alrededor de cuatrocientos sesenta y ocho (468), niños y adolescentes.

Todos ellos ameritaban un gasto enorme, y para una institución que dependía de la caridad, era aun más difícil el distribuir equitativamente lo necesario para vivir.

Pero todo se fue literalmente a la basura una vez ingresó el joven Potter, quien para mantenerle con vida, había que suministrarle cuidados médicos especializados, lo cual era costoso, y él no podía darse esos lujos, no en su situación.

Muchas veces intentó desconectar las máquinas que mantenían respirando al jovencito, pero mientras más lo intentaba, más imposible le resultaba, lo mismo sucedía con todo aquel que tratase de eliminar la treta silente en la que el chico se había convertido.

Él joven Potter sin desearlo, se había transformado en una entidad cancerígena que lentamente estaba devorando al ente que lo sostenía con vida.

Abrió los ojos ligeramente, intentando distraer su cabeza con cualquier cosa que residiese en su oficina privada, no pudo evitar arquear una ceja cuando observó sobre su anaquel mas lejano, una solitaria carpeta que juraría nunca antes había observado.

Rogándoles tanto a Dios, como a la Reina de que fuese el documento que necesitaba, se alzó con urgencia y en menos de cinco pasos, tomó la carpeta, suspirando de alivio y emoción al leer en su identificador. "HARRY JAMES POTTER"

Con avidez leyó el documento con tal de descubrir de donde había surgido el jovencito, y que enfermedad lo agobiaba en tal forma.

Lo que encontró no le ayudó en lo absoluto, según los registros, el chico se encontraba en perfecto estado, tanto emocional como físico, lo único inusual eran las remarcas de "atención especial, debido a una conducta peligrosa y errática." Lo cual, era lo mas estúpido que había leído en su vida, ¿Cómo un niño que estaba a punto de cumplir dos meses en cama, podría comportarse de esa forma?

Cerró la carpeta y la ubicó sobre su escritorio, frustrado de que no pudiese ayudarle en lo absoluto con el caso que el chico presentaba.

Lo único que le quedaba era el transferirlo, el milagro es que en su condición, la probabilidad de que alguien se atreviese a aceptarlo al representar una obvia carga monetaria, seria sumamente cercano a una maravilla.

--

Harry James Potter, abrió sus ojos bruscamente, ignorando las señales en sus retinas de que debía cerrarlas nuevamente al estar la luz lastimando sus órganos oculares.

Las nano-máquinas habían alcanzado un nivel aceptable de energía, y su programación inteligente, había rediseñado los planes que su creadora forjó originalmente, con tal de aligerar la carga que el cuerpo del joven portador sufriría.

Su primer objetivo seguía siendo el mismo, pero la cantidad de datos que ingresarían en ella se modificaron con tal de amoldar las necesidades básicas de la misión primaria.

Luna Lovegood, sería ahora quien transmitiría el "virus" en el cuerpo de Ginevra Weasley, con tal de lograr que la niña tuviese más posibilidades de adaptarse gracias a que ahora contará con mayor tiempo disponible. Su paquete de datos, que poseía información genérica al no haber estado con vida como para grabar y categorizar en nano-máquinas sus recuerdos.

Sus memorias y situaciones en las que el objetivo convivió con cada uno de ellos, serian insertados en la chica, junto a un programa de adaptabilidad que Hermione había creado, con tal de que la joven aceptare lo que estaba por venir.

Además de un sistema de emergencia creado por Luna, con tal de regular la agresividad de la chica, al parecer tanto Hermione como ella no aceptarían ser menos dominantes que en la oportunidad en que la mujer era tan solo un espectro.

Su sociedad sería equitativa, pero comprendían que la naturaleza de la Weasley era ser un Alpha, lo cual le llevaría a intentar usar sus habilidades para establecer dominio sobre las otras chicas, y ambas que pronto portarían más de doscientos años en conocimientos en sus relativamente jóvenes cuerpos, no aceptarían que una niña (En comparación con ellas) intentase enseñarles el como vivir.

Esa fue, según Hermione, la única desventaja del viaje en el tiempo, Ginny sería alguien especial, pero solo el transcurrir de los años dirá si sé transformará en la amiga que aprendieron tanto a amar, como despreciar en el futuro.

Las máquinas se apoyaron firmemente en el núcleo mágico del chico, tomando poder de su huésped con tal de obligarlo a moverse según sus órdenes, Harry se alzó, ignorando que su cuerpo estaba apenas cubierto por una genérica bata hospitalaria y nada más.

Su anatomía simplemente se desvaneció, dejando atrás todo sistema médico que confirmase que aun estaba con vida.

Las alarmas se dispararon, y un gran contingente de personas corrió (Con macabra esperanza) en dirección del chico que tanto mal estaba causando a la institución.

Valla sorpresa se llevaron cuando encontraron que su cama estaba absolutamente vacía.

--

**U**n niño moreno de apenas ocho años de edad, caminaba silente y pasivo en dirección de una peculiar edificación ante él, con un único objetivo en su mente, o al menos aquella que estaba programada.

El encontrarse con su primer meta, una niña de siete años llamada Luna Lovegood, futura amiga y en un porvenir muy lejano, amante. Alzó su mano con tal de abrir la puerta utilizando su magia para hacerlo, ignorante de que el apéndice restante que no estaba en uso en ese instante, estaba tomando lentamente la forma de una garra metálica, con el objetivo de inyectarle a la chica el paquete de datos directamente a su torrente sanguíneo.

Al menos ese era el objetivo primario hasta que el sistema de reconocimiento de tretas y calamidades activó sus censores.

Él chico observó hacia el sótano de la estructura a la que estaba penetrando, sus datos indicaban que una gran cantidad de energía se estaba acumulando en la zona, y que dos seres orgánicos se encontraban terriblemente cerca de tal inestabilidad.

Un pequeño banco de datos se disparó en su memoria. "_Si es posible, quisiera salvar a mi madre._" Comprendiendo que había llegado a tiempo para salvar a la mujer, emprendió en carrera rumbo al sótano, ignorando que sus pasos habían alertado a la madre de su objetivo, que inadvertida se alejó de la fuente de su futuro perecer con tal de descubrir quien había entrado en sus dominios.

--

**S**elene Lovegood, se encontró con una terrible sorpresa al alcanzar la puerta y encontrarse con el rostro enrojecido de un jovencito no muy mayor que su pequeña, expulsando gran cantidad de energía hacia ella, su peso parecía incrementarse severamente ante sus esfuerzos, y su hija se aferraba aterrada a su pierna mientras temblaba de miedo ante la presencia casi maligna del niño.

Fue entonces, cuando se dispuso a terminar todo el peligro con un bien ubicado hechizo, que escuchó una enorme explosión a su espalda, la fuerza de la misma le arrojó junto a su pequeña en dirección del chico, que ahora podía ver era un claro enemigo, alzó su varita para eliminar la treta, solo para escuchar la voz de su hija entre todo el desastre que ocurría a su espalda.

"¡Mami, mira, el fuego no avanza!" Expresó sorprendida su pequeño ángel, logrando al menos llamar su atención por un fragmento de segundo, por un instante su respiración se detuvo al ver que una barrera mágica impedía que el fuego avanzare hacia ellas.

La inteligente mujer comprendió de inmediato que su experimento había fallado terriblemente, y que el niño aquí presente no solo había salvado su vida al realizar lo imposible. (Magia sin varita) Sino que probablemente la de su pequeña Luna también, comprendiendo que el chico no resistiría por mucho más, tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y corrió en dirección del moreno, tomándolo con brusquedad de su torso e interrumpiendo su concentración al alejarlo de lo que dentro de poco se convertiría en todo un infierno.

Concentrándose lo suficiente, desapareció con un "POP" y reapareció en las afueras de su casa, escuchando una enorme explosión a su espalda, mientras respiraba agitada por el esfuerzo de su aparición en conjunto.

Estuvo a punto de agradecerle al desconocido, cuando una enorme presión se posó sobre ella, arrojándola lejos, al mismo tiempo que la separaba de su pequeña, el pánico la poseyó al caer al suelo con delicadeza, mas no por ello, sino por el grito adolorido que su hija estaba ofreciéndole al mundo.

Se reincorporó lo más rápido que pudo solo para observar que la garra del chico estaba aferrada férreamente al brazo de su pequeña, que seguía gritando adolorida de lo que fuese el niño estuviese haciéndole.

Todo agradecimiento en la madre desapareció ante sus acciones recientes, se alzó sobre sus pies y se dispuso a levantar su varita, cuando el silencio y desplome de su pequeña paralizó de inmediato su corazón. El peor escenario se le vino a la mente, y encolerizada emprendió carrera en contra del pequeño monstruo que acababa de lastimar a su progenie.

De nuevo una gran presión sobre su cuerpo la aferró al suelo con brusquedad, observando más detalladamente al chico, pudo comprender que de alguna forma, seguía realizando magia sin varita, una muy poderosa magia.

Él chico de cabello negro sujetó a su pequeña en sus brazos, ignorante de que la madre intentaba luchar en contra de la fuerza que le reprimía en contra del suelo, más aun cuando ella solo tenía ojos en la herida sangrante de su primogénita. El chico para su confusión caminó hacia ella, sus instintos le indicaban que deseaba terminar el trabajo, pero su corazón aun albergaba esperanzas de que fuese por otra razón.

"Misión cumplida, la madre de Luna ha sido salvada de la muerte, y la transferencia de los paquetes ha sido completada con éxito." La mujer observó al chico completamente ensimismada, su voz era tan innatural en un niño, tan fría, tan oscura.

"Cuide de Luna, sus "regalos" causarán problemas en ella por alrededor de cinco meses, sus nuevas habilidades le serán útiles en el oscuro futuro que nos espera." El chico le liberó de inmediato, dejando que ella acudiese en dirección del cuerpo que milagrosamente había parado de sangrar, solo para ahora respirar agitada, como si estuviese sufriendo un severo caso de fiebre.

Selene tomó a su pequeña en brazos y la examino de pies a cabeza, pero para cuando dirigió su mirada inquisidora en dirección del niño, se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido tan misteriosamente como apareció.

Varios "POP" en la cercanía, le informaron a la mujer de que los Aurores finalmente habían llegado al responder a la gran cantidad de magia emitida en el lugar, en conjunción con la explosión.

Nunca estuvo más agradecida de verlos.

Luna por su parte, a pesar de la fiebre que se comenzaba a formar gracias a que su cuerpo se negaba a lo inevitable, empezaba el largo proceso de rehabilitación con tal de re-adquirir todo el conocimiento que había almacenado ella misma en su paquete de datos.

Curiosamente, inactivo en la parte más profunda de su ser, un nuevo paquete de datos, diseñado para Ginevra Weasley, esperaba a ser transferido cuanto antes, gracias a que según los datos históricos de la rubia, la pelirroja acudía repetidamente a su casa en este periodo de tiempo.

Solo bastaba esperar a que se recuperase lo suficiente como para infectarla lo antes posible.

--

**H**ermione lloraba adolorida de las burlas con las cuales le llamaban una y otra vez en el instituto, estaba agotada de intentar el hacer amigos, solo para que ellos se burlasen de ella por sus dientes y cabello, ni qué hablar con su gusto por leer.

Estaba solitaria, aun rodeada de personas se sentía exiliada del grupo, como un fenómeno, nombre por el que solían llamarle los niños más crueles.

Fue por eso que gritó aterrada cuando el sonido de algo colisionar en contra del árbol más cercano, jamás esperaba encontrar a alguien en este lugar.

Volteó en dirección de la cacofonía, solo para suspirar alarmada por la condición en la que se encontraba el ahora identificado niño, corrió de inmediato para socorrerlo, sólo para ser sorprendida por la mano del joven, que corto su piel con solo tocarla, gritó adolorida, llamando la atención de sus profesores en la lejanía.

Un calor desconocido se adentró en ella casi de inmediato, y justo cuando su cuerpo colapsó agotado, la mano le soltó y el chico desapareció, borrando toda evidencia de que alguna vez estuvo allí.

Hermione estaba tendida en el suelo, su brazo sangrante cerraba lentamente, mientras los profesores se acercaron a ella temiendo lo peor.

Tiempo después, cuando la niña estaba en la sala médica del instituto, y contra todos los cuidadosos planes que había trazado su versión futura, lo increíble sucedió.

No solo uno de sus mechones de cabello se había tornado completamente blanco, sino que el Psicólogo de su escuela, le había marcado como posible suicida. Incrementando sin que lo deseara el nivel de seguridad sobre ella, además de dolor innecesario sobre sus padres que sé culpaban por la situación de su pequeña.

--

**H**arry, se "deslizó" de regreso al orfanato, en un lugar recluido con tal de poder desplomarse, el sonido de su cuerpo golpeando todas las latas de basura serviría como alarma para cualquiera, pronto lo vendrían a buscar, sus máquinas se encargarían de arreglar sus recuerdos, y más importante aun, corregir el sentimiento de "liberarse de él" que se había instaurado debido a la inestabilidad económica.

Conociendo bien a Dumbledore, esta situación no escapará de él, por lo que arreglaría con algo de suerte el problema económico que acongojaba a la institución por su culpa.

Por ahora lo más importante era descansar su maltratado y agotado cuerpo, mucho más cuando sus nano-máquinas no tenían otra misión más que mejorar su anatomía con tal de regresarlo a ser Lord Grievous.

Lamentablemente, los cálculos de su computador celular, le indicaban que estaría al máximo de su poder a finales del sexto año.

--

Seis meses después, Luna infectó exitosamente a su mejor amiga. Mientras que Hermione acudía algo enojada con la situación en la que se encontraba, al psicólogo que sus padres habían contratado para ella, con tal de tratar con su baja autoestima.

No podía esperar a recibir su carta de invitación, la rutina y el aburrimiento le estaban carcomiendo, por lo que lo único que podía hacer para diferenciar esta infancia de su anterior, era el ser diametralmente distinta a la niña estudiosa que alguna vez fue.

Después de todo, poseía dos centenas de años en conocimientos encima, un poco de experiencia en diversión no le caerían nada mal.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Opinen, como dije en el capitulo anterior, mas Reviews, capitulo mucho mas rápido. **___


	3. Chapter 3

**L**una estaba aburrida, no podía negarlo más, si bien era una experiencia milagrosa y única el tener a su madre de vuelta, no podía evitar sentirse recluida en su propio hogar, y peor aun, en su propio cuerpo.

Se sentía incomoda, impura, o en todo caso, pura, que quizás, es lo que le estaba provocando reacciones adversas a su nuevo estilo de vida.

Era demasiado bizarro el hecho de que tenía más de dos centenas en edad; que su mente trabajaba en una dimensión totalmente distinta a la de su anatomía, disfrutaba los pensamientos y sentimientos morbosos y "adultos" que se creaban en su cuerpo cuando veía a otras chicas, o imaginaba a Harry.

Pero su moral le impedía tan siquiera pensar demasiado en ello, no cuando tenía tan solo un digito en su edad. No cuando aquellos cuerpos que observaba eran incluso tan inmaduros como el suyo propio.

Sin decir que Harry no debía estar en una situación mucho mejor que las compañeras con las cuales se estaba bañando en la laguna. De hecho si mal no recuerda, la anatomía masculina tarda un poco mas que la femenina en comenzar a desarrollar las hormonas necesarias para el disparo de la pubertad y demás periodos de madures.

Y su propio cuerpo, aun no mostraba señales de tan siquiera estar entrando en la pubertad, si sus análisis y reportes diarios le indicaban algo al respecto.

Lo peor del caso, es que su madre había tomado una conducta sobre-protectora que cohibía sus acciones a las de una pequeña de menos de diez años. Desde el accidente y las palabras del moreno, su madre no hacía más que vigilarla desde que despertaba hasta el momento de dormir, (y en algunas oportunidades aun cuando dormía.)

No podía culpar al chico, no cuando quien transmitió la información fueron sus maquinas, no obstante, parte suya deseaba castigarlo por el sufrimiento que le estaba ocasionando sin haberlo deseado.

"¡Niñas ya es suficiente, regresen o se resfriaran!" Gritó Selene desde las orillas de la laguna, como siempre, vigilando que nada malo le ocurriese si ella podía evitarlo.

Amy, una joven de la comunidad frunció el ceño, "Rayos Luna, tu madre siempre hecha a perder la diversión." Dos otras chicas, Natasha y Verónica, jóvenes hermanas de Amy, expresaron su opinión en acuerdo. "SI," dijo una, "Es una molestia" culminó la restante.

Luna simplemente cerró sus ojos ofuscada, debía admitir que las chicas tenían razón, por supuesto la forma en que se expresaron era totalmente errónea, pero aun así hablaban con la verdad, y nada más que la verdad.

"¡Chicas, apresúrense!" volvió a gritar Selene, esta vez una pizca de impaciencia se podía percibir en su tonalidad. El trío de jovenzuelas refunfuño en voz baja y procedieron a emerger del agua con lentitud, Luna un poco más atrás con el único objetivo de disfrutar la vista (a pesar de sentirse culpable.) que sus cuerpos podían ofrecerle.

Suspiró resignada, estas tres jamás fueron sus amigas en su vida original, de hecho en muchas oportunidades llegaron a ser sus torturadoras. Burlándose constantemente de su forma de ser, además del hecho de que no tenía madre.

Aun seguían siendo crueles con ella, de hecho solo se juntaban por la oportunidad que la laguna en la propiedad de sus padres les ofrecía, simple interés es en lo que estaba construida su relación, retira ese lazo, y todo se desmoronaría por su peso.

Ella no le tomó importancia, no; dentro de un tiempo las tres serían enviadas a Francia, donde conocerían a un pez mucho más gordo, Fleur Delacroir, quien no solo las humillaría constantemente, sino que lograría que todas ellas fuesen tan ineptas en la academia que jamás lograron graduarse entre las mejores como tenían planeado.

De hecho, cada una de ellas, fue "vendida" por sus padres, a otras familias en varios matrimonios arreglados, con tal de deshacerse de la vergüenza en la que se convertirían, transformándolas de niñas malcriadas y consentidas, a simples vacas de establo, destinadas a lucir bonitas, comer, y dar crías. (O en este caso, bebes, aunque ella no veía mucha diferencia.)

Sonrió satisfecha por algunos instantes, más aun cuando tal reacción estaba oculta debajo del agua. Disfrutaría mucho el verlas caer poco a poco, no obstante, su madre era un asunto que debía ser lidiado cuanto antes, por lo que comenzó a maquinar una manera de acabar con su problema, sin tener que terminar con ella.

Al menos eso esperaba, porque si llegase a fallar, entonces, tendría que convertirse en huérfana nuevamente, y no deseaba llegar a esos extremos, al menos… no por ahora.

--

**M**olly Weasley estaba aterrada; su pequeña, su princesa, su único tesoro (al ser la única niña en la familia Weasley.) estaba sufriendo por una terrible enfermedad que ningún médico, curandero o sanador pudiese tratar.

Los espasmos eran terribles, sus alaridos de dolor aun le ocasionaban pesadillas, y peor aun, sus incoherencias, producto de la fiebre eran aun mucho peores, al hablar de cosas imposibles e impropias.

Aun recuerda la bochornosa oportunidad en que su hija describió el sagrado acto del coito entre marido y mujer, con tanto detalle, que todos los miembros adultos de la casa, (Y aquellos que comenzaban a comprender las bondades de la vida.) Portaron por semanas un sonrojo perpetuo.

Mientras que los menores, aparentemente estaban horrorizados ante la idea e implicaciones de lo que habían escuchado.

Arthur pensó de inmediato que lo que ocurría con su hija no era más que una posesión demoníaca, por lo que consiguió a todos los shamanes, exorcistas, y brujos especializados en el mas allá, con tal de tratar a su pequeña y deshacer lo que ocurría con ella.

Por días enteros la casa estuvo colmada de cánticos, rezos y oraciones a cualquier deidad que pudiese liberar a la pequeña de cual fuere el demonio que estaba habitando su cuerpo.

No funcionó, y por ende la familia fue mucho mas pobre al pagarle a los sujetos.

Al menos, días después la chica se controló, y su fiebre se calmó, y lo peor había pasado al olvido, aun seguía enferma, la única consecuencia que emergió de esta situación, es que Arthur tuvo que comenzar a buscar una mejor posición entre el ministerio; con tal de conseguir un mejor sueldo con el que sustentar a su familia.

Como todo hombre, simplemente renuncio a su trabajo y a sus sueños, con tal de proteger lo más importante de su vida.

Fue allí, que nació la carrera política de Arthur Weasley.

--

**D**aniel Granger era un hombre sencillo, de ojos chocolate y cabello negro tan salvaje e indomable como el de su pequeño vástago.

Tenía una carrera perfecta, una esposa perfecta, (o al menos una que se acercaba mucho a esa definición,) una vida con sus típicos altibajos, al menos, una hasta que ocurrió la tragedia con Hermione.

Emma estaba devastada ante las noticias de que su pequeño retoño podría estar intentando suicidarse a tan temprana edad.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso eran tan malos padres? ¿Cómo es que jamás notaron las señales?

Los psicólogos, psiquiatras y otras entidades dialogaban a gusto sobre las posibilidades de su hija, del amplio margen de diferencia que existía entre su edad mental, y la biológica. Lo cual ocasionaba que la niña se sintiese ampliamente inadecuada en un ambiente que no le ofrecía reto alguno, aislada entre los miembros de su edad, maltratada por sus comentarios burlescos e hirientes al interpretarlos de otra forma.

Otros, que si no haber sido por Emma, les hubiese roto el rostro, tuvieron el coraje de sugerir que Hermione podía ser autista, al menos en un grado muy pequeño, pero que quizás, podría explicar el porque una niña de su edad, no lograba congeniar del todo con los demás niños, debido a que su cerebro interpretaba la información de una manera totalmente distinta.

Lo peor del caso, es que la conducta actual de su pequeña estaba corroborando esta teoría a medida que transcurría el tiempo, ya no estudiaba, simplemente ojeaba un libro por una vez, y milagrosamente se lo aprendía al derecho y al revés, incluso podía recitarlo si se lo pedías amablemente.

Su renuencia a juntarse con desconocidos, o niños de su misma edad, aumentaba cada vez mas con el pasar de los días, por lo que él y su esposa se convirtieron en los únicos acompañantes de la pequeña, la cual, parecía muchas veces insistir el que debían experimentar todo tipo de cosas que no eran inusuales en la familia.

Acudir a un parque de ferias, sugerir el viajar a lugares extraños como Japón, Corea, Estados Unidos, Canadá, India, todos ellos y muchos otros eran el tema que de vez en cuando escogía a comentar, eran los países que debían visitar en las siguientes vacaciones.

Rusia, Alemania, China y Latinoamérica fueron los agregados meses después.

Por alguna razón cuando su madre comentó Australia, la niña se enfadó y negó rotundamente el siquiera permitir que se mencionase el continente. Al menos, no en su presencia.

De nuevo, provocó una reacción ambigua en cada uno de sus padres, que ya a estas alturas no sabían que ocurría con su pequeña Hermione. Sus notas eran mejores que nunca, e incluso se discutía la posibilidad de que entrase a un programa especial, uno más adelantado que ofreciese retos para su mente única.

Ellos aceptaron, y dentro de dos semanas, su pequeña participaría en varias pruebas que determinarían en que nivel se encontraba.

Si era honesto consigo mismo. Estaba completamente aterrado de averiguarlo. Y pudiese apostar, apostaría a que su esposa se encontraba en una situación similar.

Su primogénita estaba creciendo con demasiada rapidez, incluso más veloz de lo que cualquier otro padre querría experimentar.

Simplemente pareciera que estaban perdiendo a Hermione con cada día que transcurría, y que no podían hacer nada al respecto.

**Continuará… **

**Lamento si no les agrado que Ginny se añadiera al grupo, pero ****la necesito para una parte muy importante de la historia, De hecho todas las chicas cumplirán un papel primordial, por lo que no puedo excluirlas. **


	4. Chapter 4

Harry observaba fijo a través de la ventana el fruto de su trabajo, o mejor dicho, el trabajo de sus nano-máquinas, el orfanato trabajaba mejor que nunca una vez había despertado liberando la presión económica que sin desearlo ejercía sobre la institución.

Suspiró con molestia, la lentitud con la que transcurría el tiempo era demencial, hasta cuando estaría atrapado en este lugar, jugando al administrador secreto, posición que le fue fácil de adquirir gracias a sus máquinas ahora instaladas perpetuamente en la psiquis de la mayoría de los habitantes del orfanato.

El pretender ser un niño cuando realmente no lo era, es sofocante, las acciones, palabras y pensamientos de sus congéneres le eran agobiantes, de hecho fue la insistencia del psicólogo infantil en que se integrara a la cadena social del lugar, la que le motivo a esparcir su control secreto en los adultos.

Obligándolos a ignorar sus "necesidades", a obedecer sus mandatos y principalmente, otorgarle toda la privacidad que necesitaba para planear el que hacer en los siguientes años de su vida.

Primero utilizó sus habilidades para mejorar metódicamente este sitio, utilizando las financias privadas del director, (las cuales, para ser sincero no eran muy altas que digamos.) Procedió a invertir en compañías y productos que su base de datos le informaban generarían un buen porcentaje de ganancias a corto plazo.

Al principio fueron juguetes que generarían obsesión en el público, luego lentamente invirtió en compañías de alimento, le siguieron el mercado de vestir, calzado, educación, entretenimiento y finalmente lo que mas le interesaba, computación.

Con su conocimiento y manipulación había logrado crear una fabulosa fachada que era de sumo provecho para la institución en la que habitaba, los niños poseían con que entretenerse, vestirse, calzarse y educarse para un futuro prometedor, lo cual satisfacía su instinto de héroe, pero en el fondo, lentamente estaba ganando terreno para poseer un gran monopolio financiero independiente del mundo mágico, todo con tal de sustentar la guerra que promoverán dentro de unos siete años.

Si algo le había enseñado la experiencia, es que la paz es un concepto hermoso, pero nada mas; solo un simple concepto imposible de alcanzar por ningún medio posible.

La convivencia, si, eso era lo mas cercano a la paz en sus haberes, ¿Qué porque? Es sencillo.

Simplemente para lograr la paz, hay que eliminar toda diferencia de opinión en el mundo, promover la educación para aplastar la ignorancia, muy bonito si, pero nadie en el mundo procesa la información de la misma forma, existen opiniones símiles, pero nunca iguales, todas difieren en pequeños temas que por lo general son el punto focal donde comienzas las diferencias de opinión.

Lo que puede ser agradable para mi, resulta ofensivo e hiriente para otros, lo cual genera rencor y ese rencor produce división que a su máxima expresión resulta en violencia.

No, la paz absoluta es inalcanzable, la convivencia respetuosa, ese es otro punto, Se pueden llegar a acuerdos donde los involucrados garanticen el respeto y la indemnidad de sus derechos, mientras sus puntos de vista no sean opacados por los del otro.

El problema es llegar hasta ese punto, donde tus ideas no sean ofensivas y agresivas hacías las otras culturas, creencias e interpretaciones.

Lo cual le llegaba a comprobar que el "curar" a la Inglaterra mágica no seria algo sencillo, de hecho primero tendrían que hacer el papel de conquistadores, prácticamente invadir la tierra, eliminar a los aborígenes y establecer su punto de vista con tal de generar verdaderos cambios en el lugar, un método barbárico dirán, pero piénselo primero.

No te gustaría que llegase a tu casa, a decirte como vivir, como vestir, y por sobretodo que no hagas lo que se te ha enseñado es lo correcto por años, a pesar de que sabes que esta mal, sin oponerte por todos los medios necesarios no es así.

Nadie aceptara por "sugerencias," ni medios pacifistas la aceptación o implementación de leyes y reformas que garanticen el fin de un modo de vida que han tenido arraigado por años, principalmente los pura sangre.

No, si es posible, su invasión e implementación del futuro siglo veintiuno tendrá que imponerse por la fuerza, y si es necesario, eliminar a aquellos que inciten una revuelta agresiva con tal de preservar el inútil sistema político y social en el que están sumergidos.

Si algo aprendió en estos últimos meses en que ha estado sumergiéndose en la enormidad del mundo Muggle, es que el avance de su tecnología es imparable. Lo intentó en un par de ocasiones, pero le sorprendió descubrir que a pesar de que no fue inventado en Inglaterra como debía suceder, su creación ocurrió en otro lugar del mundo. No el mismo sujeto, no el mismo invento, pero uno con resultados símiles gracias a la ingeniería y creatividad de la raza humana.

No, los Muggle seguirán avanzando en su sed de conocimientos, y si ellos (los mágicos,) no mejoraban su modo de vida para cuando se cree alguna maquina para observar distintas frecuencias en el espectro visual. Una segunda guerra sucedería y de nuevo se repetiría todo el desastre del que provienen.

Aunque quizás el conflicto sea inevitable, no lo sabía realmente, solo podía mejorar lo que podía la sociedad mágica con tal de evitar que fuesen aplastados como simples moscas.

Suspiró nuevamente, sus "inversiones" estaban por los momentos a nombre del director de la institución, y de no ser por sus continuos "lavados mentales," la codicia del sujeto lo hubiera llevado a cometer errores lamentables que destruirían sus planes para el futuro.

Eso y que su única función, era la de brindarle una mejor existencia a los niños que habitaban en este lugar, nada mas nada menos. No que lo hiciese sentirse mejor, de hecho solo le faltaba la barba y la ropa estrafalaria para cumplir el rol por completo de Dumbledore, ya incluso se estaba convenciendo de que lo que hacia es por el bien mayor.

Suspiró, nuevamente, de hecho lo hacia con frecuencia últimamente, a decir verdad se sentía fatal, no quería en lo absoluto parecerse a ese hombre en lo mas mínimo, y helo aquí, cometiendo las mismas barbaridades y maquinaciones que dentro de unos años, el anciano intentara cometer con el…

Por un momento se pregunto si debía incluirlo en sus planes, pero luego recordó que tan pronto como le informe de lo que acontecía, lo mas probable es que tanto el como las chicas fuesen eliminados cuanto antes, por representar una treta monumental a todo lo que el considera precioso. No, Dumbledore debía quedarse afuera de todo esto, sin contar con que tarde o temprano tendrá que enfrentarlo para tomar control del último y por ahora más difícil de los regalos que la muerte le entrego a los Peverell. (La varita.)

Intentó aplacar un nuevo suspiro sin mucho resultado, maldiciendo por lo bajo la monotonía que lo devoraba lentamente en este lugar, si bien estaba armando un imperio multimillonario con sus movimientos, eso no implicaba específicamente alguna actividad que lo entretuviese.

Lo peor de todo, es que su cuerpo infantil sigue demasiado sensible a cualquier tipo de contacto, incluso un abrazo disparaba una reacción en su intimidad lo cual, hasta ahora no es solo incomodo, sino embarazoso.

Principalmente cuando las enfermeras sonríen y le complementan diciéndole que es una reacción natural, A EL, quien probablemente de poderlo hacer, (y ahora que lo piensa, sus máquinas le permitirán el hacerlo, sin que ellas se enterasen, salvo el problema que su moralidad, e instinto de supervivencia le indicaban que NO debía abusar de sus habilidades en esa forma, al poder las chicas "leer" el registro que de seguro existe en algún lugar de su cuerpo con tal de evitar infidelidad alguna.) Las dejaría tan agotadas y satisfechas, que jamás desearían otro hombre.

Es completamente indignante, además de frustrante claro esta.

"Solo un poco mas, un par de años y la carta vendrá…"

De nuevo, un suspiro emergió de sus labios.

"¡DEMONIOS!"

--

**G**inny estaba tendida en el suelo, aterrada de la visión que estaba ante ella, su mejor amiga, o mejor dicho, su única amiga no solo le acababa de bofetear, sino que sonreía completamente satisfecha de haberlo hecho, eso no es lo que esperaba de Luna.

No la Luna pasiva que conocía y recordaba gracias a los datos que habían ingresado en su cuerpo joven.

Algunas cosas aun eran borrosas, pero el genio combinado de Luna y Hermione basto para crear un compendio casi perfecto de lo que fue la Ginny de su época, hasta el mas íngrimo detalle.

De hecho, tan bien, que a la primera oportunidad de intentar dominar y convencer a la rubia de abandonar la idea de un harem privado con Harry, SU Harry, la chica a la que juraba podía dominar cualquier día de su vida, procedió a golpearla. Algo que jamás espero. "¿Qué demonios Luna? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Intentó levantarse con tal de responder de igual forma, solo para encontrarse impedida de poder lograrlo.

Abrió los ojos aterrada, Luna ya podía emplear "La fuerza", o mejor dicho la magia sin varita a esta edad, y sin muestra alguna de fatiga.

La rubia simplemente miró a su amiga con curiosidad, girando el rostro hacia un lado, como pensando en algo antes de tan siquiera abrir la boca. "Déjame dejar algo en claro Ginevra, no soy, ni seré, tu sirvienta, no obedeceré tus comandos, ni ordenes… al menos que estas nos involucren en el ámbito sexual cariño, el cual; por ahora esta frustrantemente lejano gracias a nuestras edades. Prosiguiendo, Harry no es tuyo nada mas, es mío, y de Hermione, fui y seré feliz a su lado, y tu ni nadie me impedirá lo contrario." Una puerta se abrió intempestivamente, Selene había entrado en la habitación con su varita en mano, dispuesta a proteger a su pequeña de cualquiera sea el peligro que la amenazara.

Solo para perder la conciencia ante una embestida brutal por parte de la magia de su propia hija, quien finalmente había llegado al final de su paciencia. Ginny observó impactada, nunca hubiese creído que Luna atacaría a su propia madre, quien idolatraba en la época original.

"Lu…Luna que te ha sucedido, tu no eras así." Esto pareció enfurecer aun más a la rubia. "Y te atreves a preguntar, siempre creí que eras una mujer inteligente Ginny, pero veo que mis creencias estaban erradas, Dime, mientras tu llorabas a los cuatro vientos por Harry, hiciste algo además de sufrir por tu "miseria," luchaste por bloquear los insultos, los golpes, escupitajos y abusos que ocurrían en el mundo… NO, solo te quedaste como una niña buena bajo la protección de tus padres, rogando porque alguien mas solucionara tus problemas, solo querías que Harry regresara para desposarte y vivir cómodamente por el resto de tus días, justo como un cuento de hadas."

Sus manos temblaban, los recuerdos de la época en que fue prisionera en la mansión Malfoy aun marcaban su mente, y sin la presencia confortante de Hermione o Harry para apaciguar los recuerdos en los últimos meses…

"Sabes cuanto tiempo me costó contraer matrimonio, siquiera conoces cuanto sufrí por el hecho de que las secuelas de mi tortura dañaron mi útero, que jamás pude tener hijos propios, sabes lo que es dormir en un matrimonio sin amor, acostarte con un hombre que no amas en lo absoluto, pero que necesitas a tu lado con tal de no sentirte sola y miserable por el resto de tu vida. Has siquiera sufrido el embiste de las pesadillas ocasionadas por el abuso que sufriste en el pasado, lo que es ser violada hasta el cansancio, LO SABES. NO, tú estabas cómoda en tu casa, _sufriendo_ por que Harry no regresaba para protegerte, para estar a tu lado."

Ginny recuperó un poco de su valor propio al escuchar esto. "¿QUE TIENE DE MALO DESEARLO HE, ACASO TENIA QUE SER UNA COPIA DE HERMIONE PARA GANAR UN LUGAR EN SU CORAZON, NO, HARRY ME AMÓ POR QUE FUI YO MISMA, CREES QUE NO QUIZE LUCHAR, QUE ME ESCONDI COMO UN PERRO ASUSTADO DE LA CORREA DE SU AMO?"

Luna se carcajeó, incrementando la presión de su magia sobre la insolente jovencita. "SI, Harry te amó por que eras un escape, una chica con la que podía por un tiempo sentirse normal, pero dime, que no recuerdas las noches en que sus caricias eran vacías, en que las palabras jamás rellenaron el agujero que se acrecentaba entre los dos. Te engañaste a ti misma, creyendo que serias su "escape" por siempre, hasta que la muerte los separara, y mira que ocurrió. Moriste y por el tiempo restante, YO fui parte de su vida, YO, lo hice feliz, YO era la fuente de sus deseos, los de el, y los de Hermione… A pesar de la miseria que nos rodeaba, los tres éramos felices, pero tu siempre te interponías en el medio, negándonos cualquier paz que pudiéramos tener, con tus celos inútiles, aun como espectro eras una egoísta que solo pensaba en si misma. No en Harry, no en mi, no en Hermione, aun muerta pensabas en TI, y eso mi querida, es algo que tengo que eliminar cuanto antes."

Todo el color se drenó del rostro de la pelirroja, "Vas a matarme, pero… no puedes, que pasará con mis hijos, ni siquiera han tenido una oportunidad de vivir en esta época."

Luna solo la observó, el bosquejo de una leve sonrisa enmarcó su rostro por un instante. "Aun hay esperanzas para ti Ginny, solo que no lo sabes, pero descuida, pienso abrir tu mente de formas que jamás esperaras, y prepárate, porque lo que haré es lo mas inmoral que jamás hallas pensado."

El color regresó a su rostro cuando vio que la rubia procedió a besarla, transmitiendo velozmente todas las sesiones amorosas que ella experimentó junto a Harry y en especial Hermione. Todo en el transcurso de apenas cinco segundos.

La magia que le impedía moverse se alzó, y ella solo pudo caer de espaldas en el suelo, agotada, sonrojada y completamente mojada tanto en sudor como en otras sustancias que se supone no debería estar generando a esta edad.

Luna solo sonrió, "Nunca dijimos que serias la dominante Ginny, yo en lo personal pienso disfrutar mucho tu inclusión, pero bajo mis términos, si, Harry estará en el menú, pero una vez lleguemos a la edad, por ahora tengo que enseñarte que ni ahora, ni nunca existirá un MÍO en nuestra sociedad. Y que tus prejuicios deben desaparecer, después de todo, siempre quise saber que tal serias en mi cama, pero por ahora, debo proceder a lidiar con el fastidio en el que se ha convertido mi madre."

Los ojos de la pelirroja se alzaron de inmediato ante estas palabras, Luna sin siquiera haber volteado respondió. "No hablo de muerte, es hora de introducir a mi madre a los… "Jedi," creo que tanto ella como mi padre serán una linda inclusión a nuestro circulo."

Esta vez aspiró profundamente en sorpresa la pelirroja. Luna se carcajeó, "Por Merlín Ginny, no en ESE circulo, me refiero al "Ejercito" que debemos crear para sobrevivir a lo que el futuro nos depara. Créeme cariño, TU, eres la única inclusión que permitiré en mi futura vida amorosa, nadie mas entrara. NADIE."

Dicho esto, la mano de la rubia se fue cubriendo de una espesa capa de metal, formando así una garra con la cual perforarla la piel de su madre con tal de "infectarla," los gritos de dolor ante la asimilación traería a su padre, quien preocupado por la salud de su madre no notara su presencia en lo absoluto, al menos no hasta que sea demasiado tarde para detenerla de infectarlo también.

Ginny, quien poseía un cuerpo aun frágil por la experiencia que acababa de vivir, solo pudo ver silente como la rubia que siempre creyó débil, procedió a infectar a sus padres sin el menor titubeo, dejándole en claro que sus palabras de "domarla" eran tan serias como su actitud.

Nunca supo si el sonrojo en su rostro era por la vergüenza de ser "domada por una mujer" o por la emoción con la cual latía su corazón ante la idea.

Luna solo sonrió al ver que finalmente el último eslabón en sus planes había caído en su lugar, al haber dominado el programa de Ginny, otorgándose a si misma el lugar de dominante en la relación con Harry, el problema seria por ahora, esperar a que la verdadera ALPHA llegase, mejor conocida como HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, con tal de cederle el poder.

"Solo un par de años mas…"

--

**G**racias a sus habilidades mágicas, y claro su inteligencia, dicha mujer o mejor dicho, niña, se encontraba ahora navegando por el mundo. Aprendiendo todo lo que podía de las distintas culturas mágicas, invirtiendo los "ahorros" de sus padres en negocios que sabría darían resultados a corto plazo, ubicándola en cuestión de meses como una de las niñas más ricas del mundo.

Su única preocupación, era la creciente presencia de un Ingles desconocido que poco a poco comenzaba a realizar los mismos procedimientos que ella, apoyando compañías que para esta época no tenían tanta cobertura o credibilidad.

No faltó que ambos cruzaran sus caminos para que ella supiese de inmediato que el hombre representaba una treta monumental a sus inversiones al haber comprando gran parte de las acciones que ELLA tenía pensado hacer.

Eso le llevo a conocerlo en persona, sufriendo la placentera sorpresa de encontrarse con la tecnología que ella misma había creado, en el cuerpo del sujeto.

Sin saberlo había encontrado a Harry, por lo que sus planes podían frenarse por un par de meses mientras recuperaba a su mejor amigo y futuro amante.

Volteó en dirección de sus padres, quienes ahora disfrutaban de la vida como jamás lo habían hecho gracias a sus "modificaciones," estaba cansada de su depresión constante, sus peleas diarias y por sobretodo el matrimonio en deplora gracias a, "su hija autista/suicida." Por lo que procedió a otorgarle todas sus memorias, aquellas que conservó ocultas en su base de datos una vez "las recolecto" de sus padres originales.

Una vez los Granger regresaron a la normalidad, los planes de expansión global de su poderío fueron aceptados casi de inmediato.

Ya no tenían que luchar por subsistir, Daniel su padre, era su rostro público, la cara que firmaba los cheques, compraba compañías e invertía con tal de mejorar el futuro.

Su madre aun conservaba muchos rasgos de la primera, deseaba mas compartir con su familia que cualquier otra cosa, más aun que tenía el tiempo para hacerlo, nadie le renegaba sus peticiones, no después de la forma en que fue excluida de la vida de su hija una vez contrajo matrimonio con Ronald, (no que ella tan siquiera recordase que tenia una hija, claro esta.)

Por supuesto que ninguno aceptaría el volver a ser excluidos de la vida de su pequeña, y gracias a las modificaciones en sus cuerpos, (que llevaron unos extenuantes dos meses el lograr.) Podían por breves periodos de tiempo, imitar a la "fuerza" como los soldados del futuro lo hicieron, logrando pasar como mágicos en cada País que acudían.

Si, Hermione estaba armando un imperio con tal de dominar todo conocimiento en el mundo, una meta casi imposible, mas eso no le evitaba el intentarlo.

Además de claro, que su madre era su "rostro público" para aquellas alianzas e intercambios que realizaba en otras culturas mágicas, consiguiendo cambios radicales, con tal de eliminar todo rastro de Voldemort del planeta.

Pero eso es alejarse de lo que mas le interesaba hoy en día, y eso es Harry James Potter, quien se encontraba corriendo hacia ella al haberla reconocido en la distancia.

Sus padres sonreían complacidos ante la aparente alegría de su hija, por supuesto que se alegraban de verla abrazar tan efusivamente a su amigo, claro que todo esto desapareció cuando ella con un hambre demasiado adulto para sus gustos, procedió a besar al impactado chico en medio de la vista de todos.

Ignorantes de que tal acto de amor, en realidad, era una forma rápida de transmitir información de uno al otro. Una muy divertida cabe decir.

"HERMIONE, SUELTA A ESE PEQUEÑO CUANTO ANTES JOVENCITA."

No que su padre entendiera claro esta.

--

**A**lbus Dumbledore sonreía satisfecho de los resultados que los innombrables habían conseguido.

La piel o armadura de esta criatura aparentemente poseía la capacidad de redirigir cualquier hechizo en existencia, incluso el temido AVADA KEDAVRA, fue por eso que les urgió el intentar reproducir tal efecto, o conseguir mas criaturas de ser posible.

No obstante, desconocían como buscar a sus iguales, o como demonios surgió de tal lugar. Lo cual le llevaba a este punto donde estaba ahora, sonriendo de satisfacción mientras observaba como derretían la armadura para descubrir sus características y replicar sus efectos, o en caso de fallar, reconstruir tal metal a su forma y talla, con tal de asegurarse una protección invencible en los últimos años.

Todo por el bien de sus causas, claro esta.

_**Continuara… **_


	5. Chapter 5

**E**l problema con intentar adaptarse a un nuevo estilo de vida, es que por lo general las antiguas costumbres suelen chocar con las nuevas, generando conflictos perennes, que terminan casi siempre cuando alguien decide adoptar alguno de los dos puntos con tal de terminar con el otro.

Arthur Weasley, quien renunció a su estilo de vida y trabajo soñado con tal de mantener a su familia, se encontraba ahora en un dilema, uno que jamás pensó o creyó encontrarse algún día. Sus propuestas, ampliamente irrespetadas e ignoradas, provocarían un cambio magistral en la estructura social del mundo mágico, proporcionando mejores oportunidades de progreso, educación, y más importante aun, entendimiento.

Cualquiera diría que una idea que trajera consigo una ganancia asegurada, sería aprobada de inmediato por sus congéneres políticos, pero la realidad por lo general muy distinta de la teoría, era otra cosa.

Dos años de investigación sobre la estructura económica muggle le llevó a descubrir algunas cosas que revolucionarían todo el mundo mágico, si eran debidamente adaptadas a su forma de vida.

Pero desgraciadamente, nadie observaba las cosas como él lo hacía, toda propuesta, sugerencia u opinión que contenga material, que muchos consideran inferior debido a sus orígenes muggle, era rechazado de inmediato y el procurador de tales noticias, repudiado por tan siquiera proponer semejante barbaridad.

Por lo que la corta carrera política de Arthur Weasley, llegó a un abrupto final, al no encontrar apoyo alguno en el Winzegamot y legislación mágica. Por lo cual, ahora se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor de su hogar, pensando con fiereza como sacará a su familia del estancamiento en el que se encontraban, su antiguo empleo no proporcionaba las ganancias necesarias para pagar las deudas que los aquejaban, y ahora que su reputación había sido tildada de hereje por los más puritanos, le hacían que dudaba mucho que pudiera regresar al ministerio de magia.

Molly Weasley su leal esposa, estaba a su lado, intentando enmascarar su mortificación, en un vano intento por no asustar a los niños, por supuesto que no engañaban a los mayores, pero era lo menos que podían hacer, al menos por ahora.

--

**G**inny, quien suponía que debía continuar con el papel de una ingenua mocosa, intentaba ignorar las señales de estrés que sus padres proporcionaban, de hecho en su base de datos, (aun cuando estaba incompleta,) a pesar de no poder asegurarlo del todo, jamás recordaba el haber escuchado una pelea tan grande entre su madre y su padre, como ocurrió la noche anterior.

Mucho menos ver un atisbo de rencor en los ojos de sus hermanos mayores, que sin duda alguna le culpaban por haber colocado a su familia en una situación tal, después de lo ocurrido con su "enfermedad."

No era odio, aun podía percibir esa férrea unión que caracterizaba a los Weasley, pero si avistaba que de seguir la situación como hasta los momentos ha progresado, tarde o temprano dicha unión podría caer por el peso de tanta hostilidad almacenándose en sus miembros. Y eso no podía permitirlo.

Es por ello que decidió el informarle a Luna sobre lo que acontecía en su familia, y el riesgo que corrían, por lo que la rubia decidió interceder a sus pedidos, después de todo, año y medio fue lo que tardó en finalmente admitir el dominio de la chica.

No que le gustara, tampoco que no planease tomar el lugar que le corresponde algún día, pero bien sabía que por ahora, lo mejor era ceder y dejar que otros manden.

Dos días después, Xenophilius Lovegood, tocó la puerta de la madriguera con una propuesta que Arthur no pudo rechazar, por más que sus costumbres e instintos le advirtieran lo contrario.

Necesitaba ayuda económica, y esta a pesar de ser en inicio o en teoría, algo que les causará mucho más trabajo, sonaba en extremo prometedor.

Fue así, como la carrera política de Arthur Weasley concluyó, para que el granjero Arthur emergiera con gran vigor. Después de todo, tenia las tierras para el trabajo. Y el trabajo duro de seguro les caería muy bien a los chicos.

En cuestión de meses, sus tomates, papas, frijoles y calabazas comenzaron a venderse lo suficiente como para pagarle a Xenophilius el préstamo inicial, los consiguientes sirvieron para pagar las demás deudas que los agobiaban y así, en cuestión de en tan solo un simple año, la situación económica de los Weasley había cambiado de íngrima, a estable, proporcionando por primera vez para algunos de sus miembros, ropas y objetos nuevos con los que entretenerse. (Aunque en su mayoría, todos, incluyendo a Ginny, debían participar en la granja, su labor, junto a los gemelos y a Ron, era clara: Mantener libre de pestes las plantas, si perdían la cosecha que les asignaron, no habrían ropas ni juguetes nuevos, por lo que no había que decir que faltaba motivación.)

--

**E**n el transcurso de dos años, Luna no solo estaba más cerca de entrar a Hogwarts y encontrarse con los chicos, si no, que en ese transcurso de tiempo, había logrado un considerable éxito en "domesticar" a Ginny, (aun sabiendo que esta conspiraba para tomar su posición.) Sino que sus inversiones con los Weasley otorgaban una ganancia segura a ambas familias, parte de su amado bosque, había sido derribado (no mucho, solo el necesario para otorgarle terreno a los manzanos, naranjos y perales.) para plantar nuevos árboles que generarían, gracias a una fórmula de hechizos que ambas familias crearon (cuando en realidad fue ella, quien los "motivó" por el camino correcto.) a que sus huertos y sembradío diesen las más: grandes, jugosas, deliciosas y nutritivas cosechas que jamás se hallan visto.

Gracias a sus conocimientos del futuro, podía utilizar técnicas que dentro de cien años asegurarían que las familias pudiesen tener sus propias cosechas, ante el temor de la guerra que se avecinaba con los Muggle. (Una independencia en alimentos, agua potable y dinero, eran las bases para que los civiles sobreviviesen una guerra.) Lo cual la hacía dueña de tales técnicas. (Cuando, el verdadero creador, fue el mismo Neville, quien ella compensó de inmediato reparando el daño que sus padres habían sufrido gracias a la sobre exposición al _Cruciatus, _después de todo, los nanobots estaban diseñados para corregir cualquier daño que causara el malfuncionamiento de su huésped, (mientras claro, estuviesen programados para ello.)

Las noticias fueron de primera página, tildadas de milagrosas, y todo el logro atribuido a un insignificante médico, al menos estas noticias alejaron por meses la atención de los hechizos que garantizaban un cien por ciento de efectividad en cualquier cosecha.

Muchos se dieron a la tarea de robar lo que es un negocio fructuoso. Después de todo el éxito, atrae a los parásitos.

Pero su madre, quien gracias al cielo se había calmado al ser infectada, se las ingenió para crear bastantes barreras protectoras que garantizaban la completa protección en contra de: _Aparición, Portkey _y fuego Flu, algunas runas fueron creadas para evitar maldiciones, encantos y otras contrariedades que la competencia pudiese intentar para eliminar sus plantas, además de garantizar dentro de las mismas, un perfecto clima, apropiado para que en distintas zonas, existieran las condiciones adecuadas que cada planta requería.

Una zona era lluviosa, debido a que los tomates necesitaban mucha agua, y así según las especificaciones de cada vegetal o fruto.

Nadie confiaba en los Goblins, el porqué de esto es sencillo, son criaturas bélicas, creadas hace mucho, en que los tiempos ameritaban criaturas de gran poderío que luchasen por los magos, y cumplieron su labor, el único inconveniente es que se revelaron luego en contra de quienes les crearon, entablando así las incontables guerras entre humanos y goblins.

Confiar todo tu dinero a una criatura que si lo deseaba, podía negar todo el acceso a las brujas y hechiceros en caso de sublevarse, no era en lo absoluto una buena idea.

Los goblins adoraban el oro, y una guerra, se ganaba o perdía dependiendo del acceso y límites monetarios que un frente puede costear. Por lo que poseer ganancias muy lejanas a dichas criaturas era lo más recomendable, no obstante, su codicia podía ser fructuosa si se manejaba con cuidado,

Una "sociedad" era la forma más segura de que se encariñasen de tu negocio, e intentaran por todos los medios, apoderarse de la ganancia total a la menor oportunidad. Pero si procedías con cuidado, podías por lo general, crear algunos acuerdos en los que salgas ganando, uno de ellos, era el procurarles alimento por precios más bajos que los que conseguían en el mundo mágico.

Las frutas eran un tesoro para ellos, al ser estas dependientes de la luz solar, no podían ser cultivadas bajo tierra, y no muchos brujos venderían sus limitadas cosechas a las criaturas. Por lo que eso dejaba una brecha donde los Goblins considerarían tener una ganancia, al adquirir la mercancía por precios más bajos que los humanos, y su codicia no permitiría que tal flujo cesare, haciéndoles dependientes en cierta forma de sus servicios. (Al no poder, comprar o robar el método por el cual ella y su familia los cultivaba.)

Pero ella no se detuvo allí, creo bardas y barreras mágicas diseñadas para repeler goblins con cualquier tipo de mala intención, otra que impedía el acceso a las plantaciones a aquellos que no reconozca como Weasley o Lovegood, (Por supuesto, Harry y Hermione incluidos en secreto,) y un sin numero de protecciones que hasta el mismo Voldemort envidiaría, después de todo, no tenia dos centenas en conocimientos en vano.

Hablando de Voldemort, sus Horcrux, o al menos los que Harry les confió al compartir la información, habían sido adquiridos en su mayoría.

El anillo de Salazar Slytherin, que portaba uno de los regalos de la muerte, había sido adquirido por ella con sencillez, el brazalete que el hermano de Sirius robó en sus últimos momentos de cordura, fue conseguido con más facilidad aun, eliminando al elfo en el proceso, Hermione no estará contenta con esto, pero Luna consideraba que era una necesidad. La copa de Hufflepuff fue "comprada" a cambio de precios aun más ridículamente bajos en aquellos productos que los Goblins ya compraban.

Después de todo, ellos siempre apoyarían a quien representare más ganancias. Y en ese momento, saquear y vender un artefacto resguardado en la caja fuerte de una convicta, no representaba pérdida alguna para ellos, solo ganancias.

La Tiara de Rowena se encontraba en Hogwarts, segura por los momentos, Nagini, estaba segura en un zoológico muggle, tan segura como lo estaba Peter, quien gracias a Ginevra, estaba preso en lo más profundo del sótano de los Lovegood, pasando hambre, y sufriendo cualquier horror que se le ocurriese de vez en cuando.

Su madre en momentos de preocupación, solía inquirirle el ¿cuando se volvió un ser tan frío? Ella solo admitió que el abuso a manos de los devoradores de la muerte ocasionó más que una perdida del útero en ella. Seguido de años de estar atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor, y para colmo, una guerra que estaba garantizada a perderse, podían cambiar incluso al de más fuerte voluntad.

Selene no volvió a preguntar, pero Luna pudo percibir, ahora insistía no solo en acompañarle más seguido, sino ser la madre que no pudo ser en el período original.

Lo que le lleva a recordar, que aun no han liberado al pobre Sirius, lo cual es imperdonable según su opinión. Tomando la varita de su madre, (y su sostenedor de runas, para hacer "el sable de luz" cuando en realidad, era de magia incandescente.) procedió a _deslizarse_ hasta Azkaban, se infiltró con relativa facilidad (Debido a la presencia de los dementores, el ministerio creía que eso era suficiente para detener a un motivado escapista. Por lo que seguridad extra no era necesaria, exceptuando aquellos que alimentaban a los reclusos.) En el pasillo donde habitaba la celda de un hombre que marcaría para bien o para mal, a Harry Potter.

Pero primero debía librarse de un molesto inconveniente, por lo que de nuevo, empleando su habilidad, (que solo Harry pudo reproducir a la perfección, Hermione aun seguía mareándose con cada experiencia.) ingresó a la celda de la demente Bellatrix, (enojándola por la intrusión)

La mujer se arrojó sobre ella, presintiendo una oportunidad de escapar al ver a la varita en su mano, ignorando el cinto que la rodeaba. Eso fue un grave error, al Luna simplemente canalizar un poco de magia en el sostenedor y lograr que la punta de la varita irradiase un delgado (en comparación con el de la película) pero mortal haz de magia, que perforó de inmediato el pecho de la mujer, hiriéndola de muerte.

Supo que el grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien viniese a investigar, ignorando que era rutina para los pocos magos que habitaban la isla, el escuchar gritos provenientes de este pasillo en particular.

Se _deslizó_ en dirección de Sirius, portando el cuerpo de su prima a sus pies, el hombre retrocedió aterrado por algunos segundos, antes de portar una posición digna de un gran señor, y esperó su destino con todo el orgullo que pudiese tener en esos instantes.

Luna sonrió, alzando su mano y "delicadamente," arrancando un poco de su cabello, logrando un grito de sorpresa en el desgarbado hombre, quien le miraba confuso hasta que vio que la niña sacase una botella con brebaje dentro.

"Poción Polymórfica," dijo con una voz débil y quebradiza, un breve destello de entendimiento cruzó por sus ojos al ver el cuerpo en convulsión de su prima. Luna pudo ver por un breve momento, un sentimiento de dolor y angustia por su familiar, pero rápidamente fue enmascarado por un rostro serio. Quizás recordando las acciones de su conocido.

"Veo que hago la decisión correcta después de todo, si sientes lástima y dolor por ella, aun sabiendo que es el monstruo que es, entonces mereces toda la ayuda que creía, ella por otra parte, no puede salir de aquí, sus habilidades son demasiado grandes y muy necesarias para Voldemort, ¡Oh, descuida, con el tiempo aprenderás a no temerle al nombre! Como decía, Voldemort, será regresado a la vida nos guste o no, y solo Harry puede librarnos del mal que representa."

"¿Harry?" Sus ojos se iluminaron, y su rostro pareció perder algunos años ante la mención de ese nombre, allí, en ese instante, cualquier duda en Luna se evaporó de inmediato.

Suministrándole la poción por la fuerza a la mujer, y observándole lentamente convertirse en una copia perfecta de Sirius, ella procedió a explicar. "Veras, el ministerio se sentirá mucho menos amenazado por la desaparición de tu prima, que de tu persona, al ellos considerarte, la mano derecha de Voldemort."

Alzó su mano casi de inmediato, deteniéndole en el acto, antes de que protestara su inocencia. "Lo sé, créeme, pero es así como te ve el mundo, por lo que, porque no librarnos de esa molestia, "asesinado a Sirius Black," Veras, en un acto de celos, tu prima decidió no solo escapar de donde se supone, nadie puede hacerlo, sino que se libró de toda posible competencia, en este caso, su primo."

Sirius dejó escapar libremente su exhalación, no sabiendo que la había contenido por algunos segundos. "¡Pero en todo caso, el gobierno se quedará con el oro y las propiedades de mi familia! O Peor aun, los Malfoy."

Ella asintió, "Si, es cierto, pero en tu voluntad, la última que dejaste antes de traicionar a los Potter, y no digo que lo hayas hecho, es lo que el mundo tristemente cree, dejaste todas tus posesiones a tu ahijado Harry James Potter."

El frunció ligeramente el ceño, "No creo que funcione, muchos alegarán que mi familia esta ligada a las artes oscuras, lo cual es cierto, por lo que considerarían un riesgo el permitir que el salvador del mundo mágico, se ensuciara con tal viles creaciones."

Ella de nuevo asintió, "Tienes razón, por lo cual he decidido el tomar por la fuerza todo aquello que le pertenece a la familia Black, con tu permiso, claro está."

El negó con tristeza, "Las propiedades, el dinero, y la biblioteca están bajo poderosas protecciones, en especial el Grimoire de la familia." El se detuvo de inmediato al verla sonreír. "Espera un minuto, si pudiste entrar en este lugar, rompiendo todas las reglas posibles, lo más probable es que puedas hacerlo con las propiedades Black."

Ninguno de los dos le tomó importancia al último respiro de Bella, quien tenía un rostro de desesperación que Sirius luchaba férreamente por ignorar.

Luna decidió, otorgarle más paz al hombre y adelantándose en su dirección, tomándole por el hombro, procedió a _deslizarse_ rumbo a su casa, cayendo en el suelo con violencia, al ella estar peligrosamente cerca de sus límites mágicos.

Sirius de inmediato acudió a socorrer a su salvadora, "¿Qué sucede, ocurre algo malo?"

Luna por su parte, intentó no reírse ante la estupidez de tal pregunta al ser tan obvia, no obstante, le perdonaba por estar minada de verdadera preocupación. "Descuida, solo me excedí un poco, con descanso recuperaré mis fuerzas."

El retrocedió, sintiéndose algo incomodo al estar ayudando a una pequeña que bien podría ser su hija, gracias a la diferencia de edades.

"¿Y bien, que hacemos ahora?" Preguntó casualmente, intentando poner en orden su mente ante esta situación.

Ella tomó un par de bocanadas de aire, y procedió a sentarse en la silla más cercana, imaginando que sus padres estaban reuniendo información para publicar en el diario. (Que de vez en cuando podía darle uno que otro susto al Profeta, gracias a las ventas que generan algunas de sus ediciones,) por lo que tenía tiempo para explicarle al hombre como actuar con tal de no generar ni llamar más atención que lo delatase hacia otros.

"Escuche bien, señor Black…"

"Sirius, cualquiera que arriesgase tanto para salvarme, se ha ganado el derecho de llamarme Sirius." Comentó el hombre, con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios. Ella no tardó en reciprocar el gesto. "¡Bien, Sirius, en primer lugar, debo alimentarlo y sanarlo lo suficiente como para que sea lo bastante fuerte para resistir la infección, Oh, no se asuste, es solo una palabra técnica, créame, es un procedimiento sumamente incomodo, pero que garantizará un cambio radical en su persona, no obstante, el hecho de que los primeros síntomas del cuerpo al intentar defenderse, son símiles a los del resfriado común, solemos referirnos al procedimiento como "infección." Lo cual, ahora que lo veo desde su punto, suena horriblemente perturbador."

"Si, debo admitir que si, me incomoda la idea con tan solo escuchar el nombre." Dijo Sirius, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo con otra sonrisa.

Luna prosiguió, "Verá, necesito que este al máximo de su poder, y luego, aumentar sus habilidades naturales con nuestro procedimiento, créame que las necesitará en las guerras venideras." Sus palabras generaron el impacto que esperaba en él.

"¿GUERRAS, DE QUE GUERRAS HABLAS?" Ella alzó su mano intentando tranquilizarlo con un poco de su poder, solo para detenerse al ver que aun no recobraba fuerza suficiente como para realizar tal acto sin ponerse en riesgo, frustrada, suspiró intentando controlarse y meditó el asunto. "Verá, Voldemort regresará, de eso no hay duda, y el único que es capaz de derrotarlo es un pequeño niño que ambos conocemos, AH ha, se que esta impaciente por conocerlo, y que esta en todo su derecho, pero debe comprender, que hasta asegurarme de que usted es seguro, no le permitiré ver a mi Harry."

Esto provocó una reacción en el desnutrido hombre. "¡Wow, tú Harry!" Luna asintió como si esto no fuera extraño en una niña de su edad. "No soy la única, pero eso es una conversación para otra oportunidad, por ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir."

"¿Qué es más importante que la vida amorosa de mi ahijado?" Dijo con genuina preocupación, provocando una ligera sonrisa en Luna, era refrescante discutir con el hombre, eso no podía negarlo.

"OK, concedo su punto, pero por ahora, es necesario discutir otros temas de menos importancia, como por ejemplo, el recuperar todas las viviendas y recursos que los Black, tan generosamente nos pueden proporcionar, de lo contrario, me temo que por ser esposo de Narcissa, su marido puede reclamar derechos de propiedad sobre la herencia de su familia."

Sirius frunció el ceño, "Imposible, Narcissa perdió el titulo Black al contraer matrimonio, el inútil de su marido no podrá reclamar tales derechos." La rubia interrumpió toda su diatriba, negando insistentemente. "Creo que sabes muy bien que esta sociedad en la que vivimos, es dependiente de la codicia y la corrupción de sus dirigentes, un buen soborno proporcionará todos los derechos que de otra forma, no les serían garantizados, Draco Malfoy por ejemplo, es el heredero mas directo en la línea, por lo que Lucius hará todo lo posible por ganarle a todo aquel que se interponga en su meta por controlar el poder que la familia Black posee. Tu prima Andrómeda fue desterrada y por ende, incapaz de reclamar derecho alguno, mucho más al abandonar toda tradición al casarse con un Muggle. Sus pedidos caerán en oídos sordos."

Sirius perdió toda juventud que pudo haber recuperado hace poco, nadie mejor que él para conocer que tan corrupto era el ministerio de magia. Asintió con lentitud, resignándose a admitir que las soluciones convencionales no funcionarían por completo.

"Excelente, si mi inteligencia esta en lo correcto, debes haberte aprendido la rutina de los pocos custodios que viven en el lugar, ¿por lo que contraíamos con un tiempo de?"

El moreno de largo y descuidado cabello negó rotundamente, "Solo tenemos dos días antes de que el custodio acuda al corredor que contiene tanto la celda de Bella, como la mía, no demasiado para hacer algo de relevancia."

Luna solo sonrió, "Oh, créeme cuando te digo, que dos días es tiempo suficiente."

--

**L**os años transcurrieron sin ningún contratiempo salvo el "escape de Bellatrix", Dumbledore había descubierto para su horror que la armadura había dejado de poseer tan útil habilidad, y emprendió una búsqueda de cualquier otro espécimen, conservando los restos en su oficina privada, esperando que quizás si los envolvía en un ambiente cargado con magia, recuperaría su pericia.

La familia Weasley era la poseedora de un consorcio de gran renombre en la distribución de alimentos que lentamente se hacía con el honorable pero lucrativo puesto de surtir los alimentos en Hogwarts, solo detenidos por el consejo de Dumbledore, quien necesitaba mantener su crecimiento a raya, temiendo que el dinero y el poder los haya sacado del buen camino.

Harry quien estaba abordando el tren escolar, intentando pasar desapercibido gracias a que su cabello cubría metódicamente su cicatriz, estaba planeando el que hacer en su primer año escolar, la primera noche sería la más favorable para realizar varias de sus metas, dicho sea, eliminar al Basilisco con la ayuda de un muy útil Gallo, que con solo su canto podía haberle librado de todo el asunto de matarlo a mano.

Eliminar a Voldemort, con el simple acto de tocar la piel del profesor Quirrel, destruir los Horcrux, los cuales no pudo salir a buscar debido a que después de su escapada para contagiar a las chicas, Dumbledore había descubierto el asunto e intentado borrar su memoria, esperando eliminar tal habilidad, lo que significaba que existían bardas y barreras mágicas que revelaban si salía o no del lugar.

Luna y Hermione eran las expertas en el área, y a él nunca le interesó destacar en el asunto al tenerlas a las dos, y no pensaba cambiar eso, ya tenía suficientes responsabilidades siendo Grievous, quien lamentablemente aun no podía aparecer, al no tener la capacidad para generar la armadura, lo cual podría durar unos cuantos años.

Sonrió al sentir la presencia de Hermione, eso, y que sus máquinas estaban enloqueciéndolo con su constante avisar. "Bienvenida, espero que el viaje haya sido, enriquecedor."

Ella solo sonrió, aparentemente sus planes estaban saliendo de maravilla. "Mi empresa acaba de "comprar" a las tuyas, fusionando nuestras ganancias y productos con tal de generar un mayor desenvolvimiento; como deseabas, el director ha sido liberado del control mental que los nanobots ofrecían y no te sorprendas, actualmente duró unas dos horas antes de renunciar ante la generosa cantidad de dinero que le aportamos por sus servicios."

Harry asintió, "No me sorprende, descubrir que tienes veinte millones de libras esterlinas en tu cuenta, harían que cualquiera abandonase la mera idea de trabajar." Ella solo bufó, "Si lo despilfarra no ganará nada, por mas redundante que eso haya sonado, tiene que invertir, generar más ganancias y asegurarse de mantener un flujo constante de ingresos para nivelar las pérdidas… De nuevo estoy haciéndolo, no es así."

"Pero sigues viéndote linda," Arrojó el chico con lo que esperaba, era una sonrisa encantadora.

Consiguió el resultado ansiado, "¡Oh Harry, eres tan lindo! Pero eso no logrará que avancemos de simples caricias y besos."

El hombre atrapado en el cuerpo del niño gruñó con fuerza, "¡Demonios, no sabes que desesperante es estar atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño!"

"EJEM,"

"¡No lo dije generalmente! me refiero LITERALMENTE, ¿sabes cuantas veces _Júnior, _decide incomodarme ahora que mis hormonas están por develarse?"

Hermione simplemente suspiró, "Lo se Harry, yo también extraño algunas cosas, pero no podemos abusar de nuestros cuerpos de esa forma, aun no están listos. Sin decir lo reprobable que es moralmente."

"Demonios Hermione, venimos a dominar el mundo mágico, como puedes hablar de moralidad." Cuando ella vio que la puerta estaba cerrada y su varita aun apuntando hacia ella, supo que no tenía que temer que alguien los escuchara hablar.

"Dominar al mundo mágico si, no tenemos moralidad, PERO no TENDRE sexo teniendo ONCE años, espera un poco más, los quince son una edad ideal, quizás los dieciséis."

"¿Que hay de los catorce?" Arrojó Harry sinceramente curioso del porque. Hermione simplemente negó con el rostro, reconociendo que el chico es incorregible. "Harry, si bien es posible, no me siento cómoda con ello, es, solo un año después de haber perdido la pubertad. Me hace sentir… desesperada."

Harry suspiró resignado, "Rayos Hermione, tenemos más de doscientos años."

"PERO NO EN ESTOS CUERPOS HARRY, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO TENER SEXO DE ACUERDO, PERO. NO. ME. TOCARÁS. CUANDO SOLO TENGA ONCE AÑOS. Y MAS TE VALE QUE DEJES A LUNA EN PAZ, Y ME ASEGURARÉ DE MANTENER VIGILADA A GINEVRA."

El rostro de Harry cambió de inmediato, ella abandonó todo enojo y se preparó para lo peor. "Él esta cerca, es ahora o nunca Hermione, Ron esta a tan solo dos vagones de llegar, es tu decisión si lo traes al grupo o no, No me enojaré contigo si decides recuperar tu relación, esta vez puedes mejorar todo…"

"Harry, te amo, en serio lo hago, pero se te olvida que no tienes elección, recuerda que después de perder a Ron, me reencontré con Luna, y fue ella la que se convirtió en mi amante. Si, fue difícil, y bastante incomodo al principio, pero llegue a amarla, y nunca habría mirado a otro hombre, de no ser por su insistencia en que también merecías amor. Como dije antes de que todo esto iniciara, Amé a Ron, eso no puedo negarlo, pero sinceramente, no quiero volver a renunciar a ser yo misma, solo para complacerlo y conservar la relación. NO, ESTA VEZ."

"¡Es injusto! nunca me preguntaron si yo quería estar en un Harem, solo lo asumieron y…"

"Jamás te Quejaste cuando éramos un trío."

"¡Pero, eso era en aquel entonces! ahora tenemos otras oportunidades, empezar de nuevo."

"¿Harry, si considero la posibilidad, y no digo que lo haga, de que tengamos algo muy cercano al sexo a los catorce años, te callarás?"

"¿Con derecho a toquetear?"

"Solo por encima de la cintura,"

"Aww, Hermione."

"Tómalo o déjalo, o le daré todos los derechos a Luna."

"Bueno, aun me queda Ginny."

"Si te atreves a tener relaciones sexuales con ella, te juro que le arrojaré a _Júnior_ algunas babosas come carne."

"¡Pero es mi esposa!"

"Y una treta para mi posición. Siempre fuiste un idiota cuando de Ginny se trata, haces todo lo que ella ordena, y no permitiré que su egoísmo al igual que el tuyo, evite que logremos nuestros objetivos… ¡y por el amor a Merlín, deja de mirarme el pecho, ni siquiera han crecido!"

"Oye, aun puedo soñar, no es así."

"Realmente Harry, te comportas como un chico de… de, trece."

"¿Oh, ahora negarás que no te agrada que admire tu belleza?"

"Cuando es admirar únicamente, no cuando tienes tanta lascivia en tus ojos, no es moral mirar a una niña de esa forma."

"¡Pero, no somos niños!"

"¡MALDICION HARRY! deja de hacerte el estúpido, no va contigo, y la insistencia no quebrará mi voluntad."

"Aww… ¿ni un poquito?"

"No. De hecho, me provoca arrojarte del tren."

--

**A**mbos continuaron discutiendo, ignorando que ya existía un público que admiraba la forma en que los dos se desempeñaban, Ron movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera en un partido de tenis, los gemelos intentaban eliminar el encanto que evitaba que escuchasen que decían.

Draco simplemente miraba con disgusto la escena, al menos hasta que una palabra que todo chico en crecimiento conocía de memoria, apareció en los labios de la chica. Disparando alarmas en él de que DEBÍA, escuchar lo que decían.

George le confirmó por completo que no fue su imaginación, "¿Acaba de decir, lo que creo que dijo? ¿O leí mal sus labios?"

Ron afirmó, intentando al igual que sus hermanos en abrir la puerta o eliminar el encanto. "Si, dijo la palabra con S, tengo que saber que discuten…"

Draco aseveró, olvidando lo que su padre le dijo en el momento en que sus hormonas en desarrollo controlaron su cabeza, Fred luchaba incluso más, ahora que la chica señalaba su pecho sin desarrollar, disparando otra tanda de discusión en la joven pareja. "Vaya, Potter no pierde el tiempo."

De nuevo, todos afirmaron, atrayendo incluso más atención al ver a los Weasley, Malfoy y unos temiblemente callados Crabble y Goyle. Conviviendo pacíficamente.

--

"¿**T**e das cuenta de que tenemos público?" Preguntó Harry, mientras seguía actuando el estar gritando lo que realmente dijo en voz baja.

Hermione se levantó, agitó los brazos hacia él de forma amenazante, y prosiguió el acto. "Si, mis censores los han tenido vigilados desde que ingresaron al vagón, lo que me sorprende es la calidad de la ropa con la que están vestidos Ron y los gemelos, y que Draco y su pandilla formen parte del público."

Harry retrocedió un poco, admitiendo una supuesta derrota, aunque cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, a manera de protesta infantil. Hermione se acercó, le apuntó con el dedo y fingió de nuevo decirle un par de cosas, moviendo los labios como es debido, antes de retroceder rumbo a su asiento. Tomando la misma posición que Harry, quien removía rápidamente todo aquello que impedía que entraran o les escucharan, justo en el momento en que sintió que Fred lo había intentado nuevamente.

Ron fue el primero en entrar, esperando escuchar algo, del "asunto prohibido" que sus padres como su nombre lo ha dicho, le han prohibido saber hasta que tenga la edad apropiada.

Al verlos allí sentados, sin hacer nada, frunció el ceño, gruñó y preguntó de mala gana. "Fred, George, ¿pueden hacerme espacio en su compartimiento? no me importa si me hacen una broma, esto será un infierno si me quedo aquí con estos dos como están, después de lo que sea hallan discutido."

Hermione vio con rapidez que los chicos pudieron leer algunas de sus palabras, por lo que decidió agregar. "Por su bien, y si saben lo que les conviene, guardarán silencio de lo que han visto. De lo contrario, a la primera oportunidad que tenga, les arrojaré en sus zonas más tiernas una maldición de babosas come carne. ¿Me hago entender?"

Viendo que todos, incluyendo Harry asintieron de inmediato, mientras instintivamente cubrían sus zonas privadas, la chica procedió a "ignorar" a los presentes, susurrando "hombres," de forma despectiva.

Solo Harry pudo ver por una centésima de segundo, un atisbo de arrepentimiento ante la idea de no tener una relación con Ron. Decidió no presionar nuevamente, al ser decisión de la chica.

Los gemelos se llevaron con gusto a su hermano menor, temerosos de la pequeña, Draco tan confundido por sus hormonas en alza y sus miedos por que tal amenaza sea fidedigna, decidió partir sin proponerle a Harry su amistad.

El moreno, una vez partieron todos, volvió a cerrar y silenciar el vagón, esta vez, añadiendo el detalle de oscurecer las ventanas, con tal de que no lean sus labios.

Hermione de inmediato agregó, "Sabes que el nublar las ventanas, incrementará los rumores de que algo "adulto" sucedió entre nosotros, ¿no es así?"

Harry asintió, "Lo negaremos como un desperfecto del vagón, mis maquinas inclusive están preparando que dichos fallos sean reales si alguien se digna a revisarlo."

"¿Y si no lo hacen?"

"Entonces este vagón se convertirá en el más popular entre las parejas que deseen algo de privacidad, antes de despedirse."

"Honestamente Harry, ¿es que solo piensas en sexo?"

"Sorprendentemente, después de que nuestra "querella" demostrara una afirmación a tal estatuto, debo negar con rotundo pesar, que no es lo que más ronda por mi cabeza."

"Lo se, recuerda que con un beso podemos transmitir información de uno al otro, es mi ineptitud en al _deslizarme _la que me ha evitado atreverme a acudir a la casa de Luna, eso y las posibilidades de ser atrapada. No se como ha lidiado con la situación, y no quiero ser la culpable en arruinarlo."

El asintió, "Te comprendo, yo por mi parte, estaba atrapado gracias a la obra de nuestro magnánimo incompetente, Dumbledore. Toda magia que intentara usar, que no fuese catalogada como "accidental", ameritaba una visita en persona, y no podía permitir que los Aurores supiesen y luego le comentaran al mundo entero la situación en la que vive el niño que vivió. Pero dejando su incompetencia en liderato a un lado, necesito tu ayuda para liberarme del Basilisco, por lo que o transfiguramos un gallo para que cante hasta matarlo, o acudimos nosotros mismos bajo el riesgo de morir con solo una mirada, o devorados, o aplastados."

"El gallo esta bien, tu victoria sobre una criatura de su tamaño se debió a simple y pura suerte, nada más y nada menos. Eso es sencillo, tú puedes encargarte del Basilisco mientras yo, adquiero la tiara de Rowena, asegúrate de dejar intacta a la criatura, podemos tener una dotación permanente de veneno si utilizamos los hechizos apropiados."

El asintió, prosiguiendo con sus planes. "Necesitamos robar el mapa de los merodeadores, no sirve de nada que nos desplacemos por Hogwarts sin que nadie nos pueda ver, si los gemelos pueden localizarnos cuando se les antoje."

Ella afirmó, realmente no le agradaba la idea de ser localizada tan fácilmente, no después de vivir tantos años en la clandestinidad con tal de sobrevivir.

"Tengo que confesar que poseo una gran tentación de quedar en una casa totalmente distinta en esta oportunidad, Ravenclaw me puede ofrecer oportunidades únicas, además de el poder defender a Luna de cualquier abuso."

El sonrió, no podía hacer nada al respecto, "Entiendo, yo estoy pensando seriamente el ser parte de Slytherin, ya sabes, ¡mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aun más cerca!"

Ella negó rotundamente, "No creo que sea prudente, el estar en Slytherin significa que estarás sobre una supervisión más constante, tus compañeros, tus superiores, los retratos, todo obedece a Severus Snape en los calabozos, no podrás entrar y salir como gustas, sin decir el hecho de que en su momento eso podría eliminar a tus posibles aliados en otras casas, si un chico llega promoviendo: igualdad, unidad, y progreso, al costo de derribar el gobierno para instaurar uno nuevo, lo primero que pensarán es que eres otro Voldemort, si no es que por simplemente entrar en Slytherin los haga sospechar de inmediato."

La palma de Harry impactó de lleno en su frente, "Cielos, olvide los estereotipos que predominan en la sociedad mágica."

Ella suspiró, también enojada al estar de regreso entre tanta ignorancia y prejuicio. "Si entras en Ravenclaw, serás tildado de hambriento por conocimientos, lo cual pondría en lo absoluto nervioso a Dumbledore, y a algunos de los seguidores de Voldemort. Además de que estarías más cerca de CHO, y créeme que no permitiré que algo ocurra entre ustedes dos."

"¡Por favor Hermione, creí que me conocías mejor que esto! Lo de Cho Chang fue un fracaso, tu misma lo sabes, hasta te escogí a ti por sobre ella, y en aquel entonces estabas obsesionada con Ron, así que no tienes derecho a juzgarme."

Ella guardó silencio, realmente no tenía el derecho. "De acuerdo, si eres ubicado en Hufflepuff, serás tildado de un fiel pero incompetente héroe. Lo más probable es que la "leyenda" del niño que vivió muera solo por ingresar en la casa, o incremente, solo el tiempo nos lo dirá. Pero si seguimos el cuadro de estereotipos, lo más probable es que sea el primero, posiblemente promovido por los que no agradan de ti."

"Y necesito de esta maldita fama para generar seguidores, los cuales me serán de utilidad para conquistar el mundo, búa jajá y toda la parafernalia del asunto." El chico fingió una pose maligna.

Ella solo le observó, "En serio necesitas dejar de ver televisión Harry, eso estuvo terrible."

"OK, nada de interpretaciones con respecto a dominar el mundo, ¿satisfecha?"

Ella negó, "Solo cuando todo esto termine y me tengas a mi, Luna y a Ginny en una inmensa mansión, rodeada de lujos, nuestros niños y más importante aun. Toneladas de chocolate."

El solo alzó una ceja, esta ha sido la primera vez que ella ha comentado la posibilidad de tener niños entre los dos. De hecho, ahora que lo menciona, por fin entiende la incomodidad que ella siente con sus pedidos por más que besos y caricias.

La responsabilidad que el acto conlleva, es demasiado abrumadora con un cuerpo tan pequeño, eso y que por fin su moral emergió de entre los muertos, al menos en el área. "OK, nada de sexo hasta los quince, probablemente los dieciséis, creo que tendré que conformarme con unos muy detallados sueños húmedos."

Ella sonrió en victoria, habiendo logrado por fin convencerlo de cesar en el área… por ahora.

Hombres… les mencionas niños, y de inmediato sus miedos más primarios se revelan.

"Prosiguiendo, El ubicarte en Slytherin es un no - no inmediato, el estigma que sufren los miembros de esta casa en conjunción con tu participación en la caída de Voldemort, es igual a caos, sobretodo cuando los rumores de que eres su reencarnación comiencen a ser dispersados. Después de todo, los brujos y brujas más malignos han sido Slytherin. Lo cual nos deja con la vieja y predecible Griffindor, admito que al igual que tu, es la monotonía de repetir todo lo que conocemos, lo que me esta alejando de entrar en la casa, Ravenclaw podría ser una nueva experiencia, al no estar atada como tu por tu fama, no obstante, significaría que tendría que dejarte a solas con Ginny, y no confió en ella, con recuerdos o sin ellos, no dudará en abrirte las piernas si cree que eso aseguraría que ambos estuviesen juntos para siempre. Y NO, no tienes otra elección, no puedo creer que llores como niño malcriado porque Luna y yo, no queramos una relación normal contigo."

"Pero solo quiero ser normal…"

"Harry, esa es la mentira más grande que puedas haber dicho hasta ahora."

"Lo se, es imposible ser normal con mi fama, además de mis objetivos, pero, ¿es difícil sabes? no sabes cuan tentado estuve de huir de aquel lugar y jamás regresar al mundo mágico, fueron ustedes chicas, las que no me dejaron huir, no cuando las dejaría hasta el cuello en MIS problemas."

Ella suspiró, realmente estaban destinados a abandonar la normalidad en el momento en que se encontraron con la carta de Hogwarts.

"Griffindor entonces, quien sabe, tal vez si invertimos bien nuestro tiempo, podremos disfrutar estos siete años."

"¿Realmente crees que debemos estudiar los siete años completos?"

"Sí, si queremos crear una buena imagen, si abandonamos la escuela, solo para promover un golpe de estado, la verdad no conseguiremos demasiados seguidores, debemos invertir todos estos años en crear y mantener fuertes relaciones amistosas."

Esta vez fue él quien suspiró, "Sabes que el resaltar hará que todas las niñas se fijen mas en mi, no es así, un Harry mas "desarrollado" que el original, más confiado, y por sobretodo más dispuesto a crear lazos, será motivo para incrementar las pretendientes."

"Mientras no abuses de ellas, no tendré problema alguno, pero pensándolo bien, el ser conocida como la novia de Harry Potter, lo cual sospecho es lo que están esparciendo los gemelos, puede tener sus ventajas y sus desventajas."

"¿Qué hay de malo en ser mi novia?"

Ella soltó una ligera carcajada, "El hecho de que todas me odiarán por haberte conseguido primero, el tener que cuidarme la espalda con tal de no sufrir "un accidente" que me imposibilite en el área, o me desfigure permanentemente. Y puedo seguir todo el trayecto si lo deseas."

"Wow, no pensé que ser mi pareja sería tan peligroso… bueno si, pero no por esos motivos."

"Ja, Harry, las mujeres vivimos en constante guerra, aunque nosotros le ponemos un nombre más civilizado."

"Ha si… ¿cual?"

"Competencias de belleza."

"Oh".

"Ahora dime, Querido, que piensas hacer con Quirrel, el dejarlo enseñar si es que se puede llamar enseñar a eso, sería un inmenso desperdicio para los niños, además de un daño grave para su educación, necesitamos que nuestros aliados sean menos incompetentes y más útiles para lograr nuestras metas."

Harry solo alzó los hombros, "Puedo eliminarlo fácilmente esta noche, tan solo _deslizarme_ a sus aposentos y con un simple toque sobre su piel mientras duerme bastará. Sus gritos alertarán a los demás profesores, que acudirán en su ayuda, verán el proceso, el emerger del alma de Voldemort, y asumirán que el pobre Quirrel no pudo soportar más a su amo."

Hermione solo parpadeó, "¿Lo tienes muy planeado no es así? pero dime, como harás para que entren, si de seguro el hombre tiene las puertas aseguradas, aferrándose a su mascarada de protección en contra de los vampiros. Y mejor aun, sin utilizar magia que pueda ser detectada e identificada luego por Dumbledore."

Harry sonrió, "Es allí cuando los nanobots caen de maravilla." Hermione entendió de inmediato, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano al no haber pensado en esa posibilidad al pensar en tantas al mismo tiempo.

"¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió? Utilizar una pequeña cantidad de nanobots para corroer las barreras y bardas que haya creado, la única signatura mágica que podrá leerse es la suya propia, por lo que asumirán, que han fallado por sus momentos de intenso dolor. El _deslizarse_ no deja marca o señal que pueda seguirse, no sin los Nanobots, ya que sin ellos no puedes utilizar la habilidad… ¡es brillante!"

"Si lo es, y lo más probable es que lo hayas pensado, pero como siempre, al tomar tantas posibilidades al mismo tiempo, lo has pasado por alto."

El sonrojo en las mejillas le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, "Aunque me gustaría saber quien será el que le reemplace una vez haya acabado con él."

Hermione, demostrando indiferencia ante su comentario simplemente alzó los brazos. "Lo mas probable es que Snape tome el puesto, sus lecciones serán mediocres gracias a su nepotismo, pero puedo asegurar que serán mucho mejores que con el títere de Quirrel."

Harry apoyó su cabeza en el espaldar del asiento, mirando al techo del vagón, "Sabes, parte de mi se siente culpable de hablar de muertes sin sentirme mal por ello."

Hermione asintió, "Vivimos por más de dos centenas Harry, la gente esta supuesta a cambiar con el tiempo, nosotros vivimos más que muchos otros. En tiempos de Guerra donde la muerte era pan de cada día, vimos morir a nuestros seres amados, mientras nosotros sobrevivíamos, si, nos convertimos en la definición de monstruos, que a esta edad, en el tiempo original, teníamos en la cabeza. Pero he dejado de mirarlo de esa manera, con la muerte de algunos, evitaremos el exterminio de millones, y no hablo del mundo mágico únicamente, sería egoísta pensar que solo los mágicos fuimos víctimas de la guerra."

Harry cerró los ojos, "Por lo general los dictadores, y aquellos que suelen abusar del poder, emergen en los tiempos de guerra, clamando todo aquello que ellos consideren suyo, con toda la fuerza y brutalidad que quieran. Si, creo que tienes razón, eliminando a unos cuantos podremos asegurar el futuro de muchos otros. Pero te soy sincero, creo que he dejado de considerar a los seguidores de Voldemort, como merecedores del termino humano."

Hermione frunció el ceño, consternada entre apoyarle o reprocharle. "No todos son malos, eso lo descubrimos con Snape, y los Malfoy, a la hora de la verdad mostraron sus verdaderos colores."

Harry negó con su cabeza, "Si, pero recuerda que Scorpio fue uno de los que más terminó apoyando a los puristas que rechazaron nuestra propuesta de nanotecnología, Si queremos generar cambios, tendríamos que empezar ahora."

"Harry, no pensarás en infectarlos, ¿cierto?"

El negó rotundamente, "No, eso sería un error, al menos por ahora, que las prioridades de Lucius se encuentran más enfocadas en su bolsillo y carrera política, que en su familia. Pero me temo que si lanzamos un movimiento para cambiar al mundo mágico, su posible alianza perezca, al representar una amenaza directa para su estilo de vida, nadie, y repito, a nadie le gusta que alguien de la calle entre a su casa a decirle como vivir."

Hermione asintió, "Por lo que tenemos que ser cuidadosos con nuestros movimientos, de hecho no solo la familia Malfoy, sino con todos aquellos que posean sangre pura, todos sabrán que se verán horriblemente afectados, y esa situación podría convertir a nuestros aliados, en los peores enemigos."

"¡Maldición! ¿Porqué las relaciones humanas tienen que ser tan complicadas?" Espetó Harry, al encontrarse con un obstáculo que los obligaría a enfrentar los siete años escolares, como tanto temía.

"¡Eso es sencillo de responder! Porque si fueran fáciles, entonces nos entenderíamos por completo, no habría peleas, ni guerras, sería un mundo ideal ¡Una Utopía! pero lamentablemente, lo fácil viene con un precio, y me temo que para lograr un entendimiento total, tendríamos que renunciar a nuestra independencia e individualidad. Un precio muy alto, si me lo preguntas."

"¿Por qué tendríamos que renunciar a ello?"

"¡Simple! para pensar todos igual, tendríamos que ser iguales, mismo color de cabello, misma estatura, misma forma de pensar y procesar información, librarnos de todo aquello que pueda crear diferencias y por ende desentendidos que con el tiempo llevan a la frustración y esta a la violencia, al ser iguales no tendríamos por que competir unos con otros, no tendríamos que humillar a otros, para esclarecer que somos la mejor elección posible para formar una relación, para conseguir trabajo no tendríamos que ganarnos la confianza del empleador, contratarían a cualquiera, porque todos harían igual de bien, todos los equipos deportivos terminarían en empate, porque ambos juegan a la perfección, sin errores, sin diferencias, siempre en igualdad de condiciones, y creo que ya a estas alturas, te habrás dado cuenta de que tan difícil e irreal es esto."

Harry frunció el ceño, Hermione ocultaba algo, por la forma en que su frente se arrugaba en concentración, como decidiendo si decirle algo importante o no. "¿Déjame adivinar? ¡Tú puedes hacerlo realidad! las nano máquinas nos dan la oportunidad de programar a todo ser vivo para pensar igual, pero como ambos sabemos, no es algo que realmente deseamos hacer, no cuando tengamos que sacrificar nuestra individualidad, el precio, es simplemente muy alto."

Ella afirmó, "Si, es uno de mis planes de reserva, en caso de que todo salga mal, si no podemos crear paz con nuestros cambios, podemos cambiar la raza humana por completo, pero eso nos pondría en desventaja ante otros seres pensantes, por lo que tendríamos que infectarlos y así con las otras especies, simplemente eliminaríamos los conflictos, pero al precio de la libertad del pensamiento, todos serían más máquinas, que seres vivos."

Harry se levantó, sentándose a su lado con tal de acariciar su mejilla, "Esperemos que nunca tengamos que considerar esa opción."

Ella sonrió, acariciando su mano, y dejando que frotara su mejilla con dulzura, antes de agregar. "Solo besos y caricias."

"¡Rayos!"

--

**C**omo esperaban, los rumores de su extraña relación ya circundaban sus alrededores, hasta el punto en que McGonagall les arrojó una mirada tan fría y reprobatoria, que no pudieron evitar temblar ante un pequeño momento de remembranza.

Aun cuando teóricamente los dos eran mucho más viejos que ella, no pudieron evitar sentir la gran diferencia en estatura, que por estos momentos representaba un fabuloso acto de intimidación.

Pero así, tan rápido como el miedo surgió, igual de veloz se había esfumado, no habían regresado más de doscientos años para ser intimidados por la moral de una profesora, por más que le admiraran. Lo más curioso del asunto, es que Ron parecía intimidado por Hermione, por lo que no se acercó con tal de entablar amistad con Harry, los gemelos parecían medir su valor, quizás planeando alguna posible rivalidad o en lo más probable, una alianza.

Y más impactante aun, Draco parecía remilgoso, una expresión casi igual a la de Ron, de hecho, ambos se encontraban perturbados por la calidad de las ropas que todos los Weasley portaban, la confianza con la que Neville se desplazaba, y más turbulento aun, la imparcialidad con la que Malfoy y los Weasley se trataban los unos a los otros.

No era un trato ecuánime, Draco aun se lucía, creyendo ser la mayor joya, pero era mucho más que la completa desidia con que se suponía debían tratarse el uno al otro.

Estaban confundidos, de hecho, escuchando más a fondo lograron el descubrir que Neville era el mejor amigo de Ron, y de hecho ambos parecían hablar de Luna, en especial Ron, mientras que Neville no paraba de mencionar a Ginny.

Hermione fue la más rápida en vociferar su preocupación a la primera oportunidad que tuvo. "Esto esta mal, las cosas no son como se supone deberían ser." Por suerte hablaban en códigos numéricos, generando una gran cantidad de confusión entre los que podían escucharles, pero esa era su meta. "Lo se, sus ropas, todas son de buena calidad, no digo que no lo merezcan, pero ¿Desde cuando pueden costearlo? Neville sigue siendo algo regordete, pero posee mucha más confianza de la que jamás portó a esta edad, y lo que más espantado me tiene, es Draco actuando de forma civilizada hacia los Weasley."

Ella asintió, ignorando los primeros llamados de McGonagall, decidida a vociferar lo que pensaba. "No solo eso, Ron habla de Luna, y por lo que mis lecturas indican, se siente… atraído hacia ella, eso no me agrada, te amo, y a el lo amé, pero Luna fue quien me salvo de mi misma en el peor momento de mi vida."

Harry le observó, viendo por primera vez esta faceta posesiva de Hermione hacia Luna, de hecho, ella nunca se demostró de esta forma cuando él y Luna se encontraban juntos. Hermione pareció leer sus pensamientos, pero fue detenida en seco por el agresivo carraspear de garganta de quien suponían era McGonagall.

Ambos voltearon para ver que efectivamente, tenían la atención de todos los presentes, incluso vislumbrando algunos rostros repletos en curiosidad, miedo y un sin número de sentimientos. McGonagall mostraba claro enojo por el retraso, además de una clara muestra de renuencia en acercarse a ellos sin tener su varita a mano.

¡Si ya han acabado, de emitir ese insoportable bullicio! les agradecería que dejaran de payasear y nos permitieran el seguir con la debida rutina."

La pareja afirmó de inmediato, pasando algo de vergüenza, los dos se integraron al grupo, notando de inmediato que todos los niños se alejaban, remilgosos de fraternizar con los extraños jóvenes, por más famoso que uno de ellos sea.

El sorteo pasó sin mayor contratiempo, salvo un aplauso algo remilgoso por parte de la casa ganadora, Percy les observó por algunos segundos, sonrió de forma sincera, y con una carcajada, comenzó a dirigir a los primerizos.

Si antes estaban asustados, esto lo elevaba a la máxima potencia.

--

"¡**D**ebemos hablar con ella cuanto antes!" Dijo Hermione, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala común de Griffindor, generando aun más incomodidad hacia ella.

"¿Pero como? No nos dejarán salir, y después de lo que ha ocurrido tras nuestra llegada, dudo mucho que nos permitan el siquiera salir hacia el baño sin supervisión."

Neville, quien aun se encontraba indeciso de acercarse demasiado, ofreció con simpleza. "¿Y porque no le envían una carta por medio de una lechuza?"

Harry frunció el ceño, "¡Pero pensé que las lechuzas estaban extintas!" Hermione parecía igual de confundida por su comentario, Neville retrocedió un par de pasos, sinceramente temeroso de los obviamente enloquecidos jovencitos. "¿De que hablan? si ustedes recibieron por medio de una lechuza su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts."

La pareja se paralizó al instante, tan obsesionados se encontraban por desarrollar medios para sostenerse en la guerra venidera, que jamás notaron que las aves de presa existían en esta época debido, a que el secreto aun se mantenía en alza, y los muggles… bueno en su mayoría, no les daban caza para detener sus vías de comunicación. Creando por el desequilibrio ambiental una gran invasión de roedores, pero eso es historia para otros días.

"¡POR MERLÍN, ME OLVIDÉ DE HEDWIG!" Gritó apenado Harry, recordando a su fiel mascota, y de hecho dándose cuenta que Hagrid no la entregó como regalo en su viaje al callejón. Hermione de inmediato acudió a calmarle. "Tranquilo, podemos comprarla si le pedimos de forma amable a las chicas que lo hagan por nosotros, no hay de que preocuparse, por ahora lo más importante es contactar a tú sabes quien."

"¡A TU SABES QUIEN!" Gritó Neville aterrado ante la mención del nombre innombrable., o al menos su mote. De hecho, una gran multitud de Griffindor se había puesto en alerta, y pudieron notar que varios superiores del séptimo año portaban en sus manos sus varitas.

Harry perdió todo aire de desesperación, reemplazado por uno de seriedad, ante el posible escenario de batalla, "No sean idiotas, solo porque no queremos decir el nombre de nuestro contacto, que aseguro un cien por ciento es mujer, o lo será en algunos años. No es el idiota que ustedes temen llamar por su nombre."

Ron, portando un aire de seriedad que contrastaba enormemente con sus recuerdos, fue el primero en vociferar su opinión. "¿Cómo te atreves a insultarnos de esa manera, cuando ustedes fueron los que iniciaron todo esto?"

Hermione bufó resignada a que habían empezado con muy mala suerte. El actuar cortésmente e intentar evadir el problema solo generaría más desconfianza y sospechas que enfrentarlo directamente. "Su nombre es Voldemort, ¡Oh Merlín, solo es un nombre! ¡Maduren! No importa cuanto lo mencione no aparecerá por solo decirlo."

Neville agregó con un poco de la inseguridad con la cual le conocían, no mucha, pero si albergaba un poco. "¡Pero esta prohibido decir su nombre!" Harry negó con su rostro ante el coro de gritos de afirmación por parte de los chicos y chicas de Griffindor.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort." Repitió constantemente, logrando el resultado deseado: enojo.

Por primera vez en todo el día, el Ron que conocían emergió de este nuevo chico. "¡DETENTE, NO LO DIGAS MÁS!" Y para remarcar su punto, alzó su varita, generando una reacción en cadena por parte de los que más enojados se encontraban.

Hermione lo vio por algunos segundos, antes de suspirar y asentir con su rostro, colocándose espalda a espalda con el, y en un acto de gran rapidez, ambos alzaron sus manos, enfocaron su magia hacia sus dedos, y girando en trescientos ochenta grados derribar a todos aquellos que les amenazaban con una varita.

"¡Wow, igual que la escena con Mace Windu en la animación de la guerra de los clones!" Comentó Harry, dejando salir al niño que en pocas ocasiones observaba la luz, situación por la cual ella solía complacerle en todo con tal de verlo más a menudo en esta etapa. No obstante, debía reprenderlo, tenía que ser la voz de la razón, aquella que lo contiene y lo conserva aun humano. "Sabes que esto no nos creará muy buena reputación no es así, y cualquier sospecha que hayan tenido, es probable que la consideren fidedigna con este acto sobrenatural de control, sin contar con que YO, una sin nombre, o como diría Draco, una Don nadie, lo ha hecho con igual facilidad que el niño que vivió."

Neville fue el primero en ponerse de pie, observándolos completamente asombrado de lo que había presenciado. Hermione pudo notar que varios miembros del público les observaban de igual forma. Por lo que decidió vociferar su carta maestra.

"Ustedes temen mencionar su nombre por simple miedo, por irracionalidad, si la palabra en realidad estuviese prohibida, el ministerio la hubiese convertido en un Tabú, logrando que cada quién que la mencione, sea visitado por un equipo de Aurores, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, aquí solo estamos nosotros, nada de agentes de la ley, ni señores oscuros, solo un montón de niños y adolescentes."

"¿Cómo hicieron eso?" Para su sorpresa, quien preguntó tal cosa no era otro más que Ron. Quien parecía haber olvidado todo lo ocurrido hace poco.

"Eso es un secreto, me temo que no podemos revelar nuestra fuente." Dijo la chica, intentando ocultar sus verdaderas habilidades.

Seamus vociferó su opinión, ¡FABULOSO! Si no lo creyera, diría que ustedes parecían Jedi." Harry abrió la boca en sorpresa, esa si no se la esperaba, Hermione recordó que Marcus era en cierto modo como Harry, salvo que su madre era Bruja y su padre no. Quizás de allí provenía su conocimiento.

Decidieron jugar el papel de ignorantes, "¿Cómo sabes de los Jedi? ¡Pensé que solo los de herencia Muggle los conocíamos!" Dijo Hermione.

"¿Qué es un Jedi?" Preguntó curiosa Parvati, quien según sus radares, se encontraba extremadamente alterada por la presencia de Harry, tenía que alejarlo de ella… y de cualquier otra chica.

Hermione, quien seguía siendo la más versada, decidió hablar, "Es una creación Muggle, se supone que son una especie de caballeros, que usan espadas de luz, mueven cosas con la mente, y manipulan a las personas a su voluntad, es una película."

"¿Qué es una pel-peli-cula?" Inquirió Lavender Brown, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto ver su ignorancia en un tema relacionado con los Muggle.

Para su sorpresa, fue Seamus quien contestó. "Es una forma de entretenimiento, son fabulosas, no creerías lo buenos que son los muggle en crear mundos fantásticos e impresionantes, hasta el punto de que por un momento crees que son realidad."

Esta vez fue un chico desconocido, quien preguntó lo obvio. "¿Espera, los Muggle pueden crear mundos, como entretenimiento?" Hermione golpeó su frente ante tal ignorancia. "Considérenlo como obras de teatro muy, Muy bien hechas."

Un coro colectivo de "Ohhh" se alzó entre la multitud, al finalmente comprender, o al menos darse una idea de que estaban hablando. Ron, de nuevo los sorprendió con una pregunta. "Entonces, estos Jedi que ustedes dicen, ¿pueden hacer todo lo que un mago hace?"

Seamus, respondió, "En realidad, algo parecido, pero eso no es lo importante, algún día les mostraría las películas si pudiera, pero los artefactos Muggle no funcionan en Hogwarts." Harry se sorprendió de ver cuanta decepción provocó ese estatuto entre los curiosos. ¿Realmente la atención de los niños cambiaba tan rápido?

"¿Pero si es falso, como es que ustedes pueden hacerlo?" Bueno, aparentemente en algunos aun reinaba la incertidumbre de sus acciones. Curioso que fuera Lavender la que mantuviese interés en algo más que maquillarse, las cosas no podían ponerse más raras.

Percy apareció para probarle cuan equivocado estaba. "Muy bien chicos, el juego se acabó, mañana es un día difícil y todos debemos estar descansados y frescos para comenzar. Esto no fue mas que un simple caso de magia accidental, uno muy oportuno diría yo, así que ¿Por qué no dejamos esto para otro día, y nos dirigimos a los cuartos?"

Hermione se aferró en algún punto a su brazo, aparentemente estaba tan asustada como el, mas Harry solo pudo mirar anonadado cuantas cosas habían cambiado, y cuanto de sus recuerdos parecían ser deficientes con este nuevo desenvolvimiento de la situación.

"Gred, Forge, si introducen ese polvo pica-pica en mi guardarropa de nuevo, les juro que les demostrare que tan bien puedo imitar a Ginny con su conjuro de murciélagos de moco."

Al menos los gemelos seguían igual. "Te veré esta noche, debemos encontrarnos con Luna cuanto antes, al diablo con las consecuencias. Eliminare a Quirrel cuando descubramos que es lo que sucedió."

--

**S**irius se encontraba patas arriba, disfrutando toda la libertad que le otorgaba su forma canina, ahora que estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido como una inmensa e inusual mascota (para un brujo) podía relajarse lo suficiente mientras pudiera.

O al menos lo intento hasta que Luna entro a la habitación, encontrándolo en su faceta más comprometedora. "No es que no aprecie la vista, pero debo decir que es algo incomodo, poder ver algunas cosas que se supone, no debería conocer de ti, Sirius."

El animago regresó a su forma humana, mostrando su cuidada silueta a la chica, cabello corto y limpio, barba inexistente y físico admirable, todo cubierto en un costoso conjunto de ropas diseñadas para él y nadie más. Todas en color negro, imitando el color de su piel en su estado animal, con tal de facilitar sus tareas de infiltración.

Avergonzado de ser atrapado con… las "manos" en alto, tuvo al menos la discreción de sonrojarse. "Lo siento, es que algunas costumbres son difíciles de pasar por alto, con nanobots o sin ellos."

Ella afirmó, intentando decir algo para cuando sus alarmas se dispararon y una sonrisa emergió de su rostro. "YA VIENEN, SIRIUS, HARRY Y HERMIONE."

"Están aquí, y… ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! ¿SIRIUS?" Gritó Harry, ignorando que Hermione intentaba recuperar el equilibrio, mientras Luna se abalanzaba sobre el con tal de recibirle como es apropiado.

El beso duró alrededor de cinco minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Sirius bajara su varita y Hermione golpeara impaciente con su pie el suelo del cuarto. "¡Que diablos, cuanta información pueden estar intercambiando para que les tome tanto tiempo! Me estoy sintiendo dejada a un lado aquí Luna."

Luna sonrió a pesar de que sus labios seguían conectados con los del chico, que portaba un aire de alegría solo por el sentimiento que había recibido. Sin decir nada, ella se separó de Harry lentamente, aun sonriendo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. "¡Oh, la verdad es que al concluir los primeros dos minutos habíamos terminado, el resto fue solo por placer!"

Hermione alzó una ceja, "Y que, ¿yo no merezco un abrazo siquiera? ¿Un, Oh estas bien Hermione, te he extrañado sabes?"

Luna le miró por algunos segundos antes de añadir, "Para ti te tenía algo reservado, pero viendo que has impuesto una regla de solo besos y caricias, te tendrás que esperar al igual que Harry, pero por ahora, ven aquí nena, necesito saber todo lo que sabes, y claro, disfrutarlo lo más que pueda, Harry, ¿Por qué no actualizas a Sirius?"

"NO VOY A BESAR A MI AHIJADO/PADRINO" Gritaron al unísono ambos hombres, antes de mirarse el uno al otro y sonreír. "¿Hagámoslo al modo antiguo, ósea hablando, te parece?"

Harry sonrió y decidió ignorar a las dos chicas que intercambiaban algo más que saliva. "Esto cambia muchas cosas sabes, al principio creí estar enloqueciendo, pero luego de ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Luna todo tiene sentido."

Sirius prosiguió, "Debo admitir que no lo tomé muy bien, principalmente porque a diferencia de ustedes, no cuento con recuerdos personalizados, en todo caso soy inferior a Ginny, pero igual tengo información valiosa que se puede considerar historia, muy útil, ¡Oh, por cierto, Remus te envía sus saludos!"

El pequeño moreno asintió, "No puedo creer que Luna hiciera tanto, Infectar a Ginny, Sus padres, a ti y a Remus, además de crear un monopolio comercial lo suficientemente estable como para garantizarles una mejor vida a los Weasley. Impresionante, realmente impresionante."

Sirius aportó, "No obstante, lo más importante se encuentra oculto en ese baúl de la izquierda. Te aconsejo que me dejes encogerlo, y te lo lleves de inmediato a la cámara de los secretos, cuando tengas tiempo claro esta."

Luna comento, al haber separado sus labios de los de una alegremente confundida Hermione, aun sin soltar su cintura. "¡Ya tienen planes para encargarse de ello, con suerte, todos los Horcrux a excepción de algunos, el diario, y Nagini, serán destruidos en esta misma semana!"

Harry afirmó, aunque algo pensativo, "Creo que lo mejor seria esperar a ver a quien le entrega Lucius el diario, Ginny sigue siendo una gran opción, un poco de tragedia en sus negocios los podrían llevar a cometer errores que el mas tarde podría solucionar."

Luna alzó su rostro, pensativa, "Tal vez puedo ofrecerle un objetivo mas sencillo, todos piensan que soy el eslabón débil de la familia Lovegood, la extraña y algo retraída chica, el aparecer el mismo día, con un canasto enorme, portando libros, me haría un blanco mas sencillo. ¿Quién sospecharía de una posible Ravenclaw con un libro extra?"

Hermione despertando de su estupor, comentó, "Espera un minuto, escuchamos a Ron hablar muy bien de ti, no creo que sigas poseyendo esa fama de Lunática Lovegood."

Sirius se carcajeó, y la rubia frunció el ceño ligeramente, el mayor del cuarteto ofreció de inmediato la razón. "Eso es porque nuestra querida Luna ha tomado la costumbre de bañarse _al dente,_ Y Ginny, quien últimamente se ha resignado a acompañarle, (aun niega que le agrada la idea por supuesto.) Olvidó advertirle a su hermano de este detalle, por lo que el joven Ronald Billius Weasley, fue introducido a una edad muy temprana a las dulzuras del cuerpo femenino."

Luna solo negó con el rostro, "Aparentemente el verme ha provocado que su visión de mi sea… algo distinta a la era original, creo que puede atribuirse al hecho de que sus hormonas y su curiosidad se están desarrollando con respecto al área. La Luna original, hubiese dado todo por que el Ron original se fijara en ella, pero e_sta_ Luna, encuentra desagradable su atracción infantil."

Todos guardaron silencio por algunos segundos, Harry fue el primero en romperlo. "No que esto no sea agradable, pero tenemos una apretada agenda, ya saben, Basiliscos que eliminar y profesores que… bueno, eliminar. Hermione, espero que mis memorias de las palabras "abierto" en lengua parsel sirvan, con tal de que liberes una buena cantidad de gallos tanto reales como transfigurados en la cámara de los secretos. Con suerte, para cuando bajemos allí, tendremos un inmenso cadáver que cosechar y aprovechar. Asegúrate de confundir a Myrtle con algunos buenos encantos, no queremos que le reporte a Dumbledore de nuestros movimientos."

Sirius asintió, acudiendo al baúl con tal de encogerlo para el chico, Luna abrazó a Hermione y le besó tiernamente en la mejilla, antes de liberarla y acudir en dirección de Harry para repetir el proceso.

Hermione fue quien tomó el baúl, y sorprendiendo a Sirius, procedió a abrazarle, antes de partir junto a Harry en un suave movimiento, que representaba el _deslizarse_.

Luna miró a Sirius por unos segundos antes de preguntar, "¿Entonces, como es que sabes sobre el accidente entre Ronald y mi persona, Sirius?"

El hombre solo sonrió y confesó con sinceridad. "¿Estas loca? tendría que estar sordo para no haber escuchado los gritos del chico y su hermana" Luna le miró por algunos segundos y asintió. "Si, ambos han heredado ese molesto detalle de su madre."

Sirius solo se carcajeó.

--

**H**ermione se deslizó rumbo al baño de Myrtle, intentando no hacer ningún sonido que atrajera la atención de la inconsolable adolescente. Susurrando el parsel, o lo que esperaba fuera una copia perfecta de la lengua, esperó a que la cámara se abriera, solo para descubrir que no funcionaba en lo absoluto.

"Debí esperarlo," el sonido de Myrtle emergiendo de su cabina le instó a deslizarse lo más rápido posible con dirección a la cámara. Intentando recuperar el control de su cabeza, y soltando los gallos, tanto los configurados como los reales de inmediato, provocando que cantasen apenas tocaban el suelo.

Un enorme impacto justo detrás de ella acaparó toda su atención, logrando que su corazón quisiera intentar el romper su pecho gracias a los golpes que le otorgaba.

Lentamente volteó solo para descubrir el cadáver de la bestia, su mandíbula apenas a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba, suspiró, aparentemente se había salvado por mera suerte, fue un movimiento estúpido de su parte, debía admitirlo.

"Bueno, esto requerirá un buen par de horas de acurrucarse con Harry, después de todo lo merezco."

Retomando su aliento, con tal de _deslizarse_ justo por encima de su cama, frunció el ceño y desapareció, pensativa de cuan cerca estuvo de morir en ese momento.

Por si las dudas, dejó a los Gallos en la cámara, cantando sin cesar hasta que la transfiguración terminase, luego recogería a los vivos.

--

**H**arry se _deslizó_ a la habitación de Quirrel, encontrándolo dormido, confiado por completo en la complejidad de las bardas y barreras protectoras que ha creado.

Tocó la energía de dichas protecciones, infectándola con sus nanomáquinas con tal de eliminarlas, hecho esto, corrió en dirección del poseído, quien ante la interrupción de sus hechizos y encantos, se despertó solo para encontrarse con un joven Potter, que agarraba su rostro y procedía a destruirlo de manera dolorosa gracias a la protección que su madre le había otorgado.

Lo soltó y no esperó a ver el resto, antes de _deslizarse_ de nuevo justo por encima de su habitación, respirando agitadamente por lo reiterado que ha tenido que emplear esta habilidad.

Gracias a sus máquinas podía escuchar lo que ocurría en ese lugar, al menos hasta que las bardas desaparecieron por completo, negándoles alimento a sus pequeños amigos y estos al carecer de energía, simplemente dejaron de funcionar y pasaron a formar parte del polvo de la habitación.

Pero a pesar de esta gran victoria, el hecho de que olvidaran algunas cosas, cuando se supone que poseen memoria fotográfica, le tenía preocupado, pero luego recordó la conversación que tuvo con Hermione, si poseía demasiadas ideas y objetivos al mismo tiempo, lo más probable es que ignoraría algunas de ellas. Pero tenía que eliminar ese defecto, o al menos ser más cuidadoso, ese detalle podría costarle caro cuando menos lo esperase, tanto a él como a alguna de las chicas.

Eso, y ahora que lo recordaba, necesitaba destruir el Horcrux que habitaba en su cicatriz, lo cual sería sencillo de lograr, un _Avada Kedavra_ por parte del idiota, y el sería libre de hacer lo que se le antojase con el hombre.

Si, liberarse de Voldemort sería fácil con sus recuerdos, solo tendría que tener paciencia, cambiar al mundo mágico y evitar que estalle una guerra contra los Muggle, ¡Eso sí requeriría, trabajo! Pero por ahora, lo más importante era dormir.

_**Continuará**__**. **_

_**Este capí**__**tulo no deseaba que terminase de escribirlo, pero al final treinta y tres páginas de Word fueron el límite.**_

_**No se acostumbren a los capítulos largos. **_

_**No esperen detalles de los años escolares, o al menos los primeros tres, posiblemente el capitulo siguiente sea un resumen de que pasó en los siguientes tres años, antes del cuarto. **_

_**Tendrán que espera**__**r bastante por el siguiente capítulo, en primera porqué recuerden que esto lo escribo para matar el estrés, los reviews son realmente bien recibidos, mientras más mejor, siempre soy codicioso con los reviews.**_

_**Para el joven que habla **__**portugués, el cual admito que he tardado algo en responder su review. **_

_**Si se que Ginny es una princesita mimada del prototipo de rey Arturo etc, pero como dije, la necesito, no es un personaje que me fascine, pero tampoco la odio del todo. **_

_**Y como han visto, las cosas han cambiado, algunas para bien, otras para mal. Solo espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Para el joven que me ha pedido el agregar algunas de sus ideas, **__**debo comentarte que el utilizar la piel del Basilisco, y sus propiedades ya estaba incluido en mis planes. No dejaré que la criatura se desperdicie de esa forma. **_

_**Es imposible que el **__**Basilisco obedezca a Harry, recuerda que es un ser conciente, y que TODA su fidelidad, esta destinada a los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin, en este caso Tom Riddle, (Descendiente por medio de su madre, y abuelo.) Por lo que dudo que el animal, obedezca al chico, por más que hable Parsel.**_

_**La idea tiene mé**__**rito, de hecho me recuerda un poco a algunas series anime, en especial al personaje Shiryu de Saint Seiya, quizás para compensarte escriba un prologó en A WOLFMAN GRIMOIRE, pero por ahora, en mis dos historias, necesito que el rey de las serpientes patee la lata (o en su caso, al carecer de patas, empuje) para cosechar y sacar ganancias de su cuerpo. **_

_**No revelo más, porque seria dar Spoiler a mis historias. **_

_**Buen día, y en serio, necesito mi dosis diaria de reviews. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**R**emus Lupin respiraba agitado, completamente exhausto de lo que acababa de hacer, su nariz aspiraba oxígeno a gran velocidad, mientras que su lengua pendía en las afueras de su alargada mandíbula; sus colmillos, ligeramente amarillos estaban empañados de saliva, piel y sangre, todas pertenecientes al ser que yacía bajo sus patas.

La venganza nunca fue tan dulce, el sentimiento de poder, de dominio, jamás quemó sus venas como lo estaban haciendo ahora, el aire a su alrededor estaba infestado de incredulidad, de miedo y más importante aun, de ansias.

Aulló, completamente consumido por su victoria sobre el licántropo que lo maldijo de niño, los demás titubearon por tan solo unos segundos, antes de seguir su ejemplo, creando un concierto de voces que enervaban los pelos de cualquier ser vivo que la escuchare.

A pesar de su euforia, Remus estaba conciente, al completo dominio de su ser gracias a las máquinas que Luna introdujo en él, al principio creyó estar perdido, al ser emboscado por nadie más que Sirius Black, quien hasta ahora pensaba había muerto a manos de Bellatrix LeStrange, anterior mente Black, su propia prima.

Su ataque fue rápido, casi inhumano, incluso lo suficientemente veloz como para sorprenderle a él, un hombre lobo. ¿O quizás era el alto nivel de ebriedad en el que se encontraba lo que contribuyó a su derrota? No lo sabe, y ahora no le importa, solo le interesó el ser "infectado" dándole capacidades aun superiores a las que ya poseía, junto con el enorme regalo que era su libertad, su completa emancipación del sufrimiento que representaba las noches de luna llena.

Fue gracias a esos regalos que su fidelidad se volcó completamente a sus nuevos aliados, quienes le dotaron con recuerdos genéricos de lo que vendría en el futuro, y a pesar del precio que todos estos regalos exigían, para él esto no significaba nada, no cuando le entregaban una nueva oportunidad en la vida.

¿Su precio a pagar? Eliminar a Greyback y convertirse en el líder de los Licántropos en la Inglaterra mágica, algo que sinceramente haría gratis y sin necesidad de que se lo ordenasen. Pero la pequeña, aquella niña que se había convertido en su diosa, en su líder y verdadero Alpha, era bastante insistente en que debía cumplir cuanto antes tal labor.

Le tomó tan solo dos noches el conseguir a Greyback, retarlo a un duelo y claro, erradicarlo bajo el claro de la luna llena, el hombre completamente enceguecido por su orgullo y confianza, fue torpe y descuidado, Remus podría ser mas pequeño, pero sus garras, colmillos y cuerpo eran mucho más letales gracias a las mejoras de Luna.

Cada embestida, cada mordida, zarpazo y embestida terminaban por demoler la confianza de su rival, que poco a poco pudo percibir su declive final en la balanza del poder, Remus titubeó por tan solo meros segundos antes de morder su cuello, aferrando sus colmillos en su garganta y destrozando cuanta arteria le sea posible. La muerte de Greyback era demasiado importante para los planes de la pequeña diosa, y él, quien gozaba de su protección, jamás se atrevería a cuestionar o fallar en la tarea que le ha asignado.

Volteó al escuchar el sonido de las hembras de la manada acercándose a él, todas ellas impregnadas en feromonas, ansias y deseo, sí aún siguiera siendo el antiguo Remus, negaría sus plegarias, intentaría convencerlas de lo contrario y más importante aun, nunca se hubiera inmiscuido en la lucha por el liderato.

Pero las órdenes de su diosa eran claras, debía ser un líder, poseer a las hembras y marcarlas como suyas, ignorar las reglas de una sola compañera, reconstruir las bases y costumbres de su sociedad, educarlos y tener muchas crías, todo con tal de llevar a la cúspide a su especie, hacerlas una sociedad par con los vampiros, demostrarles que no había nada que envidiarles y que de ser posible, dejar entendido que al menor descuido, existiría una guerra entre ambas especies.

Un trabajo arduo en extremo, pero uno que empezaría a disfrutar.

--

**L**una sonreía satisfecha, sus padres, quienes eran sus representantes legales habían bajo su consentimiento, aceptado una de las múltiples invitaciones por dialogar por parte de la cabeza de la familia Malfoy.

¿El motivo de tal conversación? Era simple, el establecimiento de un compromiso entre el heredero de la familia Malfoy y la primogénita de la familia Lovegood, con el único objetivo de unir los dos linajes en un gran y poderoso clan; Incomparable a cualquier otro jamás vista en estos días.

Por supuesto que sus padres rechazaron de la manera más cordial tal honor, alegando que la "pequeña" Luna ya estaba comprometida a un joven que por ahora, preferirían mantener en secreto.

Que Lucius supo camuflar a la perfección su verdadera indignación era merecedor de elogio, hasta el punto en que el hombre aceptó la invitación de Selene con tal seguir dialogando y por supuesto compartir un fabuloso almuerzo. Luna cumplió su papel a la perfección, aparentando ser una chica despistada e indefensa que no sobreviviría mucho sin la asistencia constante de sus padres.

Pudo sentir los ojos del hombre sobre su nuca todo el tiempo, más aun cuando ella de forma impertinente y fuera de lo común, le avisó a su madre que el día en que comprara sus útiles para asistir a Hogwarts, necesitaría un diario mágico, uno donde registrar sus ideas y pensamientos más íntimos sin la posibilidad de que alguien más pudiera leer lo que allí escriba.

Su madre, que actuó a la perfección, expresó su más ferviente apoyo por la idea, dimitiéndola a acudir a su habitación con tal de que los adultos dialogasen en confianza. Ella obedeció, dejando que su madre relatara como la pequeña Luna era su vida entera, el como serían capaces de venderlo todo con tal de desaparecer si algo le llegase a pasar a su pequeño ángel. Instaurando detalles que motivarían al codicioso hombre "de confianza" a movilizarse por cuenta propia.

Terminada la reunión, Lucius partió del lugar, tratando de evitar el inmenso perro negro que vigilaba la propiedad con recelo, ignorando que cada paso que avanzaba estaba siendo meticulosamente vigilado hasta que con un simple "POP" el hombre se marchó a quien sabe donde, posiblemente fraguando cuanto plan pudiere para apoderarse y terminar con la niña Lovegood.

El primer atentado ocurrió dos semanas luego, al intentar secuestrar a la niña accediendo por medio del fuego Flu, grave error al ser victimas de las poderosas y hasta los momentos únicas bardas mágicas en su tipo.

El segundo intento aconteció en una salida familiar, donde emboscaron a la madre y pequeña en el callejón Diagon con tal de separarlas y secuestrarlas, solo para que los hombres jamás se reportaran de nuevo, y que las mujeres fueren liberadas horas después.

Y así consecutivamente, ocurrió intento tras intento, todos carentes de evidencia que inculpase a Lucius en algún sentido.

Hedwig, quien era ahora su querida mascota, dormitaba tranquila en su habitación, al estar de acuerdo con Harry en que tendría una mejor vida en su hogar que en el orfanato. A su lado, en una percha similar a la de ella, dormía su compañero, un macho de la misma especie a quien ella llamó, "Nargle" en honor a las criaturas que habitaban el muérdago. (En realidad su nombre es debido al hecho de que cuando le compró, tenía atorado un trozo de rama de dicha planta entre sus garras.)

Sirius, quien seguía siendo un gigantesco perro a los ojos de todo el mundo, seguía siendo su camarada, aquel que cuidaba su hogar en caso de que alguna de las bardas fallare, lo que era improbable. Sus misiones habían sido hasta ahora completamente un éxito, consiguiendo información en los bajos mundos, ingredientes y por sobretodo, materiales que una pequeña como ella o una respetable familia de su calibre no podía comprar, o al menos permitir que se les descubra.

Lo cual nos traslada de nuevo hacia Luna lovegood, que se encontraba sentada en una inmensa silla de caoba, tallada a mano por los más grandiosos artesanos que el mundo Muggle pudiera ofrecer.

Al frente de ella se encontraba un hombre, o al menos parte de lo que en algún tiempo fue uno, el ser ante ella estaba famélico, piel sobre huesos terriblemente maltratada, su cabeza completamente calva, sus apéndices plenamente marcados por la continua tortura, pendían de cadenas de metal en cuyas superficies estaban talladas distintas runas mágicas con tal de suprimir una variedad de habilidades.

La peor de las torturas que hasta ahora han probado, es dejar la varita del sujeto a simples centímetros de su alcance, obligándole a trabajar duro por obtenerla, motivado por la desesperación y la esperanza de que finalmente podría liberarse del infierno al que era sometido.

Solo para descubrir que por más que lo intentara, no podía llegar a ella por míseros centímetros, dejándolo tan cerca de la posible libertad, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Solo los continuos tratamientos por parte de la pequeña que consistían en borrar algunas memorias del sujeto para evitar o revertir su locura, evitaban que el hombre perdiera toda cordura que le restara.

Su vida era necesaria, de hecho le liberarían dentro de tres años, justo en el cuarto año de educación en la vida de Harry James Potter, logrando así que el plan de Voldemort de resucitar en el cementerio de la familia Gaunt, les otorgase la oportunidad final para eliminar de una vez por todas los últimos fragmentos de su pútrida alma.

El residuo que habitaba en la cicatriz de Harry debía ser eliminado con tal de garantizar en su totalidad la completa desaparición del hombre conocido como Tom Marvolo Riddle, quien sin saberlo, había logrado dividir su alma en una última oportunidad, creando un octavo Horcrux en la frente del chico cuya familia había asesinado, por supuesto, que Harry no tendrá el poder para enfrentarse a todos ellos, mucho menos eliminarlos, tan solo podrá luchar con Riddle mientras ella y Hermione y sus aliados se encargaban de eliminar a la mayoría de sus seguidores.

El objetivo era dejar solo unos cuantos con vida, unos que entretuvieran al ministerio de magia por un par de años más, con tal de que sus planes de conquista no fueren descubiertos.

El sonido de la puerta del sótano abrirse de par en par sacó a la chica de su rememorar, notando que Peter de nuevo estaba completamente inconciente debido al hambre y el agotamiento, Sirius, quien ahora se encontraba en su forma humana, traía levitando consigo un repertorio de comida que incluso un rey envidiaría, ella sonrió en bienvenida, ya habían pasado tres días desde que alimentaron al prisionero por última vez.

"Espero que no hayas añadido ningún laxante en esta oportunidad Sirius, el suelo podrá estar encantado para absorber y eliminar cualquier desperdicio, pero los efectos de la deshidratación son bastante molestos de lidiar, no queremos que el pobre Peter sufra daños colaterales, ¿Oh si?" Su voz era dulce, como la de una niña que acababa de descubrir que su padre entró a la habitación para verla jugar con sus muñecas.

Sirius, quien ignoró lo símil de esta situación con su prima Bellatrix, frunció el ceño antes de descartar el pastel de riñón a un lado, aparentemente emocionado con infligirle algo más de castigo al traidor. Luna negó con el rostro, antes de confesar, "¿Sabes bien que aunque no colocases el laxante, Peter estará demasiado paranoico como para comerlo todo de una sola vez, verdad? probablemente sufra por un tiempo hasta que el hambre lo consuma por completo y engulla la comida en su totalidad, de no hacerlo, las ratas del lugar se darían un banquete ante sus ojos."

La sonrisa en Sirius amenazaba con partir su rostro a la mitad, mientras este abría e introducía el carromato hacia la ahora temporalmente abierta celda. Luna supo de inmediato que el hombre tenía algo más planeado, por lo que esperó a que terminase de ubicar el carromato en su lugar y emergiera de la celda, ambos supuestamente "ignorantes" del ahora "inconciente" prisionero.

Sirius frenó en seco, simulando haber olvidado algo importante, retrocediendo hasta la celda, ubicando las llaves de la misma en su superficie y separándose por algunos segundos de ellas con tal de recoger la varita que yacía en el suelo.

Luna prosiguió con la farsa, comprendiendo que es lo que intentaba el hombre, "Sirius, deja de perder el tiempo y larguémonos de este lugar, me siento sucia y quiero un baño, además los gusanos de tres cuernos arrugados no se descubrirán por si solos." Su compañero se apresuró a salir, supuestamente olvidando en su apuro el que había depositado las llaves sobre el carromato.

Ambos subieron las escaleras en aparente apuro, ignorando que tan rápido Peter se alzó sobre sus piernas con tal de acudir y tomar las llaves en sus manos, ansioso por escapar de este eterno sufrimiento en que se había convertido su miserable vida.

Luna, quien cerró la puerta del sótano, sonrió antes de voltear y mirar de frente al ahora envuelto en risas "adulto", con tal de preguntarle. "¿Y bien, que es lo que has hecho en esta oportunidad Sirius?"

Esperó un par de minutos a que el hombre recuperase la compostura, que luego se transformaron en más y más, sobretodo cuando escuchó el grito adolorido del prisionero desde el ahora silente sótano. Luna, demostrando su eterna paciencia, esperó por unos quince minutos hasta que el hombre hubiere recuperado su aliento y cordura.

"Oh, definitivamente sabes que le entregué las llaves de sus esposas al traidor, lo que no sabes es que todas y cada una de ellas están hechizadas para que al mínimo contacto con el acero de sus grilletes, le otorgarían una no muy agradable descarga eléctrica, cada vez más intensa hasta que se acerque a la última y única llave no hechizada, la cual sí le brindara su libertad, pero para entonces, dudo mucho que se atreva bajo el miedo de morir con lo que el creerá es la más poderosa de todas las llaves, que en realidad como dije antes, es la única que no lo está." De nuevo arrancó a reír cuando un nuevo grito por parte del prisionero emergió del sótano.

Luna le interrumpió de inmediato, "Me imagino que hechizaste las llaves para que tuvieran una compulsión que lo obligaría ir en orden, desde la primera hasta la última, sin posibilidad de que por suerte descubra la que no está hechizada, uno lo suficientemente débil como para permitirle ignorar el llavero si así lo desea. Además el que tuviera un número preciso de siete llaves, logrará llamar su atención ante el riesgo que sufre de morir con cada intento que toma, no son muchas, pero si las suficientes oportunidades para saber que el siete puede o no ser su número de la suerte, según las creencias mágicas."

Sirius afirmó, levantándose del suelo sin demasiado apuro, secándose las lágrimas con una mano mientras que con la otra se ayudaba a erguirse. Luna, de nuevo demostrando su inmensa paciencia, esperó todo el tiempo que el hombre se tomó para tan solo levantarse.

"Ahora que nos hemos divertido, es tiempo de trabajar, hay un par de detalles que me gustaría estudiar ahora que tengo la oportunidad, tareas que en el pasado o al menos, en mí pasado, que realmente sería mi futuro, no logré alcanzar debido a la situación en que vivíamos." A medida que mencionaba estas palabras, la niña caminaba en dirección de una pequeña puerta a su derecha, su lugar de investigación privado, oculto bajo el poder del _**Fidelius**_, siendo ella la protectora del secreto, Sirius le siguió de cerca, su rostro aun sonrojado por el nivel de asfixia que su propio ataque de risa le había ocasionado por algunos segundos.

La rubia natural se detuvo, depositando en un pequeño compartimiento todos aquellos elementos mágicos que portara encima, incluida todas sus ropas excepto la interior, Sirius por su parte, solo se dio la vuelta, otorgándole un momento de privacidad a la jovencita, al sentirse algo incómodo. "¿Repíteme el porqué debemos quitarnos la ropa y todo objeto mágico en cada oportunidad que ingresamos a este lugar?"

La niña por su parte, simplemente ignoró por algunos segundos su pregunta, mientras volvía a vestirse con prendas de una sustancia muggle llamada poliuretano, diseñada para prevenir que nada dañino tocara su piel. Unió ambas partes con un ingenioso invento (también muggle) Llamado cremallera, sellando su cuerpo por completo. "Es para evitar la contaminación de nuestras muestras, ya de por sí algunas son lo suficientemente delicadas como para degradarse con nuestra mera presencia, pero traer con nosotros elementos que pueden aumentar esa probabilidad seria contraproducente."

"¿Me lo repites de nuevo, pero en el idioma de la reina si eres tan amable?" Preguntó Sirius, mientras imitaba el mismo acto de la niña, seguro de que ella no observaba su situación, otorgándole al menos el mismo respeto.

La pequeña arqueó una ceja, sinceramente sorprendida, "¿Sabes, me pregunto porqué seguimos usando referencias sobre la realeza, cuando nosotros no obedecemos a sus reglas, el ministerio se aseguró de aislar nuestros mundos con una eficacia monumental, porque seguimos usando referencias sobre la reina?"

Sirius detuvo todo movimiento, dejando su cremallera a medio cerrar, justo por encima de su velludo pecho. "¡Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón, pero me imagino es a causa de que las viejas costumbres son difíciles de desechar, por mucho que lo intentes!" Dicho esto, subió su cremallera, liberando un pequeño quejido lo bastante agudo como para hacerse pasar por una pequeña niña cuando dicho artefacto se aferró, haló y arrancó varios de sus vellos.

"Exacto, además el re-educar a las personas implica el tener que gastar dinero en programas que modifiquen tal creencia, aún el cambiarlo por medio de la fuerza amerita un detrimento en la moralidad y confianza del pueblo, enseñándoles a que deben temer al que erige las reglas, lo cual crea rencor, las familias se revelan, y el ministerio es forzado a contraatacar a sus enemigos, erigiendo reglas que eliminen del paso aquellas familias que en un comienzo, se opusieron a sus ordenes…"

Sirius captó de inmediato a donde se dirigía esto, "Creando así la brecha actual entre magia oscura y magia "blanca." Lo cual ambos sabemos es una sarta de mentiras, ya que incluso con el hechizo de la risa puedes hacer mal."

La pequeña afirmó, mientras pensaba para si misma por unos cuantos segundos, "Es probable que la ansiedad del gobierno por mantener a todos bajo control, haya creado movimientos rebeldes entre las familias que más afectadas se veían por el nuevo régimen, al ver sus bibliotecas asaltadas por estipulaciones, reglas y pautas que designaban magia potencialmente riesgosa como "oscura", ignorando que no es el hechizo o la magia en si lo que es maligno, sino la intención con la que emplean estos medios, pero no creo que las cosas hayan terminado allí, no, al verse cada vez más presionado por familias de alto poder, el recién instaurado gobierno decidió alejar de la verdad a sus enemigos, creando distintos objetivos a los cuales redirigir su ira, las distintas criaturas mágicas fueron un objetivo primario, pero no fue suficiente, no cuando con el pasar del tiempo se empezó a ver el peligro de extinción de muchas especies valiosas para el modo de vida mágico, por lo que necesitaron un nuevo enemigo, un objetivo que los uniera a todos sin que hubieran consecuencias de perder algo importante…

… Los Muggle eran en esencia, bárbaros en los tiempos en que se decidió separar los mundos, sus leyes eran brutales, su modo de vida traía consigo guerras y destrucción incomparables con ninguna otra, era fácil el transformarlos en monstruos, el instaurar el pensamiento de superioridad en aquellas familias que en un principio intentaban derrocar al ministerio. Las metas de igualdad y las injusticias que estaban sufriendo eran opacadas bajo el orgullo y falso sentimiento de superioridad. Simplemente los antiguos dirigentes corrompieron nuestro mundo con tal de seguir en el poder, de lograr que el pueblo siguiera los caminos de una "revolución" que cambiaria la balanza por siempre, demonizando las costumbres y monarquías anteriores, tergiversando, torciendo y cambiando para mal algunos eventos de la historia con tal de darle más coherencia a la idea de que estaban aquí para ayudar, para crear justicia, cuando realmente lo que hacían era quitarle más poder e independencia al pueblo."

Sirius frunció el ceño, demostrando que tan mal le sabían estas noticias, "Algo me dice que no me gustará lo que escucharé." La niña guardó silencio por algunos instantes, pensativa de si debía o no, liberar lo que ha supuesto. "En los registros del mundo Muggle, aquellos que pude ver antes de que nuestra base más avanzada fuera descubierta, aquellas instalaciones donde teníamos la fabulosa Internet, ¡Oh, lo siento, aun no la conoces! es una fuente infinita de información que los Muggles han creado en los últimos años, en esta era es sumamente primitiva y carente de importancia alguna, pero en el siglo veintiuno será un catalizador para el cambio que llevará por nuevos caminos a la humanidad Muggle."

El hombre parecía incrédulo, "¿En serio pueden hacer tanto?" La niña suspiró, a pesar de estar infectado con nano máquinas, Sirius aun poseía la educación que recibió de pequeño, acostumbrado a pensar que los muggles son simples animales con forma humana, aun cuando exteriormente no lo reconociera de manera conciente.

"Sirius, la tecnología que usamos ahora, a pesar de ser un invento de Hermione, es en teoría un diseño muggle que nos tomó años de prueba y error para conseguir. No regresamos en el tiempo para detener a Voldemort antes de tiempo, aunque ya estamos a tan solo dos Horcrux de eliminarlo si los chicos consiguieron su objetivo en estos últimos meses, Nagini debe vivir para no alertar a Tom, y a este le eliminaremos junto a Nagini para evitar un desastre de menor consecuencia, Dumbledore, también debe caer, por nuestra mano si es necesario, el hombre tiene un hambre de conocimiento insaciable que puede causar nuestra perdición gracias a nuestra actual condición. Harry, quien es el que más poder en bruto posee, obtendrá un estimado de ochenta por ciento de su poder total, sino hasta finales de su quinto año, siendo con suerte su sexto, el año en que Grievous pueda finalmente hacer acto de aparición."

Sirius se sentó en una banquilla cercana, al parecer pensativo por algunos instantes, "Sabes que muchos se negarán a admitir que nuestra sociedad tiene un problema, y aunque nuestro enfoque sea distinto, estamos encauzando por el mismo rumbo la imagen de que los Muggle son peligrosos y hay que tratarles con cuidado."

Ella afirmó mientras se sentaba justo al frente del hombre, con una enorme mesa de mármol separando a cada uno. "Y lo son, ¿Sabías que el invento que provocó que fuéramos descubiertos por los Muggles, estaba basado en una de las imágenes en secuencia que ellos llaman Películas?"

"De hecho, si lo sabía, ¿Pero finjamos que no puedo recordarlo y que tú me refrescas la memoria?"

La niña parecía ignorar la mentira, "Las películas son una fuente de entretenimiento para los Muggles que puede ser considerada de por si una maravilla en nuestro mundo, en ellas son capaces de acceder por breves segundos a la magia, a tecnología increíble e improbable de existir, a construir mundos nuevos, seres inconcebibles y demás. Si mal no recuerdo, una pareja de jóvenes científicos, inventó un visor que poseía la capacidad de ver en distintas gamas de espectros visuales: visión térmica, visión eléctrica, y muchos otros, ¿Y porqué? Je, porque deseaban hacer realidad sus sueños de imitar de forma creíble, la tecnología de una criatura llamada Yaujta, podía ser útil en el mundo real."

"¿Yaujta, que demonios es eso?"

"Es una criatura mágica aun sin clasificar en los continentes americanos, es una sociedad avanzada que luchó con los nativos del lugar por el dominio. Los Nazca lograron derrotar a la suya por medio de un portal que lamentablemente fue destruido en la guerra entre los mundos Muggle y Mágico en el año dos mil ochenta y cinco. Eso fue en América del sur, en el norte, los aborígenes Anazazi lograron el mismo resultado en el pasado, pero ellos destruyeron su portal voluntariamente por lo que pudimos conseguir, sacrificando todos, tanto sus vidas como sus núcleos mágicos para lograrlo, desapareciendo todos de la faz de la tierra y solo dejando su civilización detrás, el ministerio de magia americano se encargó de recolectar y esconder cualquier artefacto mágico que esta cultura pudo crear, la criatura, su silueta y su tecnología mágica se coló al entretenimiento Muggle en mil novecientos ochenta y dos, debido a la ineptitud de uno de sus registradores, que le otorgó la idea de la criatura a su primo con tal de hacerlo millonario con una película que luego llamaron, Depredador, la cual fue un éxito en su mundo unos años después, y evitó que el gobierno de América pudiera borrarla de las memorias Muggle debido a que para cuando descubrieron el acto de traición, era demasiado tarde, lo más triste, es que mucha de la información que consigues en las historietas, películas y juegos, es aquella que los Anazazi murieron por ocultar."

"¡No que esto no sea interesante! ¿Pero no nos estamos alejando del tema principal?" Preguntó Sirius mientras intentaba ignorar la mirada que la pequeña le arrojaba. "Cierto, hablábamos de nuestra sociedad antes de irnos por la tangente, Como decía, en los registros Muggles, se habla de que cincuenta años exactos, luego de la separación de nuestros mundos, (no que ellos lo supieran, ya que aparentemente sus fechas eran estimados.) El ministerio en un movimiento diseñado para ganarse la confianza del pueblo, liberó una maldición sobre el mundo Muggle, los cuales la llamaron Peste Bubónica, esta exterminó a casi toda la población no mágica del planeta, sin embargo, a pesar de esta aparente victoria, los siempre adaptables Muggle sobrevivieron, desarrollaron resistencia a la misma creando vacunas que controlaron a la enfermedad. Pero el daño estaba hecho, y miles de millones de inocentes pagaron el precio de la codicia de poder en nuestra sociedad."

Ambos presentes guardaron silencio por algunos instantes, quizás tratando de honrar aquellas almas en pena que sufrieron a causa de sus antepasados. "Bien, y para responderte a la verdadera pregunta que tienes en mente, estamos aquí para construir nosotros mismos un visor que nos permita ver las distintas frecuencias del espectro visual, solo que nosotros las emplearemos para visualizar fallas en las bardas mágicas con tal de corregirlas…" Ella esperó a que el hombre reconociera el potencial de este descubrimiento.

No tardó mucho, "O para irrumpir en el terreno enemigo sin ser detectados, lo cual me permitiría entrar en las casas de nuestros rivales con tal de conseguir mis objetivos, pero un consejo por parte de un merodeador, debemos lograr que nuestros artefactos solo funcionen con nuestra firma mágica, de nada serviría tener una ventaja para posiblemente perderla a manos del enemigo, complicando aun más las cosas."

La pequeña niña parpadeó un par de veces, sinceramente sorprendida de no haber pensado en esa posibilidad por sus propios medios, sonrió agradecida con su compañero. "Sirius, eres un genio… uno peculiar pero sin duda lo eres."

"Gracias, viniendo de la niña que ve criaturas, significa mucho."

"¡Touche! Pero debo recordarte que muchas de mis aparentemente inexistentes criaturas, resultaron ser reales al final de cuentas."

Sirius pensó por un momento, realmente curioso acerca de un asunto en particular, "Espera un minuto, ¿Por qué necesitamos desarrollar tanto armamento, cuando con simple fuerza física y mágica, podemos conseguir el mismo resultado?" Luna sonrió, lo que hablaba en estos instantes era la antigua educación de Sirius, aquella que vencía poder con poder.

Posó sus dos codos sobre la mesa que los separaba, apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos, mirándole directamente a los ojos del ahora incómodo sujeto. "¿Sirius, no has aprendido lo que la historia nos enseña? Luchamos poder con poder, arma con arma, fuerza con fuerza, ¿y en que resultó? En un ministerio que rige desde que puedes, a que no puedes saber, intentamos responder de la misma forma en la guerra contra los muggle, ¿Y eso en que resultó? En la completa aniquilación de ambos mundos, además de la extinción de todo aquello que en algún momento estuvo sincronizado con la magia, ¡no mi querido Sirius! estamos atrapados en el camino por el cual la simple fuerza bruta nos ha guiado, si bien venimos a conquistar, también venimos a revolucionar al mundo, a llevar por un nuevo camino a todos aquellos que quieran seguirnos, a brindar los cambios que nuestra sociedad de manera terca a intentado detener y eliminar con tal de reservar su puesto. Estamos estancados Sirius, y un científico Muggle dijo en algún momento, que toda especie que se niega al cambio, esta condenada a desaparecer. Tenemos la fuerza, eso es cierto, pero es nuestro ingenio e inteligencia lo que al final marcará al mundo para siempre, todo imperio, todo reino tiene su fin, eso esta marcado en toda la historia de la humanidad, tanto mágica como la Muggle, el nuestro llegará a su fin algún día en un lejano futuro, ya sea a manos de nuestros enemigos o nuestros propios descendientes, pero el conocimiento, la educación, los cambios que hemos brindado mientras aun estábamos en la cima, esos serán eternos mientras las personas no repitan los mismos errores que nuestros antepasados, esa es nuestra verdadera meta, no un cambio que mejore nuestras políticas y modo de vida, eso es algo superficial que no muestra el verdadero valor de un pueblo, es su cultura, es su gente nuestro verdadero objetivo, es por eso que Harry y Hermione están sufriendo entre mocosos, implantando pequeñas semillas en su ignorancia, creando cambios que no se verán enseguida, sino a largo plazo."

Sirius respiraba agitado, realmente no sabía la extensión de en que le habían inmiscuido. "Pero pueden hacer lo mismo si conquistan en este instante el ministerio, mientras más tarden en hacerlo, más difícil será cambiar a los niños que son llevados por el mal camino, un cambió ahora sería lo más adecuado, cuando podemos corregirlos, evitar que sean corrompidos por el poder actual."

Luna negó rotundamente, "Eso seria acondicionamiento, no educación, estaríamos cometiendo el mismo error que el gobierno actual, no, las decisiones deben ser tomadas por ellos mismos, deben saber que sus acciones tienen consecuencias, algunas pequeñas e insignificantes, otras inmensas y de gran impacto. No Sirius, me temo que no es posible, además, ¿Realmente apoyarías a un líder que no se digna a vivir a tu mismo nivel? ¿Que te mira desde lo alto de una silla, de un ministerio o mirador? No Sirius, nosotros estaremos junto a ellos, creceremos junto a ellos, e implantaremos la imagen de que el cambio viene de ellos mismos, de su generación, que venimos para mejorarlo todo, y que nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino."

Sirius seguía agitado, "Pero mientras más me dices, más pareciera que fuéramos los malos, no me gusta sentirme así, soy material de héroe, aquella figura que hace que las chicas mojen su ropa interior, que las mujeres casadas piensen en infidelidad, incluso aquel tan espantosamente guapo que levanta a las fallecidas de sus féretros." Su pie se posó sobre la mesa, portando una forma heroica mientras relataba su discurso, la niña por su parte solo sonreía, sinceramente entretenida con el hombre. "Se de muy buena fuente que las mujeres prefieren a los chicos malos, principalmente las adolescentes."

"¿En serio? No, espera un minuto, eres una niña, aun no tienes fuentes, como vas a saberlo,"

La pequeña alzó una ceja, cuestionando la validez de ese estatuto, "¡Oh, no lo se, debe ser quizás porque la última vez que revise mi entrepierna, aún era un miembro de tú sexo opuesto, además de ser una mujer de más de dos centenas en experiencia en la materia! Claro, ignora mis consejos."

El hombre procedió a sentarse, completamente avergonzado, "¿En serio se mueren por los hombres malos?"

Luna se carcajeó ante su comentario, "Interesante elección de palabras mi querido amigo, pues si, por lo general muchas mujeres mueren por culpa de los chicos malos, pero creo que intentabas preguntar si encuentran Atractivos a los hombres malos, pues si, mucho, por lo general porque tienen la estúpida noción de que su amor los hará cambiar para mejor."

"Si las mujeres son estúpidas, no te ofendas, tu misma lo has dicho, ¿Qué somos los hombres?" La chica solo le observó por unos instantes antes de responder, "Imbéciles, están tan desesperados por conseguir lo que desean, que no ven que los modales, el buen trato, la espontaneidad y muchas otras tretas que deciden ignorar, suelen ser mejores armas que sus músculos, su libido y su tan errado pensamiento en que nos estimulamos de forma visual al igual que ustedes. Bien lo dijo Confucio".

"Confundido es lo que estoy con todo esto,"

"No me sorprende, últimamente estas pensando más con tu entrepierna que con tu cabeza, ¿Quizás deba darte un par de semanas para liberar presión en el pueblo?"

"¿Si, las apreciaría demasiado, y que dijo ese tal Confusión?"

"Confucio Sirius, deja de bromear y fingir que eres un idiota porque sé que no lo eres, por más encantador que lo sea, ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah si! Confucio es un sabio de la antigua y Mística China, que escribió esto que describe a la perfección nuestros sexos, _El hombre es una llamarada, fácil de encender, pero que rápidamente se apaga, La mujer por su parte es como el carbón, difícil de encender, pero por lo general tarda mucho más en consumirse." _

"¿Estas segura de que eso fue lo que dijo? Porque no me parece."

"No, no estoy segura del todo, tan solo lo escuché una vez, puede que lo haya tergiversado un poco para acomodar mis exigencias, pero es una descripción casi perfecta, ahora, aunque disfruto en demasía esta conversación debemos trabajar, prepara las palomitas, enciende el proyector y acomódate para una maratón de Depredador, entrega uno y dos, seriamente quiero hacer realidad esa tecnología."

"Lo que usted diga, una orden de palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, chocolate y bebidas extra grandes."

--

**H**arry observaba atento como el Basilisco reducía considerablemente su tamaño a medida de que el _**Reducio**_ hacía efecto. Esta noche era la única en que aparentemente tendría la oportunidad de regresar a este sitio sin que Dumbledore se enterase por completo.

A sus pies estaban los huesos de los pobres gallos que jamás pudieron regresar a rescatar, debido a la sobre protección que el director había impuesto sobre su cabeza, Hermione a pesar de estar más libre, estaba ocupada modificando sin que lo supieran la conducta de una gran cantidad de niñas en la sección de Griffindor, utilizando la rivalidad entre los sexos para motivarlas a ser mejores, a buscar las mejores notas y por sobretodo, hacerse unas verdaderas iguales en su mundo, La ideología seguiría siendo eso, ideas, hasta que alguien las pusiere en práctica y demostrase que da resultado.

Por supuesto, no tenía que sacrificar su feminidad para ser un igual a los hombres, no tenían que comportarse como uno para resaltar, no tenían que dialogar como uno para ser tomadas en cuenta y más importante aun, no tenían que fingir ser uno para que sus ideas revolucionaran al mundo y fueran tomadas en serio.

Eso dejaba a Harry por su cuenta, que tan solo con un par de palabras bien ubicadas, motivaba a los chicos a no dejarse vencer por las chicas, haciéndoles estudiar mas duro de la cuenta, y todo aquel que demostrare tendencias agresivas en su conducta, fue inmediatamente corregido, alegando que si no tenía la masa cerebral para competir justamente con las chicas sin recurrir al engaño, entonces no era un hombre real, ni mucho menos uno con honor.

Le sorprendió cuando Ron y Neville demostraron ser buenos estudiantes, no los mejores, pero si muy superiores a lo que fueron los originales en su momento, no se quejaban (mucho) sobre sus deberes, no perdían el tiempo en la sala común o en las habitaciones, si tenían algo que hacer lo hacían, y aprovechaban el tiempo libre para divertirse como todo niño.

La competencia en Griffindor fue una alarma inmediata en las otras casas, al ver que ninguna deseaba quedarse atrás, ni ser considerada inferior ante el progreso que los leones estaban demostrando. En especial los Slytherins.

Harry y Hermione se dieron a la tarea de reconstruir el club de fiesta de Slughorn, alegando que los modales, la caballerosidad y la galantería serían un buen método para conocer amigos, construir alianzas y medir de manera pacífica la fuerza de tu oponente, que una gran multitud se vio atraída hacia el club que el "Harry Potter" había creado, era hablar de más.

Draco aparentemente disfrutaba del mismo, siendo sin sorpresa alguna el más versado en el arte, Daphne Greengrass no se quedaba muy atrás, de hecho, la mayoría de las estrellas en dicho club, eran Slytherin, lo que motivaba a los miembros de las otras casas a mejorar lo más que puedan con tal de no ser maniobrados tan espectacularmente por los de la casa de la serpiente.

Hermione intentó convencer a Flitwick sobre re-abrir el club de duelos, bajo el contexto de que lo mejor era aprender bajo la tutela de alguien experimentado, que sufrir las consecuencias de la inexperiencia en el futuro. A pesar de la aparente motivación del diminuto profesor, Dumbledore, en toda su gloria, negó la apertura del club, alegando de inmediato que Hogwarts intentaba enseñar que tan inútil era el método de la lucha, que los estudios y la pluma sería un arte mucho más efectivo en esta era pacifica, que la espada y la varita.

Por supuesto, que el hombre ignoró las miradas frívolas de sus colegas era un hecho, muchos de ellos habían sido testigos del perecimiento de Quirrel, además del emerger y fuga del espíritu que todos sabían, era Lord Voldemort.

Dumbledore en su hambre de paz y control, no sabía que estaba hundiendo aun más en su perdición a los jóvenes. Argumentando que no había necesidad de entrenar a los niños para la batalla, "Somos una escuela, no un regimiento militar." Ignorando que el poder que cada uno portaba era un arma que requería manejarse con responsabilidad, que la práctica otorgaba mayor control del mismo.

Pero de nuevo sería pedir demasiado por parte del testarudo anciano, que portaba su propia agenda, una que posiblemente causaría más daño del que Voldemort pudiera ocasionar, una donde su obstinación lo enceguecía a niveles peligrosos, al punto de que tarde o temprano se convertiría en uno de sus mas fervientes enemigos, uno que en sus condiciones actuales, jamás podrá derrotar, Voldemort, ¡JA! Ese era sencillo, el inútil había separado su alma en múltiples fragmentos, cuatro de los cuales acababa de destruir empleando el veneno del Basilisco. Los tres trozos restantes, (cuatro, si contabas el diminuto fragmento que residía por accidente en su cicatriz.) serían lidiados a su debido tiempo. Recordó que Luna había dejado poderosos reemplazos de cada objeto al saber que algunos sino todos, perderían sus cualidades mágicas ante el veneno, con tal de que nadie a excepción de Voldemort mismo, supiera la diferencia en cada uno. Y en estos momentos, por supuesto que no sabrá nada en lo absoluto, a pesar de su fracaso en el colegio.

La piedra fue supuestamente "destruida" esa noche, lo cual no lo creería hasta investigarlo por si mismo, pero de estar aun intacta, se aseguraría de poseerla o destruirla, todo dependía de la colaboración de los Flamel.

Guardó el cuerpo del basilisco en un contenedor que lo conservaría intacto hasta que pudieran utilizarlo nuevamente, lo más probable que en vestimentas de cuerpo completo, al carecer de la epidermis mágica que proporcionaban las nano-máquinas, ¿Quizás recubrirla exteriormente con piel de dragón con tal de incrementar su capacidad protectora?

No lo supo, solo se dedicó a recoger los objetos con sumo cuidado de no tocarlos con su piel desnuda, solo con su magia.

Sonrío, complacido de este pequeño triunfo que significaba un gran paso en sus planes, Luna había prometido conseguir una manera de engañar a las bardas y barreras mágicas que el director dejó en el orfanato. Todo con tal de liberarlo de ese martirio en el que ahora vivía.

Lentamente procedió a _Deslizarse _con el destino enfocado hacia unos quince metros al límite entre el bosque prohibido y Hogwarts. Con tal de crear una coartada creíble. ¿Qué harían, castigarlo justo cuando restaba solo un día para concluir el año escolar?

JA.

--

**Q**uince minutos luego encontramos a nuestro héroe de rodillas al suelo, lavando con tan solo un cepillo de dientes, todos los calderos en el calabozo, gracias a su imprudencia.

Aparentemente alguien había aconsejado a Snape sobre el castigo inmediato.

--

**E**n la cabina del tren, exactamente aquella de la que acababan de "coaccionar" a una pareja de abandonar. Estaban ubicados dos solitarios viajeros del tiempo, intentando ignorar los cuchicheos y risitas que emergían desde el lado del pasillo, además de los intentos por abrir la puerta por parte de curiosos y algunas parejas de enamorados.

A ninguno de los dos le importaba esto, Harry no era tan buen amigo de Ron en esta era, y ella a pesar de ser conocida como miembro "del trío dorado de Griffindor", uno muy distinto al original de su primera infancia, uno que en esta oportunidad se trataba de nada menos que las mejores estudiantes de la casa, sorpresivamente Parvati y Lavender, quienes fueron las más inspiradas en demostrar (gracias a las manipulaciones de Hermione) que no tenían nada que envidiarle a los niños.

Ambos estaban abrazados el uno con el otro, disfrutando la relativa tranquilidad que la soledad de esta cabina podía ofrecerles, mientras charlaban y discutían posibilidades a seguir.

"¡Aun huele a sexo, deberíamos eliminar el olor, me incomoda la fragancia cuando no es mía, o un producto de mis acciones!" Comentó Hermione mientras intentaba de nuevo agitar su varita para conseguir el efecto que deseaba.

Harry le detuvo, "Hermione, esta es la quinta vez que intentas desodorizar la cabina, ya solo lo estas imaginando, relájate, no huele en lo absoluto, además tenemos cosas que discutir."

"Aun seguimos bajo el contrato de besos y caricias solamente,"

"Rayos, es una pena, en serio, pero no es a lo que me refería, sino más bien en relación con cierta molestia que intentará impedir que acuda a Hogwarts con tal de evitar que sufra peligro alguno."

"Te refieres a Do…" El moreno le detuvo con solo una mirada. "No digas su nombre, no quiero atraer su intención hacia nosotros, no por ahora, de niño pude haber estado muy agradecido, pero si se aparece ante mi intentando salvarme nuevamente, te juro que romperé su cuello."

Ella asintió, "No lo hace con mala intención, no es bueno con la sutileza, pero aun nos puede ser útil si logramos liberarle, ambos sabemos que Luna asesinó a Kreacher, no lo apruebo realmente, pero era una necesidad, nuestro _amiguito_ en particular puede sernos de gran beneficio si logramos conseguir que nuestros planes para crear "_ESO_" sean posibles."

Harry pensó por algunos minutos, "Si logramos transferir los patrones mentales de nuestro _amiguito,_ a _"ESO",_ conseguiremos un guardián fiel, poderoso e incorruptible, pero por ahora creo que lo mejor será encargarnos de demostrarle que tan _indefenso_ puedo llegar a ser. No puedo perder mi tiempo con él por más entretenida que sea la idea."

Hermione aceptó esto, la colaboración de los elfos caseros sería de gran ayuda en la mayoría de sus hogares, más cuando las criaturas necesitaban la magia que les proveía el contrato mágico para poder sobrevivir por largos períodos.

A pesar de su "supuesta libertad", Dobby aun necesitaba estar bajo la protección que ofrecía una residencia mágica, ¿Y que residencia más poderosa que Hogwarts?

"Esperemos que los experimentos de Luna hayan logrado un resultado favorable, no puedo imaginarme estar de nuevo encerrado en el orfanato, sin nada mejor que hacer que mirar por la ventana." Comentó el moreno mientras reposaba su cabeza justo encima de la melena de la niña.

Hermione admitió, "Debes tener paciencia, crear un impostor mágico que se vea como tú, piense como tú, y para colmo tenga tu misma firma mágica no es tarea sencilla, aunque quizás debimos consultar la magia japonesa, tengo entendido que sus "Ninja" han dominado el arte de la multiplicación por siglos."

"Sabes que jamás partirían de forma fácil con sus secretos, mucho menos a dos extranjeros como nosotros, el mundo mágico japonés es tan cerrado como lo fue el país en el pasado, aun me sorprende que hayan recibido a tus padres."

Hermione hizo el amago de querer separarse para poder dialogar mejor, solo para descubrir que no podía encontrarse más cómoda que ahora. "No fue fácil, de hecho no deseaban dialogar en lo absoluto, pero ante la mención de varias compañías que nos pertenecen y claro, a las que invertimos, no creo que hayan tenido otra opción, hemos traído innovaciones que han revolucionado a Japón en los últimos años. Las cuales al menos deberían haberse creado cuatro años en el futuro, es un riesgo que tuve que tomar con tal de crear las bases para la tecnología que necesitaremos, soy buena, pero no lo se todo por más que lo intente, hay tecnología Muggle que no puedo reconstruir o reemplazar en el mundo mágico. Y son esenciales para el mega-computador."

Harry alzó una ceja, aun sin separarse mucho de ella, "¿No es demasiado ambicioso, intentar reconstruir la máquina que tuvimos en el pasado/futuro?"

Ella apretó su cintura en un fuerte abrazo, "La necesitamos para poder crear e investigar lo que no pudimos en aquel entonces, la máquina que poseemos ahora es un prototipo, un modelo arcaico con el que solo podemos experimentar productos base, al menos necesitamos sesenta años para obtener la tecnología que realmente necesitamos para algunos de nuestros proyectos, ¿Recuerdas la idea que tuvimos en Nazca? ¿De crear naves voladoras impulsadas con magia? ¿Capaces de cruzar la atmósfera hacia el espacio infinito? Bueno, no puedo crear ni siquiera un prototipo con la tecnología actual, por lo que tan solo serán un sueño por ahora, al menos dentro de sesenta a cien años. Las armas son más sencillas de crear por más increíble que parezca."

El asintió, separándose ligeramente con tal de verle al rostro, ella alzó su cara con tal de otorgarle el gusto. "Siempre ha sido más fácil crear para destruir, que para prosperar en la vida, de hecho mucha de la tecnología actual y de la que vendrá, fue primero armamento militar que luego fue modificado para el uso civil. Es parte de un circulo que aparenta no terminar, los humanos no se preocuparán por crear para vivir dentro de unos veinte años, cuando el calentamiento global y los fenómenos atmosféricos sean motivo de tragedias por todo el mundo."

"La sobrepoblación será un problema que tenemos que tratar con cuidado, cada vez los mágicos tenemos menos espacio para escondernos, es inevitable que los Muggle comiencen a preguntarse ¿Por qué no podemos demoler o construir en determinados sitios? Ya sabemos como pueden ser los gobiernos mundiales al unirse en contra de un enemigo común."

"Eso es uno de los problemas que tendremos que lidiar cuando cambiemos al mundo mágico, pero debemos tomar en cuenta que es más importante el presente que el futuro, ya sabemos que si nos enfocamos demasiado en las consecuencias y no nuestros actos, podemos perdernos detalles que pueden destruir o no, nuestras metas."

Hermione se separó por algunos segundos, pensando lo dicho, resignándose a la cruda realidad y pasando al siguiente tema, una muestra clara de cuanto había madurado con los años. "¿Crees que Remus haya logrado alguna mejora importante? Los licántropos suelen ser bastante pesimistas con su condición en la sociedad y no los culpo por ello. Pero necesitamos aliados poderosos, y cuanto más mejor."

"Creo que por ahora no hay problema, el único inconveniente será el ¿Qué hacer con Tonks? Dudo mucho que nuestros recuerdos genéricos, creen la misma intensidad de amor que existió entre esos dos, y si mal no recuerdo, una de las ordenes de Luna era el que tuviera cachorros para cimentar su posición como Alpha."

Hermione frunció el ceño, "Eso es algo que también me tiene preocupada, no dudo que si se lo ordenamos, Ambos copulen con tal de tener a Teddy, después de todo tenemos el código genético de cada uno de nuestros descendientes con tal de asegurarnos de que puedan vivir nuevamente, lo cual me obliga al menos adquirir algo de semen por parte de Ron para traer al mundo a mis pequeños. Pero de nuevo, dudo mucho que eso brinde mucho amor a una relación."

"Esto me costará caro, lo se, ¿Pero y si la agregamos a nuestro circulo?"

"Si, esto te costará caro, créelo, pero estoy dispuesta a escuchar, no que significa que esté accediendo a la idea, ni mucho menos que me guste."

"Oye, le robamos a su futuro esposo, lo menos que podemos hacer es brindarle todo el amor posible como recompensa"

"Si, es cierto, pero eso no implica que tengas que ser tú en especifico, si mal no recuerdo, el hermano mayor de los Weasley es un candidato perfecto para estar con ella."

"¿Bill? Pero sabes que se casara con Fleur."

"No ese hijo mayor, me refiero a Charlie, creo que harían buena pareja juntos."

"Y si lo dejamos a decisión propia de la chica, creo que ambos nos estamos apresurando a emparejar a Tonks sin su consentimiento."

Hermione le miró por algunos instantes antes de afirmar, "Tienes razón, que sea lo que ella decida, pero en caso de que te escoja a ti, y no digo que lo apruebe, tendrá que trabajar muy duro para ser aceptada, lo cual, afirmó, dudo lo haga."

"¿Que nunca te dio curiosidad el saber que se siente el hacerlo con una as de la metamorfosis?"

"En realidad, si, debo admitirlo que tiene su atractivo, pero Luna y yo estamos contentas y satisfechas con lo que tenemos, muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto conversamos para admitir a Ginny."

Harry la miró con algo cercano a incredulidad, "Hermione, la decisión de regresar al pasado la tomamos en minutos, más la de conformar esta especie de Harem, ¿Cómo o cuando demonios tuvieron tiempo para dialogar si admitían o no a Ginevra?"

"Las miradas pueden transmitir mucha mas información de la que imaginas Harry, recuerda que nuestro amor surgió del dolor en el que vivíamos, es algo fuerte que compartimos y ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a renunciar a el. Ginny es una nueva adición debido al tiempo que pudimos compartir juntos, que a pesar de que no fue el mejor, fue suficiente, el agregar a otra chica a la cual no aceptamos, es un insulto para nuestro amor hacia ti, por más: ardiente, sexy e interesante que sea el tener una relación con ella."

El moreno alzó una ceja, "No se porque, pero me da la impresión de que tu lesbianismo esta acrecentándose últimamente, no que sea malo, pero me siento algo ignorado, y si es posible temeroso de que decidan "¿Oh para que necesitamos a Harry, Luna larguémonos de aquí?" Su voz era dramática y profunda, una digna actuación de Hollywood.

"Oh Harry, no seas tonto, si, no es raro que mi libido este incrementando, eso es motivado a que mi cuerpo finalmente parece estar entrando en la pubertad, no hay nada de malo con apreciar la mercancía de otras personas, además, no creo que a Luna le agrade la idea, mucho menos a Tonks."

"Suena como si lo estuvieras considerando."

"No digo que lo haga, pero en caso de que ocurra, lo cual, de nuevo debo agregar, DUDO, debe ser una decisión unánime por parte de todo el grupo, Ginny incluida, y ambos sabemos que esta pequeña esta tramando su "oportunidad" para tomar el liderato y "expulsarnos" con tal de quedarse contigo.

Harry miró en dirección de la ventana, viendo pasar el paisaje campestre con un sentimiento de nostalgia en sus ojos. "Me temo que Ginny se verá imposibilitada, jamás lograra lo que ansía, y esta nueva versión que pude observar en los datos de Luna es como una mezcla de la Ginny actual, y la Ginny del futuro, una versión obsesiva con el "Harry Potter" de los cuentos del mundo mágico. De hecho creo que nunca dejó de ser esa niña obsesiva, pero tiene que aprender y cambiar, es necesario para nuestros planes, además de que al igual que tú, no planeo dejar que mis hijos no nazcan."

Hermione se carcajeó ligeramente por algunos segundos, "Oh lo esta haciendo, los recuerdos genéricos poseen los datos de su curiosidad sobre nuestro lesbianismo en el futuro, esta interesada, eso te lo aseguro por las imágenes que Luna me transfirió, pero su orgullo y su educación están oponiéndose férreamente a la idea."

"¿Hermione, no estaría mejor decir Bi-sexualismo? Por si no lo has notado, el dormir y tener una relación conmigo, deja de calificarte como una lesbiana."

"Para el tiempo en que experimentábamos si lo era, recuerda que solo te uniste a la ecuación gracias a la insistencia de Luna, por lo cual estoy muy agradecida, pero en esencia mi amor por ti es único, no siento más atracción por los hombres, no cuando mi relación con una mujer me ha llenado en mil y una formas que cualquier otra relación heterosexual que tuve o tendré, excluyendo la tuya claro."

Harry alzó una ceja, mirándola curiosamente antes de comentar, "¿Que crees que habrías dicho a esta edad si te hubiese dicho que vislumbraba tu futuro al lado de una mujer, y no un hombre?"

"Oh, te hubiera dado una paliza por semejante insulto, en mis primeros huuum, cincuenta años fui absolutamente Heterosexual, fueron las atenciones de Luna cuando estaba herida y desfigurada las que sin saberlo me llevaron por otro camino, uno del cual solo salí para acogerte, no creo que se repita con otro hombre, aun siendo Ron."

"¿Y como demonios piensas quedar embarazada de el?"

"Eso solo yo lo se, y tú tienes que averiguarlo, pero por ahora, nos estamos alejando del tema principal, de nuevo."

El moreno consideró sus palabras, "Los planes de Luna para crear un doble mágico me tienen sinceramente preocupado, están muy cerca de la necromancia, un error y tendremos que lidiar con resultados terribles."

Hermione asintió, completamente en acuerdo con el chico, "Sí, es cierto, pero no podemos permitir que sigas atrapado en el orfanato para complacer a Dumbledore, tu psiquis aun es bastante inestable cuando no estamos cerca, el daño que ocasionó la guerra contra los Muggles puede volverte peligroso y descuidado, además que tu cuerpo aún no se ha repuesto de la extrema maniobra que las nanomáquinas emplearon, un doble mágico es la única oportunidad que tendremos para engañar al director, que puedo asegurar, pronto comenzara a monitorear tus movimientos, para saber ¿porqué has resultado ser tan peculiar? Cuando se supone, deberías ser un pobre y maltratado niño en busca de un salvador que lo guíe en este nuevo mundo."

Harry soltó un par de carcajadas, "No que no lo haya intentado, de hecho, ¿Sabías que la defensa que estoy empleando para sus ataques mentales son episodios completos de caricaturas infantiles? Puedo asegurarte que el hombre estaba completamente confundido de sumergirse en un mundo tan bizarro, donde los conejos, cerdos y patos maltratan a un cazador, donde los ratones vencen a los gatos de maneras tan violentas y divertidas…"

"Harry, ¡HARRY! Resume por favor, no necesito una descripción de las caricaturas que empleas, sino los hechos."

"Aguafiestas, resumiéndolo; El hombre estaba tan confundido por lo que acontecía, además de la profundidad del argumento y los personajes, que jamás asumió que algunos de mis recuerdos estaban ocultos en lugares ridículamente obvios, librerías repletas de enormes tomos con ridículos nombres parecían no llamar su atención, por lo que disfrazaba recuerdos falsos como los personajes, haciéndole creer que protegía todos mis más preciados recuerdos dentro de guardianes antropomórficos."

Hermione parecía contemplativa, "¡Sabes que eso no lo engañará por mucho tiempo, no si fuerza un ataque masivo sobre tu persona!" Harry asintió comprendiendo el tema, "Hasta ahora solo ha hecho pruebas de bajo nivel con tal de no alarmarme o llamar la atención, pero estoy notando que poco a poco sus intentos son más osados y agresivos, no dudo que empleé su fuerza en el siguiente año si se presenta la oportunidad, aunque desgraciadamente para él, el heredero de Slytherin no aparecerá, no ahora, lo que me recuerda que debemos lidiar con el incompetente que tratará de enseñar defensa en nuestro segundo año."

La castaña sonrió complacida, "¡Oh descuida! Luna ya se encargó de eso, nuestro "héroe" se encuentra ahora en Alemania, y no piensa regresar a escribir o a enseñar gracias a nuestra adorada Rubia."

"¿Acaso quiero saber como lo ha conseguido?"

"Solo le encerró en una cámara hechizada para traer al mundo tus más terribles pesadillas, la creó con tal de castigar a Peter, pero fue perfecta para corregir a Lockhart, una semana completamente sumergido entre sus peores miedos sirvió como un detrimento a sus intenciones de ser parte del profesorado de esta, o cualquier otra escuela."

"¿Cómo consiguió ese efecto, y más importante aun, porque no me ha transmitido esos datos a mi?"

"Harry, nunca has demostrado interés por nuestras investigaciones, a menos que sea para probar el producto, la cámara Boggart, como su nombre lo indica, es una reconstrucción detallada de la habilidad del Boggart en transformarse en tus peores pesadillas, pero claro a mayor escala, surgió por accidente, cuando ella intentaba crear un cuarto de entrenamiento similar a la habitación de los requerimientos, solo que, bueno, como es obvio, algo salio mal en el proceso. El conciente de la habitación busca en tu interior aquello que más te aterroriza, eso que deseas que nadie sepa, aun investiga como lo logró, pero necesita ayuda, hay muchos proyectos en mente y poco tiempo para ponernos a trabajar en ello, y respondiendo a tu última pregunta, decidió omitir esos datos por el simple hecho de que disfrutó más el acto del beso que la transmisión misma."

"Oh, bueno, debes admitir que es más agradable que nuestros primeros métodos, la sangre es un medio más directo de transmisión, pero implica que ambos debemos transferirla de un cuerpo a otro y esto toma más tiempo, es más incomodo, y para nada desapercibido, el enemigo se daría cuenta de que tramamos algo si nos viesen unidos de la muñeca con una jeringa y demás."

Ella afirmó, recordando esos primeros meses en que transmitían de esa manera, no apreciando en lo absoluto los recuerdos. "Prosiguiendo, este año enseñó un completo desconocido, creo que es un docente de la academia de Aurores, no muy experimentado, pero si lo suficiente para enseñarle lo básico y algunos trucos a los estudiantes, si excluimos la posibilidad de que Lockhart sea contratado, tendremos a otro maestro considerablemente mucho mejor que ese inútil."

"Lo que nos lleva al tercer año, Remus estará demasiado ocupado como para ser profesor, su posición necesita su presencia constante, pero el no asistir al llamado de Dumbledore sería un error aun mayor, lo mejor seria el visitar la manada con tal de dejar en claro quien permanecerá como líder ese año, además de otorgar protección a los hijos de Remus, no queremos que un rival celoso elimine su camada solo para conseguir un liderato momentáneo… ¡Creo que la presencia de Sirius en las manadas será una buena idea!" Comentó Harry mientras pensaba las posibilidades.

La castaña por su parte, concedió su punto, "Además, el ministerio pronto se dará cuenta de la civilización en Auge a manos de Licántropos, no tardaran en demonizar sus intentos por unificación, como un alzamiento armado que debe ser suprimido cuanto antes, por lo que sería hora de presentarnos al lugar, bajo identidades distintas por supuesto, con tal de erigir barreras y bardas protectoras en el perímetro de la ciudad del bosque negro, solo para proteger a los inocentes de un ataque indiscriminado. Pero eso hará que los más violentos seguidores de Greyback crean que finalmente pueden contraatacar al mundo mágico sin miedo a represalias, lo cual implica que debemos tratar el asunto con cuidado, ubicar a los posibles traidores, y lidiar con ellos aplicando un castigo acorde a sus intenciones." Dijo Hermione.

"De acuerdo, las vacaciones de fin verano de nuestro segundo año, serán empleadas para solucionar esos problemas, ¡Por ahora, lo más importante es lidiar con la situación que acontece a pocos metros de nosotros!"Agregó Harry mientras analizaba los datos que sus modificaciones le otorgaban.

Hermione alzó una ceja, "Harry, tienes que darme los parámetros que empleas para verificar este compartimiento, no es justo que solo tú sepas quien intenta o no forzar su presencia ante nosotros." Y dicho esto, sin esperar permiso alguno, la chica se arrojó sobre él, robándole un beso que duro alrededor de cinco minutos, dos para conseguir la información y el resto por simple gusto, no que el chico con hormonas en surgimiento se quejara.

La chica enfocó su atención en el trabajo de su futuro amante para descubrir lo que hace unos minutos era invisible a sus ojos. "Huuum es un diseño interesante en que empleas aquí, las nanomáquinas se alimentan de la fuerza mágica residual de la locomotora, manteniéndose en línea, inteligente, algunas han modificado la estructura del mismo, haciendo parecer que es una falla en el diseño original el que ocasiona todos estos fenómenos: como vidrios nublados, cerradura supuestamente quisquillosa, conciencia suficiente como para fingir "ser reparadas" por los técnicos y encargados, antes de regresar a la forma en que las programaste, ocultan el sonido, nada entra o sale de estas cuatro paredes, rechazan el ser abiertas por métodos físicos o mágicos sin en consentimiento de los propietarios o usuarios del momento, siendo los primeros de mayor importancia, lo cual explica que hallamos podido desalojar a los usuarios que energéticamente la empleaban hace una hora. Es un buen trabajo señor Potter, no sabes cuan orgullosa estará Luna de que sus lecciones en transfiguración de la materia y la magia no han sido desperdiciadas."

"Las cuales no serían tampoco posibles sin tú invención de un equivalente mágico a la nanotecnología, creando de por si una nueva rama en la magia que traerá consigo cambios radicales en la forma en como se percibe el mundo."

"Es nuestro camino tecnológico Harry, tarde o temprano, si los muggles y los mágicos hubieran entablado un dialecto que guiara a la paz en vez de nuestra mutua destrucción, uno de los niños del mañana seria un empata tecnológico, así como existe la piroquinesis, y otras ramas elementales, la evolución hubiera traído consigo, una nueva rama que enfocara sus habilidades hacia la tecnología. Nuestros hijos podrían incluso ser esta nueva estirpe."

"No rechazo esto, y sería bueno explorar la posibilidad de poder: copiar, robar, reproducir y añadir algunas habilidades únicas, a nuestro repertorio, ahora que poseemos las herramientas para hacerlo." Agregó Harry mientras acariciaba su mentón con su mano derecha. Hermione por su parte comentó de inmediato, "Para ello necesitaríamos el uso de sangre, y mucha. El descubrir que gen ocasiona que tal habilidad funcione y descubrir si es posible activarlo con nuestras nanomáquinas. Y creo que nuestro perfecto conejillo de indias se encuentra ante mí, tú tienes una habilidad que no todos pueden emplear, ¿Es el Parsel algo genético o simple caprichos de la magia? De hecho, creo que la adición de Tonks a nuestras filas se esta haciendo una posibilidad más grande a medida que analizo esto, ¿Es su capacidad de cambio una herencia familiar de los Black, o provino por parte de la sangre de su padre? Tal vez exista una muy ínfima oportunidad de que tu propuesta sea considerada, pero no hasta que probemos que las habilidades mágicas "únicas" puedan ser robadas, copiadas o reproducidas."

Harry afirmó, "Ahora, si has copiado a la perfección mis parámetros de seguridad, ¡Y se que lo has hecho! Sabrás que los gemelos intentan de nuevo forzar su presencia por medio del _**Alohomora**_, aparentemente han llegado a la conclusión de que debes sobreponer tu esencia mágica por encima de la de la puerta con tal de lograr que se abra, ahora, lo que si es nuevo es la presencia de Draco."

"¿Querrás decir Daphne quizás?"

Harry negó con el rostro, "Siempre he sabido que Daphne esta atraída hacia Draco, fue uno de los secretos que su hermana mayor, con quien sabemos contrajo matrimonio unos años luego de finalizar Hogwarts. Una victoria que le costó su amistad con su hermana menor."

"¡Vaya, no sabia que tenias tan buena relación con la señora Malfoy!"

"Que se puede decir, tu estabas ocupada en aquel entonces con Luna, Draco nos ayudaba en contra de los Muggle, todos nos escondíamos, si, creo que ella notó antes que nadie que necesitaba ayuda urgentemente."

"OK dejando esta interesante conversación para otra oportunidad, ¿Qué hacemos, los gemelos están comenzando a mostrar señales de extenuación, y los rumores de que estamos haciendo algo extremadamente indebido a nuestra edad deben romper records a estas alturas, crees que debemos dejarlos pasar?"

Harry lo pensó por algunos segundos, antes de tomar una decisión y levantarse con rapidez, hurgando en su baúl con tal de sacar algunos libros e historietas para poseer una coartada más inocente. "Podemos usar estos para fingir que solo leíamos, el que estés en buenas condiciones, que ninguno de los dos este falto de aliento, y nuestra ropa siga en su lugar, eliminara algunas de las más osadas teorías." Extendió su mano en dirección de Hermione, entregándole una de sus historietas, mientras tomaba la contraria y se sentaba al otro lado del compartimiento. "¡Sígueme la corriente!"

Y así, con un simple mover de su varita, la puerta se abrió, tomando por sorpresa a los intrusos, que veían como Harry discutía acaloradamente con su "novia" la importancia del… ¿Superman?

"¡Como puedes decir que la mujer maravilla es superior a Superman, es una chica se supone que es más débil!"

"COMO PUEDES SER TAN SEXISTA, la mujer maravilla es igual o más poderosa que Superman, es bonita, desvía las balas con sus brazaletes, es la hija de la reina de las amazonas, tiene un avión invisible, y un lazo que te obliga a decir la verdad. ¡ES MUCHO MEJOR! Que un sujeto en mallas que golpea primero y pregunta después."

"BLASFEMIA, Superman no usa mallas, es un super-disfraz para preservar su identidad, y como puedes decir eso, al menos el esta más vestido que ella."

Por mas de quince minutos los dos chicos discutían el pro y contra, de los héroes que poseían en sus manos, mientras que un grupo de magos pura sangre observaba el espectáculo con algo símil a confusión mezclada con regocijo. Finalmente, Fred dejándose llevar por su curiosidad, dio dos pasos en dirección de las revistas sobre el suelo, tomó una, y abrió sus ojos de par en par ante el dibujo que contenía la portada.

Allí, ante el estaba la mujer más desarrollada y poco vestida que jamás haya visto en su corta vida. Su pecho firmemente sujeto en un escote atrevido envuelto en una W dorada, sus piernas completamente desnudas, y su cintura apenas cubierta por ropa interior azul adornada con estrellas blancas.

George, confundido por la reacción de su hermano, miró por sobre su hombro, abriendo la boca de par en par mientras que su rostro y orejas tomaban una coloración que ponía en vergüenza el rojo de su cabello.

Daphne siempre curiosa se acercó a los chicos con tal de averiguar, solo para tropezar con una revista que desplegaba a un hombre con el pecho desnudo, ropa tan apretada que ponía en desgracia al uniforme de Quidditch, cabello largo y complexión perfecta.

Sin saber que sus mejillas estaban tan rosas como el carmín, bajó hacia tal revista con tal de ver de que se trataba, sentándose sin siquiera darse cuenta no muy lejos de Hermione, mientras ojeaba con hambre desmedida las paginas de dicho articulo.

Los gemelos imitaron su conducta, sentándose al lado de Harry, Draco titubeó un poco antes de tomar una y dejarse llevar por la atractiva mujer en su portada al igual que los gemelos. Sus guardaespaldas ojeaban cada uno otra revista del mismo tipo. Logrando en cuestión de minutos, que un inusual club de lectura se fundara en el compartimiento.

Harry y Hermione por su parte, se miraban disimuladamente, realmente sorprendidos del nivel de censura que existe en el mundo Mágico, que el simple hecho de ver mas piel de lo usual, incluso aunque sea en dibujos, atrae la atención de los chicos que desesperadamente buscaban respuestas a las preguntas que comenzaban a surgir en sus cabezas.

Cuando los prefectos hicieron su ronda, no supieron si deseaban reprenderlos por la lectura, o unirse a tan peculiar asamblea.

--

"**H**arry, en serio por favor préstame tus revistas de super héroes, hay ideas en esas cosas que son una genialidad." Exclamó Fred mientras intentaba aferrarse a las revistas que ahora cargaba a duras penas en su pecho, mirando en dirección de la ventana, reconociendo a Londres y el poco tiempo que tenía para ocultarlas bien si deseaba que su madre jamás las descubriera.

"NO, tu madre de seguro las quemará, sabes cuanto tuve que ahorrar para comprarlas, ¡MUCHO! Cuando regresemos a Hogwarts te las presto, cuando estén lejos de tu madre." Comentó el moreno mientras intentaba recuperar su lectura, tomando muy en cuenta la idea de imitar o construir algunas ideas allí impresas.

"OH vamos Harry, eso será mucho tiempo, y para entonces no podremos hacer ninguna prueba." Dijo George, que sudaba balas al ver y sentir como disminuían la velocidad en la locomotora.

"Por Merlín, acéptalo Weasley, nuestros padres no permitirán que portemos esto, de inmediato lo destruirían si llegasen a poner sus manos sobre ellas." Sorprendentemente, ese fue Draco.

"Mi madre probablemente me castigaría por el resto de mi vida, o me obligaría a contraer matrimonio al pensar que pude ensuciar mi mente con el pecado de la carne." Hermione estaba impresionada, no por el hecho de que leer historietas haya unido de forma extraña al grupo presente. (El cual se incrementó aun más debido a la curiosidad de Neville y Ron, de qué hacían sus compañeros de cubículo.) Sino por el hecho de que tan retrasada se encontraba la sociedad mágica con respecto a la sexualidad, eso y que Daphne fue quien hizo ese comentario.

Harry, haciendo el papel de malcriado, decidió poner un punto final, "Eso lo dice todo, si Draco y Daphne no pueden llevarse las que gustan, ustedes tampoco, es lo justo chicos. Pero si le entregan un par de doblones a Hermione, estoy seguro de que ella podrá comprarles copias propias, incluso muchas más de las que tengo aquí, para el próximo año."

La castaña solo protestó la desesperación con la cual todos los presentes, incluido Ron y Neville, salieron del compartimiento, con tal de conseguir en sus baúles algo de dinero para entregarle a la chica. En voz baja y atenta de que nadie estuviera cerca en sus radares, dijo. "Sabes, es algo triste que un dibujo despierte su libido de esa manera, están tan reprimidos, que esto es lo más cercano que han estado a un cuerpo desnudo aparte del suyo propio. Por favor, aun usan trajes de baño de una pieza, mientras que en esta época los muggles usan bikinis, dando paso al hilo, y luego al nada."

"Ese último fue una pesadilla para los puritanos mágicos, encontrarse con balnearios, playas, piscinas, ríos, lagos y demás, repletos de Muggles sin nada más encima que bloqueador solar."

"Ahora, regresando al tema se que tendré que gastar miles en historietas y novelas graficas ahora que finalmente has decidido incorporar tu cerebro al club de "hagamos lo imposible, posible."

El chico admitió, "Imagínate que tengamos el aspecto curativo de Wolverine, sus huesos indestructibles y otros factores. Hay algunas cosas que son imposibles de adquirir, como los rayos oculares de Cíclope y otros super héroes, pero existen algunos que realmente podemos intentar al menos emular."

"Es algo, no mucho pero realmente es algo, al menos te mantendrá entretenido por un tiempo."

El sonido de varios pasos por el pasillo los alertó del hecho de que algunos de los presentes regresaban, posiblemente con un par de galeones. Por lo que dejaron toda charla a un lado, para volver a adentrarse en su charada de niños.

--

**L**una estaba extasiada, abrazando lo más fuerte que podía a la castaña que ahora visitaba sus aposentos. Habían transcurrido meses desde la últimas vez que se vieron, sus labios partieron presurosos en dirección de los de Hermione, ansiosa por saber que se había logrado, además de intensificar la relación que compartían.

Ocho minutos luego, ambas se apartaron lentamente, ignorando el pequeño hilo de saliva que colgaba precariamente entre sus labios antes de separarse por completo. Sus ojos estaban nublados con deseo, uno que ambas sabían debían reprimir por ahora. "No que quiera parecer inoportuna, pero debemos trabajar Hermione, Harry no nos dio tanta de su sangre para dejarla desperdiciarse."

La castaña afirmó lentamente mientras recuperaba la compostura, "El doble mágico estará listo en una semana, si nos apresuramos quizás en menos, pero queremos una copia perfecta, circulando en el lugar de Harry, una máquina desechable y fácil de reemplazar. ¡Me sorprende decirlo, pero jamás pensé que mirar películas sería una fuente interminable de ideas para ti Luna!"

"la máquina de exterminar fue algo que agradezco los Muggles de nuestra época nunca pudieron traer a la vida, no después de las reglas que se impusieron con tal de evitar una rebelión en la inteligencia artificial. Pero eso no los detuvo para agregarla a sus tanques, aviones y todo aquello que por un tiempo fue su mayor arma contra nosotros."

"Y lo fueron, hasta que reingresamos con las nanomáquinas, pero eso ya es historia, resumiendo, el emplear metal como estructura ósea, el usar tres Runas mágicas para que funcionen como su Corazón, Cerebro y Núcleo mágico es brillante, mucho más emplear su sangre para reconstruir "superficialmente," sus músculos y carne. Crear una imitación de vida, sentimientos y conducta programables en su Runa cerebral, y todo se mantendrá en pie mientras el corazón siga bombeando la sangre a través del cuerpo, al final Harry solo tendría que reabsorber su sangre que no coagulará gracias a la Runa que hará de corazón, purificando el líquido continuamente. Lo único malo de este método es que no puede aprender nuevas habilidades, no podemos emplearlo para nada más que un doble de apariencia "mágica" que en realidad no lo es."

Luna afirmó mientras empleaba su varita para elevar el equipaje de la castaña, "Pero para lograr nuestro objetivo de rescatarlo de esa prisión, es más que suficiente, Además piénsalo bien, podemos enviarlos como señuelos sacrificables, no es vida real, no pueden desarrollar sentimientos propios, mucho menos conciencia, no son más que simples maniquís que cumplirán un objetivo que le hemos programado. Seres desechables que pueden acudir a reuniones que sabemos serán trampas, o que al menos suponemos que lo son, engañar al enemigo, hacerle creer que han dado un golpe critico a nuestro mundo, cuando en realidad solo han eliminado a un muñeco, es casi imposible transfigurar algo en un humano, por lo que nuestra técnica será una de las muchas formas de recolectar información en terrenos hostiles, lo único que debemos hacer es recuperar la Runa del cerebro para saber que ocurrió, y para evitar que empleen la sangre en rituales oscuros, la Runa del corazón consumirá y quemara toda la sangre que circule por el cuerpo, dejando solo la estructura metálica, que terminara fundiéndose junto a la Runa del "núcleo mágico, para evitar dejar evidencia alguna. "

Hermione negó con el rostro, si no fuera por su edad y experiencia, creería todo esto inhumano o insensible, "Y pensar que muchos de los avances que estamos creando están basados en irrealidades, en simple entretenimiento."

Luna arrojó otro punto de vista, "Podrá ser una irrealidad para aquellos que se limitan a pensar que solo es fantasía, no para aquellos que Creen que es una lejana posibilidad que podemos alcanzar con duro trabajo, tenemos la experiencia y el conocimiento para experimentar e intentar brindar al mundo lo que muchos consideran imposible."

"Muchos de los que son considerados genios hoy en día, fueron en el pasado, catalogados de dementes, profanos y vergüenza de la sociedad." Arrojó Hermione mientras seguía a la chica a lo que ella esperaba fuese su habitación.

--

**L**os meses pasaron volando mientras las chicas estudiaban y experimentaban de formas que nunca pudieron en su época, Harry, quien finalmente pudo unirse a ellas, probaba una multitud de artefactos que pudieron recrear exitosamente. (Y algunos que para su desgracia, aun estaban en simples diseños.)

Diseñaron un protector de muñeca para albergar una larga y afilada cuchilla doble, que emergía o desaparecía en su cinto por señales mentales aumentadas por las nanomáquinas.

Crearon calzado y ropas con la habilidad de suprimir la gravedad alrededor de quien les porte, otorgándoles la capacidad de volar por los cielos con completa libertad, aumentando o disminuyendo la velocidad por medio de su magia, al ser expulsada de forma imperceptible por medio de las prendas.

Diseñaron espadas tan filosas como para cortar átomos y moléculas, lazos hechizados para que quien sea atrapado sufra un efecto símil a la poción _**Veritaserum. **_Máquinas capaces de ejercer fuerza tal entre ellas, que podían convertir de forma controlada el carbón en diamante. Creando así una nueva clase de armas, superiores a cualquier herramienta construida con metal.

Un visor capaz de ver distintas gammas del espectro visual, capaces de identificar tanto la variedad como el tipo de magia empleada en una barda o barrera mágica.

Eso y mucho más, todo con tal de conseguir la superioridad tecnológica, por supuesto, que cada artilugio poseía sus desventajas, las cuchillas de muñeca eran demasiado peligrosas y notorias para usarse todo el tiempo, un mal cálculo, o una reacción de enfado mal interpretada y estas saldrían, lastimando a quien estuviera cerca de su alcance, además de develarse al mundo. Y un modo de activarlas físicamente implicaba movimientos en la muñeca que en el mundo mágico se emplean diariamente, lo cual no era conveniente. No podías estar en la clase de Flitwick, practicando _**Alohomora**_ y de la nada hacer que tus cuchillas surjan al mundo.

La ropa antigravedad e impulso, no podía emplearse por largos períodos de tiempo, debido a que extraían su energía del núcleo mágico del portador, por lo que al aterrizar, terminabas agotado y peligrosamente bajo en energías como para entablar batalla. Por lo que por ahora eran un medio de escape veloz, además de un sistema con el cual podían incrementar su masa muscular, al aumentar deliberadamente el peso de las mismas. (Lo cual debía desactivarse de inmediato si se planeaba entrar en combate.)

Además, no podían gastar todo su tiempo creando lo imposible, debían entrenar en el arte de la espada, tanto occidental como oriental.

El regreso a clases, la absorción del doble, la amistad que "nació" en el tren, esa en la que tuvieron finalmente que incluir a muchos otros. Incluyendo Draco Malfoy y Daphne Greengrass.

La inclusión de Luna en Griffindor, la lucha de poder entre Hermione y Ginny, la aparente normalidad con la que la mayoría del año progresó sin el riesgo de la serpiente y el heredero, al haber destruido el diario, esta vez en manos de una pequeña niña en Ravenclaw llamada Mandy, (La cual, fue localizada con facilidad, al montar guardia sobre los gallos de Hogwarts, debido a que tarde o temprano la chica intentaría eliminarlos para prevenir su uso en contra del Basilisco.) Logrando que su victoria total por sobre Voldemort restara en una serpiente, un horcrux fallido y el alma restante de Riddle.

El diseño de un traje protector que suponía, no solo se ajustaría a sus cuerpos mientras crecían, sino que contaba con la piel de dos de las criaturas más poderosas en el área: el Dragón y el Basilisco.

Y todo fue monótonamente perfecto, hasta el punto de ser enfermizo, Ron parecía interesado en Luna, quien fingía ignorar este hecho, Ginny luchaba continuamente con Hermione con tal de ganarse a Harry, quien seguía siendo a la vista de todos, un chico peculiar. Draco a parecía interesado en Daphne y esta luchaba por no corresponderle demasiado rápido. Los Gemelos acosaron a Hogwarts con una innumerable cantidad de nuevas bromas y tretas productos de sus experimentos. Neville a como de lugar intentaba llamar la atención de Ginny sin conseguir resultado alguno.

Todo esto en un extrañamente lento año escolar, uno que parecía jamás terminar a pesar de cuanto lo deseaban.

¿Y lo peor de todo?

Es que todo apuntaba a que su tercer año sería igual de monótono, ahora que Sirius estaba "Muerto." Y no escaparía para buscar venganza.

Lo que implicaba, que tendrían que hacer algo al respecto, los dementores podrían ser peligrosos para el alumnado, pero al menos avivarían la monotonía en la que estaban sucumbiendo, además de empezar a construir su reputación como "Héroe de la luz y la justicia." Con tal de ganarse mas aliados para sus planes futuros.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Esto se suponía debía ser un capítulo corto, donde narraría todo de forma veloz, casi desinteresada los dos primeros años escolares. (Como ocurrió con el segundo.) Pero lo sentí tan impersonal y falto de calidad, que decidí hacerlo de forma distinta. **_

_**Sin el Basilisco el segundo año escolar simplemente pierde su lustre, o aquello que lo hizo brillar. Por lo que no había nada que resaltar, algunos de ustedes dirán que estoy exagerando con la tecnología, pero créanme que mucho de lo que se mencionó aquí, no se vera en mucho tiempo, como han dicho, hay cosas que necesitan de tecnología muggle que no existirán sino en media centena. **_

_**Otros se preguntarán, que pasó con las bases de Starwars y Stargate, y esas volverán a aparecer, sobretodo tecnología basada en la de Stargate, no igual, sino, como todo lo que han leído hasta ahora, adaptaciones de lo que ellos pudieron emular de lo que han visto. Recuerden que aquí, todas siguen siendo películas y series. A Excepción de Predator, (Depredador) donde me di una liberad enorme al incluir la criatura como una especie mágica no documentada. **_

_**Para aquellos que no captaron que películas y series he hecho referencia. **_

_**Predator 1 y 2 (Los lentes de visión, la cuchilla de muñeca.) **_

_**Terminator 1 y 2 (El clon mágico.) **_

_**Las Historietas, **_

_**Superman (La ropa antigravedad e impulso.) **_

_**Wonderwoman (El lazo de la verdad.) **_

_**También como han notado he mencionado en algún punto a los X-men, principalmente algunas habilidades que si tienen posibilidades de ser adaptadas al mundo de Harry Potter. Así que no esperen que de la nada, Harry salga con la fuerza de absorción de Rogue, la capacidad de manipular el clima de Storm, los rayos ópticos de Cyclops, o las Garras de Wolverine. (Por si no lo han notado, estas están alojadas debajo de su piel y carne, por lo que para desenvainarlas, tiene que abrir y despedazar en cada oportunidad que lo hace, su propia carne, Por ende su costumbre de gruñir en cada oportunidad que lo hace, aunque en algunas ocasiones creo que se ha acostumbrado al dolor. Son una posibilidad de que las agregue pero no como algo de uso diario.) **_

_**Otros dirán que estoy alejándome de la historia y concentrándome más en hacer tecnología ilógica. Pero al final creo que entenderán el porque desean tener superioridad armamentista. **_

_**Siempre me he preguntado en los fics de viaje en el tiempo, el porque, aun cuando tienen el conocimiento para desmantelar en cuestión de días a Voldemort, (Sabiendo la ubicación de sus Horcrux, tratando de eliminarlos por completo en su primer año sería la solución más sencilla. Nagini aun no es un Horcrux para aquel entonces, (Aquí ignoré este hecho y la hice un Horcrux de todas formas.) se supone que tienen el conocimiento mágico para aparecer, saben como, donde y porque deben destruir los Horcrux y sin embargo, la mayoría prefiere hacer que Harry se preocupe más por enamorar a Tal chica, que liberarse primero del problema y luego enamorar a TAL chica. **_

_**Aunque admito, el leer una historia donde acaban así de rápido con el oponente, no ganará muchos lectores, menos reviews que alimenten a la musa del escritor. **_

_**Uno de ustedes ha acertado en el verdadero objetivo del grupo, Voldemort esta indefenso a estas alturas, y como verán, su muerte, será opaca, nada espectacular, incluso al borde de lo patético. Ya han sufrido bastante por su culpa, ¿Para que pasar por todo eso de nuevo? NO, su objetivo verdadero es derrocar al ministerio, educar al mundo mágico y evitar un conflicto que podría ser inminente con los Muggle. **_

_**OH, algunos se preguntaran porque Draco es tan "amable" pues es simple, a pesar de que los Weasley son rivales, su respetable estatus monetario además de la insistencia de su padre en llevarse bien con ellos (con tal de sacar ganancias en un negocio que todos podían ver se convertiría en uno de enorme importancia en el futuro de la nación mágica) No son amigazos del alma, pero se respetan mutuamente, que Harry no rechazara su presencia también evito algunas contrariedades, y que Hermione sea multimillonaria implica que a pesar de su herencia, el ser amigo de alguien que puede significar una ganancia futura no es algo que nadie pasa por alto. **_

_**Tiene algo que ganar de todos los que están en el grupo, por lo que hasta ahora se ha tragado su orgullo, El trío por su parte, al tener mayor experiencia, le han brindado al chico una oportunidad que de seguro no ha tenido en su hogar. (Ser un simple mocoso, disfrutar de cosas mundanas, y vivir despreocupado de su posición social, ya que a pesar de la mezcla extraña, todos los que le rodean están supuestamente en las más altas escalas de la sociedad. Un Héroe, una multimillonaria, dos familias de rápido crecimiento en el mundo mágico, etc.) **_

_**SI esperaban Bashing a diestra y siniestra, lo lamento, pero no estoy escribiendo esta historia por eso. Como dije, si, habrá un momento en que probablemente algunos amigos se vuelvan enemigos. Sobretodo cuando Harry recupere la habilidad de envolverse en la armadura de Grievous. (Es símil a la del personaje, pero difieren en tamaño y algunos detalles, me gustaría que mis habilidades de dibujo no estuviesen tan oxidadas para poder dibujarla y mostrarle a cada uno a que me refiero.) **_

_**En una propaganda ególatra y desvergonzada, estoy escribiendo una PRE-cuela de esta historia… Más dramática y por supuesto, con menos invención o adaptaciones desvergonzadas, un relato de los doscientos años que transcurrieron, y el porque de algunas cosas. (Como el Cambio de sexualidad en Hermione, ETC.) POR SUPUESTO, PRESTEN ATENCIÓN, la estoy escribiendo con ayuda de lo que para mí es uno de los mejores escritores en la zona de ingles. SERPENT CODEX – CODEX SERPENT, sorry man, siempre se me olvida cual va primero, o si esta bien escrito. **_

_**Prosiguiendo, con su ayuda estoy desarrollando la PRE-cuela, por lo que quien sabe, es posible que este MUCHO MEJOR escrita y desarrollada que cualquier otra de mis historias hasta ahora publicadas. **_

_**ES PROBABLE, que no la publique en mucho tiempo, QUIZAS, eso depende del tiempo de mi camarada, sea publicada primero en ingles bajo su pseudónimo, o nombre de pluma, como quieran decirle. No lo se, por ahora el tiene sus historias por proseguir, (Unas muy buenas por cierto, merecen en mi opinión más reviews de los que poseen, por lo que si saben ingles, échenle un ojo, su nombre esta entre mis autores favoritos.) Incluso, estoy considerando el hacerlo BETA de Technopath, por el simple motivo de que muchas de las ideas que este capitulo expresa, las pulí hablando con el por MSN, por lo que debo darle crédito en parte. (Ya que también me ayudo con otro par de ideas, que involucran a cierto Elfo casero, cuya ausencia será explicada en el siguiente capitulo.) **_

_**De nuevo, no se acostumbren a capítulos largos, este se hizo largo porque extrañamente se me antojó por ahora. **_

_**Lo de TONKS, aun lo estoy considerando, puede que si, puede que no. Eso y que a partir de unos cuantos capítulos la clasificación de la historia subirá a "M" por la violencia, y PROBABLE escenas de LEMON. Sobre lo último, aun no estoy seguro, dejen reviews, dudas, insultos, teorías, cuentas bancarias, Fotos pecaminosas de hermanas agraciadas, e igual aquellas que no tanto. Y No olviden agregar la historia a alertas, eso y claro. **_

_**LEAVE A REVIEW… OR ELSE!!! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**L**una sonreía entristecida mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de su único amante masculino, acariciaba su frente, en un intento por reconfortarlo tanto a él como a sí misma, estaban en las vacaciones de verano de su tercer año escolar, esperando finalmente el inicio del cuarto.

Unas vacaciones que se suponían, aliviarían el estrés que han sufrido en los últimos dos años.

Lamentablemente el hecho de que hayan intervenido de forma prematura en contra del enorme basilisco y el problema de Sirius, había dejado un enorme agujero de inactividad en sus vidas que tristemente, tuvieron que rellenar con ser, simples y normales estudiantes a través del transcurso escolar.

Los tres casi enloquecen en ese período de tiempo, soportando los avances de mocosos y mocosas interesados en adquirir algo de ellos. Actuando como simples niños cuando en realidad, los tres juntos reunían más de seiscientos años de vida.

Dicha frustración causó terribles errores que a la larga, ninguno de ellos pudo preveer, en sus ansias por salir de su infernal rutina.

Estaban confiados, convencidos de que sus conocimientos mágicos, tecnológicos y médicos, eran los suficientes como para modificar sus cuerpos a placer, siempre ególatras y enceguecidos por la tecnología que inundaba su sangre, olvidando que en esencia, ellos solo adaptaron tecnología Muggle a sus necesidades.

Que a pesar de su éxito, no estaban del todo completos, y lamentablemente tenían fallas que todos decidieron ignorar en el futuro, necesitaban que las nano-máquinas preservaran sus cuerpos, impidiendo la degradación en sus células, otorgándoles longevidad, más nunca inmortalidad.

Necesitaban que acelerara el nivel en que procesaban información, con tal de poder manejar niveles descomunales de datos, sabían que de no tener tales mejoras, dicho flujo terminaría por freír sus cabezas.

Un sistema inmunológico perfecto, que evitaba que enfermedades hereditarias, virus y demás males biológicos, afectaran sus cuerpos, ya que no tenían tiempo para estar enfermos ante la continua persecución de la que eran victimas. Dicha habilidad aumentaba a un nivel increíble su capacidad para regenerar tejidos perdidos o dañados, pero dicha pericia era limitada, y se necesitaba enfocar mucha magia sobre la zona afectada para lograr que esta se pusiere en marcha.

Por lo cual, las sugerencias de adaptar habilidades increíbles de súper héroe a sus cuerpos, era una premisa llamativa, incluso prioritaria a sus planes. Y debía admitir que tenían un éxito arrollador en cuanto a crear objetos se refiere. Pero a la hora de jugar con la genética, bueno, la historia era completamente distinta.

Tontamente habían caído en la mentira de que eran invencibles, intocables, de que su tecnología que ahora inundaba sus cuerpos, evitaría que algo terrible ocurriera, por lo que se sumergieron por completo en una serie de experimentos que de haber sido exitosos, quizás habrían llevado su arsenal a niveles supremos, casi al nivel de los dioses mismos. La idea de un esqueleto recubierto por una sustancia adamantina, era demasiado buena para dejar pasar, pero desgraciadamente, como ahora lo han descubierto, en realidad ocasionaba más daño de lo que protegía.

La capa de metal impedía que los huesos "respiraran" o mejor dicho, se repararan a si mismos, al mantenerlos fijos en un estado aparentemente permanente de solides, cuando en la vida real, siempre se destrozaban y reconstruían a si mismos con tal de hacerse más fuertes. Si analizabas un hueso bajo el microscopio, encontraras que es hueco, o mejor dicho, que estaba conformado por pequeños enramados que fortalecían la estructura entera, formando pequeños arcos y puentes que se rompían y reformaban incluso con el simple acto de caminar.

El metal impedía que esto ocurriera, debilitando la estructura de estos arcos, de hecho, aumentaba enormemente el peso de los mismos, y el cuerpo simplemente no soportaba la carga que ahora estos portaban, lastimando en algunos casos, los órganos que estaban supuestos a proteger.

Por lo que Harry, quien fue el tonto que se ofreció para ser el objeto de pruebas, tuvo que sobrevivir dos rituales que afectaban directamente su cuerpo. Uno para integrar el hierro adamantino, y el otro, uno que casi le cuesta la vida, para retirarlo. Eso dejó su cuerpo extremadamente agotado, al punto de un colapso total que lo llevaría a la muerte de no ser por las nano-máquinas, que ahora luchaban por mantenerlo con vida.

Hermione en un acto de desesperación absoluta, decidió ubicarlo en un estado de coma, con tal de que su cuerpo no desperdiciare energía que pudiera estar siendo empleada para reparar el extenso daño que su estupidez mutua, ha ocasionado.

Luna suspiró, acostándose justo al lado del hombre de quien cayó enamorada hace tantos años en el futuro. Se suponía que él debería estar con ellas charlando, coqueteando, incluso si es probable, robándose sus virginidades después de actuar por años como niños pequeños.

Pero de nuevo, yacía postrado en una cama mientras luchaba por su vida, como una cruda llamada a la realidad, a despertar de esa falsa fantasía de indestructibilidad en la que vivían

Ignoró los gritos y los temblores que ocurrían en el piso superior, de hecho de no ser porque estaba tan preocupada por Harry, estaría allí arriba, presenciando nuevamente la pelea por el puesto de Alpha entre Hermione y Ginevra… El error cometido con los experimentos le entregó la oportunidad perfecta a la pelirroja para intentar desmoralizar a Hermione, de ganar una ventaja que no tenía, y ahora pagaba caro por ello.

Ginny tenía que entender que sus recuerdos y habilidades eran una recolección que ella y Hermione se molestaron en recopilar con tal de complacer a Harry, que a pesar de que tanto ella, como la del cabello alborotado se encontraban agotadas por los rituales, aún seguían siendo más poderosas que ella.

Pero eso no le impedía intentar recuperar lo que en muchas ocasiones, insistía era suyo.

El estruendo terminó de golpe, señalando que la batalla había terminado, la rubia jamás se preocupó por averiguar quien fue la ganadora, al estar completamente convencida de que sería Hermione, pasare lo que pasare.

Minutos luego la aludida apareció por la puerta de la enfermería, su cabello más desordenado que nunca, sus ropas en pésimo estado, de hecho la rubia tuvo que alzar una ceja al ver que su pecho estaba descubierto y algo maltratado.

La castaña suspiró, "¿Cómo se encuentra Harry?" No se preocupó por arreglar su vestimenta, ambas ya conocían cada milímetro de sus cuerpos, después de todo son amantes o al menos lo fueron en el futuro, ahora solo son adolescentes frustradas.

"Ha mejorado, probablemente despierte en dos días si seguimos otorgándole más de nuestra energía, ¿Y cómo estuvo la pelea?"

Hermione sonrió, "Su resistencia está desquebrajada finalmente, no puede negarlo más, esta tan atraída por nosotras como lo está con Harry, el estado de mis ropas lo indica todo."

Luna alzó una ceja, "Pensé que te odiaba por ser el Alpha."

"Y lo hace, o al menos lo hacía, hasta que decidí cambiar su conducta por medio de estimulación corporal, sus nano-máquinas son una simple base, una que puedo modificar a mi antojo. Por medio de señales de radio, puedo provocar en ella un orgasmo interminable o excitarla lo suficiente como para que pierda el juicio."

Luna afirmó, para nada ofendida por el método en que Hermione decidió terminar la continua querella por el puesto de Alpha en el grupo. "Yo misma estaba pensando en usarla, Ginny lamentablemente no posee nuestra experiencia, solo una recopilación de lo que nosotras decidimos reunir. Tampoco es alguien que pueda sernos de ayuda, solo una compañera que decidimos conservar en honor al fantasma que convivió con nosotras en el futuro."

"Sus habilidades aún siguen sin ser determinadas, no puede volar como lo hacías tú, ni mucho menos tendrá la habilidad de creación que yo poseo, Remus adquirió control de su licantropía, Sirius ha ganado la habilidad de ser indetectable por ningún medio, Selene es mucho más rápida y tu padre puede procesar grandes niveles de información, no a nuestro nivel, pero se acerca."

Luna consideró lo dicho antes de agregar, "Creo que nuestro fracaso en el área genética, tiene que ver con nuestra condición actual, nuestros cuerpos no están preparados para nuestro poder total, no podemos tan siquiera generar nuestra epidermis metálica, y probablemente no lo lograremos en al menos, dos años más. Simplemente cualquier modificación que hagamos puede poner en riesgo nuestra vida, nuestra tecnología ya está ocupada en cambiar nuestro cuerpo, el forzarlo a recibir más mejoras, cuando no posee la capacidad de soportarlo, fue un descuido grave por parte de todos nosotros."

El silencio imperó por algunos minutos, mientras escuchaban el sonido de la respiración de Harry, como si fuere un analgésico para sus dolidos orgullos y corazones.

"Nuestro éxito en construir tecno-magia es impresionante, probablemente porque son objetos inanimados que podíamos maniobrar sin riesgo alguno, fíjate en la esfera de exploración, un artefacto que utiliza ondas de sonido para ver en trecientos ochenta grados, basado en la tecnología imaginaria de las animaciones de Star Wars, una serie de hechizos que por separado no nos sirven en lo absoluto, pero que al ser forjados en un objeto con tal de lograr el efecto deseado…" Comentó Hermione.

La rubia sonrió, "Podemos conseguir artefactos improbables, más no imposibles, parte de nosotras es una máquina, por lo que podemos percibir y hacer cosas que para un ser humano común y corriente no son posibles, Como por ejemplo, la esfera de exploración se eleva por medio de runas que imitan al _Leviosa_, gira en trescientos ochenta grados enfocando su ojo electrónico en todas las direcciones, mientras que el disparador emite ondas de sonido que escanean todo el lugar en un rango de dos kilómetros, el sonido tiende a rebotar y nuestra sonda capta dichas señales, enviándonos un mapa virtual a nuestro receptor manual, que nos entrega la información por medio de una imagen visual que podemos interpretar."

Hermione asintió, "El problema es que no podemos ver más allá de dos kilómetros de distancia, debido a que las ondas pierden la potencia necesaria para regresar a su origen, además de que un enemigo inteligente sabrá que una esfera que flota en el aire desafiando toda ley física, es señal de que esta siendo perseguido."

Harry se movió un par de centímetros, como si estuviera incómodo por la charla que acontecía a su alrededor, Luna lo observó por un par de minutos antes de ignorar tal movimiento, catalogándolo como un espasmo muscular. "La esfera es un equilibrio perfecto entre magia y tecnología, cuatro pilas alimentan el disparador y el receptor, mientras que las runas hacen que se eleve, se mantenga y gire en el aire a una altura de siete metros, colocar un hechizo o un encanto de invisibilidad rompería el equilibrio y los circuitos simplemente se freirían." La rubia se levantó de la cama, estirándose perezosamente a un lado de la misma mientras la castaña observaba.

Una vez finalizado, comentó. "¡Debemos mover el cuerpo de Harry, no es sano que sus músculos se mantengan inmóviles por mucho tiempo!" Hermione asintió inmediatamente, sacando su varita de su sostenedor de muñeca y enfocándola en el cuerpo del moreno.

De inmediato, apenas tocó su piel, una serie de choques eléctricos de baja intensidad comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo, ordenándole a sus músculos el ejercitarse y moverse, tal como si el cerebro de Harry lo estuviera haciendo. "Lo que estábamos esperando finalmente ha sucedido, hace unas dos horas que Voldemort ha intentado convocar a Peter, por supuesto aún no le hemos liberado, no con esos recuerdos."

Luna sonrió sádicamente, la vida de Peter se ha ido directamente al drenaje, donde ella estaba segura pertenecía después de lo que había hecho, incluso su forma animal combinaba con la idea. "Me encargaré de ello, tenemos que infectar levemente su masa cerebral, borrando recuerdos e implantando algunas cosas para nuestro beneficio. Voldemort no sabe de la protección de sangre en Harry, por lo que podría no intentar nada en el torneo de los trimagos, lo cual no podemos permitir, es nuestra más sencilla oportunidad para asesinarlo de una vez por todas."

La castaña apartó la varita del cuerpo del moreno, sonriendo satisfecha de todo el ejercicio físico que le había hecho creer a sus músculos acababan de realizar. "Los Horcrux han sido eliminados por completo, solo resta el fragmento base, y el que involuntariamente creó al perecer ante Harry."

"Eso nos dejará absolutamente libres para seguir con nuestros experimentos, además de conquistar el mundo mágico. Por lo que de ser exitosos, podríamos abandonar Hogwarts en nuestro sexto año si así lo deseáramos. Lo cual, desgraciadamente, no podemos." Luna acarició su sien, al igual que Harry ella encontraba igual de desesperante, el que la trataran como una niña, una completamente loca pero millonaria niña.

Hermione se acercó a ella por su espalda, abrazándola suavemente mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, recostando su pecho desnudo sobre la espalda de Luna. "Ten un poco más de calma Luna, se que es frustrante, pero necesitamos cumplir nuestros siete años escolares, tenemos que dar una imagen primero antes de intentar cambiar el mundo."

Luna se recostó sobre la chica, dejando por algunos minutos que el silencio imperara mientras disfrutase del contacto. "Sabes, he estado pensando, ¿Por qué estamos intentando convencerlos de la manera difícil? Cuando al infectarlos podríamos ganar aliados mucho más rápido."

La castaña apretó sus brazos alrededor del estómago de la rubia, pensando como responder a eso. "Nuestro método es más eficaz, pero deja un patrón que es fácil de seguir hasta nosotros. Definitivamente los padres se darían cuenta de que sus hijos han caído inesperadamente enfermos luego de que los visitáramos, por lo que habrían preguntas y consecuencias indeseadas."

Luna por su parte se separó de su contacto, sabiendo qué, exactamente estaba intentando conseguir la castaña, castigándola de igual forma como ella solía castigar al insistente de Harry, al negarle todo posible contacto íntimo. "Creo que ya es hora de dejar de rodear el asunto Hermione, tenemos la habilidad, la tecnología y el poder necesario para infectarlos, no estoy diciendo que una vez terminado el proceso, lancemos el ataque contra el mundo mágico. Sino que podríamos comenzar a formalizar nuestro ejercito."

Hermione bufó frustrada, reconociendo que las acciones de Luna eran símiles a las suyas cuando Harry insistía por algo más que simples abrazos, "Ya tenemos una ciudadela repleta de licántropos, conseguimos una alianza con los enanos al garantizarles un resurgimiento, además de algunas minas. Estamos por ahora al menos, en buenos tratos con los Goblins, lo cual admito puede caer en cualquier momento en que se aburran de la fruta, especias y carnes que les proporcionamos, y comiencen a codiciar el oro que ganamos con dicho negocio. No que no lo hayan intentado claro está."

Luna afirmó mientras se sentaba a unos cuantos pasos de Hermione, lo suficiente como para no ser atrapada en uno de sus abrazos, pero si bastante cerca como para cerciorarse de que pudiera ver claramente debajo de su falda gracias a como se había sentado. Supo que la castaña había observado con claridad que no portaba ropa interior al ver la sonrisa en su rostro. "Los gigantes son un problema que no podemos solucionar a corto plazo, su anatomía es inmensa, demasiado grandes como para ser infectados ya que necesitaríamos al menos mantener un contacto físico, de al menos cinco minutos para dejar suficientes nano-máquinas en su sangre."

"Y Hagrid está demasiado cerca de Dumbledore como para atrevernos a atacarlo directamente."

"¿Qué tal indirectamente?"

Hermione lo pensó por un momento antes de asentir. "Es probable, pero necesitaremos estar en lugares ampliamente concurridos para alejar cualquier sospecha de nosotros, no que exista alguna."

Luna se recostó sobre la cama, revelando aún más de su anatomía a los ojos curiosos de Hermione, "Tendremos que crear un paquete de datos que Remus o Sirius preferiblemente, puedan portar en sus garras con tal de infectarlo en una de sus rondas en el bosque prohibido."

"Además de protegerlo, me temo que las acromantulas más jóvenes no desperdiciaran un alimento fácil, mientras que Aragog no se entere de lo que han hecho." Agregó Luna mientras arruinaba el show al cerrar sus piernas y corregir la envergadura de su falda con tal de que cubriera aquello para lo que fue diseñada.

"Maldición Luna, estas matándome." Dijo Hermione completamente frustrada de lo que ocurría, aún a sabiendas de por que estaba ocurriendo en primer lugar.

"Ya quebraste la voluntad de Ginny, Hermione, es hora de quebrantar la tuya, ya todos tenemos un cuerpo moderadamente aceptable para iniciar acciones más… picaras."

Hermione se negó de inmediato, a pesar de lo que sus instintos le imploraban admitir, "Solo tenemos doce y trece años Luna, si, pronto cumpliré los catorce, pero sigue siendo una edad muy joven para iniciar cualquier contacto sexual."

Esta vez fue Luna quien bufó, "Hermione, ya basta, somos mujeres adultas, al menos a nivel mental, no somos adolescentes irresponsables que no conocen las consecuencias de lo que están haciendo, no hacemos esto por curiosidad, sino por necesidad, mira lo frustradas que estamos, admítelo, ya hemos esperado suficiente, y sabes bien que no es necesario que exista penetración para recibir placer."

"¡Hu—rra!" La voz débil y quebradiza de Harry las sacó de inmediato de su discusión amorosa, ninguna de ellas esperando que el chico tuviese la fuerza suficiente como para tan siquiera hablar. Ambas volaron en su dirección en menos de unos segundos. "¡HARRY, CARIÑO, ESTAS DESPIERTO!" gritó Hermione, con pesadas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas mientras desesperadamente se aferraba a la mano del chico, Luna por su parte portaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos no menos húmedos, muestra de que ambas estaban en extremo preocupadas por la condición del moreno.

Harry por su parte solo sonrió ligeramente, aún sin abrir sus ojos, al parecer aún seguía demasiado agotado como para abrirlos siquiera, por lo que solo podían interpretar sus minúsculos gestos faciales como una respuesta.

"No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa me oíste, aún cuando nosotras lo estemos sugiriendo, jamás vuelvas a ser un conejillo de indias para nuestros experimentos." Dijo Luna mientras se alejaba un par de pasos, mostrando cuan agotada se encontraba a nivel emocional. Hermione vio en su dirección, asintiendo aún a sabiendas de que Harry no era capaz de verlo, al menos por ahora, más tarde le besarían para transmitir esta escena.

Un pequeño sonido emergió de su garganta, pudo haber sido un quejido, pero ambas decidieron interpretarlo como una carcajada, quizás un comentario mordaz de su parte.

--

**S**emanas luego, los tres se encontraban en su habitación, discutiendo lo ocurrido mientras todos descansaban en su enorme colchón, todos cubiertos por sus piyamas, Harry aún seguía demasiado débil para sus gustos, por lo que toda actividad física había sido suspendida con tal de recuperar una condición más apropiada.

"De acuerdo, como descubrimos hace un par de horas, ninguno de nosotros es capas de mantener la nueva versión de la epidermis metálica, al menos no por más de dos minutos sin agotar por completo nuestra magia y caer inconcientes por ello." Agregó Harry mientras abrazaba con cada brazo a una de las chicas.

Hermione fue la primera en responder, al ver que Luna solo se interesaba en acurrucarse en su masculino torso. "Mucha de nuestra magia está siendo empleada para sustentar a las nano-máquinas, por lo que nuestro núcleo se encuentra en una etapa constante de recuperación y crecimiento. Considéralo como un músculo, crece mientras más lo ejercitas, pero lleva su tiempo para que llegue a su máxima capacidad. A nuestros catorce años, apenas tenemos una íngrima fracción del poder mágico que poseíamos a las dos centurias de edad, uno que era capaz de mantener no solo a las nano-máquinas, sino algunas otras funciones especiales sin siquiera agotar un dos por ciento de nuestro enorme núcleo. Para hacerlo más sencillo, somos una computadora con muchos programas, y poca memoria, capaces de apenas mantener un par de programas abiertos antes de que nuestro cuerpo colapse por el esfuerzo."

Luna decidió seguir la conversación, "Lo más probable es que tengamos al menos un veinte por ciento de nuestro poder total a los diecisiete años, nosotras al menos, tú por tu parte, debido al accidente es probable que no estés listo para ser _**Grievous,**_ en un par de años más de lo que esperábamos."

Él suspiro, el fracaso con el metal adamantino fue algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, pero no importa cuanta experiencia tengas, siempre existe la posibilidad de que cometas un error de vez en cuando. Mucho más cuando estás confiado de que no lo harás. "Y desgraciadamente, los Doppleganger como hemos decidido llamar de ahora en adelante a nuestros "dobles." No tienen un núcleo mágico que los sustente lo suficiente como para durar más de dos días en un ambiente donde se exija el usar constantemente la magia, como lo es Hogwarts."

La rubia asintió, "Su magia es limitada, de hecho si llegan a usar un par de _**Wingardium Leviosa,**_ simplemente se desplomarán al perder toda la magia que los sustenta. Revelando que apenas son unas rocas talladas con runas, un poco de metal y algo de sangre, lo cual no es bueno."

"Eso nos ata a seguir asistiendo nosotros mismos a la escuela con tal de no tentar nuestra suerte, el grupo de fanáticos a las historietas Muggle es una mala forma de iniciar nuestra infección, ya que de inmediato la vincularan a nosotros, o peor aún, al material Muggle con el que trabajamos." Comentó Hermione.

Luna se aferró aún más fuerte a Harry, "La amistad que establecimos con muchos de los chicos que sintieron atracción hacia las historietas, lentamente está comenzando a deteriorarse, las hormonas en conjunción con la educación que están recibiendo en casa por parte de sus padres, están haciendo mella en algunos de ellos. Draco por ejemplo, está comenzando a ser mucho más agresivo hacía Hermione, aún a pesar de la posible ganancia que una amistad con ella, pudiera generar en el aspecto económico." Harry asintió, habiendo notado que lentamente Draco se transformaba en el chico que conocieron en su primera infancia. "Probablemente han comenzado a presionarlo en Slytherin, la presión social es una de las principales razones por la cual muchos chicos pierden amistades, sobretodo aquellas que puedan ponerlos en vergüenza, o peor aún, en la mira de las burlas colectivas."

Hermione afirmó, "Pansy Parkinson es una de nuestras principales enemigas aparentemente, su grupo está tomando auge con el pasar de los años, quizás por el hecho de que nuestra conducta es usada como una prueba aparentemente fehaciente de lo que hace la mezcla entre sangres." Ambos escuchas guardaron silencio, comprendiendo que a pesar de sus intentos, aún existía forma en que los extremistas utilizaran su imagen como la epitome de lo maligno. Harry agregó, "Ron a pesar de ser distinto en muchas maneras, comienza a mostrar su lado agresivo, en varias oportunidades me ha enfrentado, intentando confirmar quien de los dos es mejor, por supuesto que he sabido escabullirme de un posible enfrentamiento, pero a medida que esto ocurre sus intentos son más frecuentes, Neville por otra parte, bueno, está comenzando a mostrar los mismos colores, aparentemente ambos están celosos de mi cercanía con ustedes."

Ginny abrió las puertas, trayendo consigo una enorme charola flotante, repleta de bebidas y botanas para pasar el día. En sus ojos existía un cierto brillo de orgullo por haber sido la que había preparado todo esto, en la cama todos se separaron con tal de acudir a la mesa que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la misma, puesta allí con tal de beber algo de té en la comodidad de su habitación.

"Justo a tiempo querida, ya comenzaba a preocuparme." Agregó Hermione mientras se aseguraba de presionar la señal de radio justo en el instante en que la pelirroja dejó sobre la superficie de la mesa la charola.

Dicha joven se sonrojó de inmediato ante la sensación, pero solo sonrió al ver que cada uno de ellos tenía sus ojos posados sobre ella."¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Preguntó Luna mientras observaba la gran variedad de alimentos y bebidas que estaba ante ella. Ginny se apresuró a responder. "Leche tibia, Té de camomila, manzanilla, té verde, y negro, jugo de naranja, galletas de mantequilla, panecillos y ponquecitos espolvoreados con canela."

Harry sonrió complacido, "Vaya Ginny, si que te has esforzado, ven siéntate, disfruta de tu trabajo tanto como nosotros:"

La chica no se hizo esperar, sentándose en la cuarta silla que hace poco había sido incorporada a la mesa, emocionada de finalmente ser aceptada en el cerrado círculo de su relación.

Luna mordisqueaba un panquecillo espolvoreado con canela, disfrutando el hecho de que aún estaban calientes, casi recién salidos del horno. Bebió un poco de té negro, regocijándose del contraste en sabores antes de proseguir con la conversación que habían interrumpido hace poco. "¿Ginny, has notado algún cambio en la conducta de Neville últimamente?" La chica dio un pequeño respingo ante la pregunta, derramando ligeramente el té de camomila sobre su porta tazas, al ser tomada por sorpresa.

"Poco a poco está siendo más insistente, siempre a sido amable conmigo, y todo un caballero, pero en cada año escolar su conducta es más pertinaz y constante, como si algo lo estuviera empujando a preguntarme una y otra vez, a pesar de que he notado su atención está fija en alguien más."

Todos guardaron silencio, analizando lo que la pelirroja había comentado, Hermione agregó, "He notado que suele mirarme mucho cada vez que cree que no lo estoy viendo, sinceramente estoy alagada, pero mi único interés en el sexo masculino está justo a mi lado en estos instantes."

Ginny asintió bebiendo lo último de su té, antes de comentar, "Creo que le causas curiosidad, y es posible que esté interesado, pero de quien hablo realmente es de Daphne Greengrass."

Luna arqueó una ceja, sinceramente sorprendida por lo dicho. "Curioso, realmente curioso, aunque por mi parte, he percibido que Hannah Abbot está mostrando finalmente su atracción inicial hacía nuestro botánico preferido."

Harry decidió vociferar su opinión, "Creo que es probable, que Neville tenga problemas en decidir de quien gusta, y su frustración lentamente se está manifestando hacía mi persona."

Hermione por su parte, parecía contemplativa, "La verdad, creo que es hora de infectarlo, sus estudios futuros agregados a su conocimiento actual pueden ser muy fructuosos, además de que completaríamos el circulo con la familia Longbottom, sus padres han estado inactivos por demasiado tiempo."

Todos asintieron, comprendiendo que uno de ellos tendría que invadir la mansión Longbottom con tal de lograr tal resultado. "Ginny, creo que es hora de que uses tus habilidades por primera vez, Hermione ¿Cuánto tardaras en crear una nano-máquina solo para Neville?"

La castaña sonrió complacida. "Puedo transmitirlo al cuerpo de Ginny en estos instantes, pero creo que lo mejor sería no apresurarnos demasiado, Ginny puede estar aquí con la excusa de que visita a Luna, pero tarde o temprano Molly comenzará a sospechar de que algo más está ocurriendo en este edificio."

"Entonces lo más recomendable es que invitemos a la familia Longbottom a una cena de negocios, activaremos los programas dormidos en Alice y Frank Longbottom, y Ginny se encargará de infectar a Neville mientras tienen una charla 'romántica' en otra habitación." Comentó Luna mientras bebía las últimas porciones de su té.

Harry decidió cambiar el tema de conversación, "¿Ginny, que me dices del negocio de la familia? ¿Han podido finalmente conseguir las concesiones para administrar comida a Hogwarts? O el 'omnipotente' ha decidido que la búsqueda por más concesiones de la otrora sencilla familia Weasley, es un problema con el que debe tratar."

Ginny frunció el ceño, casi como si hubiera mordido algo de amargó sabor. "A pesar de la enfermiza lealtad de mis padres hacia Dumbledore, el hombre parece hacer todo lo posible por impedir que ganemos potestad sobre los derechos de suministrar y administrar comida en Hogwarts, de hecho, Dumbledore ha estado muy quieto si me lo preguntan."

Todos asintieron, Harry decidió vociferar su preocupación, "Ginny tiene razón, sus intentos por 'guiarme' no han sido tan frecuentes, y sus visitas a mi Doppleganger están aumentando cada vez más, he notado que insiste en modificar la memoria de aquellos que me rodean con tal de que tenga una vida miserable, de hecho su continuo uso de magia en un lugar desprovisto de la misma, está ocasionando graves problemas en los computadores, no que no los puedan reemplazar, pero me temo que Dumbledore está intentando lograr que la vida en el orfanato sea más difícil."

Hermione bufó, "Creo que lo que intenta es romper los lazos que te unen con el Mundo Muggle, en caso de que revele la profecía no tendrías otra opción que quedarte en el mundo mágico al tener solo malos recuerdos en el mundo Muggle, además claro, de ser un inepto en como sobrevivir en el mismo."

"Es probable, pero sus intentos resultan más molestos que fructuosos, me sorprende que no haya intentado separarme de Hermione, al creer que ella perpetúa mi apego por todo lo Muggle."

Ginny decidió comentar, "Dumbledore tiende a conversar mucho con mi hermano últimamente, creo que poco a poco está sugiriéndole la idea de las probabilidades que Hermione ofrece, al Luna no estar dispuesta, aunque también puedo estar exagerando."

Nadie lo tomó como una exageración, "Debemos conseguir un enlace con el ministerio de magia, por lo que la inclusión de Alice y Frank Longbottom, se ha convertido en una prioridad. Ginny, se un amor y envía una petición a la familia Longbottom para una cena el día de mañana, menciona que estás invitada a dicha celebración."

La pelirroja asintió y partió de inmediato, dejando la bandeja aún llena de alimentos sobre la mesa, los chicos simplemente continuaron devorando lo que podían hasta estar satisfechos.

"¿Que hacemos con Tonks?" Comentó Luna mientras miraba fijamente a sus compañeros y futuros amantes, notando que Harry portaba una sonrisa tonta y Hermione miraba con algo de lujuria en sus ojos. "A estas alturas ya se encuentra en la academia para Aurores, y al haber 'muerto' Sirius, la mayoría de sus pertenencias fueron heredadas por el descendiente más cercano, quien era Draco, lamentándolo mucho para nuestro malcriado amigo, todos los libros y gran parte de las propiedades han sido 'destruidos'"

Harry asintió, "Por lo cual Dumbledore no se verá en la necesidad de incluir a Nymphadora en la orden del fénix, de hecho si todo sale según lo acordado, no existirá necesidad alguna para formar la orden, al menos no una que Dumbledore pueda preveer por ahora, por lo que a Tonks no se le ofrecerá un puesto en la orden."

Hermione prosiguió, "Nuestra insistencia en que Remus formalizara una relación con algunas de las hembras de la manada han destruido toda posibilidad de que exista una relación amorosa entre ellos, además de que nuestros recuerdos generales transmiten memorias, no sentimientos, a diferencia de nosotros.

La rubia los observó antes de masajear su sien, "No regresamos al pasado para formar un Harem con todas las chicas que conocimos en el pasado, y sinceramente me siento ofendida de que consideren incluir a alguien más en nuestro circulo, solo por placer corporal."

Ambos comprendían su punto, pero Hermione decidió agregar "Se que te molesta el agregar a alguien más a nuestro circulo interno, pero no puedes negarme que no tienes curiosidad, o sientes atracción hacia la idea. No estamos diciendo esto para convencerte de que debemos incluir mujeres a diestra y siniestra, Tonks es la única que estamos dispuestos a aceptar y sería fin del asunto, pero al igual que con Remus, no podemos forzarla a tener una relación con nosotros, solo ofrecerle la oportunidad y ver que decide."

"Lo entiendo, y puedo asegurarte que conozco las ventajas de tenerla como amante, o al menos las imagino, pero tienen que prometerme que ella será la última inclusión, y solo si ella lo acepta. No aceptare, y repito, no aceptare más chicas, por más atractivas que sean. Pueden ser aliadas como Remus y Sirius, pero nada más."

Harry dijo, "También tenemos que tomar en cuenta que estamos hablando de seres humanos, no objetos que podemos usar a nuestra conveniencia, el hacerlo sería un error de nuestra parte, un abuso de nuestra habilidad, no seriamos diferentes de los devoradores de la muerte, que adquieren mujeres a mansalva para satisfacer sus deseos carnales."

"Entonces está decidido, infectaremos a Nymphadora Tonks, pero la decisión de unirse a nosotros como amante, será únicamente de ella, nada de tentarla con lo que tenemos, nada de seducirla hasta dejarla inconciente… ¿Solo, denme tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea y conocerla mejor sí? saben bien que a pesar de mi edad, y del tiempo que compartimos juntos, aún temo que se alejen de mi, por más ilógico que eso sea."

Ambos asintieron, otorgándole al menos esas condiciones, sabiendo que tener a Tonks como amante solo sería posible su Luna la acepta totalmente. Al ser en su totalidad, una relación forjada únicamente en deseo carnal.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Este ha sido un mes malo para mi computadora, que ha terminado dañándose en varias oportunidades, impidiéndome seguir escribiendo mis historias. **_

_**Ahora finalmente está arreglada, o al menos eso espero, y por fin pude comenzar a escribir sobre mis otras historias. **_

_**Este es un capítulo, más de relleno que de cualquier otra cosa, usado para explicar que no todo es posible, y que a pesar de sus habilidades, aún pueden cometer errores que les pueden salir caros. **_

_**Los años escolares pasarán rápido, despiadadamente rápido, ya que como he informado en capítulos pasados, la trama de esta historia se basa en la posible guerra entre el grupo de Harry y la cultura mágica. Además de la probable guerra entre los dos mundos. **_

_**Los años escolares simplemente pasan sin ninguna novedad, los detalles importantes serán publicados, pero no esperen leer la educación, de hecho lo más probable es que en 3 o 5 capítulos, ya haya terminado el ciclo escolar y sean todos adultos, comenzando sus planes de ataque. **_

_**Si es posible actualizare antes de que el mes termine, si es posible claro. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**L**una observaba atenta como la marca se formaba en el cielo, ignorando los gritos y por supuesto, al hombre que la había disparado a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba.

Se agachó al recordar gracias a las memorias de Harry, que en dos minutos un gran número de empleados del ministerio aparecerían en el lugar, disparando a mansalva a cualquier figura en la que pusieran sus ojos, sonrió al ver que un par de luces rojas rozaron su cabello, erizándolo ligeramente más sin embargo no ocasionando algún daño colateral.

Estaba interpretando el papel de Harry a la perfección, revelando que había un hombre no muy lejos de aquí, quien había lanzado el **_Morsmordre, _**hechizo que arrojaba por los cielos la marca oscura.

Por supuesto que sabía que era Barty Crouch jr. Pero no revelaría esa información aún, no cuando sus planes aparentemente habían salido a la perfección en cuanto a atrapar a Voldemort se trataba, por lo cual liberaron tiempo atrás a la rata de Peter con una serie de información y claro, recuerdos falsos con tal de garantizar el éxito total de esta importante misión.

Ron intentaba protegerla de lo que él consideraba era una situación peligrosa, Ginny por su parte simplemente miraba con algo símil a aburrición todo lo ocurrido en este lugar, por lo que de vez en cuando Luna enviaba algunas señales de radio a su cuerpo con tal de mantenerla entretenida. Los gemelos discutían con un hombre con tal de adquirir sus ganancias siendo claramente estafados en el proceso. (Por Ludo Bagman, si mal no recuerda es su nombre.) El patriarca Weasley estaba discutiendo con el incompetente del ministro, las razones por la cual la marca oscura estaba flotando en los cielos.

Aparentemente el hombre se negaba a admitir que hubiese un problema de gravedad, intentando a como diese lugar ignorar la enorme prueba a su espalda que destruía sus comentarios.

Ella mentalmente lo llamaba Budín, o quizás gelatina, ya que representaba más a una de esas sobremesas que temblaban con cualquier movimiento, a el siempre firme Fudge, (el cual era su nombre de por si.) Dudaba que el hombre fuera igual de delicioso que el postre. El patriarca Weasley tuvo suficiente y procedió a marcharse con sus hijos, notando de forma rápida que le había incluido a ella en el paquete, para su fastidio y la obvia emoción de Ronald.

Lo soportó, principalmente porque fue él quien le invitó al campeonato, no a Hermione o a Harry, como ocurrió en la línea original.

Es curioso como las personas pueden cambiar con algo de tiempo, fíjense en ella, la Luna original hubiera disfrutado de tal evento, de hecho sería casi como un sueño hecho realidad ya que en ese momento, estaba perdidamente atraída hacía el tonto de roja cabellera.

Ahora Ron provenía de una familia moderadamente rica, qué con los años incrementaban sus ganancias, tenía un cuerpo que debido al trabajo de campo estaba volviéndose escultural, si sus ropas eran alguna señal de ello, ya no era tan flojo, a pesar de que ahora si es posible, come más que nunca, sus modales no eran tan atroces, sus calificaciones no eran las mejores pero si merecían respeto, era popular entre el alumnado y los profesores parecían satisfechos con su desempeño. (Menos Snape claro está) Prácticamente era todo lo que el Ron original había deseado y nunca fue.

Pero aún así, no lo encontraba atractivo, quizás porque sabía que a pesar de las mejoras, aún poseía ese lado ególatra y malcriado, tal vez por qué en su primera oportunidad, la ignoró e hirió de forma cruel y desmedida al considerarla completamente loca, por más que ella intentara llamar su atención. Trató de ser como Hermione, pero claro, eso no funcionó, y de hecho, incluso ella tenía que admitir que era prácticamente imposible imitar la personalidad de la chica a la perfección.

Cuando le rescataron de la mansión Malfoy, supo que no vino por ella, que no era su caballero en brillante armadura, y que de hecho, escapó por mera suerte, además de consideración por parte del trío.

Intentó ignorar el dolor de verlo en brazos de Hermione, después de que todo terminó, por lo que decidió hacer su propia vida, una que no fue muy feliz, pero al menos no estaba sola… Luego pasaron los años y la tragedia con los Muggles ocurrió, algunos sospecharon que era una bruja y atacaron en grandes cantidades su hogar, su marido huyó olvidándose de ella al verse rodeado por decenas de Muggles, ella simplemente utilizó el fuego Flu que el despistado de su marido no quiso usar en su desesperación por huir.

Antes de partir observó como su casa lentamente comenzaba a arder en llamas, al creer los Muggles que el fuego era una de las debilidades de las brujas, creyendo que los relatos del pasado eran una advertencia y una forma de lidiar con ellas.

Su marido murió meses después, en otro ataque que lo tomó completamente desprevenido. O al menos eso fue lo que le notificaron.

Al final se marchó a su viejo hogar a unos cuantos kilómetros de la madriguera, ignorando las pésimas condiciones en las que se encontraba, no vivió allí por mucho tiempo, solo el necesario para recolectar algunos instrumentos con tal de marcharse a las profundidades del bosque prohibido.

"¡Oh por Merlín, cómo me alegra tenerlos a todos de vuelta, no saben lo preocupada que estaba!" Las palabras de Molly le sacaron de sus recuerdos, agradeciéndole a la mujer al menos en ese aspecto, soportó su abrazo por algunos segundos, hasta que sintió la mano curiosa de muy probablemente Ron, tocar su trasero, aprovechando el momento.

Se separó lentamente, ignorando y palmeando esa mano en particular, sabiendo que al hacerlo de forma tan pasiva, probablemente le daría una mala interpretación, de que ella aprobaba el contacto, más no cuando estuviera frente a su madre, pero no podía atacarlo o abofetearlo frente a Molly, no cuando sabía que dicha mujer sería un problema con el que tendría que lidiar más tarde.

Si, probablemente castigaría al pequeño abusador, pero entonces se haría a la idea de que algo existía entre ellos dos y eso por ahora, no es lo que deseaba fomentar. A pesar de saber que en parte la mujer planeaba casarla con alguno de sus hijos.

Se apartó un par de pasos con tal de usar el fuego Flu con tal de ir a su casa, negando amablemente la invitación de Molly en quedarse a dormir esta noche, ella aprovechó el ataque para decirle que su madre debía estar igual de preocupada por ella, por lo que debía marcharse cuanto antes con tal de aliviar sus probablemente destrozados nervios.

La mujer le abrazó nuevamente, creyendo que era su derecho el hacerlo tan abiertamente, quizás conceptuando que con 'su amor' eliminaría los rasgos extraños en su conducta. Lo soportó todo, siempre mientras miraba en dirección de Ginny, quien observaba de reojo a su hermano, dándole a entender que la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de su pequeño y 'amistoso' apretón.

No quería estar aquí para ver que es lo que ocurría, pero sabía que la chica quizás emplearía su rápida partida como incomodidad por lo ocurrido. Se despidió de ella, y para darle más armas a Ginny, se mostró dubitativa de tocar a Ronald, quien parecía herido por ello, al haber interpretado su reacción justo como ella lo predijo.

No sería un buen año para Ronald, no si sus hormonas comenzaban a intervenir en su vida de esa forma.

**--**

**U**n gran perro negro bostezaba en aburrimiento, hacía más de mes y medio que estaba junto a su amigo de la infancia en la ciudadela escondida en el bosque negro, no que no encontrara el lugar acogedor, lo que más le incomodaba era el hecho de que la mayoría de las mujeres que estaban aquí eran más agresivas que muchos de los hombres. Y todas, por lo que había notado, buscaban un compañero estable con el que vivir por el resto de sus vidas.

Lo cual para él, era casi tan terrorífico como la idea de ser castrado.

Tembló, ante la mera idea de establecerse como un adulto responsable, en toda su vida no había tenido responsabilidad alguna más que para con si mismo, y esa no es mucha que digamos.

Bostezó nuevamente, volteándose sobre su lomo y apuntando sus patas en dirección del cielo, dejando que el sol acariciase con su calor zonas que no estaban normalmente cubiertas por su luz. Era extraño asolearse como un perro cuando tenía toda la libertad para hacerlo como humano, pero desde que fue infectado por Luna, siempre ha sido más cuidadoso de lo usual, como si no quisiera llamar demasiado la atención sobre si mismo.

¿Y que cosa más común en este mundo que un perro?

Bueno, en el mundo mágico un perro de su color era considerado de mal agüero, un Tabú incluso igual de grande que la mención del nombre de Voldemort. Lo cual era al menos curioso para él, ya que el simple andar por el callejón Diagon, provocaba un caos enorme ante brujas y hechiceros horrorizados por su presencia, temerosos de morir si le observaban más de la cuenta.

La puerta de la casa se abrió lentamente, informándole que alguien estaba saliendo de sus adentros, "¡URGH! ¡DIABLOS SIRIUS, CUBRE TUS MISERIAS!" Al parecer era Remus. El enorme perro negro se volteó en dirección de su amigo con tal de mirarlo inocentemente, olvidando que hace mucho tiempo dicho sujeto era inmune a su mirada de cachorro. (Además de que su tamaño eliminaba el factor débil y frágil, que hacían de dicha mirada un éxito.) "¡OH no, sabes bien que esa mirada no funciona conmigo! Deja de perder el tiempo y entra de una buena vez, que tenemos una carta de la diosa."

Sirius intentó no fruncir el ceño, Remus aún insistía en llamar diosa a la pequeña Luna, lo cual al principio era gracioso, pero ahora era algo aburrido y espeluznante a decir verdad. (Aunque en realidad estaba curioso de saber si el hombre la llamaba 'diosa' en el año pasado, cuando enseñó en Hogwarts.) Se levantó de forma perezosa y lenta, tardándose lo más posible con tal de poner aún más inquieto a su camarada.

"¡Sirius, es para hoy!" Su voz, para su desgano, regresó a ser la misma, calmada y colecta que siempre ha portado, dejándole saber que sabía cual era su juego. Gruñó en desgano al ver que su amigo había perdido un poco del sentido del humor a medida que envejecía. Entrando en la casa y arrojándose sobre su lomo en una última treta, mientras exponía su estómago a los ojos de Remus.

Quien ahora masajeaba su sien. "Sirius, por favor, deja de jugar, tenemos que leer la carta."

El perro gimió un par de veces, moviendo la cola en un intento de parecer más atractivo e inocente, pero el hombre nunca cedió.

Sirius se rindió, colocándose sobre sus patas traseras mientras rápidamente se transformaba en ser humano. "Diablos Remus, te estas volviendo cada vez más aburrido." Comentó en desgano mientras se erguía por completo y buscaba una silla en la que sentarse con indiferencia, en infantil protesta por su aburrimiento.

Remus suspiró, "¡Jamás conseguiré gracioso el rascar tú barriga cuando eres un perro Sirius, de hecho encuentro algo perturbador que insistas en ese juego en especial!" El aludido soltó una carcajada. "¡No te halagues tanto, no eres mi tipo!" El hombre lobo simplemente alzó una ceja, "¿En serio? porque juraría que por la frecuencia con la que usas esa broma…"

"Bah, no seas payaso, y lee la carta de una buena vez." Admitió en derrota el hombre vestido de negro, (color que últimamente empleaba gracias al color de su pelo cuando era Padfoot.) Remus por su parte solo alzó una ceja en victoria, antes de abrir dicha carta y proceder a leer en voz alta.

_ Queridos, Sirius y Remus… _

"¡JA, mencionó mi nombre primero!"

El hombre lobo solo le observó por unos segundos antes de seguir leyendo.

_Queridos, Sirius y Remus, espero que sus vidas hayan sido productivas en los últimos meses, nosotros estamos relativamente bien en la escuela, de hecho más relajados ahora que hemos eliminado algunos asuntos de por medio. No todos, pero al menos son algunos que más tarde serán de considerable importancia en nuestras metas. _

"Me pregunto si habrán contagiado a Malfoy, ¿Quizás a los varones Weasley?" Remus consideró sus palabras por algunos segundos, pensando que había algo de cierto en ellas, al ver los reportes que el trío u ocasionalmente, cuarteto, les enviaban mensualmente.

"Puede ser, pero creo que no del todo, Malfoy cayendo enfermo a estas alturas seria una mala publicidad para su club de lectura Muggle, y si nuestras sospechas son reales, la fachada de Malfoy y algunos pura sangre para estar en dicho club con tal de conseguir ganancias de la amistad de Harry y sus amigos, solo puede mantenerse vigente un par de años más, antes de que la presión social los obligue a elegir."

Sirius guardó silencio, admitiendo que había posibilidades, además de permitirle continuar leyendo la carta.

_…Si se preguntan que asuntos en especifico, debo entonces informarles que hemos infectado y reactivado a los elementos de la familia Longbottom, quitándonos un peso de encima, o al menos, de Harry, al perder a uno de sus muchos rivales en Griffindor. Desgraciadamente su imagen de chico dócil y algo tonto, les ha dado coraje a los más osados, para retar o intentar superar al niño que vivió, por lo que tenemos más problemas de los que anticipamos, curioso, de que dicha imagen ha provocado esto, o quizás sea el hecho de que Dumbledore no está apoyándonos directamente como lo hizo en la primera oportunidad. En fin, ese es un tema de menor importancia que ya hemos solucionado, al utilizar las continúas intervenciones de Dumbledore, (en el orfanato al menos,) como una excusa para que Harry pueda ser un poco más agresivo de lo que era hasta ahora. _

_Y ha sido un éxito sin duda alguna, por supuesto que McGonagall se encuentra decepcionada por los numerosos castigos de Harry, pero Dumbledore, por otra parte, parece satisfecho y finalmente ha comenzado a intervenir más abiertamente en la vida de Harry. _

_Creemos que intenta conseguir el ser una imagen de apoyo en su posiblemente estresada vida, dentro de unas semanas será revelado el cáliz de fuego, además de claro la participación de Harry, Barty Crouch jr. Ya ha tomado la forma de Moody, quien tendrá que sufrir por todo el año hasta que podamos capturarlo e infectarlo. Sus conocimientos serán de gran ayuda en nuestra conquista, no podemos desperdiciarlo como Dumbledore lo hizo. _

_ Claro que tendrá que esperar a que estemos al máximo de nuestras habilidades para que podamos reconstruir su cuerpo, debido a que es un proceso lento y meticuloso para el cual no podemos cometer errores. Y un simple verano no es suficiente, no con todo lo que tenemos que hacer. _

_ Ahora, Remus, necesitamos que comiences a pensar seriamente que es de tu vida amorosa con Nymphadora Tonks, no te forzaremos a abandonar a tus amantes, mucho menos a las que están embarazadas, pero tienes que al menos intentar construir una relación con ella. _

El hombre lobo se detuvo por algunos segundos, parte de sus recuerdos estaban repletos de las vivencias de Tedd, su primer hijo aún no nato. Y las apreciaba con toda su alma, pero pudo ver que la relación con Nymphadora fue corta, y demasiado rápida para su agrado, quizás forzada por la situación en la que vivían, donde no podían desperdiciar ningún momento de sus vidas, por lo que vivieron rápidamente, tomando pasos agigantados en tan solo un par de años.

De vivir en una situación símil, lo aceptaría sin chistar, pero ahora que su vida era más calma, y existía más estabilidad, una relación así perdía su brillo, principalmente porque su corazón estaba repleto de amor por las dos hembras con las que estaba en este momento.

Las cuales estaban embarazadas con sus hijos.

Sofía y Berenice eran su vida, su todo, y los cachorros que darían a la luz eran probablemente el momento más glorioso de su hasta hace unos años, patética vida. No deseaba echarlo a la basura por reconstruir una relación que en estos momentos, no tenía significado.

Sirius parecía captar esto, "Hermano, no es que quiera ser entrometido, pero comprendo que no quieras tener algo con mi pequeña prima, pero lo que me imagino ellos quieren, es dejar nacer a Teddy, para lo cual no necesitan una relación amigo."

Remus se sentó en la silla más cercana, masajeando su entrecejo ante la formación de una jaqueca, "Déjenle a Sirius el ofrecer la solución menos responsable que existe." Dicho hombre parecía de hecho, orgulloso por ese estatuto. "No es que no quiera acostarme con ella."

"Hermano, por favor, omite los detalles, no soy tan símil a mis antepasados como para querer a mi prima de esa forma, mucho menos pensar en ella de otra manera que como mi prima… por más sexy y tentador que sea acostarse con una mujer capaz de cambiar…"

"De acuerdo Sirius, ya comprendo, no es necesario ser grafico."

"Aguafiestas."

_ En caso de que decidas no continuar la relación con ella, me temo que al menos debemos imponerte tanto a ti como a ella, el copular al menos una vez para lograr dar a luz al pequeño Teddy, sé que es inapropiado, pero Harry amaba mucho a su ahijado, y no quiere que pierda la oportunidad de vivir, como ocurrirá probablemente con muchos niños gracias a nuestra intervención. _

_ Un pequeño precio por conservar el mundo en que vivimos, muchos otros, posiblemente millones nacerán para expiarnos por este gran pecado. _

_ Eso si tenemos éxito en nuestras metas. _

_ Cuando sea revelado el nombre de Harry, pensamos al menos tomar las cosas con cuidado y precaución, nuestros correos serán intervenidos por Dumbledore al creer que fue alguien en su alumnado que introdujo el nombre. Por lo que este tipo de cartas cifradas dejará de salir, al ser posiblemente consideradas como una treta del enemigo. _

_ No que creamos que Dumbledore sea capaz de entender el complejo código numérico con el que escribimos estos mensajes. O que tenga las máquinas necesarias para interpretarlo, y el papel está encantado para que todo intento de cambiar esto a lenguaje legible por medio de magia, provoque combustión espontánea, destruyendo la evidencia. De hecho, incluso intentar eliminar o sortear la combustión, ocasionará la destrucción de la carta. _

_ Ahora, lamento traer los negocios al placer, pero nuestros contactos nos informan que los Vampiros lentamente están confabulando ante los rumores de una ciudadela poblada por Licántropos, tienen que estar en alerta, Linguini, disculpen… Sanguini, el enlace entre la población humana y los Vampiros, se ha mostrado remilgoso de negociar con los pocos embajadores que hemos enviado, y claro, las cartas han sido todas aparentemente leídas o destruidas en el proceso. Al estar todas encantadas para arder una vez han finalizado de leerlas. No preguntes Remus, se que te intriga pero es un complicado proceso que tomaría mucho tiempo el explicar. _

_Necesitamos que extiendas la infección sobre la población de hombres y mujeres lobo, con suerte tus máquinas son lo suficientemente genéricas para otorgarles a todos, control absoluto sobre la transformación. Ya han vivido y vivirán una vida placentera, pero una vez muerto Voldemort, necesitaremos ir formando nuestro ejército para la conquista del mundo mágico._

_Además de prevenir que los Vampiros tomen desprevenidos a los ciudadanos de tu pueblo con tal de bajarle los humos a la raza lobuna. Sé que odias la violencia, Remus, ya que has perdido mucho en tu vida con ella, pero sabes tan bien como nosotros, que esta es la única forma en que evitaremos la destrucción total. _

_Nos veremos al final del año escolar, deben estar atentos al Profeta y al Quisquilloso, allí sabrán si hemos sido victoriosos en nuestra meta por Eliminar a Voldemort de una vez por todas. Sobretodo cuando Harry regrese con su cuerpo cómo evidencia. _

_Sirius, necesitamos que comiences a viajar a estos países en particular: China, Bulgaria, Bélgica, y si es posible, todas las islas del caribe en que la necromancia sea practicada. Debes averiguar los distintos procedimientos por cualquier medio, y si es probable, exterminar a bandas enteras que practiquen magia oscura para mantener sometida a la población. _

_Evita por todos los medios: África, Korea del norte y sur, además de los países musulmanes, en estos momentos si nuestra información es correcta, todos están sufriendo bajo el dominio de una poderosa banda de hechiceros, interesados en conservar su cultura de la intervención extranjera. En su momento tendremos que lidiar con ellos, pero ahora simplemente son demasiados en número y poder, como para que los enfrentes tú solo._

_Tienes varias herramientas en casa, además de quince millones en doblones, y dos millones de dólares para administrarte por todo el año. Por favor, no lo gastes todo en mujerzuelas, e intenta no dejar tantos descendientes a tu paso, de hecho, no dejes ninguno que pueda poner el riesgo a la familia Black. Lamento imponerte responsabilidades, pero es preferible a mantenerte encerrado asoleándote o lamiendo tu entrepierna mientras no estamos en casa. _

_Cuídate mucho, y mantente en contacto con Remus, no seas descuidado, y rememora el momento en que tu estupidez te costó la vida a manos de Bellatrix, para mantenerte siempre alerta. Ten cuidado con los cazadores de recompensa, Madame Bones, está convencida de que debe eliminar a todo Black de la faz de la tierra lo más pronto posible. Buscaran a tu prima, pero existe el riesgo de que alguien te reconozca. _

_Luna la diosa sexy en crecimiento, se despide. _

_P.D.: Oh, Harry manda a decir._

_"Y Que la fuerza te acompañe…" _

_P.P.D.: Hermione manda a decir. _

_"Usa condones, que para algo los crearon, o al menos un encanto de preservación." _

_P.P.P.D.: La diosa sexy en crecimiento dice: _

_ "Tráenos algo bonito y útil, y si es posible, investiga las ruinas en Nazca sin ser detectado." _

**_Continuará…_**

**_No se porque mis lectores siempre tienen la impresión de que no leo los reviews, claro que lo hago, y si bien me salto aquellos que solo publican el "Está bueno, quiero el siguiente capítulo" Qué no incluya sus sugerencias de manera directa no implica que no me agraden, simplemente que no van con la historia, ni la dirección que deseo. _**

**_De hecho en este o el mes siguiente por fin publicare el prólogo que le prometí a uno de los lectores, ya estoy trabajando en el, ya que por fin pude sacarme un par de ideas que estaban torturándome en mi cabeza, hasta que las publicase como historias. _**

**_Cómo otro punto, me es triste ver que el número de reviews ha disminuido enormemente, suele pasar con mis historias, los primeros tres capítulos gustan, y de allí en adelante la mayoría desaparece o deja de publicar reviews._**


	9. Chapter 9

**C**uando Harry llegó al colegio, se podía notar con creces que la atención del director estaba centrada en su persona, de forma sutil por supuesto, pero aún así, era atención sin lugar a dudas.

Los intentos por penetrar y comprender la locura que eran sus defensas, rápidamente estaban incrementándose en frecuencia, de hecho, cada nuevo ataque estaba llegando con una intensidad que dependía del momento y del escenario donde este se desarrollaba.

En la sala común de la escuela, los ataques eran leves, casi caricias, posiblemente por el poco contacto visual que se establecía entre los dos, en los pasillos el contacto era mucho más fuerte, hasta el punto en que Harry se detenía por al menos, un par de segundos ante la 'sorpresa' del ataque.

El colmo de los mismos, comenzó a ocurrir en las pocas visitas que Harry ha tenido que otorgarle al director, al ser castigado en más de una ocasión, por discutir con, de todas las personas en el mundo, con Ronald Weasley, (Aunque no le sorprendía demasiado a decir verdad.) quién aparentemente ha perdido la paciencia por completo con el club de lectura Muggle, (Además de algunos detallitos.) decidiendo partir del mismo y jamás volver a el, intentando en el proceso, llevarse a la mayor cantidad de miembros consigo.

Todos los pura-sangre aprovecharon tal oportunidad para marcharse, (Lo cual no les sorprendía a ciencia cierta.) la presión que se cernía sobre ellos estaba incrementando a niveles insoportables, la lucha por el dominio en la casa de Slytherin estaba siendo enormemente afectada y algunos de ellos decidieron que no valía la pena al defender algo que obviamente, por más que lo disfruten, no sacarán provecho inmediato.

Luna, quien decidió quedarse (para la ira de Ron,) fue quien procuró la información específica de porqué Ronald había cambiado tan repentinamente de parecer.

Molly Weasley es la respuesta, o más precisamente, los gemelos, para ser exactos, al parecer muchas de las ideas que estaban impresas en los cómics, dieron un nuevo enfoque a los gemelos con tal de traer a la realidad (al igual que ellos, pero en distinta forma y ángulo.) algunos de los aparatos e ideas a la vida real, teniendo un éxito considerablemente moderado en algunos, y para la desgracia de Ron, estrepitosos en el resto.

¿Su más prominente desastre? Crear anillos de poder que arrojen un haz de luz o energía a través de su cristal, intentando crear un arma de apoyo que noquee al asaltante en caso de perder tu varita en un duelo o más probablemente, en un ataque.

El problema es que si bien las joyas suelen ser excelentes medios para almacenar o redirigir enormes cantidades de energía o luz, si el método no era el apropiado, (o los cristales de buena calidad.) los resultados pueden ser todo lo contrario a lo que esperabas adquirir, causando enormes explosiones con consecuencias, a menudo, letales para el usuario.

Lo cual gracias a Merlín no fue el caso con los gemelos, aunque si, para su acto de confusión perpetua entre quien era quien; al ahora George portar una cicatriz que marca desde su mejilla izquierda, hasta un poco más atrás de su oreja, (Razón por la cual usa ahora su cabello aún más largo de lo usual con tal de cubrirla aunque sea un poco.) No es una marca que lo desfigurase, los métodos mágicos han sido efectivos para reducir dicha marca a una pequeña línea, pero aún así finalmente podías identificar quien era quien entre los dos.

Bueno, al menos hasta que ambos demonios inventaron las cicatrices falsas… ¿Quieres parecer rudo o grotesco? ¿Sin pasar por el engorroso y a menudo doloroso proceso de adquirirlas? No desesperes, las marcas, contusiones y cicatrices instantáneas Weasley están aquí.

Solo frote el papel encantado sobre la piel, toque con su varita y ¡LISTO! Herida de guerra adquirida.

Lavable con agua, y en el peor de los casos, emplear _**AQUAMENTI.**_

Pero esas no serán inventadas hasta dentro de dos meses, justo antes de que el torneo de los Tri-magos sea anunciado a la comunidad estudiantil. Por lo que nos enfocaremos en el ahora.

Al parecer dicha mala función, terminó por volar por los aires el preciado techo de su habitación, destruyendo lo que la familia con tanto trabajo y esfuerzo han logrado construir en años en simples segundos. Por supuesto que la madre haría todo lo que requeriría para asegurarse que dicha treta fuese eliminada de su hogar.

Lo cual consistía en culpar a las revistas Muggle por publicar semejantes barbaridades y charlatanerías.

Por lo que George, Fred, y finalmente Ron, (No Ginny, al esta estar bajo las creencias de su madre, en buenos tratos con Harry. Lo cual es quizás la razón por la cual ambos hermanos tienen un ligero distanciamiento en estos instantes.) Pagaron el precio de dicho acontecimiento, observando con horror y sufrimiento como cada una de las invaluables piezas de arte grafico, fueron reunidas, categorizadas y finalmente destruidas.

La categorización fue más bien, una forma de saber qué en específico estaban leyendo, con tal de regañarlos acordemente.

Y Ron, quien siempre ha sido un niño de mamá, sin importar cuanto deseare que no fuese así, haría lo que sea por complacerla, solo para estar en su lado bueno, ósea, aquel que constantemente no lo compara con sus hermanos o Merlín lo prohíba, Harry Potter.

Es por eso que bajo ordenes de su madre, Ron decidió que el club de lectura debía terminar, con tal de evitar que cualquier otro hogar sufra las consecuencias de mentes hiperactivas que no saben lo que es bueno para ellos, ni para su familia.

Lo peor del caso, es que Neville a pesar de estar de su lado, tuvo que actuar como si no lo estuviese, (Por un tiempo al menos.) Con tal de darle la imagen a Dumbledore de que Harry Potter finalmente estaba casi totalmente desolado en lo que a compañía se refiere, situación que por dos años ha tratado de crear.

Por supuesto que Hermione, Luna y finalmente, Ginny, se mantenían a su lado, pero su presencia aparentaba ser íngrima en comparación con el hecho de que la escuela entera parecía estar canalizando su primer segundo año, (Cuando se presumió era el heredero.)

Esto llevó a una ligera y conclusiva decisión que cambiaria el curso de sus objetivos, no terminarían los años escolares en Hogwarts como lo tenían previsto, una vez asesinado Voldemort, todos ellos desaparecerían y se llevarían con ellos a aquellos que aceptasen sus ofertas, los que las rechazaren, simplemente serían sometidos a un proceso en el cual sus memorias fuesen eliminadas por completo con tal de que ningún tipo de hechizo o procedimiento, pueda recuperarlas en lo absoluto.

Luego de formar y fortalecer su ejército, la conquista del mundo mágico caerá de forma inesperada, eliminando cualquier oposición hostil que se encontraren en el camino.

No eran niños, bueno, al menos no mentalmente, no cuando poseían la mentalidad y la experiencia de un adulto de más doscientos años de edad, tampoco estaban aquí para hacer el papel de samaritanos, trayendo buena voluntad y deseos, esperando a que la población simplemente los acepte por las buenas.

¡NO! estaban aquí para conquistar, demoler y borrar la huella del pasado que tan insistentemente se ha aferrado al mundo mágico por tantos siglos.

La guerra que la ignorancia, el prejuicio y la estupidez que esta tan llamada civilización trajo al mundo, lo llevó a su destrucción total, a la muerte de incontables especies, a la perdida de maravillas naturales únicas, a la extinción de la vida tal y como se conoce.

No podían fallar, mucho menos, jugar a los buenos chicos, y si para traer al mundo mágico tenían que rodar cabezas.

Que así sea, Harry no se volvió un soldado autoproclamado _Grievous_ por simple malcriadez.

Al menos en parte.

Pero regresando de nuevo al problema que Harry enfrenta este año, Malfoy y Daphne han decidido que era más importante ganar una buena posición en Slytherin, que seguir intentando confraternizar con ellos, algo entendible, de hecho la verdad esperaban que las probables ganancias económicas que ambos pudieran sacar de sus finanzas privadas, (además del impacto político de ser amigo _Del, _Harry Potter.) los mantendría un par de años más antes de apartarse por completo.

Pero como siempre, la idiotez del mundo mágico nunca confraternizó con sus planes.

Lo peor del caso es que Ronald estaba demostrando ser mucho más beligerante en esta nueva versión, quizás acostumbrado a que con algo de trabajo duro siempre se saldría con la suya, en vez de retroceder al no conseguir un resultado inmediato, como el Ron que conocieron en algún momento.

De hecho, para la frustración de Hermione, el chico parecía finalmente haber posado sus ojos en ella, quizás creyendo que sería una chica más fácil de lo que Luna estaba resultando. Creando una serie de encuentros entre ambos que francamente, comenzaban a enervar furia en la rubia.

Luna podía soportar sus continuos coqueteos, sus líneas trilladas, sus manos ignorantes del espacio personal; pero nunca, nunca permitiría que alguien tratase a Hermione de esa manera.

Fue por eso que cuando finalmente perdió la paciencia, su varita fue la primera en hablar, antes que sus labios.

--

**L**os gritos de la chica podían escucharse a kilómetros de distancia, sus pedidos por clemencia, simplemente caían en oídos sordos, de hecho en aquellos que formaban parte de los culpables que eran el problema en primer lugar.

Una orden de magos oscuros, para ser más precisos, y la pobre victima, una adolescente virgen, necesaria para realizar una serie de procedimientos inhumanos que les garantizarían más poder del usual.

No eran devoradores de la muerte, mucho menos seguidores de Voldemort, no, eran un grupo aparte y distinto, uno que jugaba desde las sombras, controlando el gobierno Búlgaro Muggle con sus jugadas y control, una orden que solo pensaba en su bien personal, sin importar el costo de las vidas que han sacrificado para llegar a esa posición privilegiada.

Todos ellos controlaban por completo el gobierno Búlgaro, todos ellos eran miembros de las más puras, prestigiosas y privilegiadas familias que hayan pisado esta tierra.

Eran monstruos que hace mucho desecharon su humanidad, creyéndose los únicos cualificados como seres superiores al resto del mundo. Nadezhda, la pobre adolescente cuyo nombre irónicamente significa 'esperanza', no calificaba para ellos, cómo parte de aquellos seres superiores dignos de ser predadores y no presas, como en este caso, lo era ella.

Su vida, su sangre y su cuerpo serían utilizados como parte de un ritual que les garantizaría mucho más éxito sobre sus ya prestigiosas vidas, les otorgaría pureza, (por eso la virginidad era necesaria, siendo un fuerte emblema de la misma.) Su cuerpo los hará irresistibles a quienes ellos decidieran coquetear o embrujar con el placer de la carne, su vida alargaría mucho más las suyas propias, bajo la única consecuencia de un ligero disminuir en su poder mágico, (no mucho, de hecho era una perdida insignificante, pero una perdida que Voldemort, al descubrir este método, no estaba dispuesto a sufrir, al no saber si dicho ritual interferiría con los demás que ya portaba su ya de por si, modificado cuerpo, por lo cual fue descartado.) Por supuesto que cómo todo en el mundo, el emplearlo continuamente causa una adicción innatural al procedimiento, aprisionando al participante a repetirlo una y otra vez, aumentando en cada oportunidad el daño a su núcleo mágico.

Pero los tontos nunca se dieron cuenta de que el ritual ya no funcionaba hace más de veinte años, al cancelarse a sí mismo, ante la carencia de poder que arrebatar por parte de los miembros que le ejecutaban.

Después de todo el sentido común no es parte de la cultura mágica.

Por lo que ellos, consumidos por la codicia, la locura y el prejuicio, seguían realizándolo sin importarles las consecuencias, inconcientes de que lo que creían era un movimiento para mejorarse a sí mismos, era en realidad un simple placebo.

Para Nadezhda sin embargo, esto será la experiencia más traumática de su vida, y muy probablemente la última.

"¡Mis queridos hermanos! estamos aquí para realizar el ritual de rejuvenecimiento que por más de cincuenta años hemos realizado mensualmente, probando una y otra vez que tan puro es nuestro linaje, al ser los últimos sobrevivientes de la orden en seguir en pie luego de tanto." El líder, un joven rubio de apariencia inmaculada y galante, sonreía complacido de escuchar los gritos y carcajadas por parte de sus quince compañeros.

Alzó los brazos, calmando con sus acciones todo ruido por parte de sus cómplices, "Somos la verdadera fuerza que ha mantenido en pie este país, los únicos dotados por el destino mismo con la inteligencia, la belleza y la capacidad para gobernar a las masas inferiores, aquellos que no son más que simples ovejas, esperando a ser dirigidas por aquellos bendecidos con el don del liderato."

El pequeño grupo alzó sus manos en una señal de aprobación al discurso que han escuchado una y otra vez desde que habían comenzado este ritual. Nunca cansándose de escuchar las mismas palabras, al estar completamente convencidos de la verdad que estas representaban.

Nadie había tenido el poder para detenerlos hasta ahora, gracias a la estricta seguridad que poseía la orden, cuya única brecha fue la presencia de Tom Riddle, quien rechazó participar en alguno de los rituales tantos años atrás, (a pesar de que al principio se mostraba completamente interesado en ello.) Por supuesto que enviaron agentes para acabar con esa brecha una vez el joven se marchó, y hasta ahora estaban convencidos de que el joven ignorante había perecido a manos de los asesinos. (Cuando en realidad, los empleó como ingredientes en algunos de sus más precarios experimentos, y más tarde formaron parte de los _**Inferi**_ que en algún momento poblaron el fondo de un lago.)

El líder alzó una mano, portando en ella en esta oportunidad una filosa y retorcida daga, alarmando a la pequeña adolescente que estaba atada a la roca justo al frente suyo, los gritos de los fieles aumentaron mientras la chica luchaba por evitar lo que ahora sabía era un sacrificio humano, con ella como victima.

El hombre alzó la falda de la chica, dejando al descubierto sus caderas ahora desnudas al grupo, Nadezhda gritó y lloró aterrorizada por la experiencia, mientras veía que el hombre ante ella, no hacía más que acariciar su piel justo por debajo de su ombligo mientras mantenía la filosa daga a una distancia prudencial de su cuerpo. Ella no necesitaba ser demasiado inteligente para saber que el hombre se estaba preparando para apuñalearle, al escucharle recitar algo en voz baja, además de sentir claramente donde sus manos parecían marcar un punto en específico en su cuerpo.

A pesar de la belleza que colmaba este grupo de hombres y mujeres, ella no los veía como tal, sino como demonios, bestias salidas del otro mundo con el único objetivo de devorar su carne y su alma.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando el hombre a su lado dejó de recitar, apretó su mano contra su piel con fiera brutalidad, y lanzó su mano en alza en dirección de su cuerpo.

Nadezhda solo pudo ver un haz de luz interceptar la mano antes de perder el conocimiento.

--

**S**irius Black es un hombre sencillo, de gustos normales, y sin ninguna gran aspiración en su vida más que una vida llena de mujeres, licor, e incontables bromas.

Pero eso fue antes de ser rescatado e infectado con recuerdos y experiencias que cualquier escritor en el mundo calificaría como la historia de horror más cruel, despiadada, y horrible de todos los tiempos.

Los horrores que el futuro les deparaba eran simplemente atroces, y aún a esa definición le faltaba el peso suficiente cómo para soportar la gravedad de la misma.

La guerra tiende a sacar lo peor en los seres humanos, y en una guerra donde el único objetivo era el genocidio de países enteros, solo se podía presenciar lo peor que la raza humana podía y era capaz de ofrecer.

Un mundo donde aldeas, pueblos y ciudades enteras eran masacradas bajo el poder de los ejércitos, donde los gritos de misericordia, piedad y perdón por parte de mujeres y niños, no tenía significado alguno.

Un mundo donde simplemente, ya no existía humanidad, solo guerreros dedicados al exterminio de masas, nada más.

Hermione quien es la más versada del grupo tiende a definir su crueldad y falta de piedad en pocas palabras.

"_Vivíamos en una situación donde el perdonar a tus enemigos era el peor error que podías cometer, salvaste una vida, pero en tus manos estaría la sangre de la gente que ese ser en particular decidió asesinar una vez regresó al lado de sus tropas. Cada violación, cada muerte cruel y despiadada obrada por sus manos, está en las tuyas también, la piedad en tiempos de guerra es inútil, además de estúpida, no puedes solo noquear a tu enemigo cuando este tiene toda la intención de asesinarte a ti y a los que proteges. ¿Inhumano? Solo aquellos que han vivido una vida cómoda en sus casas, cuya mayor preocupación es: ¿Qué comerán o cómo les ira en el trabajo? no tienen el menor derecho de juzgar a aquellos que han vivido bajo la preocupación de: ¿Cómo comerán, y cuando será el próximo ataque?" _

Al principio Sirius no deseaba ser parte del equipo una vez descubrió algunos de los objetivos que tenían en mente los pequeños.

Pero al pasar los años y ver en carne propia de qué, en específico eran capaces estas facciones, su convicción murió junto con la esperanza de que todos, incluso el más cruel, puedan ser redimidos.

Con su pasado, debería haberlo entendido ya.

Pero la verdad es que estas personas disfrutan de lo que hacen, gozan del dolor ajeno y peor aún, sacan provecho del mismo con tal de complacerse o generarse ganancias.

Su exterminio era un paso necesario para el nuevo mundo que tenían en mente.

Simplemente no había espacio para ellos en el nuevo orden.

Saltó en dirección del líder, sonriendo debajo de su traje tecno-mágico, uno que poseía un casco completamente plano que ocultaba su rostro, (Algo símil a un Yelmo.) sus ropas estaban encantadas para ser completamente invisibles/visibles, gracias a un simple comando mental, en sus brazos estaban dos muñequeras especiales que portaban cuchillas idénticas a la bestia de la película Muggle que Luna disfrutaba tanto, (Y molecularmente afiladas, por lo que nada podía detenerlas, a excepción del hierro vivo de sus nano-máquinas o el 'mitril', la aleación de metal que Hermione estaba desarrollando en su tiempo libre.)

En su cintura estaba una pistola del siglo dieciocho, encantada para disparar un haz de magia incandescente con tal de quemar todo lo que entre en contacto con el proyectil (Una sola bala de hecho, al ser usado como medida de emergencia en caso de agotamiento severo.) y por supuesto, estaba su varita al lado del sostenedor especial que en conjunción creaban a la favorita de todos, la espada incandescente de magia.

Sonrió al ver que su cuerpo aceleró a velocidades imposibles para un ser humano normal, gracias al impulso mágico (ese que los hacía volar en caso de tener que escapar, también podía ser utilizado para incrementar la velocidad en combate.) que sus ropas le entregaron, sacó su varita y la insertó en su cinto especial, enfocó magia en el mismo y la espada emergió de inmediato, cortando como mantequilla la daga y el brazo del sujeto.

Cayó justo al lado de la chica, viendo que esta había perdido el conocimiento por el estrés de la situación, sonrió de nuevo al ver que eso era lo mejor para la pequeña, el hombre por otra parte, solo podía observar el muñón humeante de lo que alguna vez fue su brazo, completamente sorprendido y paralizado por lo que acababa de suceder.

Sirius era un bromista, pero las mejoras que las nano-máquinas han hecho, han creado un cambio en su conducta gracias a las largas sesiones de 'veamos que pasó en el futuro, para que comprendas nuestros puntos.' Lo habían convertido en un soldado, un asesino dispuesto a tomar la vida de aquellos que pusieran en peligro los objetivos de la misión.

Simplemente fue programado, y él jamás se resistió a ello.

Y la orden de los burocráticos, cuya intervención dentro de sesenta años causará la cuarta falla en las reconciliaciones Muggle/Mágicos, (La única con verdadera intención de dialogo, no una farsa para recaudar información,) era una amenaza directa para todo lo que ellos representaban.

A pesar de la perfección con la que han alcanzado la invisibilidad, (Muy superiores a las capaz hechas con pelo de _**Demiguise**_, pero lamentablemente inferiores a la capa de la muerte.) El cuerpo era ligeramente visible cuando estaba en movimiento, dando sin desearlo, la imagen borrosa del fondo a través de su cuerpo, imitando sin querer la silueta fantasmagórica de la criatura en la película.

El rubio no pudo tan siquiera reaccionar a tiempo para gritar en dolor y agonía por la perdida de su brazo, para cuando su cabeza fue separada sin esfuerzo alguno por las cuchillas de muñeca de Sirius.

Los seguidores por otra parte intentaron huir, solo para descubrir que estaban todos encerrados en una cúpula mágica que nunca antes habían observado. (Al ser un modelo que la resistencia creó con tal de evitar un escape de cualquier tipo, ya sea mágico, o Muggle, en sus inmediaciones, dicho sea una barrera de batalla.)

Sirius se carcajeó en voz alta, sus carcajadas saliendo distorsionadas gracias al aparato de voz en su careta, incrementando el nivel de terror en los sujetos, que ahora disparaban por doquier una gran cantidad de hechizos y maldiciones con la única esperanza de darle. (Sin importarles que lentamente se estaban eliminando entre ellos.)

Era hora de finalmente probar uno de los experimentos de Luna, uno en el cual el joven Dobby fue parte, el elfo fue rescatado en una complicadamente absurda misión, en la que Lucius terminó por despedir a la pobre criatura, pensando que los accidentes acontecidos en su casa, tenían algo que ver con su imprudencia además de su incompetencia.

Ellos estuvieron allí minutos luego de que el hombre se marchara, con tal de reclutar al maltratado ser, quien de inmediato aceptó el trato en simple desesperación por sobrevivir al ahora ser libre.

Ahora el pobre Dobby se encontraba ocupado limpiando la inmensidad de propiedades que Hermione poseía, aunque ayudando a sus padres más que nada, y por lo general llevando una mejor vida que la que conocía hasta ahora. Por supuesto, eso fue hasta que lo sometieron a una serie de experimentos con tal de lograr uno de sus más ansiados proyectos.

La transferencia de un patrón mental a un Golem.

Dobby salió ileso, y el procedimiento fue en lo absoluto indoloro, pero el proyecto, para el delirio de Luna, fue todo y mucho más de lo que jamás esperaron.

Un Golem era una entidad poderosa, un objeto que puede ser programado para defender distintos objetos, madrigueras u escondrijos. Pero su inteligencia era limitada, y su estructura era demasiado frágil como para soportar demasiada tecnología antes de volverse escombros por la interferencia.

Es por eso que diseñaron un simple Chip, uno creado con millares de nano-máquinas con tal de maniobrar el resto del cuerpo como si fuera un cerebro.

Fue así como nacieron los _Nostromos_, criaturas carentes de ojos, con alargadas cabezas en forma de banana, cola larga y filosa, garras letales que en combinación con su mandíbula doble y su impresionante velocidad, resultaban ser una defensa incluso superior ante cualquier barrera violada por un ente enemigo.

Por supuesto que tales criaturas tenían la mentalidad de Dobby, por lo que serían fieles a todos aquellos que reconozca como amigos, tampoco atacaba niños en caso de que las bardas fallaran, (lo cual Harry consideró irónico, al él sido atacado constantemente en su segundo año por la criatura.) mucho menos atacaba a mansalva a todo aquello que traspasara las barreras.

De hecho siempre estaban activas y en movimiento, imperceptibles para el ojo no entrenado al camuflarse a la perfección en las sombras y complicados sistemas de ventilación que fueron creados solo para su desplazamiento.

Eran inteligentes para categorizar el nivel de peligro que un intruso representaba, y todo intruso que violara a la fuerza las bardas mágicas con tal de entrar, era catalogado como letal, por tanto se usaría el mismo tipo de peligrosidad.

Lo cual ha sido útil con los ladrones experimentados que en los primeros años, seguían entrando a las instalaciones menos importantes, más si, bien protegidas. Lo cual los forzó a recrear las bardas del futuro, aquellas que hoy en día eran impenetrables, dejando como defensa secundaria a los _Nostromos,_ los cuales nunca se cansaban, nunca dormían, y por sobretodo, no necesitaban alimento.

Las nano-máquinas en el chip se encargaban de suministrar sustento de la atmosfera altamente mágica de los hogares que protegían, con tal de lograr que siguieran en movimiento.

Sonrió cruelmente al ver que todos se detuvieron por algunos segundos al ver a la enorme criatura que había aparecido de la nada ante ellos, estupefactos y confundidos de qué, podía ser por algunos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de que sus colmillos y garras no podían estar diseñados para algo más que devorar carne.

Sirius se dio la vuelta con tal de ignorar la masacre que sabía sería lo que ocurriría, su confianza estaba basada en que Luna había construido tal criatura gracias a otra película en particular.

Una que no le dejo dormir por meses, convencido de que en cualquier esquina oscura, dicha bestia saltaría para devorarle.

La pequeña diosa quiso llamarlos, _Xenomorphos_, tal cual como se llamaban en la película original, pero su parecido con el nombre de su padre le incomodaba enormemente.

Sirius en su sabiduría infinita, decidió recomendar el nombre: _Nostromos._

En honor a la nave espacial donde originalmente apareció la bestia por primera vez.

Quince minutos luego, dicha criatura examinaba los cuerpos de cada uno de los magos caídos ante su poder, Sirius pudo notar que le faltaba una pierna, que su cola estaba quebrada y que la psiquis de Dobby, (Quien guardaba mucha ira acumulada con los años,) estaba a punto de apagarse, dejando al _Nostromo_ bajo el riesgo de quedar inactivo en pleno campo de batalla.

Decidió enviarlo a su lugar de origen, con tal de que todo eso ocurra lejos del lugar, podría ser un asesino, pero tal masacre lentamente estaba haciéndole mella en su convicción.

Solo deseaba que todos sintieran la desesperación de ser cazado, perseguido y finalmente, de que tus plegarias cayeran en oídos sordos, cuando implorabas por perdón y misericordia.

Nada más, aunque debía admitir que quizás se excedió un poco.

Volteó en dirección de la pobre chica, notando que aún estaba inconciente, de hecho podía ver que estaba entrando en Shock, o que en algún momento había entrado en el proceso.

¿Quizás recuperó la conciencia y pudo ver lo que ocurría?

Lo ignoró, simplemente la tomó en sus brazos y se transportó al hospital más cercano, allí haciendo uso de su invisibilidad, la ubicó con cuidado en una puerta, arrojó varios objetos al suelo, se aseguró de que alguien descubriera a la joven y una vez estaba seguro de que se recuperaría de lo vivido…

Partió con un casi insonoro 'POP'.

Aún tenía países que visitar, y grupos que eliminar, además de claro, burdeles que conocer.

Bulgaria por otra parte, comenzó a recuperarse con lentitud del daño que la orden de los burócratas había ocasionado. No era nada inmediato, pero era algo, al menos, hasta que el ejército de infectados esté listo para tomar al mundo.

Por las buenas, o por las malas.

--

**H**ermione estaba sentada en su silla preferida en la sala común de Gryffindor, en sus piernas portaba un enorme tomo que explicaba en lujo de detalle la historia de la Inglaterra antigua, aquella en la que todos los mágicos, incluyendo a Merlín mismo, obedecían a la corona.

La primera Hermione hubiera disfrutado de tal lectura, pero está nueva versión suya, una que tiene la experiencia de una mujer adulta en el cuerpo de una adolescente, realmente utilizaba este momento para planear más a fondo su futuro.

La historia para muchos, es algo aburrida, un montón de palabrerías y peleas insignificantes que no hacen nada para mejorar la situación actual, ignorantes de que no estarían viviendo como lo hacen hoy en día de no haber ocurrido estos conflictos y eventos en particular.

Bien dice el dicho, 'aquellos que no conocen historia, están condenados a repetirla.' Y ella, que proviene de un futuro donde la ignorancia, el prejuicio y muchas otras cosas los llevaron a la perdición total, no podía darse el lujo de cometer errores, o al menos no demasiados. Por lo cual leía historia, con tal de ver que estratagemas funcionaron, cuales no, porqué fue un éxito tal movimiento, o que causó que un plan aparentemente perfecto se fuese a la basura.

Y para aquellos que planean conquistar al mundo, la historia es el lugar con más pistas y consejos que puedan encontrar en el mundo.

No es una tonta, y hay que ser uno para creer que su movimiento no causara una batalla entre dos facciones, que aquellos acostumbrados a gobernar a sus anchas sin enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones, no desistirían solo porque ellos traían consigo una era dorada.

Es por eso que estaban incrementando primero sus conocimientos armamentísticos con tal de lograr un alza en su poder, ya que sabían, el viejo mundo no se marcharía sin dar una batalla, y ellos estaban dispuestos a aniquilar a cualquiera que rechazare los cambios de forma hostil.

Bien lo ha estudiado en los últimos años, las mayores épocas de paz, son aquellas en que los países han portado un gran poder militar, donde los gobiernos han sabido controlar a las masas, otorgando alimento, trabajo y cultura con el pasar de los años.

Roma fue un ejemplo, por más de dos centenas vivió una paz absoluta gracias al poderío que representaba su ejército, está solo terminó cuando la milicia y el pueblo se aplicaron más a las festividades que a defenderse o progresar, por lo que fue fácil para otras naciones envidiosas de su prosperidad, comenzar su bien conocida destrucción.

Ella deseaba imitar esta situación, pero hoy en día es un acto riesgoso, sino difícil o imposible el incrementar tu poder militar sin alarmar a las naciones aliadas.

Nadie veía con buenos ojos a una nación demasiado poderosa, por lo que los países más débiles tienden a acusar a dicho país como la fuente de todos los problemas mundiales, incluyendo aquellos que colman sus no tan prósperos gobiernos.

Es más fácil echarle la culpa a alguien más, que simplemente asumirla.

Un par de gritos le sacó de su lectura, viendo con malos ojos el hecho de que ahora la casa de Gryffindor se encontraba dividida, entre aquellos que apoyaban a Harry, y aquellos que no, siendo por ahora, una minoría aquellos que piensan que su joven compañero es una victima en todo esto.

No le sorprendió saber que Ron era parte de aquellos que asumían que Harry era el culpable de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, en una búsqueda de retribución propia, además de glorificación.

Claramente ofendido de que Hermione no aceptare sus avances, y ahora convencido de que la agresividad de Luna hacía él en cada uno de esos momentos, se debía a que la chica finalmente estaba demostrando cuan atraída se sentía hacía él.

Nunca pensó que un Ron con más dinero y poder, sería tan despreciable, casi extrañaba al antiguo Ron.

Casi, no mucho, ya superó esa etapa.

Neville, por otra parte, había sido iluminado con la verdad desde hace poco, por lo que formaba parte de aquellos pocos que sabían que Harry James Potter, no eran en lo absoluto un buscador de gloria, al menos no por esas razones tan simples.

El problema es que dicho cambio de actitud en el ya no tan rechoncho jovencito, (Incluso ella debía admitir que Neville era buen parecido cuando se cuidaba a si mismo.) había generado una ruptura en la amistad que por años se mantuvo entre el más joven de los varones Weasley, y el único heredero Longbottom, convirtiéndose en una guerra campal entre ambos por ver quien dominaba al otro con sus ideales.

Así de fácil era destruir una amistad de años.

Ella vio como la discusión se tornó completamente personal al comenzar a volar nombres femeninos entre los dos, (el de ella entre algunos de los mencionados.) por lo que decidió marcharse a su dormitorio con tal de conseguir un poco de paz.

Llegó a dicho lugar solo para ver que Parvati y Lavender estaban enfrentándose la una a la otra por la misma situación, siendo una sorpresa para ella descubrir que Lavender defendía a Harry, mientras que Parvati, defendía a Ron.

Incluso con sus doscientos años de experiencia, nunca estuvo preparada para ver a Lavender Brown defender a capa y espada a Harry Potter, menos defendiéndole de RON, de todas las personas.

Sabía que las cosas habían cambiado monumentalmente gracias a su intervención, pero esto ya era el colmo, se supone que debería haber unidad entre sus dos amigas, no tanta discordia, de hecho nunca hubo tanto problema en la primera oportunidad, por lo que algo debieron haber hecho mal para que esto este sucediendo.

Decidió intervenir al ver que ambas estaban al punto de enfrentarse la una a la otra, siendo como siempre, la voz de la razón entre ellas.

'Solo unos meses más, solo unos simples meses y Voldemort estará muerto, quitándonos así una molestia de encima con tal de desarrollar nuestro plan de conquista.'

--

**S**irius caminaba por el medio de la espesura de un bosque que para su sorpresa, no aparecía en ningún mapa, ya sea Muggle o mágico. Su traje, que en estos momentos trabajaba a toda potencia intentaba a como de lugar, mantener a raya la horda de mosquitos chupa sangre que acosaban su cuerpo. (Qué sea invisible no implica que no pueda ser visto por otros métodos.)

De hecho, estaba seguro que algunas de estas criaturas eran tan grandes como uno de sus puños, por lo que podría asegurar con total seguridad, que quizás, solo quizás estos eran los famosos Nargles de los que tanto hablaba Luna.

Aunque un poco más agresivos de lo que ella solía describir.

Estuvo a punto de transportarse fuera del lugar, cuando una alarma en su casco se disparó a todo volumen, recomendándole arrojarse a la izquierda con tal de evitar el hechizo silente que se aproximaba a una velocidad vertiginosa a su pecho.

De hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo apenas fue informado, salvándose por meros segundos de ser traspasado en vida por uno de los más potentes y letales hechizos que jamás haya visto, la alarma volvió a dispararse y él decidió que era momento de mantenerse en movimiento constante, a menos que quiera ser parte permanente del escenario.

Con sus manos libres procedió a enviar bocanadas de magia bruta en dirección de donde provenían los hechizos, dándose cuenta de que tales acciones le compraban al menos un par de minutos antes de que los ataques iniciaran nuevamente.

No podía ver ni con toda su tecnología qué o quien le estaba disparando, y eso le preocupaba enormemente.

Simplemente era la primera vez que estaba en desventaja desde que todo esto inició.

Maldijo por lo bajo al escuchar de nuevo la alarma, recomendándole desaparecer y reaparecer a unos cuantos metros del lugar, con tal de evitar ser emboscado por cinco rayos desde distintas posiciones.

Logró hacerlo, pero pudo notar que algo estaba haciéndole el trabajo difícil, comenzó a correr, quizás si se mantenía en movimiento les tomaría más tiempo el seguir atacándole de forma tan coordinada.

Dos minutos luego, y severas maldiciones comentadas, le indicaba que no los detenía en lo absoluto, quienes fueran, eran buenos, y estaban dispuestos a acabar con el pase lo que pase, sujetó la palma de sus manos y con algo de renuencia decidió disponer de varios _Nostromos_ con tal de mantenerlos más ocupados.

Dos criaturas emergieron de los espacios encantados que sus guantes poseían, encantados con los mismos trucos que aquellos empleados por los cofres, para almacenar gran cantidad de objetos. (En esta oportunidad, dos _Nostromos_ por guante.)

Corrió al ver que las criaturas al parecer podían ver o rastrear a sus atacantes, por lo que cambio su sistema de visión a la misma frecuencia que ellos usaban, casi perdiendo la cordura ante la cantidad de enemigos que lentamente le estaban rodeando a pesar de la velocidad sobrehumana en la que se desplazaba.

Los _Nostromos _dieron buena batalla, derrotando para su desdicha a solo uno de sus perseguidores, uno solo de los ahora quince que se habían dado a la tarea de perseguirle.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la teoría de Luna con respecto a Nazca y los Yaujta era real. No cuando la evidencia estaba concentrada en eliminarlo.

Se agachó con tal de esquivar un par de hechizos que casi le vuelan la cabeza, solo para que su alarma se volviera completamente loca al percibir un daño irreparable y fatal dirigirse a su persona. No pudo detectar nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde y la red se cernió sobre sus ropas.

De no haber portado en su mano el sable de luz, en estos momentos estaría cortado en pedazos.

Maldijo de nuevo al ver que su Yelmo estaba dañado ligeramente, mal funcionando por algunos segundos antes de regresar en línea. Lo que descubrió le heló la sangre, estaba rodeado, y las criaturas aparentemente tuvieron el tiempo suficiente como para acabar con el mientras su sistema se reiniciaba.

Sujetó con firmeza su varita con tal de emplearla de forma letal si era necesario, lo cual, era más que obvio, aparentemente las criaturas deseaban que su paraíso se mantuviera en secreto, y estaban dispuestas a matar para lograrlo.

Lo cual daba a entender que dicha selva, quizás fue descubierta y destruida luego con armas de destrucción masiva al no poder derrotar a los Yaujta.

Una simple suposición, ¿Quizás ocurrió algo más?

Suspiró, viendo que aparentemente el honor de las mismas les estaba deteniendo con tal de ver quien se quedaba con lo que él sabía, consideraban una presa digna de una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ningún Yaujta hoy en día, no en semejante desventaja.

Al ver que uno de ellos se acercaba, Sirius simplemente sujetó firmemente su varita, y concentrando su magia en el traje, salió disparado a una velocidad vertiginosa en dirección del cielo, esquivando en el proceso unos cuantos hechizos por parte de las bestias.

Una vez estaba fuera de su alcance, descubrió para su desgracia que lo que sea que habían colocado como barda para contenerlo, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerlo físicamente.

Maldijo nuevamente, esta vez volando en dirección del horizonte, justo por donde había entrado para ser más preciso. Pero conociendo su suerte, es probable que gran cantidad de criaturas le estuvieran esperando allí con tal de acabar con él en caso de que lograse escapar la primera oleada.

Pudo ver que había un río en dirección de la salida, era arriesgado, lo más probable es que estuviera infestado de peligrosos depredadores que el mundo no ha conocido todavía. Pero era mejor que arriesgarse a enfrentarse a esas criaturas en semejante desventaja.

Con algo de pena, sacó a sus últimos _Nostromos,_ disculpándose con ellos antes de ordenarles el seguir corriendo y eliminar cualquier ser hostil que se cruce en su camino.

Después de todo, tenían la personalidad del dulce Dobby, (Aunque modificada especialmente para enfocarse en su necesidad de complacer, su fidelidad, su inteligencia y cómo no, toda la ira que por años había acumulado sin saberlo.) Las criaturas artificiales cumplieron su objetivo y llamaron la atención de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada original.

Con una velocidad vertiginosa, y empezando a sentirse mareado por la cantidad de magia que estaba empleando al usar las prendas para volar, se sumergió en el agua, activando el modo subacuatico y prácticamente volando entre la misma con dirección a río abajo.

Lejos de tales monstruos que casi acaban con su vida al no estar correctamente preparado para enfrentarlos.

Su alarma se disparó y supo que una extraña especie de pez estaba persiguiéndole de cerca, aparentemente dispuesto a descubrir si era tan comestible como parecía, maldijo cuando su visión se tornó borrosa al estar empleando demasiada magia en el traje, (El modo subacuatico funciona de la misma forma que las prendas para volar.) Saltó en dirección de la superficie, activando las prendas para volar y a duras penas esquivando a la enorme criatura que emergía del agua con tal de aferrar sus mandíbulas a su cuerpo.

El bosque finalmente había desaparecido, estaba aparentemente lejos del mismo, en una planicie que reconocía por ser parte de las marcas de Nazca que los Muggle habían descubierto.

Cayó estrepitoso en el suelo, sin fuerzas y absolutamente agotado, casi al borde del colapso total. Sonrió cuando una sombra envolvió su cuerpo desde atrás, convencido de que su ayuda finalmente había llegado, cuando el traje jamás advirtió con alarmas un posible ataque.

Pudo ver su rostro precioso e incomparable mirarle con preocupación, su doppleganger de emergencia había reaccionado a su señal de alarma y como se había planeado, este acudió a recogerle con tal de llevarle a un lugar seguro por medio de un Portkey. Dicha copia lo sujetó por sus prendas y activó el aparato mágico, llevándose consigo al maltrecho original que finalmente sucumbió a las garras del cansancio.

--

**L**una meditaba en los confines de su habitación, intentando controlar su humor en alza gracias a los últimos eventos que se han desencadenado en su vida.

Jamás pensó que vivir la adolescencia por segunda vez, podía ser tan estresante, tan complicado y definitivamente, tan abrumador, tu cuerpo (a pesar de que ha estado tentada a suprimir los delicados, pero necesarios cambios en el sistema hormonal.) Es por lo general un desastre que tiende a poner sus emociones fuera de su control.

Después de vivir tanto tiempo, estaba acostumbrada a mantenerse siempre serena, en control absoluto de sus emociones y su anatomía, principalmente cuando no tenía otra opción, ya que en su primera vida el demostrar debilidad, solo conseguía más atención por parte de sus abusadores. Lo cual no era algo que deseaba en lo absoluto conseguir, sin embargo, en esta oportunidad, la mayoría de sus daños emocionales han sido superados gracias a su madures y al paso natural del tiempo, donde ha tenido la capacidad de analizarse y superarse a sí misma, (aunque la ayuda de un buen par de compañeros ayuda bastante.)

Por lo cual, su cuerpo se está desarrollando a niveles incluso insospechados para ella, comía bien, su salud mental era apropiada (según sus términos,) sus traumas eran rápidamente categorizados, tratados y posteriormente superados gracias a su mente organizada (a su manera particular claro,) por lo que nada impedía que su cuerpo, o su psiquis creciera de manera apropiada, a diferencia de cómo ocurrió en su primera oportunidad, al ser casi constantemente ignorada por su padre, (quien lamentablemente, a pesar de intentarlo, no pudo ser lo que ella necesitó para superar el traumático deceso de su madre, y al ser el típico hombre pura-sangre, atrapado en un mundo de ignorancia y prejuicio ya establecido en lo profundo de su psiquis, donde solo la mujer es la encargada de educar a sus hijos. Donde solo la mujer es la única capacitada para llevar por el buen camino a una niña, donde dejar a su suerte a una pequeña, que crece ingeniándose sus propias respuestas a los cambios que su cuerpo y su vida enfrentaban, era lo que el hombre creía era un buen trabajo, amaba a su padre, pero su ignorancia en las labores paternales ocasionada por la estupidez crónica de su sociedad, no hizo más que hacer añicos su ya destrozada vida. Es irónico que todos sus problemas fueran superados cuando su vida estaba envuelta en miseria y dolor, que los años que compartió con Harry y Hermione, fueron aquellos donde supo lo que significaba estar en una verdadera familia, por más disfuncional, y extraña que esta fuera.) De ser maltratada, insultada, y boicoteada por sus bien llamados 'compañeros'; de pasar días sin comer, sin dormir, y viviendo generalmente en las peores condiciones que una pequeña podía sufrir, derruyendo su potencial absoluto, dejando un fragmento que no era nada más que la concha de lo que pudo haber sido.

Todo eso era parte del pasado, el ahora sin embargo esta demostrando que de haber crecido de manera natural (como lo hace ahora, a pesar de la ayuda de las nano-máquinas,) ella sería una de las mujeres más inteligentes del mundo, quizás incluso rivalizando con su amada, su cuerpo estaba formándose de manera envidiable, nada como una sílfide, pero si lo suficiente como para lograr llamar la atención indeseada de otros hombres, y en algunos pocos casos, algunas mujeres.

Pero todo eso eran simples superficialidades para ella, cosas que con el tiempo simplemente desaparecerán, Si bien las máquinas los hacían longevos, el desgaste natural del cuerpo es, hasta ahora, completamente inevitable, por lo que quizás vivirían unos trescientos años antes de que sus anatomías, simplemente colapsen por completo, al no estar diseñadas para funcionar por tanto tiempo.

Eso es algo que incluso Hermione reconocía no podían eliminar, solo retrasar.

Suspiró, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de que su mente no estaba para nada despejada, de hecho su cabeza estaba repleta de divagaciones, pensamientos y planes futuros, entre ellos el más importante de todos, uno que pronto se pondría en marcha.

Hace tiempo le informó a Sirius con toda la confianza del mundo, en que todos los Horcrux, estaban destruidos, cuando en realidad, uno aún se mantenía operativo y funcional. Bueno, dos para ser más precisa. Si bien ella le ha dado acceso libre tanto a Sirius como a Remus a los archivos sobre el futuro. Cierta información se mantenía por completo sellada de cualquier intento de penetración, al preguntársele esto, por lo general tendía a mentir, (en parte,) que las memorias selladas allí eran por lo general, todas las secciones sexuales que había tenido con Harry y claro, Hermione.) Logrando que tal insistencia por parte de ambos hombres, simplemente desapareciera por completo.

Y si bien, si tenía todos sus recuerdos carnales bajo candado, en realidad lo que más ocultaba era la información referente al trozo de alma de Tom Riddle que Harry aún porta en su cicatriz.

Era un riesgo calculado el que estaban tomando, de hecho dentro de poco todos los regalos de la muerte estarán en manos de un dueño digno de ellos, lo que implicaba que Dumbledore tenía que ser derrotado, (no asesinado, aún lo necesitaban con vida después de eliminar a Voldemort, nadie mantendría al ministerio más ocupado que el viejo entrometido, después de todo, la desaparición del salvador del mundo mágico amerita la completa atención del supremo dirigente de la luz. Y mientras los políticos juegan a tratar de encontrarlos, gastando dinero y tiempo y recursos preciados al hacerlo, ellos estarán ocupados creciendo y fortaleciéndose.) Pero el ataque hacía Dumbledore no ocurrirá sino dentro de dos días, completando el juego de la muerte y otorgándole a Luna, no Harry, el control momentáneo de la varita.

Después de todo, no querían que al recibir adrede el impacto del Avada Kedavra, Harry perdiese el favor de la varita hacía Voldemort, ¿O sí? Una vez recuperado, con un simple _Expeliarmus, _que ella no luchará en lo absoluto por detener, Harry le vencerá, tomando en control total de los regalos de la muerte.

Eso le dejaba con la simple tarea de eliminar a Voldemort, mientras ella, Hermione, Remus, Sirius y todo un contingente de hombres lobo infectados con las nano-máquinas, se encargaban de eliminar todo rastro de aquellos que osaron responder al llamado de Riddle.

Una vez eliminado el cuerpo de Riddle, su alma se transferirá al único trozó restante que actualmente queda con vida, (en parte.) Y eso es la serpiente Nagini, la cual estaba completamente infectada por un contingente especial de nano-máquinas, que al menor cambio en los patrones mentales de la misma, (y de la joya que reside en su estómago, gracias a la magia.) las máquinas actuaran de inmediato, paralizando y dejando en un estado catatónico total a la criatura.

Simplemente encerrarían al verdadero Voldemort dentro del cuerpo de un animal que clínicamente se encuentra muerto, (A pesar de que no lo parezca,) un vegetal que solo respira gracias a la acción especifica de las máquinas que infectan su reptiliano cuerpo.

Un castigo espectacular para el hombre que tanto le teme a la muerte.

Obligarlo a vivir una existencia vacía, monótona, solitaria y específicamente eterna, mientras la serpiente se encuentre bajo el cuidado de Harry por supuesto.

Hacerlo que simplemente ruegue por la muerte que en un principio, tanto detestaba y temía. Y aún así, lo más probable es que le dejen atrapado así hasta que sus nietos tengan nietos. O puede que no, nunca se sabe.

Pero regresando al asunto principal, Luna no pudo más que hacer que acudir a la sala común con tal de escarmentar a Ronald nuevamente, al escucharlo incluso desde su habitación comunal, (algo que sinceramente, le incómoda de la casa Gryffindor.) discutir nuevamente con Hermione. Apretó sus puños ligeramente sobre el mango de su varita.

Eran crueles con el enemigo, pero jamás asesinarían a un inocente, por más tentador que sea la idea, y por más fastidioso que sea tal individuo. Por lo que hechizos y maldiciones de bajo nivel son los que podía emplear sobre el pelirrojo con tal de filtrar algo de frustración.

"_**¡TARANTARELLA!**__"_

Frustración y estrés, para ser más precisos, después de todo, sus máquinas acaban de informarle que dicha serpiente, (infectada con la dosis de máquinas que prácticamente sellaban su destino.) había finalmente sido extraída del zoológico donde originalmente se encontraba.

Y en vista de que en pocos días ocurriría la segunda tarea del torneo de los tres magos, (donde estaba segura ella y Hermione serían secuestradas para formar un papel en tan estúpido evento.) No pudo evitar liberar sus frustraciones en la fuente más cercana, que para desgracia del ahora danzarín pelirrojo, era él.

'Falta poco, muy poco.' Pensó la rubia, al ver que Hermione le observaba de reojo, plagada por el mismo estrés que lentamente los estaba consumiendo a todos. Incluyendo a Harry, quien miraba con una sonrisa amarga la escena que se desempeñaba ante él.

Pronto la farsa terminaría, y comenzará la verdadera misión.

_**Continuará… **_

_**Aquí está finalmente un nuevo capítulo, y uno largo, o al menos decentemente largo, para los que piensan que es innecesaria la matanza, déjenme recordarles que ellos están aquí para conquistar, y en toda conquista, hay muertes que suelen ser necesarias para asegurar la victoria. **_

_**Las cosas no están saliendo como planeaban, eso es parte de la naturaleza de la vida, por lo que han decidido que después de Voldemort, desaparecerán y regresarán una vez su poder sea imparable. **_

_**Lo que puede ser considerado el capítulo final viene a continuación, la muerte de Voldemort y la partida del mundo mágico. Al menos capítulo final de lo que a la trama de Rowling se refiere.**_

_**Los chicos finalmente se enfrentaron a lo desconocido, y su emisario prácticamente tuvo que huir a casi costa de consumir su magia y morir por ello para salir con vida de allí, ¿irónico no? No se si les plació las escenas de acción, las cuales ahora incrementaran en el capitulo que viene en la batalla final para definir al mundo como lo conocen. **_

_**O mejor dicho, cumplir la primera fase de sus planes. **_

_**Si, esta historia se puede considerar como DARK HARRY Y COMPAÑÍA, aunque son más GRAY, porque por lo general, sus intenciones están verdaderamente motivadas por un bien mayor.**_

_**Por más sangriento que sea el camino para alcanzarlo, (después de todo, es mejor miles de muertes a aniquilación total de la humanidad. En una forma cruel y despiadada.) **_

_**Otra cosa que NUNCA entendí, fue la razón por la cual Voldemort, convirtió a Nagini, en un Horcrux, en primera, era un ser vivo, aún siendo mágico debería tener fecha de expiración, en segunda, otra criatura puede darle fin, en tercera, ¿Cuando la poseyera que tenía pensado hacer? ¿Morder su varita y atacar a todo el mundo? ¿Morder las piernas de aquellos que encontraba de su desagrado?**_

_**Hablamos de una serpiente, una enorme y horrible serpiente, pero una no más, su tamaño le impedía o debería impedirle moverse con destreza, mucho menos velocidad, (Ver anacondas y Pitones, que si bien son rápidas, no son TAN rápidas como para superar la velocidad de un humano corriendo.) **_

_**Que yo recuerde toda serpiente, CARECE de apéndices con los cuales pueda sujetar cosas, tales como la muy necesaria Varita, un Portkey, un arma ETC. **_

_**Lo único que se me ocurre, es que, o pensaba tragarse a alguien y dejar que la joya en su estómago lo poseyera para luego salir del mismo por medio de desaparición, Pero tendríamos que tomar en cuenta que solo Voldemort parecía inmune al horriblemente letal veneno de la serpiente, por lo que otro cuerpo que ingrese al estómago de la bestia, estaría repleto del mismo. **_

_**Lo otro es que vomitara la joya en manos de otro ser humano. **_

_**A Menos que Rowling sea tan disparatada como para asumir que consumir el alma de una serpiente junto con su energía vital, recrearía un cuerpo humano, casi igual a como casi sucedió con Ginny. **_

_**Pero releyendo el 7 libro, no lo descartaría. **_

_**Sobre TONKS, no está incluida todavía, aún no se han encontrado con ella, lo están discutiendo y se ha aprobado HABLAR con ella para ver que opina, (después de infectarla.) Y pues, después del capítulo que viene si pueden haber LEMON. Y NO, no hay más añadidas al grupo. **_

_**¡HABLO EN SERIO! **_

_**A esta historia es probable que le queden unos cinco o seis capítulos más antes de llegar al final. Ya estoy trabajando en una continuación situada unos 1000 años en el futuro, luego de que ellos realizaran sus cambios. **_

_**¿De si fueron o no exitosos, para eso tendrán que leer no lo creen?**_

_**P.D:**_

_**La cantidad de capítulos por venir puede variar, pueden ser menos, pueden ser más, depende de mi musa, alargarla demasiado hace que corra el riesgo de estancarme. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo sin betear, supuesto a cambios futuros…**

**L**una sonreía complacida mientras observaba el cuerpo en descanso del director de la más prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería de todo el reino unido. No estaba contenta por el hecho de haber penetrado sus defensas mágicas, tanto bardas como encantos, (y un par de maldiciones con tal de protegerlo en el casi imposible evento de ser atacado en sus propios cuarteles no más.) No, eso no era motivo suficiente como para suscitar alegría o regocijo alguno, con sus conocimientos y su epidermis protectora, (la verdadera razón de su contento, al haber adquirido la madures suficiente para al menos erigir su armadura en este primordial evento.) el saltar bardas era más fácil que encontrar a los Snorkacks o Nargles; cierto, no podría mantener dicha protección erigida por mucho tiempo, al apenas tener poder suficiente como para emplearla por al menos unos quince minutos cuando mucho.

Pero tal defecto podría ser solucionado con algo de entrenamiento y tiempo para que su cuerpo madure aún más, además que claro, al igual que Harry, ahora su rostro estaba cubierto por un yelmo más femenino del personaje Grievous, Hermione no estaba del todo de acuerdo al comienzo, pero comprendía la razón tras tal decisión.

A diferencia de su pasado/futuro, aquí no podían dejar al descubierto sus rostros, no cuando sus habilidades no estaban tan siquiera cerca del cincuenta por ciento, aún a pesar de todos sus descubrimientos, logros, armas y avances, aún eran vulnerables a un ataque sorpresa, y por más que lo intenten, el Avada Kedavra seguía siendo para su frustración, un excelente método para disponer de ellos.

Pero eso es irse por la tangente del motivo actual por el cual estaba sonriendo, en realidad al poseer su armadura sobre si, finalmente podía emplear a la perfección la habilidad de _Deslizarse_, cierto, tal treta podía ser empleada sin necesidad de la epidermis, pero para ella, quien es la creadora de tal técnica, las cosas son totalmente diferentes una vez su piel está rodeada de millones de trillones de nano-máquinas.

Luna en aquel entonces, creó la técnica con una única intención, infiltración y espionaje, con ella al máximo de su potencial podía irrumpir en cualquier tipo de barda mágica, solo debía impregnar la esencia del hechizo o las runas que le mantenían erigido con sus pequeños amiguitos, haciendo diminutos, pero sutiles cambios a la configuración de las bardas y protecciones, hacerles creer que ella no era un intruso, sino en realidad, parte de la configuración misma que le mantiene en funcionamiento.

¿Porqué forzar su camino, si puede lograr que los mismos guardas le abran las puertas?

Alzó su mano en dirección del anciano con el único motivo de lanzar un poderoso Stupefy hacia él con tal de arrebatarle el dominio de la varita. Para cuando sus alarmas de proximidad se dispararon de inmediato en sus radares, alguien le estaba atacando, se arrojó a un lado, observando de perfil que la mascota del director había pasado peligrosamente cerca de ella con sus poderosas garras.

El ruido de su impacto contra el suelo y el cantar de la inoportuna ave, lograron el cometido de despertar al ahora confundido anciano, que parpadeaba en vano, intentando liberarse de su somnolencia para saber que ocurría en sus aposentos.

Luna intentó emplear de nuevo su mano para enviar una vasta porción de su poder mágico en dirección del anciano, no necesitaba mucho, solo derribarlo para que la varita lo considerase una victoria, (principalmente porque el hombre estaba desarmado, a la varita no le importaba si su antiguo dueño estaba vivo o no, siempre iría a por quien logró desarmar o vencer en cualquier termino posible o probable a su portador, y en este caso el noquear a Dumbledore haría el truco.)

Pero el alzar de sus alarmas le indicaron que de nuevo había subestimado la velocidad de reacción del ave, alzó sus manos en dirección de su rostro en reflejo, mordiendo con fuerza al sentir que dicho apéndice estaba ahora siendo atacado ferozmente por las garras de la poderosa ave fénix.

Con suma violencia fue alzada del suelo en dirección de la pared más cercana impactando contra ella con brutalidad, parpadeó un par de veces antes de recuperar el sentido de dirección nuevamente, solo para arrojarse a un lado al ver que Fawks no había terminado con ella, al arremeter de frente con sus garras alzadas en dirección de su cabeza.

Luna no dudó en _deslizarse_ de inmediato, escuchando segundos después como las garras del ave se alojaron con un sonido estruendoso en las rocas de la pared, atorándola por al menos algunos cuantos segundos. No esperó demasiado para arrojar una ola de energía en dirección de Dumbledore, quien para su frustración, había salido de su sorpresa anterior y procedía a defenderse con la varita que ella vino a tomar posesión.

La energía colisionó con brutalidad en el poderoso escudo mágico, enviando al anciano en retroceso ante el impacto, Luna intentó repetir su acción nuevamente con casi todo su poder para lograr su cometido, para cuando sus radares le advirtieron unos segundos antes, del ataque inminente por parte de un ahora libre Fawks.

De nuevo apretó los dientes con fuerza con tal de evitar gritar en agonía cuando las garras del ave se alojaron en su brazo, podría tener la epidermis metálica, pero esta jamás fue diseñada para soportar semejante abuso por parte de un ave mítica.

Escuchó con grima el 'Crunch' de su armadura, de seguir así estaba convencida de que el fénix le arrancaría el brazo, se concentró lo más posible en su epidermis, moldeando y modificando la superficie de la misma con tal de lograr su cometido.

De inmediato su piel se llenó de púas y espinas, todas supurando una gran cantidad de nano-máquinas con tal de penetrar la piel del ave, Fawks que estaba aferrado férreamente a su brazo, jamás pudo evitar ser penetrado en sus garras por dichos apéndices, volando un par de metros lejos de ella con tal de conseguir analizar sus heridas, Luna suspiró en alivio, para cuando el color de un hechizo apareció en la comisura de sus ojos, impactando de lleno en su costado y enviándole un par de metros en vías de colisión con la pared más cercana.

Gruñó un par de minutos luego, dándose cuenta de que había perdido la conciencia en el lugar menos indicado para hacerlo, se levantó en alerta máxima, ignorando el dolor que le embargaba y las alarmas que se disparaban en su cabeza sobre la precaria condición en la que se encontraba, necesitaba analizar que tan profundo había cavado su tumba, solo para suspirar en alivio ante la sorpresa que se consiguió ante ella.

Dumbledore estaba petrificado justo al lado de su cama, un rostro cercano a sorpresa y horror firme en su expresión, aparentemente no esperaba que ella tuviese la misma habilidad de revertir algunos de los hechizos en dirección de sus agresores. Otra razón para estar orgullosa del hecho de que podía mantener su epidermis donde pertenecía.

Se sentó de inmediato sobre la helada piedra que cubría el suelo de la habitación, esto se suponía seria una misión sencilla: infiltrarse, golpear y huir era el plan; pero como todo en la vida, los planes diseñados en la mesa, jamás se desenvolvieron como se planeó a la hora de enfrentar la vida real.

Ninguno tomó en consideración que Fawks se transportaría al dormitorio del anciano una vez ella llegase, cierto, ella perdió demasiado tiempo vanagloriándose en sus logros como para aprovechar los minutos de confusión del animal ante su presencia. Al principio solo era un extraño ser que apareció de la nada al lado de 'su humano', pero si ella podía suponer bien, el que ella se haya tomado su tiempo para contemplar su cometido, solo para acumular una gran cantidad de poder en dirección de Dumbledore bastaría para romper el estado de estupefacción del ave, quien obviamente le catalogaría de treta.

En fin, buscó con su mirada al ave, solo para conseguirla derribada cerca de la puerta que daba hacia la oficina del director, temblaba ligeramente y parpadeaba en exceso, aparentemente le había contagiado sin desearlo, pero no sabía que consecuencias tendría un programa que estaba diseñado para humanos, en un ave mitológica.

Tendría que esperar a ver que ocurre, principalmente porque tal programa era el suyo propio, no pensó muy bien sus acciones, solo reaccionó instintivamente, y ahora tendría que ver que daba como resultado de ello.

Suspiró en alivio al ver que las nano-máquinas habían solucionado gran cantidad del daño interno que había sufrido; cierto, aún necesitaba atención medica especializada, pero su vida no estaba bajo peligro lo cual es bueno en su opinión, pero su nivel de magia estaba por debajo del sesenta por ciento, y decrecía a gran velocidad, si su energía llegaba a bajar por debajo del cuarenta por ciento, su epidermis no se mantendría alzada, y las bardas reaccionaran a su presencia con brutalidad.

Alzó su vista para ver que el anciano poco a poco estaba comenzando a moverse con ligereza, aparentemente tenia la experiencia suficiente como para salir por si solo de tal impedimento sin llamar demasiado la atención, de hecho si no fuera por la precisión de su vista (otro detalle que las nano-máquinas se encargaban de proporcionar, evitando degradación en la cornea y otras molestias.) jamás habría detectado el sutil movimiento, resignada se irguió de inmediato, acumulando una gran cantidad de su poder mágico en la punta de sus dedos, que funcionaban como conductos para que esta surgiera al mundo.

Quince por ciento de su fuerza total para ser exactos, emergió de sus dedos en dirección del anciano, noqueándolo en el acto ante la fuerza con la cual le había golpeado, (aunque el hecho de que estaba impedido por un hechizo de su propia mano y poder, ayudó más de lo que admitiría.) Satisfecha de haberlo derrotado, decidió partir de inmediato rumbo a su guarida con tal de recibir la atención médica que urgentemente necesitaba.

Luego sabrían del destino de Fawks.

--

**H**ermione suspiró por quinta vez, no sabía que hacer con la situación que se había presentado ante ella, si bien estaba complacida con el resultado; en realidad si lo admitía para consigo misma, estaba nerviosa con lo que debía hacer.

Ronald Billius Weasley fue, le guste o no, un ser importante en su vida, cierto, las cosas nunca fueron como las esperaba, de hecho siempre lo supo muy en el fondo de si misma que a la hora de la verdad, había escogido al hombre equivocado.

Pero siempre fue una obstinada, una terca que nunca daba su brazo a torcer, siempre creyó que ella podría cambiarle, que con los años y mucha paciencia lograría convertirlo en el fabuloso ser que muy, muy en el fondo ella sabía estaba yaciendo en espera de emerger, al estar enterrado bajo kilos de prejuicio, malos modales y malcriadez.

Suspiró, alzando el rostro para mirar a la feliz pareja que estaba ante ella.

Tonks había decidido no aceptar la oferta de unirse a ellos. De forma amorosa al menos, y ella no la culpaba por ello, la polimórfica sentía demasiada presión, y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, (a ninguna mujer le agrada a decir verdad.)

Estar con ellos implicaba compartirlo todo: su cuerpo, su corazón, su mente, ideales, y por último pero no menos importante, su alma. Y Tonks, corriendo el riesgo de parecer una caprichosa y malcriada, (cuando nadie le creería eso, al comprender su reticencia.) confesó que no sentía atracción alguna por los miembros de su mismo sexo, ni estaba dispuesta a compartir a Harry, siempre temerosa de ser desechada al él aburrirse de la siempre normal y aburrida Tonks. (En comparación con las tecno-brujas que ahora le acompañaban.)

Ninguno protestó su decisión, pero eso no implicaba que no hubiera otras formas de lograr lo que deseaban, ninguno de ellos a pesar de su vasto conocimiento, conocía sobre la inseminación artificial, cierto, Hermione y Harry son de descendencia (al menos en parte, en el caso de Harry,) Muggle, pero al ingresar al mundo mágico ellos, (junto con la gran mayoría de sus congéneres no-puros.) Habían sido prácticamente indoctrinados con la idea de desertar tal mundo una vez comenzaron sus estudios mágicos, de hecho, prácticamente se les enseña a menospreciarle, dejándolo en la mayoría de las veces, al percibirlo como inferior en comparación al nuevo, del que ahora eran parte. (Además de que disminuía el riesgo de que el secreto fuera descubierto, después de todo, el enviar Aurores para limpiar las rupturas de la ley, además de lidiar con memorias, desastres, y otros problemas comunes en los criados por Muggles, costaba dinero y esfuerzo que el gobierno prefería invertir en materias más importantes.)

De hecho, sus planes iniciales eran los de usar poción polimórfica con tal de hacerse pasar por la pareja de Ronald y conseguir lo que deseaba, lo cual era salir embarazada de él las veces necesarias para conseguir a sus pequeños. Pero el descubrimiento que los Muggle habían alcanzado con su tecnología, le libraba de experimentar de nuevo el coito con el pelirrojo, no que fuese mal amante, pero el testarudo solo conoce una forma y siempre persistía en regresar a ella.

Y no lo negaba, 'el misionero', podía llegar a ser muy estimulante y placentero, pero con el tiempo perdía su brillo, ese borde que le daba vida al acto.

No culpaba al pobre, la sociedad mágica estaba retrasada al menos una centuria en el pasado, donde la mujer aún no poseía otra utilidad que parir niños y atender el hogar, (y aquellas que poseían una posición remarcable en su sociedad, tendían a ser mujeres que no poseían familia, o estaban tildadas de solteronas.)

Vivian desgraciadamente, en una sociedad patriarcal, donde la palabra del hombre, siempre tenia mucha más relevancia que la de cualquier mujer, por lo que esta solo debía resignarse a obedecer.

No, no lo culpaba por su ignorancia, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasar por ello de nuevo, y de hecho, para ser franca, el nuevo Ronald no era en lo absoluto, atractivo en lo que a ella le respecta…

Ginny y Luna creyeron que al poseer más estabilidad financiera, además de responsabilidad en la granja familiar, solo mejorarían al chico, pero, desgraciadamente, el tiro les salió por la culata, creando a un Ronald, si bien más confiado y poderoso, también era el engreído pretencioso que su versión original solo podía ser en ciertos momentos.

Mucho menos deseaba redimirle…

Suspiró, de nuevo, observando a la preciosa Tonks bailar orgullosa con Charlie Weasley, una pareja extraña e inesperada debe admitir, pero en vista de que Tonks no forma parte de los aurores al haber fallado el curso por culpa de su condición física al haber sido infectada, la chica tenia que especializarse en algo para salvar apariencias, y Charlie (quien fue infectado por Ginny, causando que fuese despedido de la reserva.) Terminó por ofrecerle un puesto en la sección de cría selectiva en una de sus muchas granjas escondidas.

Después de todo, ciertas especies de animales eran claves para la vida de los mágicos, no podían dejar que estos se extinguiesen y complicaran las cosas, cierto, era cruel y contra sus principios el criar animales para emplear sus partes para un problema de origen humano, pero una vez terminase el conflicto (el cual esperaban no ocurriera,) podrían liberar a los más poderosos y exquisitos miembros de la especie con tal de que repoblaran los bosques del mundo.

Era mejor que simplemente dejarlos morir como resultado del posible enfrentamiento entre mágicos. (Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, con los Muggles, después de todo, la mayoría fueron exterminados en la guerra Mágico/Muggle.)

Regresando su atención a la pareja, si mal no recuerda, los dos no tardaron en hacer migas, y antes de que lo supieran, ambos estaban en una fogosa, pero intensa relación amorosa, que poco a poco y con algo de suerte, se estaba dirigiendo a un posible matrimonio. Nadie se negaba a la idea, era después de todo, una buena noticia, y la felicidad de Tonks estaba primera que cualquier deseo carnal que pudiesen tener.

Y fue tal matrimonio, (u promesa del mismo,) el que los motivó a buscar alternativas diferentes a las que ya conocen, con tal de conseguir a los niños.

Era espeluznante el saber que ella había planeado en algún punto de su pasado/futuro, el adquirir el material genético de Ronald de…

…

Suspiró, al parecer si conocía, o al menos, sí tenia una idea de que era la inseminación artificial, pero el estar tan enfocada en otros aspectos, obnubiló esa información con brutal efectividad al no considerarla necesaria o de igual importancia que algunos otros elementos.

Era un hábito peligroso, y le incomodaba mucho si era sincera consigo misma, hasta ahora solo habían olvidado detalles tontos, pero tarde o temprano olvidaran algo de suma importancia, y las consecuencias de ello no eran reconfortantes en lo absoluto, ni siquiera en estadísticas.

"¿Sucede algo Hermione?" No pudo evitar dar un respingo al escuchar la voz de Tonks, así de sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, sonrió, intentando apaciguar su preocupación, no porque no confiase en ella, sino porque en realidad era algo insustancial, (Por ahora al menos, al ser solo teoría y no practica.)

"No, nada Tonks, solo estaba soñando despierta, nada de que preocuparse," La polimórfica parecía contemplativa de su respuesta, más al final negó ligeramente con el rostro antes de sonreír.

Hermione imitó su reacción, en serio se alegraba al verle tan feliz, no obstante, "¿Oye, donde está el galán?" No era común verlos separados por mucho tiempo, no que siempre estuviesen uno encima del otro, sino que era inusual no encontrarlos a ambos en la misma habitación en su hora de descanso.

La sonrisa de Tonks, arrojó al desagüe cualquier duda que pudo haber surgido anteriormente, "Fue a conseguir algo para refrescarnos luego de bailar tanto… y creo que está aprovechando la oportunidad para que sus pies descansen después de haberle pisarlo tanto." Hermione sonrió al escuchar esto, intentando atrapar en vano la escueta carcajada que amenazaba con surgir de su garganta.

Tonks golpeó su pie contra el suelo en infantil protesta, pero la sonrisa en su rostro revelaba un aire juguetón y calida amistad…

Definitivamente no fue mala decisión el dejarlos estar juntos si ella irradiaba tanta alegría por el simple hecho de bailar, (y otros aspectos más íntimos claro) con el chico.

--

**S**i con el tiempo Harry, algo había aprendido, era a odiar las sorpresas, no el tipo de sorpresas donde la familia se reúne en tu cumpleaños, o aquellas reservadas para la intimidad.

No, el tipo de sorpresas que detestaba con pasión, era aquella que se hacía presente en el campo de batalla, esas contrariedades, improvisaciones, inesperados, etc. etc. etcétera.

Si no eras capaz de proveer a tus soldados con suficientes herramientas (además de entrenamiento,) para solventar un imprevisto, por lo general tus perdidas tendían a aumentar considerablemente, y el perder soldados en un ejercito de números limitados, es siempre una perdida fatal, lo cual implica más presión sobre las tropas aún existentes, además de un súbito declive en la moral colectiva, lo cual disminuía aún más la eficacia en su desempeño.

En este caso, la sorpresa que Dumbledore le entregó a Luna, (Y por efecto a él y Hermione,) es algo que en teoría, no debería haber sucedido en primer lugar, al ella contar con una ventaja inmensa sobre el sujeto, más sin embargo, tal encuentro fue todo, menos acorde con lo planeado.

Lo cual le ubicaba en la categoría de sorpresa, o improvisto, y por consecuencia de su desagrado inmediato.

Si bien Luna se encuentra en cama recuperando sus fuerzas de tal experiencia, él no podía evitar el desearle la peor de las muertes al director, (Ignorando magistralmente el hecho de que el anciano tan solo se defendía a sí mismo.) al haberle lastimado en tal forma.

Pero en su condición actual nunca lograría tal meta, y solo conseguiría dificultar sus planes, mucho menos deseaba ser capturado y posteriormente descubierto, eso pondría en peligro al mundo entero.

Nadie, de quienes portaban las memorias del futuro venidero, deseaba que la guerra contra los Muggles ocurriese nuevamente, y en caso de que esta sea inevitable…

Bueno, para eso existía el plan **Ragnarok**, el cual incluso en caso de fallar, contaba con su desviación, (O plan 'B'.) Llamado **ICARO**, el cual por ahora se encontraba paralizado sin la presencia de Luna, (No que Hermione no se pudiera hacer cargo de dichos planes, pero la chica ya estaba hasta el tope con el plan inicial, y encargarse de algo de semejante magnitud al mismo tiempo que **Ragnarok**, solo retrasaría ambos planes innecesariamente.) Lo cual le dejaba a él con el plan de invasión y conquista del mundo mágico, el cual por su naturaleza, fue titulado, '**Darth Sidious**,' con el único objetivo de confundir a cualquier posible espía, (Difícil, pero no improbable cuando en las filas se incluyan soldados no infectados.) Ya que semejante título los mantendría buscando a una posible persona, cuando en realidad era una estratagema a realizar.

Por ende que cada escrito estuviese hecho como una carta en primera persona, incluso llegando a los extremos de crear un departamento y más importante aún, un doble que personificara a tal personaje con tal de dirigir la atención en vía opuesta a la realidad.

Exponerles parcialmente a la verdad, y dejar que se alejen de la misma al ellos sacar sus propias conclusiones de; qué, cómo y cuando se planeaba algo; después de todo, no existía mejor escondite que a la vista de todos.

Principalmente, porque nadie dejaría al alcance de cualquiera, en especial a tus oponentes, tus planes maestros.

Por otra parte, los intentos por mejorar y crear ciertos objetos habían sido detenidos en lo absoluto.

No porque no hubiesen recursos, (Que los hay, al tener su propia máquina para crear diamantes, la cual solo presionaba un cierto número de elementos (principalmente carbón,) con una fuerza indescriptible con tal de conseguir diamantes artificiales de gran demanda en el mercado Muggle.) Sino por que ahora los avances tecnológicos aún dependían demasiado de la magia, haciendo imposible que un soldado Muggle, utilizara sus creaciones. (De nuevo limitando su capacidad y poniéndoles en una seria desventaja numérica.)

No obstante, los impedidos, o Squibs, si podían utilizar dichos objetos mágicos, además, el que ellos les estén ofreciendo a cambio de sus servicios, una mejor opción de vida que la que normalmente vivían a diario, eran más que suficientes razones para incrementar su número por cientos, sino, miles una vez se expandan a nivel internacional. (En el mundo mágico al menos, el Muggle estaba parcialmente dominado mientras sus industrias siguieran produciendo dinero, empleo y productos baratos para el consumidor.)

Pero el expandir sus barreras ha demostrado ser una tarea difícil, ya que en varias oportunidades sus Doppleganger han sido victimas de un ataque u atentado, de hecho, han 'muerto' y resurgido tantas veces, que sus cabezas contaban con un precio bastante elevado en varias naciones mágicas (al menos las de sus dobles no idénticos,) al ser catalogados como verdaderos inmortales, (Y por ende, portadores del secreto para conseguir semejante estatus.) Curiosamente, si reunían en un solo monto el dinero que se ofrece por ellos, tendrían el suficiente como para comprar quince islas en el caribe, quedando dinero suficiente como para vivir por un mes sin preocupación alguna LUEGO, de haber comprado las islas.

Lo cual incrementaba la dificultad de las relaciones con otras naciones mágicas, al estar siempre rodeados de caza recompensas y buscadores de lo fácil, lo que hacía ahora imprescindibles a sus Doppleganger, más que nunca.

Harry suspiró, mirando en dirección de la ahora durmiente Luna, que yacía en la inmensa cama matrimonial que comúnmente tendían a usar los tres, Ginny comúnmente dormía UNICAMENTE en su casa familiar, ahora que su cuerpo había comenzado a desarrollarse, no que se perdiera de mucho, al estar todavía vetados por Hermione de hacer cualquier actividad más allá de intensos besos y caricias, para la frustración de todos, incluyéndole a ella. Pero lo más cruel es que sabían que la castaña tenía razón, no estaban en condiciones de perder tiempo alguno disfrutándolo en los placeres de la carne, sus planes dependían en su totalidad de su victoria en el cementerio Gaunt, por lo que cada segundo, minuto, hora, día, semana, etcétera. Debían estarse empleando en el aumento de sus habilidades, recursos, conocimientos, poder y respaldos; el placer personal podía esperar por ahora, la conquista y la salvación del mundo mágico era lo más importante en sus vidas en estos momentos.

Aunque debía admitir, que era cada vez más difícil el resistir la tentación que Ginny y Luna tendían a ofrecer.

Alzó su mano con tal de acariciar la sien de la rubia, sonriendo al ver que la chica no tardaba en acurrucarse un poco hacía ella con tal de incrementar el contacto, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, (aunque tenía una sospecha de que Hermione ya lo sabía,) pero Luna guardaba un lugar especial en su corazón, de no haber sido por ella, él habría muerto junto con el resto de la estirpe mágica y el mundo jamás se habría recuperado.

Sin ella, Hermione abría perdido la vida, y el jamás habría descubierto cuan profundo es su amor por ella, sin ella, no hubieran sido posible muchas cosas, por lo que estaba profundamente agradecido con cada nuevo momento en el que podía retribuirle el amor que ella le ofrecía incondicionalmente.

Se inclinó con tal de besar sus labios antes de acostarse a su lado, dejando que su fragancia inundase sus fosas nasales, apretujándose a ella aún más al sentir su calor, lo suave de su piel, y el vaivén de su vientre con cada exhalación e inhalación, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara en ese estado, antes de que el sueño tomase posesión de su ser.

--

**S**irius observaba anonadado la situación en la cual se había inmiscuido, cierto, en su vida juvenil siempre soñó con hordas de mujeres persiguiéndole con tal de obtener una pieza suya, pero nunca, jamás pensó que cuando esto ocurriese realmente, el sería lo suficientemente cuerdo como para correr y evitar que dichas piezas sean desprendidas de su ser.

Podrá ser un espía inigualable, el destructor de malignos, el salvador y amante de damiselas en apuros, pero jamás pensó que alguien le consideraría un líder, y uno bueno para rematar.

Una mente cualquiera y cochambrosa estaría pensando que el motivo por el cual era perseguido en estos momentos, era porque sus amantes habían descubierto sus andadas, y deseaban darle una buena paliza por ello, (Demonios, incluso él lo pensó los primeros minutos, y siempre ha admitido que es un cualquiera… no cochambroso, al menos ya no desde que salió de Askaban, al menos no físicamente.) Pero lo que en realidad ocurría era demasiado bizarro incluso para aceptarlo el mismo.

Cruzó en una esquina, intentando escapar de semejante tumulto, (ignorante en su pánico, de que poseía las habilidades para desaparecer con un simple ¡Pop!) Solo para encontrarse con el cliché de toda persecución que se respete.

Un callejón sin salida. (Solo superado por la piedrecilla mortal.)

Uno convenientemente creado en cada pueblo, ciudad o aldea con tal de ser empleado en este tipo de situaciones. El hombre volteó en dirección de las mujeres, (y para su horror, un igual número de hombres.) que le miraban con algo cercano a adoración, casi como una horda de elfos caseros que habían tomado forma humana, sus ojos llorosos y penetrantes consumiendo cada centímetro de su ser, cada respiro, cada intento que otorgaba al intentar escalar la aparentemente indestructible pared que le impedía el paso a un glorioso y dignificado escape.

Los entes se acercaron a él, sus manos en alza, dispuestos a tomar algo, lo que fuera que el estuviese dispuesto a entregarles.

Al menos hasta que la voz firme y autoritativa de Hermione Granger, resonó por el lugar.

"¡YA BASTA!" Algunas féminas gritaron en sorpresa, al igual que muchos hombres, (algunos con voz incluso más agudas que sus contrapartes femeninas.) Se suponía que solo un 'grandioso', estaría en la ciudad, siempre ha sido la regla, y hasta ahora nadie más había roto este patrón.

Hasta ahora.

"Les sugiero que regresen a sus posiciones que tan descuidadamente han olvidado en este impulso de inmadures desmedida, tienen familias que sostener, e hijos que alimentar, vamos, dispérsense," Algunos parecían reticentes a obedecer, pero la mirada fría y calculadora de la adolescente era un detrimento a cualquier posible desobediencia.

Con velocidad solo adquirida por medio de la licantropía, la multitud se dispersó, dejando en cuestión de minutos a la castaña y al moreno en el ahora bastante plano y aburrido callejón. Uno de ellos respirando en alivio, el otro no tan feliz con la situación.

"Lo juro por merlín, son una tropa de niños, siento como si estuviera a cargo de una preparatoria…" las quejas de la castaña aún podían escucharse a medida de que esta se alejaba rumbo al hogar del siempre ocupado Remus, (quien coordinaba y entrenaba sus fuerzas militares en la ciudad.) Sirius dejó que se alejara por algunos segundos, en vano esperando que en su enojo, se olvidara por completo de él.

"¡SIRIUS, MUEVE TU TRASERO AHORA MISMO!"

Lamentablemente no contaba con tal suerte… Por lo que recordando convenientemente el hecho de que podía desaparecer, empleó tal habilidad para reaparecer al lado de una ahora fastidiada Hermione, quien intentaba masajear su sien con tal de apaciguar la jaqueca que amenazaba con devorar su cabeza.

La chica suspiró, ¿las cosas nunca podían ser fáciles para ellos verdad? Con su mano hizo el gesto para que el moreno le siguiera el paso, con tal de alcanzar la mansión principal del pueblo.

El silencio no se mantuvo por mucho tiempo, "Sirius, en serio te respeto mucho, y en ciertos casos, podría decir que te admiro por quien fuiste y por lo que pasaste, pero en serio necesitas demostrar un poco más de coraje para con las masas, no puedes, y repito, en lo absoluto, no puedes demostrar debilidad ante una horda de fanáticos que desean una parte tuya, recuerda que es parte de sus instintos el buscar dominancia entre el circulo social, tú, eres miembro de los más altos rangos en nuestra organización, y que titubees ante ellos puede ser una señal de que alguien más puede tomar tu lugar."

El moreno miró a su alrededor, viendo a la gran cantidad de licántropos laborar a su contorno sin siquiera prestarles atención a lo que discutían, probablemente la chica había elaborado ciertas medidas para impedir que tal conversación sea escuchada.

Asintió, no sintiéndose lo suficientemente masculino como para abrir la boca y defenderse, no después de haber sido rescatado literalmente por una chica. (No que admitiría esto ante la joven en si, aún deseaba sus genitales en perfectas condiciones, y en el lugar en que corresponden, muchas gracias.) Ella continuó, esta vez mirando a su alrededor, deteniéndose por un segundo, suspirando y emprendiendo la marcha nuevamente.

"Puedo ver que la obsesión de Remus por llamar 'Diosa' a Luna, se ha expandido rápidamente en todos estos años en la población, ya no nos ven como iguales que les otorgaron una nueva oportunidad en la vida, sino como algo más, una deidad de la cual aferrarse con desesperación al esta otorgar resultados."

El admitió, esta vez perdiendo toda la humillación de su rostro, no era tonto, en ese breve período de tiempo pudo ver, pudo sentir, y apreciar lo que la propaganda purista clamaba.

El poder, la omnipotencia, el sentimiento de que estaba por encima de todos aquellos que vanagloriaban cada centímetro de su ser. Era intoxicante, adictivo, peligrosamente adictivo. "Puedo entender por qué los pura sangre desean regresar a la época de antaño, donde los Muggles les adoraban como dioses en templos erigidos en su honor, no me agrada, no con tanto campo para el abuso, lo entiendo, pero de no ser por mi línea de trabajo, quizás no tendría la fuerza moral para caer en semejante tentación."

Ella le observó de perfil, asintiendo ligeramente, "Los sacamos de la miseria, les ofrecimos ropa, comida, un techo en el que dormir y más importante aún, la capacidad de vivir normalmente sin prejuicios."

Ambos se detuvieron frente a las puertas de la inmensa mansión Lupin, esperando a que el sistema de seguridad y los guardas, abrieran las mismas con tal de permitirles la entrada.

"Nuestros logros, nuestras habilidades y metas nos hacen ver más allá de lo normal, es lógico que piensen que somos deidades, principalmente con su líder profesando abiertamente su devoción." Admitió el moreno mientras miraba fijamente el como se abrían las puertas de la mansión.

La chica afirmó, antes de agregar, "Lo que comenzó como una broma inocente, se ha convertido en algo de cuidado, y si no somos cuidadosos, puede que al final nos convirtamos en aquello que juramos derrocar."

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a ambos la gran cantidad de soldados que ahora deambulaban en diferentes actividades dentro de la institución, su ejército, su milicia de la muerte y progreso estaba listo y en espera de sus órdenes.

Hermione no pudo evitar el pensar para sí misma, 'El camino al infierno…'

--

**G**inny suspiró, intentando contener el llanto y los temblores que amenazaban con apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Podía estar preparada, ser poderosa, inteligente, bella y mucho más, pero nada de eso le ayudaba a solucionar el problema que le consumía en estos instantes.

La fisura que separaba a la familia Weasley, (Que inició después de la revelación del cáliz de fuego, aunque si era sincera consigo misma debía admitir dicho problema se remontaba mucho más atrás que hace tan solo unos simples meses.) Era una de las razones por la que estaba en este lamentable estado.

Esta noche era el momento decisivo, aquel en el cual debía tomar una decisión que cambiaria el curso de su vida para siempre.

Estaba, para ponerlo en simples palabras, hundida hasta el cuello en una dicotomía.

Por un lado estaba su familia, (O al menos parte de ella,) su sangre, a los cuales no podía abandonar a su suerte, más aún a sabiendas de lo que estaba por venir, y de que lado tomarán una vez se tracen los frentes.

Por el otro, se encontraba su futura familia, aquella que le haría compañía por el resto de sus días, esos con los cuales sabía, tendría a sus pequeños, un futuro asegurado y muchas cosas más.

No importa que lado escogiera, las posibles perdidas eran de gran calaña, (e impensables para su persona,) no era algo de lo cual podía desprenderse con facilidad, (Tampoco, que lo quisiera,) pero si algo había aprendido con los recuerdos que se le entregaron, es que en la vida, siempre habrá momentos en que deberás tomar decisiones que cambiaran, para bien o para mal, el transcurso de la misma.

En su caso, perdería a su madre, (con altas posibilidades de que esta se lleve consigo a su padre.) y a su hermano Ronald, (Con el cual a pesar de sus diferencias, portaba un lazo más profundo que con sus demás familiares. [El antiguo al menos.])

Para algunos podrá ser poco, pero dejar atrás a un miembro de la familia cuando sabes que un peligro inminente viene en camino, no solo era despiadado, sino que demostraba que eras el peor familiar que uno pudiera desear. Mucho más cuando no estabas seguro de si más tarde, tendrías que reencontrarte con ellos, pero, como posibles enemigos.

Después de todo, los gemelos habían sido infectados el verano pasado, aprovechando que experimentaban con pociones nuevamente, ¿Qué mejor excusa, que una falla en sus pociones para explicar su repentino malestar?

Es hacía que las cuentas fueran, cinco Weasley infectados, contra los tres restantes, (Sin incluir a los familiares lejanos.) los cuales podrían unirse o no en un futuro cercano. (Era difícil, pero no perdía las esperanzas.)

Suspiró, al menos no todo este año ha sido malo, Harry y las chicas compartieron más tiempo en relajarse, (No mucho, pero fue algo.) Harry superó los eventos si problema alguno a pesar del odio, desprecio y desidia del cuerpo estudiantil. (Que gracias a su conducta, encajaba a la perfección como el niño malcriado que actuaba con tal de llamar la atención que dicha reportera publicó hace poco.) En el baile le llevó a ella, debido a que Hermione asistió con Victor Krum, mientras que Luna asistió, (Para la consternación e ira de Ronald,) con Draco Malfoy, la razón de estas decisiones en particular era simple.

Todo esto era un simple experimento, uno muy meticuloso, pero uno no más. Ambos chicos serían infectados por un paquete especial, uno que se mantendría inactivo por un período de tiempo o un evento en especial, con tal de alejar cualquier sospecha posible del ahora oficialmente clausurado club de lectura Muggle. (Era imposible que dicha entidad sobreviviera el escarnio público que enfrentaba su 'creador'.) Todo por medio de meses de estudio, con tal de lograr que estos se ubicaran en el cuerpo sin ser considerados parásitos, o cuerpos extraños por el sistema inmunológico ocasionando una mal función en los mismos. (Después de todo, las defensas del paquete pueden disparar la respuesta antes del tiempo apropiado.)

Si bien la segunda opción era mucho más sencilla de solventar, la primera no lo era tanto, no todos los cuerpos reaccionaban de la misma forma, por lo que tuvieron que programar cada posibilidad y variable en un paquete especial, con tal de que este reaccionara y se defendiese acordemente según la situación que se le presente con tal de solucionar la eventualidad.

Y sin embargo, el éxito no estaba del todo asegurado, por lo que el trabajo de dos años y medio podría ser en vano a causa de un cuerpo con muy excelentes defensas.

Suspiró, en realidad le parecía injusto que Draco fuese infectado, pero no el resto de su familia, y pensaba hacer algo al respecto, pero no ahora que todo estaba meticulosamente planeado.

Quizás podría convencerles de incluir al resto de su familia después de la victoria y separación temporal.

Solo puede guardar la esperanza de que ellos (Los Weasley,) estuvieran unidos hasta el final, y no segregados como desconocidos.

Se miró al espejo una vez más, debía estar preparada para esta noche, donde el curso de la humanidad dará un giro hacía un mundo mejor.

Una noche en que sabía que la historia sería reescrita y bautizada como, 'La noche en que el vuelo de la muerte, cayó.'

_**Continuará…**_

_**Para aquellos que se preguntaron que pensaba Hermione por completo, es "El camino hacía el infierno, está pavimentado con buenas intenciones." Es su miedo de que al intentar salvar al mundo, posiblemente traigan consigo una edad mucho más oscura que aquella en la que habitaron inicialmente. **_

_**Pensaba incluir la batalla final contra Voldemort en este capítulo, pero creo que me han pedido que la alargue un poco más, no será mucho, pero si un poco, antes de terminarla. **_

_**No sé cuantos capítulos más pueda escribir, pero déjenme decirles que si estamos cerca del final. **_

_**Por favor, antes de que protesten nuevamente el que no he agregado a Tonks, u otra chica, déjenme recordarles lo que dije en capítulos pasados, lo que hago lo hago por una razón, no quiero tratar en mis historias a las mujeres como un objeto que pasa de mano en mano, que puede ser clamado como propio. **_

_**Quiero darle más profundidad a mis historias "harem" que las usuales, "y se quedó hasta con la granja de hormigas hembras que habitaban Hogwarts, mientras que los demás personajes no tienen nada, salvo muerte y destrucción." **_

_**Gracias por leer, espero puedan dejar Review. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**H**arry meditaba, no podía evitar hacerlo antes de cada batalla que enfrentó en su madures, en aquel entonces era una forma de calmar sus nervios en deplora, pero conforme transcurrió el tiempo y tomó experiencia, el hacerlo se convirtió en una especie de ritual pre-batalla.

Hoy, a solo un miserable día de enfrentarse al último desafío del torneo de los Tri-magos, no podía hacer más que meditar sobre ese momento en específico en el cual ofrecería su vida a la varita de Voldemort, todo un acto bien orquestado para destruir al bastardo de una vez por todas.

Luego simplemente desaparecerían con tal de reunir los recursos necesarios, sin importar los años que les tome el conseguirlo, estaban convencidos de que era absolutamente necesario.

Pero era lo bastante sabio cómo para no contar los pollos antes de nacer, mil y un cosas podrían salir mal, y sin importar lo bien preparados que estén, nunca podrán evitar que surjan contratiempos en el campo de batalla.

Lo cual le enojaba, por lo cual, meditaba para calmar sus nervios.

Escuchó la puerta de su recamara no tan secreta el abrirse, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado, ignorando por algunos momentos al perpetrador con tal de proseguir la meditación, al asumir que era otro de sus enojados compañeros de habitación en búsqueda de pelea o algún objeto de insignificante relevancia en su vida u objetivos. (Eso y que su sistema de alarma no le informaba nada fuera de lo común, o algo para ser exactos.)

Fue allí que su cuerpo se tensó, su alarma le informaba de todo sin exclusiones, desde cuantos pasos otorgaban, el peso de cada zancada, o para su disgusto, cuanto gas expelían de sus traseros de ser necesario. (Y en una habitación llena de adolescentes, la cantidad era impresionante, por lo que nunca antes había estado más agradecido con los encantos para refrescar el ambiente que cada cama poseía desde que la escuela fue abierta.) lanzó una oleada de energía en la dirección general del intruso, solo para ser golpeado segundos después con una emisión similar, maldijo en voz alta, pero sonrió a pesar de todo, solo dos personas poseían la habilidad de inutilizar de esa forma sus defensas, cierto, fue inmovilizado, pero sabía al menos que no estaba en verdadero peligro.

Al menos no uno que involucrase su deceso.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un hermoso espécimen del género masculino de la especie Homo-sapiens, interesante, muy interesante." La forma en que la chica hablaba hacía que su sangre hirviera, principalmente porque Luna estaba únicamente vestida con su capa reglamentaria, que convenientemente cubría su cuerpo semidesnudo, su ropa interior era de un negro intenso, que contrastaba finamente con lo pálido de su piel.

No pudo evitar que una de sus cejas se alzara, al igual que otra parte de su juvenil anatomía.

"¿Pensé que esperaríamos un año más?"

"Estuve discutiéndolo con las chicas y, creo que estamos listas Harry, si bien un adolescente debería esperar un poco más para el coito, nosotras no corremos el mismo riesgo que las chicas de nuestra edad si, no saldremos embarazadas, (A menos que lo deseemos,) no corremos el riesgo de contraer una enfermedad venérea, y más importante aún, no estamos siendo manipuladas inescrupulosamente por nuestras hormonas o alguien más experimentado, mucho menos seremos desechadas una vez el acto termine, todas estamos para bien o para mal, con el hombre que amamos, y en mi caso y el de Hermione, no estamos seguras si Ginny realmente aplica, con la mujer que amamos también, no estamos juntos por mera atracción física o por búsquedas de placer sexual." Ella caminó rumbo a él, quien notó cómo sus caderas se contoneaban sensualmente, tragando un bulto de saliva ante lo que esto implicaba, su conciencia trató de salir al a luz, cuando ella se sentó en su torso, "Luna…" Los labios de la chica sobre los suyos destruyeron cualquier pensamiento coherente de su parte.

"Harry, nuestro amor no es algo que puede catalogarse por los estandartes de esta sociedad, es algo que todas nosotras admitimos, de no haber vivido lo que vivimos, no aceptaría o siquiera pensaría en esto, Hermione principalmente, no sabes cuantos meses ella y yo discutimos en el futuro, cuando las dos éramos amantes y tu pretendías ignorarlo consumiéndote en cada batalla. Ambas nos sentíamos suficientemente culpables con nuestra elección, y de no ser por Astoria, quizás nunca nos hubieses abierto el corazón lo suficiente como para dejarnos entrar nuevamente." Sus manos hurgaban su pecho, intentando tocar cada centímetro de su piel, apartando lo mejor que podía la molesta tela con tal de sentir sus palmas rozando su cuerpo.

"Fue Astoria Malfoy, de todas las personas en el mundo, quien nos enseñó que podíamos hacer más por ti, al igual que tú por nosotras, Harry, nuestro pequeño trío ya era una sola entidad incluso antes de experimentar el uno con el otro en el ámbito amoroso, ya no éramos chicos fácilmente influenciables por el ambiente, la sociedad, amigos u hormonas, éramos adultos, cada uno capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, ahora regresamos a ser chicos, pero aún mi decisión y la de Hermione permanece, Ginny no está tan opuesta a la idea luego de tantos años viviendo con nosotros," Ella usó su lengua sobre sus labios, implorándole acceso, el cual él no pudo evitar el conceder, su cuerpo temblaba en deseo y emoción reprimida, sus labios se fusionaron con delicada intensidad, devorándose el uno al otro, dejándose llevar por años de pasión ante su celibato forzoso, ambos apenas separándose por pequeños segundos con tal de respirar al olvidar en pleno apogeo el uso de sus narices, sus manos ascendieron hasta sus caderas, forzando a la chica a descender un poco con tal de demostrarle cuan entusiasmado estaba de tenerla a su lado.

Un ligero succionar de aire, al igual que un maullido en picardía le indicaba que la chica en cuestión apreciaba sus acciones, sobretodo cuando dicha cintura giraba de vez en cuando sobre su masculinidad.

"OH Harry, no sabes cuanto soñé con este momento," dijo Luna mientras frotaba ambas intimidades con su energía característica, él respondió intentando tomar el control de la situación, para cuando una varita al borde de su cuello le detuvo de inmediato, "¿Luna?"

La chica sonrió de forma predatoria, haciéndole sudar balas en emoción reprimida, "Tus manos estarán donde yo decida ponerlas cariño, y no te preocupes, que sé exactamente donde quiero que pongas TODO."

**H**ermione observó cómo Harry se posicionada frente a la abertura del laberinto, a pesar del descontento popular, él había ganado magistralmente el primer lugar, demostrando cuan poderoso era para su edad.

Y si bien aún estaba celosa de Luna por ser la rehén en el lago, (Razón por la cual ganó la apuesta de quien sería la primera en acostarse con él,) Debió al menos, pensar más con la cabeza y no el corazón, (Después de todo este no siempre elegía la mejor opción.) Víctor aún demostraba interés por conquistarle, por lo que ella sería aún sin desearlo, su rehén, al ser su interés y objetivo.

Aunque ahora que contaba con más madures y experiencia que antes, semejante interés era un poco sospechoso, tienen al menos, solo unos meses conociéndose el uno al otro, estaba conciente de que eso era tiempo suficiente cómo para desarrollar un apego hacía ella, pero aún así, realmente no le daba mucha confianza ahora que era mayor mentalmente, mucho menos lo que han vivido es suficiente como para sustentar una relación del tipo amorosa, incluyendo el hecho de que ella ya no tenía espacio en su corazón para ofrecer al estar ya ocupado por Luna, Harry, y en cierta forma, Ginny.

Estaba ansiosa, al menos por el hecho de que estaba armada hasta los dientes en medio de los que serán, son y pueden ser sus futuros enemigos, sin contar los Aurores que custodiaban al incompetente de Fudge.

Sonrió en orgullo cuando Harry superó cada evento cómo si fuesen un simple juego para niños, de hecho, no podía evitar el sonreír ante el rostro de sorpresa de los presentes por el enorme poder y habilidad que el 'incompetente niño que vivió,' estaba demostrando.

Conforme transcurrió el tiempo, su corazón latía mucho más rápido, intentó no gritar en agonía cuando el Portkey se activó, arrastrando al moreno a uno de los peores momentos de su vida, deseaba evitar que todo esto ocurriera, pero necesitaban que esto aconteciese, lentamente se dirigió en dirección de Luna, quien obviamente necesitaba ayuda con Ronald, o al menos la necesitaba, ahora que Ginny se encargaba de él.

Sí era sincera consigo misma, una parte de ella extrañaba al Ronald original, al menos al compararlo con este nuevo y ególatra ser que ellos han creado.

Suspiró cuando fijó sus ojos en Luna, sabiendo de antemano que las máquinas en Harry habían sido desconectadas con tal de permitirle morir ante la varita de Voldemort con tal de destruir el último Horcrux sin ningún contratiempo. (El sistema de defensa de las nano-máquinas impediría que esto ocurra al catalogarlo de suicidio.) Luna era una maestra en cuanto a encubrir sus emociones se trata, pero para ella, que conoce cada centímetro de su piel, la intensidad de cada emoción, y lo abismalmente profundo de su ser, no podía ser más evidente cuan preocupaba estaba la chica por su compañero mutuo.

Ginny estaba histérica, lo cual concordaba a la perfección con su papel de novia destrozada por los nervios, lo cual mantenía a ralla al pelirrojo, quien podrá ser un engreído petulante en esta oportunidad, pero al menos seguía siendo al menos el chico que amaba a su familia cómo lo hizo el original.

Ella se aferró a Luna, ignorando la mirada sucia que Ronald, Draco y una multitud de espectadores le arrojaban por tal acción, acto en sí originado por el rumor de posible lesbianismo en la heredera Lovegood, (No del todo falso,) el cual por supuesto, solo pudo ser propiciado por ella, al ser la inmunda bruja criada por Muggles.

De hecho, estaba sorprendida por cuan rápido fue decayendo su popularidad luego de que tal rumor iniciara, (Finalmente pudiendo estar en los mismos zapatos que Harry en lo que a ese tipo de vivencia concernía,) y el hecho de que ella saliera y no aceptara los avances del muy codiciado y deseable sujeto que era Víctor Krum, no hacía más que justificar la idea en la mente de la población mágica.

Lo más triste de todo, es que Parvati, Lavender y muchas otras chicas, resultaron no ser las mejores amigas cuando este rumor en particular comenzó a circular, de hecho, parecían aterradas o renuentes de estar cerca de ella en privado, cómo si esperasen a que ella les fuese a agredir sexualmente en cualquier momento con tal de corromperlas del buen camino.

Tampoco estaba cómoda con las miradas que Lisa Turpin, Tracey Davies, y más impactante aún, Penélope Clearwater, (Razón por la que Percy era uno de sus más fervientes enemigos,) le estaban entregando de vez en cuando.

Cierto, era bisexual, siendo más lesbiana que heterosexual luego de lo que vivió en el futuro, y claro, solo sentir atracción hacia Harry, (Algo que no fue inmediato, de hecho les tomó mucho para llegar a ser siquiera amigos con derecho a roce.) pero eso, en ningún momento indicaba que fuese fácil o promiscua.

De hecho, la mayoría de quienes conocen a personas con este tipo de preferencias, tienden a creer que estos hechos son reales y que no pueden estar equivocados.

Suspiró, aferrándose aún más a Luna, cuando un sentimiento de vacío apareció en su corazón, el incremento en los llantos de Ginny, y el sollozar descontrolado de Luna le indicaban que Harry había recibido el maleficio y estaba oficialmente, muerto.

Su corazón, su alma, su ser entero, todo fue consumido por completo ante su ausencia, tenía más de una centuria viviendo con él, siendo un trío realmente inseparable, creyendo que jamás se iría luego de lo que han pasado juntos, contó los segundos, que parecían horas, todo en espera de la señal, una que ahora resonaba en sus radares, en conjunto con la de emergencia.

Algo había salido mal, de lo contrario la alarma de emergencia no habría sido activada, Ginny guardó silencio, de hecho ella estaba mostrando síntomas de pyroquinesis, lo cual era malo, Luna temblaba en ira contenida, y ella estaba paralizada en absoluta incredulidad.

Pero fue entonces que sintió que Luna acumulaba una gran cantidad de energía, forjando su armadura debajo de sus prendas, Hermione se preparó de igual forma, de hecho, todos los infectados demostraban estar iracundos y listos para actuar sin consentimiento de los lideres, motivados por un arranque de imprudencia.

Al menos eso pensó, hasta que Luna abrió su boca, "Díganle a Remus que todas las tropas disponibles deben ser desplegadas cuanto antes, no quiero que nadie, NADIE sobreviva." Hermione le observó por un instante, sorprendida de que no quisiera que TODAS las fuerzas de Lycopolis acudieran al ataque, pero quizás la rubia sabía que no podían abandonar del todo la ciudad a su suerte, nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta que merodeaba en la oscuridad del bosque.

Dumbledore, quien estaba sospechosamente cerca, abrió los ojos en sorpresa antes de ser embestido por una ráfaga de energía que le arrojó a los pies del ahora aterrado Fudge.

Él anciano le reconoció de inmediato, "Tú, fuiste tú todo este tiempo, Lovegood, ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?"

Luna sonrió, al mismo tiempo que llamaba a por la varita de Sauco, la cual para el asombro de todos y el horror de Dumbledore, levito hacía sus manos luego de separarse violentamente de los dedos del anciano. "Me he convertido en la dueña de los regalos de la muerte, por ahora al menos."

Nadie pudo responderle, cuando ella, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Hannah, y un innumerable número de estudiantes, desapareció de las tribunas por medio del uso de varios Portkey, al ser imposible la aparición en Hogwarts.

Nadie dijo nada por varios minutos, al menos hasta que nuevos Portkey comenzaron a regresar, portando con ellos los cadáveres de renombrados miembros de la sociedad mágica, todos ellos portando la marca de Voldemort completamente a la vista de todos.

Hogwarts se convirtió en un caos después de ello, al nadie saber qué, exactamente, estaba ocurriendo, Fudge por otra parte no hizo más que llamar a Auror tras Auror con tal de controlar la situación, además de capturar a los presuntos culpables de semejante atrocidad.

Cualquiera podía ver en sus ojos que su verdadero objetivo era aprehender y poner sus manos sobre Luna Lovegood y Ginevra Weasley, con tal de apoderarse en nombre del gobierno de las fortunas que sus apellidos portaban, todo por el bien del ministerio, el cual, según su retorcido punto de vista, era él y nadie más.

**E**n el momento que Harry aterrizó, fue con exactitud, cuando se dio cuenta de que todo, o mejor dicho, nada, había salido cómo lo recordaba.

No fue recibido luego de algunos minutos de 'explorar confundido' el lugar por Peter, (a quien liberaron para que cumpliera este acto específicamente, por supuesto, borrando permanentemente sus recuerdos de todo lo que ha vivido bajo sus cuidados, reemplazándolos por otros más acordes a su modo de vida.) de hecho, fue el mismo Crouch quien procedió a atacarle, tomándole por sorpresa, hiriendo su brazo izquierdo con un _Diffindo,_ destrozando su codo y por ende la movilidad de tal apéndice. (Después de todo, en realidad estaba esperando un simple _Stupefy, o Petrificus Totalus_, cualquier tipo de aturdidor con tal de atraparle y atarle a la lapida, Por ende que no se moviera tan velozmente ante el primer ataque.)

Lanzó varios _Expelliarmus_, con tal de cumplir con su rol de alumno inexperto, intentando que el ataque bajase la intensidad por medio del ego de su enemigo.

Pero nunca bajó en intensidad, y el _Bombarda Maxima, _que acababa de esquivar a duras penas le indicó dos cosas, la primera, es que tal encanto impactó en la lapida que estaba a su espalda, enviando una lluvia de afiladas esquirlas en su dirección, cortando, rasgando y penetrando su piel en cuestión de segundos.

Lo segundo, es que había sido derrotado por dos factores, su ego o confianza, y el ataque sorpresivamente agresivo que recibió, siempre esperando al viejo y cobarde Peter, pero obviamente, algo había cambiado.

Perdió el conocimiento por alrededor de quince minutos, lo suficiente como para ver que su cuerpo estaba fuera de su control al tener apagadas las nano-máquinas, vio al desquiciado realizando el mismo ritual de antaño, siendo lo único diferente, su condición actual, al menos el gran número de heridas le otorgaba un atisbo de alivio de que no sería apuñaleado nuevamente para obtener su sangre.

Pero viendo el cuchillo en las manos del maníaco sumado a la sonrisa en su rostro, bastó para enviar escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

Intentó luchar, esta vez no actuando, sino en serio, Crouch Jr, estaba cortando su brazo herido, no apuñaleando o punzando, estaba cortándole lentamente con la intención de separar dicho apéndice de su cuerpo.

Gritó en agonía, realmente estaba en problemas, además de que estaba demasiado herido como para usar cualquiera de sus habilidades, realmente había caído y estaba a punto de entrar en Shock, para cuando una voz que creyó estaría en Hogwarts, apareció de la nada, probablemente atraído por sus gritos.

"_**¡Crucio!**_" La maldición no duró más que un miserable segundo, pero fue suficiente para detener al maniático, que ahora miraba en sorpresa a su compañero, al igual que el agonizante moreno.

"L-lord Voldemort, en serio lamento el retraso, es que solo ponía en su lugar a este animal…" El alzar de la varita en su dirección apagó toda excusa por parte del demente, Harry se hubiera carcajeado, pero ahora solo podía quejarse ante la perdida de sangre y el mareo que le agobiaba. (Aún a pesar de que su sistema estaba apagado, sus nano-máquinas suplían a su sistema una buena porción de sangre con tal de mantener el cuerpo en funcionamiento ante perdidas de este calibre, el problema es que esto solo funcionaba por alrededor de diez minutos y él, ya había sobrepasado dicho nivel.)

Peter, quien ahora portaba una apariencia más pálida de lo usual, volteó en su dirección, el montículo en su cráneo revelaba que en ausencia de Nagini, el espíritu no podía sustentarse en el cuerpo de un infante cómo en su primera vez, por lo que obviamente estaba desesperado al poseer a Peter con tal de subsistir al menos hasta este momento sin la asistencia de la sangre de unicornio. (No necesitaba alargar más su vida al tener pensado al menos destruir este cuerpo para obtener uno nuevo.)

Y ahora, al igual que con su primera vez, pensaba obtener uno propio a como diera lugar, ahora sacrificando al cobarde que se unió a él con tal de salvar su vida.

Irónico realmente.

"Sana sus heridas, lo quiero en condiciones presentables cuando el circulo esté aquí, no quiero ninguna duda en el mundo concerniente a mi superioridad."

"Enseguida mi señor,"

De nuevo, la ironía de ser sanado, (A medias, para colmo,) por su enemigo jurado, no escapó del joven moreno.

"**L**evanta tu varita Potter," Espetó el renovado Tom, sonriendo y burlándose ante su aparente terror, su incapacidad de tener al menos un duelo en su contra como para defender su vida.

Ignorando que su brazo apenas podía sostener entre sus dedos su varita, además de otras numerosas heridas, la sonrisa en su rostro bastó para saber que estaba a punto de morir, nunca cerró sus ojos, siempre miró en dirección de Riddle, enfocando todo su coraje aún cuando el ardor y agonía en su pecho le informaban que había sido impactado con el _Avada Kedabra_ con tal de demostrar que no había nada en especial en él.

En esta oportunidad no fue Dumbledore quien le recibió en King Cross, sino sus padres, convivió una eternidad con ellos, conociéndolos, compartiendo, siendo un niño, un adolescente y si es posible, un adulto, pero no prolongó más de lo que ya lo hizo la agonía de la despedida, por lo que procedió a partir no sin antes escuchar unas palabras de advertencia por parte de su padre.

"Se nos prohíbe hablar del futuro, pero tengo que advertirte que tengas cuidado, un solo desvío y no serán mejor a lo que se oponen." Dijo James antes de desaparecer.

Lily terminó antes de desvanecerse, "Vienen tiempos difíciles, donde tu voluntad, tus amistades, todo será puesto a prueba, protege a las chicas a como de lugar…" Algo en su corazón le decía que había algo más en tal comentario, pero que le tocaba descubrirlo a la manera tradicional.

Regresó sin hacer movimientos bruscos, escuchando el vitoreo de los insensatos que seguían a un cadáver ambulante, activó sus nano-máquinas con tal de reparar el extenso daño en su cuerpo, para lo cual necesitaba tiempo, cosa que disminuía drásticamente ante los clamados por degollarle y colocar su cabeza en una estaca que luego sería ubicada en el lobby del ministerio.

Envió la señal de emergencia al reconocer que esto era demasiado para él solo gracias a las precarias condiciones en las que se encontraba, la respuesta inmediata fue alrededor de treinta hombres lobo apareciendo en el lugar, disparando maldiciones, hechizos y cualquier encanto ofensivo que pudiesen en contra de los sorprendidos devoradores de la muerte.

El problema salió a la luz cuando se descubrió que había una cantidad superior de seguidores de lo que se esperaba, aparentemente Voldemort no desperdició su tiempo como presumían que haría.

Todo pareció en vano hasta que una segunda ráfaga apareció, esta vez portando entre ellos quince Xenomorphos, los cuales eran liderados por nadie más que Sirius.

Una barda se erigió con tal de evitar una evacuación de emergencia por parte de los cobardes, podías entrar, pero la salida era imposible, gran cantidad de lobos y devoradores habían perecido en los primeros enfrentamientos, pero el cementerio ofrecía un gran escudo en ambos lados, una tercera llegada cambió la marea en dirección de Voldemort, dos gigantes, cinco Trolls y treinta vampiros hicieron acto de aparición en las espaldas de la alianza, disminuyendo nuestras tropas con tan solo una embestida.

Remus lanzó la señal, y los hombres restantes se transformaron con tal de ganar en velocidad, el animal corrió con suprema habilidad entre las lapidas y cadáveres, esquivando esquirlas, hechizos y maldiciones mientras rugía en ira hacía sus atacantes, cinco vampiros reaccionaron de inmediato a su cercanía, arrojándose sobre el con tal de detenerlo y eliminarlo entre todos ellos.

Remus se aferró al cuello de uno, mordiendo con brutalidad y destazando todo aquello que estuviese ante sus colmillos, con su garra derecha atravesó el pecho de otro mientras que su garra izquierda fue atravesada por una filosa cuchilla de plata, los dos restantes se disponían a dar el golpe de gracia para cuando dos licántropos más, se arrojaron sobre ellos, triturando piel y huesos con su tamaño y garras.

Los vampiros siseaban en frustración mientras que los gruñidos poco a poco aumentaban en ferocidad, indicando que protegerían al líder de la manada a como diese lugar, los oponentes se observaron por algunos segundos hasta que cada vampiro restante sonrió antes de desaparecer del camino, dándole paso a varios Trolls que ante el aroma de la sangre, se encontraban en frenesí con tal de alimentarse.

Tres lobos más se unieron a los dos que rodeaban al abatido Remus, que lentamente intentaba recuperarse de la herida que la plata le había infligido, Un Troll no dudó dos veces antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos, agitando su mazo de un lado al otro con tal de aplastarlos y ganarse su alimento, los demás inspirados por el valor del primero siguieron su ejemplo por lo que corrieron tras de él, gritando y aplastando cuerpos y lapidas en su necesidad por carne fresca, (El Troll no es carroñero, como muchos piensan, si la presa no fue victima de su maza, por lo general es ignorada.) Dos lobos se arrojaron sobre la primera bestia, evitando el primer golpe arrojado por el bruto, que golpeó con ferocidad una finísima estatua que era parte de lo que en algún momento fue un precioso mausoleo, ambos lobos se aferraron a su gruesa piel con el uso de sus garras, ignorando las sacudidas que este realizaba con tal de quitárselos encima, uno de ellos mordió su cuello intentando ocasionarle una herida de muerte, pero la bestia no parecía siquiera lastimada por sus intentos, alzando su mano, tomó al lobo por su costado, arrojándolo contra una de las lapidas con brutalidad, el pobre animal simplemente atravesó la lapida y muchas más antes de aterrizar sin vida metros después.

Su compañero restante alzó sus garras en dirección del rostro del monstruo, rasguñando con brutalidad sus delicados ojos y nariz, enterrando profundamente sus dedos en cada fosa disponible en la cabeza del Troll, dicha criatura gritaba con desesperación ante la oleada de dolor que le sobrecogía, para cuando un fuerte golpe en su cabeza terminó con todo movimiento por parte suya y de su atacante.

El Troll cayó inconciente en el suelo, el cuerpo atravesando con su peso varias lapidas que al estar protegidas mágicamente, terminaron por atravesar su piel y huesos de manera grotesca, encima de la bestia, se encontraba un lobo en pésimas condiciones, su espalda fracturada ante el brutal ataque que otro Troll le entregó al impactar su mazo sobre él, ignorando que al mismo tiempo causaba el deceso de su compañero.

El animal se retorcía en agonía por algunos segundos antes de que un segundo golpe aplastara su cráneo y terminase con cualquier movimiento por parte del mismo, El Troll causante de esto lo alzó por una de sus patas traseras, ignorando los torrentes de sangre e intestinos que se escurrían del cuerpo, dicha presa era un trofeo digno de mostrarse, tal placer le duró poco cuando tres lobos iracundos se arrojaron sobre su ser, impidiendo que moviera los brazos mientras el lobo libre mordía, rasguñaba y destrozaba su rostro con sus filosas garras, y quizás habrían enfrentado un destino similar al de sus dos compañeros de no ser por el aullido de advertencia que Remus había arrojado una vez se recuperó lo suficiente, el trío abandonó el cuerpo justo en el momento en que dos mazas descendieron sobre él, fracturando los hombros de la bestia en el primer impacto, seguido muy de cerca por su cuello, los Trolls culpables de esto miraron confundidos el desplome de su compañero antes de ignorar lo que habían hecho y proseguir con el ataque.

Los lobos retrocedieron hasta donde se encontraba Remus, quien miraba de un lado a otro observando que los vampiros y gigantes habían exterminado en el ataque sorpresa a gran cantidad de sus compañeros, gruñó en frustración, esto se suponía que sería una batalla sencilla, no lo que ahora se les había presentado, pero no tenía tiempo para lamentarse por las desventajas que les abrumaban, podía ver que su diosa y sus compañeros estaban luchando con todo lo que tenían sin rendirse en ningún momento, le preocupaba la ausencia de Harry, pero confiaba y creía firmemente que nada sería capaz de eliminar al chico.

Los Trolls se acercaron lentamente, casi saboreando el momento en que habían acorralado en contra de un gran mausoleo a sus presas, los lobos gruñeron, preparándose para atacar una última vez, cuando un olor, un sonido y posteriormente el rostro confundido de los Troll, les informó que la caballería pesada había recibido más soldados.

De las paredes, de entre la oscuridad, desde debajo de los ataúdes, por encima del techo, casi de todos lados, parecían emerger los terrores que los chicos habían creado con tal de proteger sus hogares.

Remus no estaba muy de acuerdo con la creación de los Xenomorphos, no porque fuesen mala idea, sino, que los Licántropos podían cumplir esa misma función de proteger cada refugio, almacén y guarida que ellos crearan, pero Luna fue obstinada en su creación, de hecho, Sirius tenía gran parte que ver en ello, después de todo cada uno de ellos no era más que un Golem modificado de forma morbosa con tal de poseer tal apariencia, y ni hablar del hecho de que cada uno de ellos portaba una copia idéntica de la personalidad de el elfo más inestable que jamás haya existido.

Pero cada queja se fue por el drenaje cuando el vio cuan efectivos eran para derrotar a los enemigos en el campo de batalla, los Trolls efectivamente comenzaron a golpearlos sin piedad alguna, aplastando varios de ellos con sus enormes mazas como si fuese un simple juego de aplasta al topo.

Pero lo que ignoraban es que sus mazas habían llegado al fin de su vida útil cuando impactaron con el mecanismo interno de defensa de los Golem, que expelían una gran cantidad de acido que destruiría todo menos carne viva, (No eran tan estúpidos como para hacer un acido que lo derruyera TODO, incluyéndole a ellos,) y ciertos elementos protegidos contra tal acido.

Una vez desarmados, los Trolls eran mucho menos inteligentes, siendo casi torpes de hecho, los Xenomorphos atacaron con armas tan afiladas como para cortar átomos, dicho sea sus colas, perforando como mantequilla las gruesas pieles de las bestias.

Los vampiros por otra parte perecieron en masa ante la nueva ráfaga de enemigos, siendo lo bastante tontos como para embestir de frente a las bestias artificiales con tal de causar daño, sus armas, objetos de extremo valor para un vampiro, fueron derruidas al no estar protegidas contra el acido dentro de los cuerpos de los Xenomorphos, y los vampiros, siendo menos resistentes que los Trolls, no pudieron evitar ser despedazados por las mandíbulas de la bestia, o sus garras u cola.

Dicho esto dirigieron toda su atención hacia los gigantes, que sorpresivamente se mostraban bastante resistentes al ataque de los Golem, demoliéndolos con sus puños sin problema alguno, disminuyendo en grandes cantidades a los valiosos guardianes sin recibir demasiadas heridas de gravedad. (Ninguno se acercó demasiado como para penetrarles con sus garras, colas o mandíbulas antes de ser pisoteados, aplastados o golpeados hasta el olvido.)

La batalla parecía regresar lentamente al bando de Voldemort en tan solo ocho minutos, Harry continuaba siendo un 'cadáver', pero al noveno minuto todo eso terminó cuando una quinta aparición ocurrió en el cementerio.

El rugido de un Dragón ensordeció a todos, Bill, Charlie y los otros habían llegado, el moreno lo podía sentir en su sangre, se alzó de 'entre los muertos' disparando un _Bombarda_ en dirección de los distraídos devoradores de la muerte, causando una brecha que los pocos lobos restantes aprovecharon, Tom volteó justo después de asesinar a un par de lobos que se acercaron demasiado a su persona, pudo ver que a la distancia luchaban los vampiros que habían sobrevivido en contra de Luna, Hermione, un mal herido Neville, un agotado Sirius (Activar y enviar los Xenomorphos es algo agotador,) y sorpresivamente una encolerizada Ginny quien estaba literalmente ardiendo gracias a su pyroquinesis.

Los lobos acababan rápidamente con los devoradores de la muerte que tontamente intentaban negociar con ellos su perdón, (Incluso sugiriendo la traición hacia Voldemort,) Los últimos Xenomorphos caían ante los gigantes sin haber causado nada más que heridas menores, (Además de dejarlos desnudos para la consternación de todos los presentes.) Harry dirigió su atención hacia Voldemort, quien acababa con facilidad con dos Xenomorphos que se escondían entre las sombras esperando el momento apropiado para atacarle, (Lo que le informaba que quizás el sujeto podía ver en la oscuridad.) Pero tal esfuerzo le tomó un par de segundos que Harry no dudó en aprovechar, acelerando su metabolismo, liberando su funda de su compartimiento sin fondo con la única razón de acabar con Riddle.

Tom tenía un defecto fatal, y ese era su obsesión por ofrecer un espectáculo de todo lo que hacía, Harry por otra parte no poseía tal costumbre, por lo que jugando sucio, armó su espada, aceleró a velocidades vertiginosas en dirección del sujeto, y aprovechando esos segundos de despliegue en ego y fuerza que el imbécil le ofrecía con tal de intimidarle, el moreno cruzó el campo lo suficiente como para asestarle un golpe con su sable de luz justo en el cuello del idiota, separando con extrema facilidad su cabeza de su anatomía.

Sin charlas épicas, ni justificaciones, nada de remembranzas, mucho menos una batalla para la historia, Harry no le dio el placer a Tom Marvolo Riddle, su misión era el lograr que tal sujeto desapareciera de la faz de la tierra de la forma más humillante posible, y para alguien que se vanagloriaba en la atención que el público le ofrecía, el ser derrotado tan fácil, sin darle siquiera oportunidad de demostrar de que era capaz, era quizás, el peor castigo que se le pudiese ocurrir. (Ignorando lo que Luna tenía en manos concerniente a Nagini.)

Harry miró en dirección del campo de batalla, solo para ver caer al último Gigante a manos de Hermione Y Luna, (principalmente la segunda, al ser prácticamente invencible.) los chicos celebrando detrás de ellos lo que era claramente una victoria por parte de la alianza.

No obstante, el moreno bufó en completo enojo, odiaba las sorpresas, y este lugar estuvo repleto de ellas, al punto en que hubo más perdidas de las que esperaban, tendría que disculparse con muchas familias por su ineficiencia en esta batalla.

Pero más que nada, deseaba saber quien fue el que creó el Portkey en Hogwarts, ¿Quién reemplazó a Moody?

Un lobo se acercó a él lentamente antes de volver a su forma humana, era Remus, quien había atravesado todo el campo de batalla solo para encontrarse con él, podía ver que no muy lejos las chicas se dirigían a toda velocidad en su dirección, por supuesto, el moreno no esperaba que Remus estuviese tal y como llegó al mundo gracias a que su transformación destruyó sus prendas de vestir, no dudó en arrojarle parte de su vestimenta con tal de que pudiera transfigurarlas en algo más conservador.

"¡Reporte!" Preguntó el moreno en voz baja, Remus no tardó en responder.

"Hay diecinueve bajas entre los licántropos, el resto está gravemente herido, las cosas habrían sido peores sin los Xenomorphos, y por supuesto Luna y los estudiantes, ellos quizás fueron el motivo de nuestra victoria por sobre los Vampiros, en especial Luna."

Harry asintió, recordando que Luna en estos instantes, era la poseedora de la varita invencible, por lo que su llegada fue lo que realmente volteó la marea a su favor.

No le agradó en lo absoluto, no porque le humillase el ser salvado por una mujer, no, le enojaba el hecho de que aún poseyendo superioridad tecnológica además de inteligencia, (Sin decir experiencia en campos de batalla,) le fue horriblemente difícil el enfrentarse a varios magos al mismo tiempo.

Casi suicida, diría él, pero debía ser sincero, su poder aún no alcanzaba la madures requerida para tan siquiera materializar su epidermis, no estaba listo, solo que su orgullo, su sobre-confianza, su ego, nada de eso le dejaba ver la verdad aún cuando estuviera justo ante sus ojos.

Eso casi le cuesta la vida, al igual que la de sus subordinados.

Necesitaban reorganizarse, el juego había terminado, si querían reformar el planeta, debían estar en la cúspide de sus habilidades.

"Remus, reúne a los heridos, envía los cadáveres del enemigo a Hogwarst, sus marcas siempre visibles para todos, busca sobrevivientes o procúrame el cuerpo de Crouch Jr, hay algunas respuestas que necesito."

"Eso no será necesario, Harry," Agregó Luna mientras empleaba la piedra de la resurrección para traer a dicho individuo de entre los muertos.

Su dolor y agonía eran música para sus oídos, de hecho, cada palabra, oración y quejido de su parte fue disfrutada acordemente.

Fue allí que se reveló el cambio, el cual fue tomado con la sorpresa y pánico que ameritaba, Antony Dolohov, quien debería estar en Azkaban, fue el verdadero culpable de todo este desastre, lo sorprendente es que había reemplazado no a Moody, sino al conserje de la escuela, Argus Flinch.

Alguien a quien ellos tomaron como de poca importancia, ignorando las ahora obvias señales de que algo estaba mal.

La más obvia, siendo la ausencia de la señora Norrys.

Eso lo decidió todo.

Harry tomó la cabeza destajada de Voldemort, mientras que Hermione destruía el cuerpo con fuego fatuo, incinerando hasta la última pieza de carne y hueso, dejando solo cenizas que Sirius luego desapareció para jamás ser vistas de nuevo.

El primer obstáculo fue derrotado, solo restaba el mundo mágico y posteriormente, el Muggle.

**E**l regreso a Hogwarts fue un desastre de proporciones mayores para los espectadores, los Aurores por otra parte, les recibieron cómo solo el ministerio sabía hacerlo, lo cual era con violencia.

Lástima que habían previsto esto y rodeado el área de aparición destinada con runas, con tal de evitar una mala sorpresa como esta.

"Cual es el significado de todo esto," Gritó Fudge, quien se dirigía hacía ellos con los representantes de cada institución educativa (la mayoría locales,) tras de él.

Harry solo sonrió, señalándole a Remus el que arrojara la cabeza del fallecido Voldemort, originando un desastre por parte de las masas.

Dumbledore le miraba fijamente, intentando discernir quien estaba ante él, incrédulo ante la idea de que Harry Potter fuera capaz de tal barbarie.

"La profecía se ha realizado, todo lo que fue Voldemort, ha sido eliminado con extremo prejuicio, sus seguidores, sus armas, sus ideales y no menos importante, sus Horcrux, todos y cada uno de ellos, incluyéndome."

El silencio fue abrumador, nadie podía creer lo que se había dicho.

"Sí señores, he sobrevivido a un segundo _Avada Kedavra_, no sin las respectivas consecuencias, ¿Pero ser amante del amo de la muerte tiene sus ventajas no lo creen?"

Varios Aurores intentaron disparar sus hechizos, pero algo los detuvo, o mejor dicho, alguien, siendo los gritos de Argus Flinch, al ser lentamente absorbido hacía el grupo, perdiendo en el proceso su figura, revelando a Antony Dolohov.

Dumbledore y varios Aurores intentaron intervenir, cuando el agresivo movimiento tras la barrera detuvo sus acciones.

"Antony se va con nosotros, les guste o no," Agregó Hermione con una cantidad de veneno palpable incluso para el más inepto, todos presentían o se daban una idea de que lo que el futuro le deparaba al devorador de la muerte, era material de pesadillas, de nuevo algunos trataron de intervenir, entre ellos Dumbledore, todos los intentos fueron inútiles, en especial cuando Luna procedió a ayudar a su amante.

"El perdón es un regalo divino, Harry." Comentó Dumbledore en un intento por acudir a la humanidad del chico.

Harry solo pudo sonreír, "Lo es, pero solo aquellos que realmente lo merecen, serán perdonados."

Dicho esto, uno por uno, empezaron a desaparecer, dejando solo a los estudiantes en el campo.

Luna agregó, "Mientras hablamos, industrias Lovegood está siendo ubicada bajo un poderoso Fidelius con tal de evitar una toma hostil por parte del ministerio, y aclaramos que cualquier intento de posesión de nuestros aliados, la granja Weasley, será tratado con extremo prejuicio, el mismo que le ofrecimos a Voldemort, para ser exactos."

"NO PUEDEN AMENAZARME, SOY EL MINISTRO DE MAGIA, ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE PAGUEN POR ESTA FELONÍA, NO SALDRÁN IMPUNES POR SUS CRIMENES,"

"Los cuales consisten en el exterminio del circulo interno de Voldemort, sus lacayos y esbirros, entre ellos quien pagó tú candidatura, Lucius Malfoy, tu mejor amigo e inversionista."

"PATRAÑAS, MENTIRAS, CALUMNIAS DE LA PEOR INDOLE, JAMÁS HE RECIBIDO SOBORNO ALGUNO POR PARTE DE LUCIUS, O DE NINGUN OTRO CIUDADANO."

"Jamás mencioné la palabra 'soborno' ministro, dije inversionista," Y dicho esto, Luna, Harry y Hermione partieron del lugar, llevándose consigo al resto de sus seguidores.

Les tomaría ocho años el volverlos a ver nuevamente.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
